Vamperi Academy: El inicio
by EvreHavva
Summary: Rose Hathaway, es llevada de vuelta al lugar donde creció junto a su mejor amiga Vasilisa Dragomir la ultima de su linea de sangre,después de haber huido entre el mundo humano por 2 años. Esta vez Rose no bajara su guardia y protejera su moroi, con su vida si es necesario. Rose es especial, siempre lo ha sido, pero ella no lo sabe y quienes lo hacen lo ocultaran para protegerla.
1. Chapter 1

N/A : Hola a todos, esta es mi primer historia, los invito a que la lean y comenten. la base de los fantásticos libros de vampire academy no cambia, se mantiene. Por eso, los primeros capitulos seran los mismos del libro, solo que tendran pequeñas modificaciones las cuales seran muy importantes durante el desarrollo de mi historia.

besos

excencion de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de vampery academy ni de ningun libro de esta saga, mucho menos de sus personajes todo es de la maravillosa Richelle Mead

Capítulo 1

Sentí su miedo antes de escuchar sus gritos.

Su pesadilla golpeó, sacándome de mis propios sueños, que habían tenido algo que ver con una playa y algún chico guapísimo aplicándome crema bronceadora. Imágenes –suyas, no mías – se precipitaron a través de mi mente: fuego y sangre, el olor del humo, el metal retorcido de un coche. Las imágenes me envolvieron, asfixiándome, hasta que alguna parte racional de mi cerebro me recordó que ése no era mi sueño.

Me desperté, largos mechones de mi oscuro cabello, se pegaban en mi frente. Lissa estaba acostada en su cama, retorciéndose y gritando. Salté de la mía y, rápidamente, crucé los pocos metros que nos separaban.

"Liss," dije, sacudiéndola. "Liss, despierta"

Sus gritos disminuyeron, siendo sustituidos por suaves quejidos.

-"Andre," gimió ella. "Oh Dios" La ayudé a sentarse.

"Liss, ya no estás allí, despierta"

Después de algún tiempo, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y, en la débil luz, pude ver un parpadeo de consciencia que comenzaba a despertarse. Su frenética respiración disminuyó, y ella se inclinó hacia mí, descansando su cabeza en mi hombro. Pasé un brazo alrededor suyo y coloqué una mano sobre su pelo.

"Está bien" le dije con cuidado. "Está todo bien".

"Tuve ese sueño"

"Sí, lo sé"

Permanecimos así sentadas durante varios minutos, sin decir nada más. Cuando sentí que se había calmado, me incliné sobre la mesita que estaba entre nuestras camas y encendí la lámpara. Brilló débilmente, pero ninguna de nosotras necesitaba mucho para ver. Atraído por la luz, nuestro compañero felino, Oscar, se posó encima del alféizar de la ventana abierta.

No se mantuvo a una distancia segura de mí, como lo haría con cualquier otro dhampir – por alguna razón, a los animales no les gustan los dhampirs – pero yo tengo un don especial con los animales y ellos me aman, saltó sobre la cama y frotó su cabeza contra Lissa, ronroneando suavemente. Los animales no tenían problemas con los Moroi, y todos ellos amaban a Lissa en particular. Sonriendo, ella rascó su barbilla y sentí que se calmaba aún más.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te alimentaste?" Pregunté estudiando su rostro. Su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre. Tenía unas enormes ojeras, y tenía un aire de debilidad. La escuela había sido agitada esta semana, y no recordaba la última vez que le había dado sangre. "¿hace como… dos días, verdad? ¿Tres? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

Ella se encogió intentando no mirarme a los ojos.

"Estabas ocupada. No quise—"

"¡A la porra con eso!" Dije, cambiando a una posición mejor. No me extrañó que pareciera tan débil. Oscar, no queriéndome más cerca, se bajó de la cama y volvió a la ventana donde podría mirarnos desde una distancia segura.

"Vamos. Hagámoslo"

"Rose –"

"Vamos. Te hará sentir mejor"

Incliné la cabeza y aparté mi pelo hacia atrás, dejando mi cuello al descubierto. La vi vacilar, pero la vista de mi cuello y lo que éste ofrecía resultó ser demasiado tentador. Una expresión hambrienta cruzó su rostro, y sus labios se separaron ligeramente, exponiendo los colmillos que ella normalmente mantenía ocultos al estar viviendo entre la gente. Aquellos colmillos contrastaban de una manera extraña con el resto de sus rasgos. Con su hermosa cara y su pelo rubio pálido, parecía más un ángel que un vampiro. Cuando sus dientes se acercaron a mi piel desnuda, sentí mi corazón latir aceleradamente con una mezcla de miedo y anticipación. Siempre odiaba el sentimiento que venía después, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer, era una debilidad de la que no podía librarme.

Sus colmillos me mordieron, con fuerza, y lloré en la breve explosión de dolor.

Entonces desapareció, sustituyéndose por un maravilloso y excelente placer que se extendió por mi cuerpo. Era mejor que cualquiera de las veces que me había emborrachado. Mejor que el sexo – o eso es lo que me imaginé, ya que nunca lo había hecho. Era una manta de puro y refinado placer, que me envolví y me prometía que todo iría bien en el mundo. Las sustancias químicas en su saliva provocaron una descarga de endorfina, y perdí la noción del mundo, perdí la noción de quien yo era.

Entonces, lamentablemente, todo terminó. Ocurrió en menos de un minuto. Ella se apartó, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano mientras me observaba.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Yo… Sí." Me acosté en la cama, mareada por la pérdida de sangre. "Sólo necesito dormir un poco. Estoy bien."

Sus ojos, de un color verde jade pálido, me miraron con preocupación.

Entonces se puso de pie.

"Voy a buscarte algo de comer"

Mis protestas llegaron tarde a mis labios, y ella ya se había marchado antes de que pudiera decir nada. El zumbido que provocaba el mordisco disminuyó en cuanto ella rompió la conexión, pero aún quedaba una pequeña presencia en mis venas y sentí que una tonta sonrisilla me cruzaba los labios. Giré la cabeza y mire a Óscar que permanecía sentado en la ventana.

"No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo" Le dije.

Su atención se centraba en algo que había fuera. Estaba agazapado y erizó su pelo negro. Su cola se movía nerviosamente.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció y me obligué a levantarme. El mundo dio un giro y decidí esperar a que se pusiera derecho antes de intentar levantarme. Cuando lo logré, el mareo regresó y esta vez se negó a desaparecer. Aún así me sentí lo suficientemente bien como para dar un traspié hasta la ventana y mirar fuera junto a Óscar.

Él me lanzó una mirada cautelosa, que apenas duró unos segundos, y luego volvió a centrarse en aquello que había llamado su atención.

Una cálida brisa, – anormalmente caliente para Portland, – jugó con mi pelo cuando me asomé. La calle estaba oscura y relativamente tranquila. Eran las tres de la mañana, la única hora en la cual el campus universitario se tranquilizaba, al menos un poco. La casa en la que habíamos alquilado una habitación durante los últimos cuatro meses estaba situada en una calle residencial junto a otras viejas casas con las que no armonizaban. Al otro lado de la carretera, una farola parpadeaba, casi a punto de apagarse, pero aún emitía suficiente luz como para dejarme ver las formas de coches y de los edificios. Podía distinguir la silueta de los árboles y arbustos de nuestro viejo patio.

Y a un hombre mirándome.

Me estremecí ante la sorpresa. Una figura estaba parada ante un árbol en el patio, a unos diez metros de distancia, donde se le podía ver claramente a través de la ventana.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que, probablemente, si hubiera lanzado algo le hubiera golpeado. Tan cerca que podría haber visto lo que Lissa y yo acabábamos de hacer.

Las sombras lo cubrían tan bien que incluso con mi visión mejorada no podía ver ninguno de sus rasgos, excepto su altura. Era alto. Realmente alto. Estuvo allí parado un momento, dejándose ver apenas, y luego dio un paso atrás despareciendo bajo las oscuras sombras de los árboles del otro lado del lejano jardín. Estuve muy segura de haber visto alguien más acercarse para reunirse con él antes de que ambos fuesen tragados por la negrura.

Quienes quieran que fuesen esas figuras, a Óscar no le gustaron. Sin contar nuestro vecino, a él solía caerle bien la mayoría de la gente, mostrándose molesto sólo cuando esa gente representaba un peligro inminente. El tipo de allí fuera no había hecho nada que amenazase a Óscar, sin embargo el gato sintió algo, algo que le puso en alerta.

Algo parecido a lo que siempre sentía ante cualquier situación de peligro.

Un temor frío me atravesó y casi, – aunque no completamente, – consiguió hacer desaparecer la sensación de felicidad del mordisco de Lissa. Me aparté de la ventana, me vestí con unos tejanos que encontré en el suelo y que debían haberse caído durante el proceso. Después de vestirme, cogí mi abrigo y el de

Lissa junto con nuestras carteras. Me puse en los pies los primeros zapatos que vi y salí por la puerta.

La encontré en el piso de abajo, en la aglomerada cocina, hurgando en la nevera, uno de nuestros compañeros de habitación, Jeremy, estaba sentado en la mesa, tenía una mano sobre la frente mientras miraba tristemente el libro de cálculo. Lissa me miró con sorpresa.

"No deberías estar levantada."

"Tenemos que irnos. Ahora."

Sus ojos se abrieron y un segundo después lo comprendió. "¿Estás…hablando en serio? ¿Estás segura?, se supone que podríamos estar aquí por mas tiempo".

Asentí. "Lo sé, no entiendo que sucedió". No podía explicarlo cómo lo sabía con certeza, simplemente lo sabía.

Jeremy nos miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Una idea surgió en mi mente. "Liss, consigue las llaves de su coche y que sea rápido."

Él nos miró a una y a otra alternativamente. "¿Qué vas –?"

Lissa caminó hacia él sin vacilar. Su temor se deslizó dentro de mí a través de los lazos psíquicos que habíamos establecido, pero había algo más también: Su fe absoluta en que me ocuparía de todo, en que estaríamos seguras. Como siempre, esperé ser digna de esa confianza. Haría todo para merecerla.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y lo miró fijamente a sus ojos. Por un momento, justo al principio, Jeremy se mostró confuso, entonces vi al esclavo apoderarse de él.

Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, contemplándola con adoración.

"Necesitamos que nos prestes tu coche" dijo Lissa en tono suave. "¿Dónde están las llaves?"

Él sonrió, y yo me estremecí. Tenía una alta resistencia a la coacción, pero podía sentir claramente sus efectos cuando iban dirigidos a otra persona. Esto más la experiencia de toda mi vida me había enseñado que usarlo estaba mal. Jeremy buscó en un bolsillo y le entregó un juego de llaves que colgaban de un largo llavero rojo.

"Gracias" Dijo Lissa. "¿Dónde está aparcado?"

"Calle abajo" contestó distraídamente. "En la esquina con Brown. A cuatro manzanas."

"Gracias." Repitió ella volviéndose. "En cuanto nos hayamos ido quiero que sigas estudiando. Olvida que nos has visto esta noche"

Él asintió atentamente. Tuve la impresión de que incluso saltaría de un acantilado si ella se lo hubiera pedido. Todos los humanos son susceptibles a la coacción, pero Jeremy aún parecía más débil que la mayoría. Lo cual nos benefició en ese momento.

"Vamos" le dije a Lissa. "Tenemos que irnos"

Salimos en dirección a la esquina que nos había indicado. Yo aún estaba mareada por el mordisco y continuaba tropezando, incapaz de moverme tan rápido como quería. Lissa tuvo que sujetarme un par de veces para evitar que cayera. Continuamente, la ansiedad que había en su mente me invadía. Intenté ignorarla lo mejor que pude, pues también tenía mis propios miedos con los que lidiar.

"Rose… ¿Qué vamos a hacer si nos atrapan?" Susurró.

"No lo harán" Repuse con fiereza. "No se lo permitiré"

"Pero si nos encuentran –

"Ya nos encontraron antes y no pudieron cogernos. Simplemente iremos en coche hasta la estación de tren y de allí a Los Ángeles. Nos perderán la pista." Hice que pareciese simple. Siempre lo hacía, aunque no hubiera nada simple en huir de las personas con las que habíamos crecido. Llevábamos haciéndolo dos años, escondiéndonos dónde podíamos e intentando terminar el instituto. Nuestro último año acababa de comenzar, y vivir en un campus universitario parecía seguro. Estábamos tan cerca de la libertad.

Ella no dijo nada más, y sentí cómo aumentaba su fe en mí. Así había sido siempre entre nosotras. Yo era la que tomaba las riendas de la acción, quién se aseguraba de que las cosas sucediesen, – a pesar de que algunas veces lo hacía de forma imprudente. Ella era la más razonable, la que pensaba las cosas y las analizaba profundamente antes de actuar. Ambos estilos tenían sus ventajas, pero por el momento, la imprudencia se imponía. No teníamos tiempo para vacilaciones.

Lissa y yo habíamos sido las mejores amigas desde el jardín de infancia, cuando nuestro profesor nos emparejó juntas en las lecciones para aprender a escribir. Obligar a un niño de cinco años a deletrear Vasilisa Dragomir y Rosemarie Hathaway va más allá de la simple crueldad, y nosotras, – o mejor dicho, yo, – respondí a ello apropiadamente. Arrojé el libro a nuestro profesor y le llamé bastardo fascista. No sabía lo que significaban aquellas palabras, pero aprendí cómo se acierta a un blanco móvil.

Lissa y yo habíamos sido inseparables desde entonces.

"Mierda, Liss, olvide mi lentes" Jure.

"¿Oyes eso?" preguntó de pronto.

Me llevó unos segundos reconocer lo que sus agudizados sentidos ya habían oído. Pasos, moviéndose rápidamente. Hice una mueca. Aún nos quedaban dos manzanas más por recorrer.

"Tenemos que correr" dije cogiéndola del brazo.

"Pero no puedes – "

"Corre"

Puse toda mi voluntad para no desmayarme sobre la acera. Mi cuerpo se negaba a correr después de perder sangre o mientras aún estuviese metabolizando los efectos de su saliva. Pero ordené a mis músculos que dejasen de fastidiar y se pegasen a Lissa mientras nuestros pies golpeaban sobre el asfalto.

Normalmente yo podría haber corrido con ella sin ningún esfuerzo extra – especialmente por que ella estaba descalza –, pero esta noche ella era todo lo que me mantenía derecha.

Los pasos de nuestros perseguidores se escuchaban más fuertes, más cercanos. Estrellas negras bailaban ante mis ojos. Delante de nosotras pude distinguir el Honda verde de Jeremy. Oh Dios, si pudiéramos simplemente alcanzarlo –.

A tres metros del coche, un hombre se interpuso en nuestro camino. Nos detuvimos bruscamente, y tiré de Lissa hacia atrás. Era él, el tipo que había visto a través de la calle mirándome.

Él era más mayor que nosotras, quizá unos veinti-pocos, y tan alto como me había figurado, probablemente de unos dos metros. En otras circunstancias, – digamos cuando no estuviera obstruyendo nuestra desesperada huida, – habría pensado que él era atractivo. Pelo marrón a la altura de los hombros, sujetado en una corta cola de caballo. Ojos marrón oscuro. Un abrigo largo y marrón, – un guardapolvo, creo que se llama así.

Pero ahora era irrelevante lo bueno que estuviera. Él sólo era un obstáculo que nos mantenía a mí y a Lissa lejos del coche y de nuestra libertad. Los pasos de detrás de nosotros disminuyeron, y supe que nuestros perseguidores nos habían atrapado. En los costados, detecté más movimiento, más gente acercándose. Dios. Ellos habían enviado por lo menos a una docena de guardias para recuperarnos. No lo podía creer. Ni siquiera la reina viajaba con tantos. Presa del pánico, y no con el completo control de mi razonamiento, actué por instinto. Me presioné contra Lissa, manteniéndola detrás de mí y lejos del hombre que parecía ser el líder.

"Dejadla en paz" gruñí. "No la toquéis!" maldita sea si no estuviera tan débil podría luchar, quizás no derrote a todos pero, tal vez, a la mitad le daría una gran distracción a Liss para escapar.

Su semblante era ilegible, pero levantó sus manos en lo que aparentaba ser algún tipo de gesto calmante, como si yo fuera un animal rabioso al que el trataba de sedar.

"No voy a –"

Dio un paso al frente. Acercándose más.

Lo ataqué, saltando en una maniobra ofensiva que no había usado en dos años, no desde que Lissa y yo huimos. La maniobra fue estúpida, otra acción que había nacido del miedo y el instinto. Y fue inútil. Él era un guardia habilidoso, no era un novato que aún no había completado su entrenamiento. Tampoco era débil o estaba a punto de morir.

Y hombre, él era más rápido. Había olvidado lo rápidos que los guardias podían ser, como se podían mover y golpear como cobras. Me bloqueó en pleno vuelo y, con sus manos, me golpeó y me envió hacía atrás. No creo que él hubiera querido golpearme tan fuerte, – probablemente sólo quería mantenerme alejada – pero, debido a mi falta de coordinación en mi habilidad para responder, fui incapaz de erguirme. Comencé a caer, directamente hacia la acera, apuntando con la cadera. Iba a doler. Mucho.

Sólo que no llegó a suceder.

Tan rápido como me bloqueó, el hombre me alcanzó y agarró mi brazo, poniéndome de pie.

Cuando me sostuve por mí misma, noté que me estaba observando – o mejor dicho, mi cuello.

Todavía desorientada, no lo entendí de inmediato. Luego, lentamente, mi mano libre alcanzó el costado de mi garganta y toqué suavemente la herida que Lissa me había hecho antes. Cuando quité mis dedos, observé mi piel manchada con oscura sangre. Avergonzada, revolví mi cabello para que me cayera por delante de la cara. Era espeso y largo y me cubría el cuello por completo. Lo había dejado crecer precisamente por ese motivo.

Los oscuros ojos del hombre se mantuvieron en el ahora escondido mordisco y luego se encontraron con los míos. Le devolví una mirada desafiante y rápidamente me deshice de su agarre. Me dejó ir, aunque sabía que él me podría haber detenido toda la noche si lo hubiera querido. Luchando con el nauseabundo mareo, me acerqué nuevamente a Lissa, preparándome para otro ataque. Como fui tan estúpida, como fue que utilice un movimiento que no practico desde hace tanto tiempo, pero no volverá a suceder. De repente, su mano tomó la mía.

"Rose" dijo en voz baja. "No"

Al principio sus palabras no tuvieron ningún efecto en mí, pero gradualmente pensamientos tranquilizantes empezaron a instalarse en mi mente, viniendo a través de nuestra conexión. No fue exactamente coacción, – ella no hubiera usado eso en mí, – pero fue efectivo, como fue el hecho de que éramos superadas en número y en nivel.

Incluso yo sabía que luchar sería inútil. La tensión dejó mi cuerpo, y sucumbí ante la derrota. Pero esta aun no es la derrota, solo una pequeña batalla de la guerra.

Sintiendo mi resignación, el hombre se acercó, poniendo su atención en Lissa. Su cara estaba tranquila. Él le dedicó una reverencia y logró parecer grácil al hacerlo, lo que me sorprendió considerando su altura.

"Mi nombre es Dimitri Belikov." Dijo. Pude oír un pequeño acento ruso.

"He venido para llevarla de vuelta a la Academia St. Vladimir, princesa."


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que les guste.**

 **No soy dueña de los personajes, Richelle Mead lo es :)**

Capítulo 2

A pesar de mi odio, tenía que admitir que Dimitri Beli-no sé que, era más listo de lo que parecía. Después de que nos llevasen el aeropuerto, al jet privado de la Academia, nos vio cuchicheando y mandó que nos separásemos.

"No las dejéis hablarse", le advirtió al guardia que nos escoltaba a la parte de atrás del avión. "Cinco minutos juntas y construirán un plan de fuga".

Le lancé una mirada arrogante y salí refunfuñando por el pasillo. No importa el hecho de que estuviésemos planeando una fuga.

Como era habitual, las cosas no salieron bien para nuestros héroes - o heroínas, en este caso. Puesto que estábamos en el aire, nuestras posibilidades de escapar se redujeron aún más. Aun suponiendo que pudiese suceder un milagro y que consiguiese noquear a los diez guardas aún tendríamos el problema de cómo salir del avión. Me imaginé que tendrían paracaídas a bordo, pero en el improbable caso de que Liss supiese usar uno, todavía queda una pequeña cuestión de supervivencia, pues probablemente aterrizaríamos en algún lugar de las Montañas Rocosas. Aunque es difícil para mí decidir cuál muerte sería peor, una sangrienta en la que nada en mi seria reconocible si caigo en las montañas o una en manos del personal experto de la academia.

No, no hay modo en que me lance a una muerte inminente y tampoco conseguiríamos salir de este avión hasta que aterrizase, en Backwoods Montana. Entonces, tendría que pensar en algo, cualquier cosa que implicase saltarse la vigilancia mágica de la Academia y diez veces el número de guardas.

Si. No hay problema.

Aunque Lissa estaba sentada en frente del hombre ruso, su miedo volvía a zumbar en mí, golpeando en mi cabeza como un martillo. Mi preocupación por ella aumentaba mi furia. No podían llevarla de vuelta allí, no a ese lugar. Me pregunté si Dimitri vacilaría si sintiese lo que yo sentía, si supiese lo que yo sabía. Probablemente no. No le importaría. Nadie ama nadie como nosotras lo hacemos.

Sea como sea, sus emociones se hicieron tan fuertes, que durante un momento tuve la notable sensación de estar en su lugar - en su piel. Esto sucedía varias veces, y sin ningún aviso, ella me metía directamente en su cabeza. El fornido cuerpo de Dimitri se sentaba junto a mí, y mi mano - su mano - agarró una botella de agua. Él se inclinó hacia delante para agarrar algo, revelando seis pequeños símbolos tatuados en su cuello: marcas Molnija. Parecían dos dentados relámpagos que se cruzan formando una "X". Una por cada Strigoi que había asesinado. Por encima de ellas tenía una línea serpenteante, más o menos como una serpiente, que lo marcaba como un guardián. La marca del juramento.

Parpadeando, luché contra ella y regresé a mi propia mente mientras hacia una mueca. Odiaba cuando eso ocurría. Sentir las emociones de Lissa era una cosa, pero meterse en su interior era algo que las dos despreciábamos. Ella lo veía como una invasión a su intimidad, por lo que normalmente no yo no solía contarle cuando esto sucedía. Ninguna podíamos controlarlo. Era otro efecto de la conexión, una conexión que ninguna de las dos entendíamos totalmente. Existen leyendas acerca de los vínculos psicológicos entre los Moroi y sus guardianes, pero ninguna de las historias mencionaba algo así. Lidiábamos con él de la mejor manera posible. Aunque tiene sus ventajas a veces puede ser un pequeño dolor en el culo. No me malinterpreten es solo que Liss merece tener su "privacidad".

Cerca del final del vuelo, Dimitri vino a donde yo estaba sentada y se intercambio el sitio con el guarda que estaba a mi lado. Me giré, mirando por la ventana distraídamente. Pasamos mucho tiempo en silencio. Finalmente, dijo, "¿Realmente nos ibas atacar a todos?"

No le respondí.

"Hacer eso... protegerla de esa manera - fue muy valiente". Hizo una pausa.

"Estúpido, pero muy valiente. ¿Por qué lo intentaste?". ¿En realidad pregunto eso?, ¿acaso no es obvio?

Lo miré, apartándome el pelo de la cara, así podría mirarlo a los ojos de igual a igual. "Porque yo soy su guardiana." Me giré de nuevo hacia la ventana. – _Y porque la amo_ \- me dije a mi misma.

Después de otro momento de silencio, se levantó y regresó a la parte delantera del jet.

Cuando aterrizamos, Lissa y yo no teníamos otra opción que dejar que los comandos nos llevasen a la Academia. No podía luchar no aun en mi condición debilitada, no si quiero ganar y largarnos de aquí. Nuestro coche se detuvo en la puerta y el conductor habló con los guardias para cerciorarse de que no éramos Strigoi a punto de hacer una matanza. Ridículo. Lo sé, pero, necesario Después de un minuto, nos dejaron pasar por los pabellones hasta llegar a la Academia. Era alrededor de la puesta del sol – el comienzo del día para los vampiros - y el campus estaba envuelto en sombras.

Probablemente se vería igual, dispersa y gótica. Los Moroi eran muy conservadores; y con ellos nunca se cambiaba nada. Esta escuela no era tan antigua como la de Europa, pero había sido construida siguiendo el mismo estilo. Edificios ostentosamente elaborados, de forma similar a la arquitectura de una iglesia, con altos picos y esculturas de piedra. Puertas de hierro forjado cerraban los pequeños jardines y las entradas de aquí y allá. Después de vivir en un campus universitario, tuve una nueva apreciación de lo mucho que este lugar se asemejaba más a universidad que a una típica escuela secundaria.

Estábamos en la escuela secundaria, que se dividía en dos institutos, medio y superior. Cada uno fue construido alrededor de un patio abierto decorado con enormes caminos de piedra y árboles centenarios. Íbamos por el patio del instituto superior, en el cual había edificios académicos de un lado, mientras que los dormitorios de los dhampirs y el gimnasio estaban en el lado contrario. Los dormitorios de los Moroi se encontraban en el otro extremo, y en frente estaba el edificio administrativo, que también sirve a la escuela inferior. Los estudiantes más jóvenes vivían en el campus principal, más lejos hacia el oeste.

Alrededor de todo el campus había espacio, espacio, y más espacio. Estábamos en Montana, después de todo, a kilómetros de distancia de una verdadera ciudad. Sentía el aire fresco en mis pulmones y olía como el pino y la humedad, la caída de la hoja. Enormes bosques rodeaban todo el perímetro de la Academia, y durante el día, se podían ver las montañas que se elevan sobre el horizonte.

A medida que nos adentrábamos en la parte principal del colegio superior, me deshice de mi guardián y corrí hacia Dimitri.

"Oye, Camarada."

Siguió caminando y no me miró. "¿Ahora quieres hablar?" ¿que demonios tiene contra mi?

"¿Nos estás llevando a Kirova? interrogue

"Directora Kirova", me corrigió. De su otro lado, Lissa me echó una mirada que decía, no te metas en problemas. Puse los ojos.

"Directora lo que sea. Ella sigue siendo un vieja hipócrita – "

Mis palabras murieron cuando los guardianes nos guiaron a través de una serie de puertas dobles – directamente a la zona común. Suspiré. ¿Estas personas eran realmente tan crueles? Debía de haber al menos una docena de formas de acceder a la oficina de Kirova créanme las conozco todas, y nos estaban llevando directamente por el centro del área común. Bastardos.

Era la hora del desayuno.

Guardianes principiantes - dhampirs como yo - y Morois se sentaban juntos, comiendo y haciendo vida social, sus rostros resplandecían con cualquier chisme corriente que llamase la atención de la Academia. Cuando entramos, el fuerte murmullo de las conversaciones se detuvo al instante, como si alguien le hubiese dado a un interruptor. Cientos de ojos se giraron hacia nosotros.

Volví la mirada hacia mis antiguos compañeros de clase con una amarga sonrisa, tratando de ver si las cosas habían cambiado. No, no lo parecía. Camille Conta todavía se veía como una cursi, la perra perfectamente peinada que recordaba y que seguía siendo la autoproclamada líder de la real camarilla de Moroi de la Academia. Por otro lado, la prima torpe de Lissa, Natalie, nos miraba con ojos desorbitados, tan inocente e ingenua como antes.

Y en el otro lado del salón... bueno, esto era interesante. Aarón. Pobre, el pobre Aarón, que sin duda tenía su corazón roto desde que Lissa se había ido. Estaba tan guapo como siempre - tal vez más – con aquella apariencia dorada que complementaba tan bien con la de ella. Sus ojos siguieron cada movimiento. Sí. Definitivamente, aún no lo había superado. Era triste, de verdad, porque Lissa nunca le había correspondido. Creo que ella había estado saliendo con el por que era lo que parecía que tenía que hacer.

Pero lo que me pareció más interesante era que Aaron al parecer, había encontrado una manera de pasar el tiempo al no estar ella. A su lado, sosteniendo su mano, estaba una chica Moroi que parecía tener unos once años, pero que tenía que ser más mayor, a no ser que se hubiese convertido en un pedófilo en nuestra ausencia. Con pequeñas y rollizas mejillas y dorados tirabuzones parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Ella le agarró fuertemente la mano y le lanzó una mirada a Lissa tan llena de odio que me sorprendió. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? Que yo supiese ella no era nadie. Sólo una novia celosa, supuse. Aunque yo también me enfadaría si mi novio mirase a otra de esa manera.

Nuestra pasarela de la vergüenza había terminado, a pesar de que nuestro nuevo rumbo - la oficina de la Directora Kirova - no mejoraba la situación. Yo la he odiado desde que la conozco, no porque sea una bruja sin corazón sino porque debido a mi "actitud" fueron demasiadas horas de castigos, pero de cierta manera también la quiero mucho, ha sido muy importante en mi vida en la academia. La vieja bruja estaba exactamente de la misma manera que recordaba, nariz puntiaguda y el hermoso pelo gris. Era alta y delgada, como la mayoría de los Moroi, y siempre me recordaba a un buitre esperando mi mal comportamiento para castigarme. La conocía muy bien, porque como comprenderán había pasado mucho tiempo en su oficina, ella se hacía ver como una malvada bruja pero en realidad tiene un buen corazón.

La mayor parte de nuestra escolta nos dejó una vez que Lissa y yo nos sentamos, lo que hizo que me sintiese como una prisionera. Sólo Alberta, a quien eche de menos en mi ausencia, jamás lo admitiré en voz alta, ella ha sido como una tía para mí, quien es la capitana de los guardianes de la escuela, y Dimitri se quedaron. Tomaron posiciones a lo largo de la pared, viéndose estoicos y aterradores, así como requería su oficio.

Kirova nos miró fijamente con ojos furiosos y comenzó a abrir su boca, a lo que no había ninguna duda, sería el mayor sermón de todos los tiempos. Una profunda voz delicada la interrumpió.

"Valisia".

Alarmada, me di cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación. No la había notado. Un error para un guardián, incluso para uno novato.

Con un gran esfuerzo, Víctor Dashkov se levantó de una silla en la esquina. Príncipe Víctor Dashkov. Lissa se levantó de un salto y se fue corriendo hacia él, rodeando su frágil cuerpo con los brazos.

"Tío", susurró ella. Sonaba como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas, ya que reforzaba su abrazo.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, le acarició suavemente la espalda. "No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy al verte a salvo, Valisia". Él me miró. "Y tú también, Rose."

Asentí en respuesta, tratando de ocultar lo conmovida que estaba. Había estado enfermo cuando no fuimos, pero esto – esto era horrible. Era el padre de

Natalie, tenía alrededor de los cuarenta y pocos, pero aparentaba el doble de edad. Pálido. Débil. Con las manos temblando. Mi corazón se rompió al verlo. Con todas las horribles personas que había en el mundo no era justo que el padeciese una enfermedad que lo mataría joven y, en última instancia, le impediría convertirse en rey.

Aunque no era técnicamente su tío - los Moroi utilizan términos familiares de forma muy imprecisa, especialmente la realeza - Víctor era un amigo íntimo de la familia de Lissa y había hecho todo lo posible para ayudarla después de la muerte de sus padres. Me gustaba, era la primera persona que me alegraba ver aquí. No quiere decir, que no me alegre de ver a mis viejos amigos, es que solo, tal vez, Víctor no nos castigara como lo harán acá.

Kirova dejó que tuviesen unos minutos más y entonces, fríamente, acompañó a Lissa de vuelta a su lugar.

Hora del sermón.

Fue uno de los buenos - uno de los mejores de Kirova, lo que ya decía algo. Era una maestra en eso. Juró que tenía que ser la única razón para que ella fuese la directora de la academia porque aún no había visto otras pruebas de que a ella realmente le gustasen los niños, aunque creo que yo le agrado. El discurso abarcó los temas habituales: la responsabilidad de comportamiento temerario, egocentrismo... bla, bla, bla. Rápidamente me encontré divagando, pensando en las probabilidades que tenía de escapar por la ventana.

Pero cuando la charla se dirigió a mí, si a mí - bien, volví a la realidad.

"Usted, Srta. Hathaway, rompió la más sagrada promesa de los nuestros: la promesa de un guardián de proteger a un Moroi. Es un gran acto de confianza.

La confianza que usted violó egoístamente al sacar a la princesa de aquí. Los

Strigoi amarían acabar con los Dragomir, y usted casi se la brinda en bandeja".

"Rose no me secuestró". Dijo Lissa antes de que yo pudiera hablar, su voz y su rostro estaban serenos, a pesar de sus incómodos sentimientos. "Yo quería irme. No la culpe por esto".

La Sra. Kirova nos chistó y anduvo por la oficina, con las manos entrelazadas en su estrecha espalda.

"Srta. Dragomir, por lo que sé, usted puede haber sido la que orquestó todo el plan, pero era responsabilidad de ella asegurarse de que no lo harías. Si hubiese cumplido con su deber, se lo hubiera dicho a alguien. Si hubiese cumplido con su deber, te hubiese mantenido a salvo."

Perdí el control.

"Cumplí con mi deber!" Grité, levantándome de la silla. Dimitri y Alberta, dudaron, pero me dejaron en paz, porque no estaba tratando de golpear a nadie. Todavía.

"La mantuve a salvo! La he mantenido a salvo cuando ninguno de ustedes - hice un amplio gesto alrededor de la sala - podría hacerlo. La saqué de aquí para protegerla. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Ciertamente ustedes no lo harían." Clro que no, ellos jamás la protegerían como yo lo hago.

Debido a nuestra conexión, podía sentir a Lissa enviándome mensajes tranquilizadores, intentando que la rabia no se apoderase de mí. Era demasiado tarde.

Kirova me enfrentó, su rostro inexpresivo. "Srta. Hathaway, perdóname por no comprender la lógica de qué sacarla de un ambiente protegido y mágicamente asegurado es protegerla. A menos que haya algo que usted no me esté contado. "

Me mordí el labio.

"Ya veo. Bien. En mi opinión, el único motivo por el que te has ido- más allá de la novedad que ese hecho envuelve, sin duda - fue evitar las consecuencias de aquel horrible y destructivo acto que hiciste antes de desaparecer. "

"No, eso no -"

"Y eso solo hace que mi decisión sea aún más fácil. Como Moroi, la princesa debe continuar aquí en la Academia por su propia seguridad, pero no tenemos ninguna obligación contigo. Se te enviará fuera tan pronto como sea posible".

Mi audacia se agotó. "Yo... ¿qué?"

Lissa se puso a mi lado. "No puedes hacer eso! Ella es mi guardiana".

"No lo es, sobre todo porque no es una guardiana. Todavía es una principiante".

"Pero mis padres -"

"Sé lo que tus padres querían, Dios bendiga sus almas, pero las cosas cambiaron. La Srta. Hathaway es prescindible. No merece ser una guardiana, y se irá. "

Miré a Kirova, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando. "¿A dónde me va a mandar? ¿Con mi madre a Nepal? ¿Sabe, al menos ella que he estado ausente? ¿O tal vez me va a enviar con mi padre? "

Sus ojos se redujeron en respuesta a mi última palabra. Cuando hablé nuevamente, mi voz estaba tan tranquila que apenas me reconocí.

"O quizás usted está tratando de echarme para que sea una prostituta de sangre. Inténtelo, y nos habremos ido antes de que finalice el día. "

"Srta. Hathaway, " silbó," usted está actuando indebidamente. "

"Ellas tienen un vínculo." La voz fuerte y acentuada de Dimitri rompió la fuerte tensión y todos lo observamos. Creo que Kirova había olvidado que él estaba allí, pero yo no.

Su presencia era muy poderosa para ser ignorada. Aún estaba contra la pared, como un centinela cowboy con su ridículo y largo abrigo. Me miró a mí, no a Lissa, sus oscuros ojos me estaba mirando fijamente. "Rose sabe lo que Vasilisa siente. ¿No? "

Al menos tuve la satisfacción de ver como Kirova era pillada con la guardia baja, porque no dejaba de mirarnos a nosotras y a Dimitri. "No... eso es imposible. Eso no ocurre desde hace siglos. "

"Es obvio", dijo. "Lo sospeche tan pronto como las vi."

Ni Lissa ni yo respondimos y yo desvié mi mirada de la suya.

"Es una bendición", murmuró Víctor desde su esquina. "Algo excepcional y maravilloso."

"Los mejores guardianes siempre tuvieron ese vínculo", dijo Dimitri. "En las historias."

La indignación de Kirova regresó. "Historias que tienen varios siglos de antigüedad", exclamó. "Seguramente usted no está sugiriendo que la dejemos quedar en la Academia después de todo lo que ha hecho"

Se encogió de hombros. "Puede ser salvaje e irrespetuosa, pero si tiene potencial -"

"¿Salvaje e irrespetuosa?" le interrumpí. "De todos modos, ¿quién demonios eres tú? ¿Ayuda subcontratada?" ¿En qué demonios piensa?

"El Guardián Belikov es el guardián de la princesa ahora", dijo Kirova. "Su guardián autorizado."

"¿Contrató mano de obra barata extranjera para proteger a Lissa?"

Estaba mal que yo dijese eso - en particular porque la mayoría de los Moroi y sus guardas eran descendientes de los rusos o rumanos -, pero el comentario en ese momento me pareció más ingenioso de lo que realmente fue. Y no era como si yo pudiese hablar. Puedo haber nacido en América, pero mis padres nacieron en el extranjero. Mi madre dhampir era escocesa - pelirroja y con un acento ridículo - y me dijo que mi padre Moroi era turco. Esa combinación genética me habían dado una piel del mismo color que el interior de una almendra, justo como me gustaba pensar, que eran las características de una princesa semiexótica del desierto: aunque no tengo los grandes ojos oscuros, si tengo grandes ojos lilas y el pelo de un color marrón tan oscuro que normalmente parecía ser negro. No me habría importado heredar el color de pelo rojo y otro color de ojos, pero me conformo con lo que tengo. Mi madre solía decir que mis ojos son especiales.

Kirova levantó sus manos mostrando su irritación y se dirigió a él. "¿Lo ves? ¡Totalmente indisciplinada! Ni con todos los vínculos y todo el potencial del mundo se podría compensar esto. Un guardián indisciplinado es peor que no tener un guardián".

"Pues entonces, enséñele disciplina. Las clases acaban de comenzar. Regrésela y que comience su entrenamiento de nuevo. "

"Imposible. Se quedará detrás de sus compañeros. "

"No, no lo haré", dije. Nadie me escuchó. _Qué raro,_ pensé con sarcasmo.

"Entonces tendrá que recibir sesiones extra", dijo.

Mientras continuaban, los demás mirábamos el intercambio como si fuese una partida de Ping-Pong. Mi orgullo todavía estaba herido acerca de la facilidad con la que Dimitri nos había engañado, pero me repetí que él podría conseguir que me quedase aquí con Lissa. Mejor quedarse en este horrible lugar que irme sin ella. Debido a la conexión, sentí su hilo de esperanza.

"¿Y quién va a pasar con ella ese tiempo extra?" exigió Kirova. "¿Usted?"

El argumento de Dimitri hizo una parada repentina. "Bueno, eso no era lo que yo -"

Kirova cruzó los brazos con satisfacción. "Sí. Eso es lo que pensaba. "

Viendo que claramente estaba perdiendo, frunció las cejas. Sus ojos pasaron rápidamente de Lissa a mí y me pregunté lo que vio. ¿Dos chicas patéticas con grandes ojos suplicantes? ¿O dos prófugas que habían cruzado la fuerte seguridad de la escuela y que habían gastado la mitad de la herencia de Lissa? Claro probablemente eso es lo que todos piensan, si hubiéramos gastado más de su dinero hubiéramos trabajado menos.

"Sí", dijo finalmente. "Puedo enseñar a Rose. Recibirá clases extra además de las normales".

"¿Y luego qué?" Replicó Kirova. "¿Se queda aquí sin recibir un castigo?"

"Busque otra forma de castigarla", dijo Dimitri. "El número de guardianes se ha reducido mucho para arriesgarnos a perder otro más. Sobre todo a una chica. "

Las palabras que no había dicho me hicieron temblar, recordándome la declaración que yo había hecho anteriormente sobre "las putas de sangre".

Pocas chicas dhampir se han convertido en guardas.

De repente Víctor habló desde su esquina. "Estoy de acuerdo con el Guardián Belikov. Echar a Rose sería vergonzoso, un desperdicio de talento. "

"A su padre no le gustara esto, pero estará feliz" oí que susurro para sí misma. Pensando que nadie la había oído.

La Sra. Kirova miraba fijamente por la ventana. Estaba completamente oscuro en el exterior. Con el programa nocturno de la Academia, mañana y tarde era términos relativos. Eso, y que habían pintado las ventanas para bloquear el exceso de luz.

Esperen un momento – _su padre_ \- ¿de qué padre está hablando?, es imposible que sea el mío y el de Liss está muerto. ¿Mi padre? mi padre. No imposible como lo dije, además él nunca sea preocupado por mí, ni si quiera lo conozco. Seguramente pensaba en Eric.

Cuando se giró, Lissa encontró sus ojos. "Por favor, Sra. Kirova. Deje quedarse a Rose".

¡Oh!, Lissa, pensé. Ten cuidado. Usar la coacción con otro Moroi era peligroso – sobre todo si había testigos. Pero Lissa, solo estaba usando un poco, y necesitábamos toda la ayuda que pudiésemos recibir. Afortunadamente, nadie parecía notar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ni siquiera sabía si la coacción estaba haciendo efecto, pero, finalmente, Kirova asintió.

"Si la Sra. Hathaway se queda, estas son las condiciones. " Se dirigió a mí. "Su matrícula en la St. Vladimir está en periodo de prueba. Sálgase una vez del camino, y estará fuera. Asistirás a todas las clases y entrenamientos exigidos a los principiantes de tu edad. También entrenarás con el Guardián Belikov en cada momento que tengas - antes y después de las clases. Además, tienes prohibido asistir a todos los eventos sociales, excepto las comidas y te quedarás en tu dormitorio. Si no cumples con alguna de estas cosas, se te echará. Te enviare a otro lugar en donde terminara su educación y se prepara para cumplir con sus deberes" Dijo esto último mirándome con un poco de aprecio, compasión y angustia, aunque rápidamente miro hacia otro lado pude notarlo y sé que nadie más lo hizo

Reí ásperamente. "¿Tengo prohibido participar en cualquier evento social? ¿Está intentado mantenernos separadas?" Hice un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Lissa. "¿Tiene miedo de que nos fuguemos nuevamente?"

"Estoy tomando precauciones. Estoy segura de que recuerdas, que nunca fuiste castigada por destruir las propiedades de la escuela. Tienes mucho que compensar." Sus delgados labios se apretaban formando una línea recta. "Se te está ofreciendo una propuesta muy generosa. Sugiero que no dejes que tu actitud ponga en peligro la misma".

Empecé a decir que no era nada generosa, pero entonces me encontré con la mirada de Dimitri. Era difícil de leer. Podría estar diciéndome que creía en mí. Podría estar diciéndome que era una idiota por seguir luchando con Kirova. No lo sabía.

Desviando su mirada por segunda vez en esta reunión, miré al suelo, era consciente de la presencia de Lissa, que estaba mi lado y de su propio coraje que me estaba quemando por la conexión. Por último, suspiré y miré de nuevo a la directora.

"Muy bien. Acepto". "Pero antes, necesito un favor"


	3. Chapter 3

**Exencion de responsabilidad: ninguno de estos personajes son mios, todos pertenecen a la sorprendente Richelle Mead**

Capítulo 3 VA

Nos mandaron directo a nuestras aulas después de la reunión y de mi conversación con Kirova, me pareció muy cruel, más fue lo que hizo Kirova. Lisa fue conducida lejos, y yo la atendí antes de ir, satisfecha con que se me permitiese leer su temperatura emocional.

La verdad, primero me llevaron con un orientador. El era un anciano Moroi, me acordaba de él, de cuando había estado aquí. Sinceramente pensaba que ya no estaría en la escuela. Era tan viejo, tenía que haberse jubilado. O muerto.

La visita duró unos cinco minutos. No me habló de mi regreso tan solo me hizo algunas preguntas sobre mis clases en Chicago y Portland. Las comparó con las de mi viejo registro y me entregó un nuevo horario.

Lo pegué con tristeza y me dirigí a mi primera clase.

Horario:

1º Técnicas de combate avanzado para guardianes.

2º Teoría de guarda-costas y protector personal 3

3º Musculatura y condición física.

4º Artes lingüísticas de 3º año (aprendices)

-Comida-

5º Comportamiento y fisiología animales

6º Pre-cálculo

7º Cultura Moroi 4

8 Artes eslavos

Agh. Había olvidado como de largos eran los días en la Academia. Aprendices y Morois tenían aulas separadas en la primera mitad del día, lo que significaba que no vería a Lissa hasta después de la comida- si tuviéramos alguna clase juntas por la tarde.

La mayoría de las clases eran de 3º, entonces sentí que mis posibilidades eran buenas.

Soy muy inteligente y era muy buena en mis clases, demasiado para mi gusto. Por lo cual deje de serlo, decidí dejar de ser una de las primeras y tener buenas notas. Ahora solo oculto lo que se y aprendo.

Dimitri y Alberta me escoltaron hasta el gimnasio donde tenía mi primera clase, ninguno de los dos parecieron reconocer mi existencia. Andando detrás de ellos vi que ella tenía el pelo corto y en su nuca la marca de la promesa y las marcas Molnija. Ahora no me importaba mucho porque mi nuca no tenía tatuajes, mas yo nunca me cortaría el pelo. No de nuevo. Lo único que amo tanto como a Liss es mi pelo.

Ella y Dimitri anduvieron de lado a lado casi como si fuera un día normal. Cuando llegamos las reacciones de mis colegas me indicaron que no era nada de eso. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí. No sabría decir si me sentía como una estrella de rock o como una aberración del circo.

Ok, entonces si yo me iba a quedar por un tiempo no podía actuar como si les tuviese miedo. Antes, Lissa y yo teníamos el respeto de esta escuela, y ya era hora de que les recordara esto. Busqué algún rostro familiar, la mayoría eran chicos. Uno de ellos atrajo mi atención y casi se me escapa una risilla.

-Hey Mason, enjuágate la baba de la cara. Si vas a imaginarme desnuda, hazlo en el lugar apropiado-

Algunas risillas quebraron el temeroso silencio, el Mason Ashford despertó de su atontamiento y me dirigió una sonrisa torva. Con aquel pelo rojo arrogante escapándose desordenadamente, él era bonito, más no superguapo. Él era una de las personas más divertidas que conocía.

Él y yo éramos buenos amigos antiguamente. De hecho fue mi mejor amigo claro después de Liss.

-Este es mi turno, Hathaway. Yo estoy conduciendo la lección de hoy-

.-Oh, sí?-repliqué- Hum. Bien, yo pienso que este es el momento de pensar en mi desnuda, entonces-

-Siempre es buen momento para imaginarte desnuda- dijo una voz. Eddie Castile. También era uno de mis antiguos amigos. Eddie, Mason y yo crecimos cercanos al pasar los años. Hicimos las mejores bromas juntos.

Dimitri balanceó la cabeza y dijo algo en ruso que no sonaba muy gentil. Bien, en cuanto a mí, ya me había convertido en un aprendiz de nuevo. Este grupo era uno relajado, menos preocupado en el linaje y en la política que la mayoría de los Moroi.

Rápidamente estaba rodeada por los chicos y chicas que me preguntaban que había estado haciendo durante este tiempo. Todos querían saber la forma en a que hemos sobrevivido fuera de las puertas durante estos dos años

Un guardián mayor le llamó la atención a Mason y este gritó la orden de empezar a hacer unos ejercicios.

-Bueno, haber que sabes hacer- me dijo.

Una hora después tenía su respuesta.

-No has estado practicando, no?

-Own- gemí incapaz de proferir otra palabra. Claro que se algunos movimientos y muy buenos pero no pienso mostrárselos a nadie, no hasta que sea el momento.

Él me tendió una mano y me ayudó a levantarme del tapiz en el que me había derrumbado unas quince veces.

-Te odio- le dije mientras me frotaba la rodilla.

-Pero me odiarías más si me contuviese, no?- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, eso es verdad- concedí.

-En verdad lo hiciste bien.

-Lo que?- dije incrédula.

-Bien, pasaste dos años sin entrenar, eso es mucho es lógico que estés así. Míralo por el lado bueno, por lo menos puedes andar.- dijo con una sonrisa malvada. Oh Mase, en el momento dado voy patear tu culo.

-¿Mencioné ya que te odio?

Él me dio otra sonrisa - No te enfades… Tú eres una luchadora, pero no tienes posibilidad de hacer los exámenes de primavera…

¿Quién dijo que Rose Hathaway no hará los exámenes? Todos se quedaran pasmados con la sorpresa que les tengo. Ellos piensan que por no haber tomado las clases estoy atrás de los demás, quizás no tengo las mismas técnicas que los demás novatos, pero tengo muchas otras. Ocultaré mi verdadero potencial y trabajare en mejorar mis técnicas y cuando llegue el momento demostrare que seré, que soy el mejor Guardián badass digna de proteger a la última Dragomir.

-Ellos me pusieron clases extra, voy a estar preparada. Respondí.

-¿Quién te va a dar las clases extra?

-Dimitri.

Mason paró de andar y me miró -¿Fuiste asignada a Daí para que te diese clases extras?

-Sí, y lo de Daí.

-Daí porque es un dios.

-¿Exagerando mucho?

-No, él es un Dios, normalmente él es bastante antisocial, pero en la lucha wow…Si piensas que ahora estás mal cuando él acabe contigo vas a estar muerta.

Bien, una cosa más de que preocuparme.

-Mase… -el me miro- para ser el mejor no solo hay que vencer a los mejores, sino también aprender de ellos.

Yo me fui para mi siguiente aula, era la clase de técnicas teóricas para los guardianes de 3º. Esperaba que estar en el mundo real protegiendo a Lissa me diera alguna ventaja.

Cuando entré en el aula me senté y descubrí a Dimitri en el fondo de la clase.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, que privilegio tenerla aquí Hathaway- dijo el profesor Stan, era un sujeto imponente.

-Bueno si tiene la amabilidad me va a ayudar a dar la clase- dijo- Veamos, debo suponer que usted utilizaba alguna técnica para proteger a Vasilisa, ¿no?

-Mmm... ¿Técnicas?

-Sí, cosas como dormir por el día para vigilar por la noche, esas cosas ya las dimos, pero espere usted no estaba aquí, ¿cómo iba a saberlo?, ¿Me está diciendo que se escapó con la realeza y que no tomó usted ninguna medida de protección?

De nuevo el mismo discurso que Kirova, salvo que, con más testigos.

"Nunca nos encontramos con un Strigoi", contesté rígidamente.

"Obviamente", dijo con una sonrisa. "Me di cuenta de eso al ver que sigues viva".

Quería gritarle que tal vez podría haber derrotado a algún Strigoi, pero después de haber recibido una paliza en la clase anterior, tuve ahora la sospecha de que nadie me creería.

Como no dije nada, Stan comenzó a caminar por delante de la clase.

"Entonces, ¿qué hiciste? ¿Cómo te aseguraste de que permaneciese segura?

¿Evitaban salir de noche? "

"A veces". Eso era cierto - especialmente los primeros día después de huir. Nos relajamos un poco después de unos meses sin ningún ataque.

"A veces", dijo alzando la voz, haciendo que mi respuesta sonase totalmente ridícula. "Bueno, supongo que dormías de día y hacías guardia por la noche. " "Err... no". No puedo contarles la verdad, ni mucho menos toda nuestra historia fuera de la academia. Si protegí a Liss y aprendí mucho durante este tiempo, pero no tuve un maldito libro o aprendí nada sobre lo que dicen los libros de la escuela sobre cómo hacer perímetros o métodos de vigilancia o cualquier mierda teórica.

"¿No? Pero esta es una de las primeras cosas que se menciona en el capítulo sobre la vigilancia en solitario. ¡Oh, espera, no sabías eso porque no estabas aquí!". Idiota. Tiene razón.

Me tragué mis palabras. "Vigilaba el área siempre que salíamos", le dije, necesitando defenderme.

"Oh? Eso ya es algo. ¿Que utilizó, El Método de Vigilancia de Cuadrante de Carnegie o la Revisión Rotatoria?

No dije nada.

"Ah. Creo que usaste el método Hathaway, Vistazo-Alrededor-Cuando-Me-

Acuerde. "

"¡No!" Exclamé irritada. "Eso no es cierto. La vigilé. Está viva, ¿verdad?

Caminó de vuelta a mí y se inclinó. "Por qué tuvisteis suerte".

"Los Strigoi no están a la espera en cada esquina," le contesté "No es como lo que hemos aprendido. Es más seguro de lo que lo hacen ver".

"¿Seguro? ¿Seguro? Estamos en guerra con los Strigoi! ", Gritó. Pude oler en su aliento el café de tan cerca que estaba. Asqueroso, lo sé. "Uno podría acercarse a ti y romper tu precioso y valioso cuello, incluso antes de que lo vieras - y ni tan siquiera tendrá que sudar para hacerlo. Puedes ser más rápida y fuerte que un Moroi o un humano, pero no eres nada, nada en comparación con un Strigoi. Ellos son peligrosos y mortíferos. ¿Y sabes lo que los hace tan fuertes? "

De ninguna manera iba a dejar que este imbécil me hiciese llorar. Aparté mi mirada de él, intentado enfocar mi mirada en cualquier otra cosa. Mis ojos se encontraron con Dimitri y los demás guardianes. Con los rostros impasibles, asistían a mi humillación.

"Sangre Moroi", susurré.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Stan pidió más alto. "No te he escuchado".

Me giré para encararlo. "La sangre Moroi! La sangre Moroi los hace más fuertes."

Asintió con satisfacción y dio algunos pasos atrás. "Sí. Eso es. Se hacen más fuertes y más difíciles de destruir. Matan y beben de los seres humanos o dhampirs, pero quieren sangre Moroi por encima del resto. Es lo que buscan. Acudieron al lado oscuro para obtener la inmortalidad, y harán cualquier cosa para mantener esa inmortalidad. Strigoi desesperados ya atacaron a Morois en público. Grupos de Strigoi ya han invadido Academias como esta. Existen Strigoi que han vivido durante varios siglos y se han alimentado de varias generaciones de Morois. Es casi imposible matarlos. Son la causa de la disminución de los Moroi. No son lo suficientemente fuertes - incluso con guardianes - para protegerse. Algunos Moroi no ven sentido ninguno en huir y simplemente se entregan a los Strigoi. Y cuantos más Moroi desaparecen... " "...mas dhampirs desaparecen", terminé.

"Bien", dijo, lamiendo la saliva que tenía en los labios. "Parece que has aprendido algo después de todo. Ahora tenemos que ver si puedes aprender lo suficiente como para aprobar esta materia y clasificarte para la parte práctica del semestre que viene."

Ouch. Idiota. Me pasé el resto de la horrible clase - por suerte, en mi lugar – repasando aquellas últimas palabras en mi mente. La parte práctica del tercer año era la mejor parte del entrenamiento de un aprendiz. No teníamos clase la mitad del semestre. En lugar de ello, cada uno era asignado a un estudiante Moroi a quien debería proteger y seguir por ahí. Los Guardianes adultos nos vigilarían y nos pondrían pruebas, como ataques sorpresa y otras amenazas. Como aprendiz la parte práctica era casi tan importante como todas las clases juntas. Su resultado influiría en la designación del Moroi al que protegeríamos después de la graduación.

¿Y yo qué? Solo había una Moroi a la que quería proteger.

Dos clases más tarde, finalmente obtuve mi descanso del desayuno. Mientras salía disparada por el campus hacía la zona común, Dimitri empezó a caminar junto a mí, no parecía especialmente divino - a menos que contases su belleza sobrehumana.

"Supongo que has visto lo que sucedió en la clase de Stan?" Le pregunté, sin preocuparme por los títulos.

"Sí"

"¿Y no piensas que fue injusto?"

"¿Tenía razón? ¿Crees que está plenamente preparada para proteger a Valisia?". No, claro que no.

Miré el suelo. "La mantuve viva", murmuré.

"¿De la misma forma en que luchaste con tus compañeros hoy?"

Esa era una mala pregunta. No es por nada pero hubiera podido tener el culo de Mase. No debo delatarme a mi o a Liss nadie puede saber donde estuvimos realmente este tiempo. No le respondí y sabía que no era necesario. Había tenido otra clase de entrenamiento después de la de Stan, y sin duda Dimitri había visto como me daban otra paliza.

"Si no puedes luchar contra ellos -"

"Sí, sí, lo sé", le corte.

Redujo su larga marcha para ajustarse a mi lento caminar. "Eres fuerte y rápida por naturaleza. Sólo tienes que permanecer entrenada. ¿No practicaste algún tipo de deporte mientras estabas fuera? "

"Claro," Me encogí de hombros. "De vez en cuando".

"¿Formaste parte de algún equipo?"

"Demasiado trabajo. Si quisiese practicar tanto me hubiese quedado aquí". Me dio una mirada enojada. "Nunca serás capaz de proteger a la princesa si no perfeccionas tus habilidades. Siempre te quedarás atrás".

"Voy a ser capaz de protegerla", dije ferozmente.

"No tienes ninguna garantía de que seas asignada a ella, ya lo sabes – en las practicas o después de la graduación." La voz de Dimitri era baja y sin remordimientos. No le habían asignado un mentor agradable y amistoso. "Nadie quiere romper la conexión - pero tampoco le asignarán un guardián inadecuado. Si quieres quedarte con ella, entonces tendrás que esforzarte. Tienes las clases y me tienes a mí. Quieras o no. Eres la elección ideal para proteger a la Valisia cuando las dos se gradúen – si consigues demostrar que eres digna. Espero que lo consigas. "

"Lissa, se llama Lissa" Lo corregí. Ella odiaba su nombre completo, y prefería su nombre americanizado.

Cuando él se fue, de repente, ya no me sentí con tan mal humor.

Había perdido mucho tiempo desde que salí de clase. Casi todos los demás ya estaban en la zona común para el almuerzo, deseosos de aprovechar al máximo su tiempo social. Yo misma casi estaba apunto de volver allí cuando una voz por detrás de una puerta entreabierta me llamó.

"¿Rose?"

Mirando en la dirección de la voz, vi a Víctor Dashkov, su amigable rostro sonriéndome al mismo tiempo que apoyaba en un bastón cerca de la pared del edificio. Sus dos guardianes estaban cerca, pero a una distancia cortés.

"Sr. Dash-er, Su Alteza. Hola".

Me corregí a tiempo, casi había olvidado los términos de la realeza Moroi. No los había usado cuando habíamos vivido con los humanos. Los Moroi escogen a su rey de entre las doce familias reales. El primogénito de la familia obtenía el título de "príncipe" o "princesa". Lissa ganó ese título porque era la única que quedaba viva de su linaje.

"¿Cómo fue tu primer día?", Preguntó.

"Aún no ha acabado," Traté de pensar en algo para hablar. "¿Se va a quedar unos días de visita?"

"Me iré esta tarde después de haber pasado a saludar a Natalie. Cuando me enteré de que la Valisia – y tú - habíais regresado, simplemente quise venir a verlas. "

Hice un gesto con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir. Él era más amigo de mi Lissa que mío.

"Quería decirte..." Dijo de forma vacilante. "Entiendo la gravedad de lo que hiciste, pero creo que la Directora Kirova falló al no reconocer una cosa. Mantuviste a Valisia a salvo todo ese tiempo. Eso es impresionante. "

"Bueno, no es como si me hubiese enfrentado a los Strigoi o algo", le dije.

"¿Pero te enfrentaste a alguna cosa?"

"Claro. Una vez la Academia mandó psi-Hounds". -Ojala solo hubiera sido eso-pense

"Extraordinario".

"No realmente. Evitarlas fue muy fácil". Demasiado.

Se rió. "Cacé con ellas alguna vez. No son tan fáciles de engañar, no con su fuerza e inteligencia." Eso es cierto. Las Psi-Hounds eran una de las muchas especies de criaturas mágicas que vagaban por el mundo, criaturas que los seres humanos no sabían que existían. Los Hounds viajaban en manadas y compartían una especia de comunicación psíquica que los hacían totalmente mortales para sus presas -, también lo hacia el hecho de que ellos se parecían a lobos mutantes. "¿Te enfrentaste a alguna otra cosa?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Pequeñas cosas." "Extraordinario", repitió.

"Suerte, supongo. Parece que estoy bastante atrasada en todo esto de ser guardián." Acababa de sonar igual que Stan.

"Eres una chica inteligente. Te pondrás al día. Y también tienes esa conexión". Desvié la mirada. Mi capacidad de "sentir" a Lissa había sido un secreto durante tanto tiempo, que era extraño que otras personas lo supiesen.

"La historia está llena de relatos de guardianes que podían sentir cuando sus cargos estaban en peligro." Continuó Víctor.

"Desarrollé el hobby de estudiar eso y algunas de las costumbres antiguas. He escuchado que se trata de una enorme ventaja."

"Creo que sí." Me encogí de hombros. Vaya hobby más aburrido pensé, imaginándomelo leyendo atentamente historias pre-históricas en una biblioteca húmeda llena de telarañas.

Víctor inclinó la cabeza, su rostro lleno de curiosidad. Kirova, y los otros habían tenido esa misma expresión cuando mencionamos nuestra conexión, como si fuésemos ratas de laboratorio. "¿Cómo es- si no te incomoda mi pregunta?" "Es... No lo sé. Es como un zumbido que me dice siempre como se siente. Por lo general, sólo son emociones. No podemos enviarnos mensajes o algo así." No le conté que a veces me deslizaba en su mente. Esta parte era incluso más difícil de comprender, incluso para mí.

"¿Pero no funciona en forma inversa? ¿Ella no puedo sentirte? " Negué con la cabeza.

Su rostro se iluminó maravillado. "¿Cómo sucedió?"

"No sé", le dije, desviando aún la mirada. "Simplemente se que comenzó hace dos años".

Frunció el ceño. "¿Cerca del momento del accidente?"

Vacilante, asentí. El accidente era un tema que no quería tocar. Los recuerdos de Lissa ya eran lo suficientemente malos sin tener que sacar a relucir los míos. Metal retorcido. Una sensación de calor, después de frío, luego caliente de nuevo. Lissa gritándome, gritando para que me despertase, gritando para que sus padres y su hermano se despertasen. Ninguno lo hicieron, sólo yo.

Y los médicos dijeron que era un milagro en sí mismo. Y la culpa que jamas desaparece, la culpa que me consume, culpa por la muerte de mi familia.

Aparentemente, al ver mi malestar, Víctor dejó el tema y volvió a su entusiasmo inicial.

"Aún no puede creerlo. Hace tanto tiempo que eso no ha pasado. Si ocurriese más a menudo... piensa sólo en lo que eso podría hacer en la seguridad de los Moroi. Si, al menos, otros pueden experimentarlo también. Tengo que hacer más investigación y ver si a otros les sucede lo mismo. "

"Si." Estaba impaciente, no importaba cuánto me gustase. Natalie hablaba mucho, y estaba bien claro de quien había heredado esa cualidad. El tiempo del desayuno se estaba acabando, y aunque los aprendices y los Moroi compartían las clases de la tarde, Lissa y yo no tendríamos mucho tiempo para hablar.

"Tal vez podríamos-" Empezó a toser, un gran ataque lo dominó haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblase. Su enfermedad, el Síndrome de Sandovsky, atacaba sus pulmones mientras arrastraba el cuerpo hasta la muerte. Le lancé una mirada ansiosa a sus guardianes, y un dio un paso adelante. "Su Alteza", dijo amablemente, "usted debe entrar. Hace mucho frío aquí".

Víctor asintió. "Sí, sí. Y estoy seguro de que Rose quiere comer". Se dirigió a mí. "Gracias por hablar conmigo. No puedo dejar de subrayar lo mucho que significa para mí que Valisia esté a salvo - y tú ayudaste con eso. Le prometí a su padre que cuidaría de ella si algo le sucediese, y sin embargo me sentí como un completo fracasado cuando se fueron. "

Sentí como si mi estomago se contrajese cuando me lo imaginé sumido por la culpa y la preocupación cuando desaparecimos. Hasta ahora, nunca había pensado en como se habían sentido los demás cuando nos marchamos. Nos despedimos, y finalmente llegué a la escuela. Cuando entré, sentí como la ansiedad de Lissa aumentaba. Ignorando el dolor en mis piernas, apresuré mis pasos hasta la zona común.

Y casi tropiezo en ella.

Pero ella no me había visto. Ni las personas que estaban a su alrededor: Aarón y aquella muñequita. Me detuve y escuché, captando sólo el final de la conversación. La chica estaba inclinada hacia Lissa, que se veía más sorprendida que cualquier otra cosa.

"A mí me parece como algo que provenía de una venta de objetos usados. Pensé que una Dragomir tendría cierto nivel." Remarcó con desbordante burla la palabra Dragomir.

Agarrando a la niña muñeca por el hombro, la empujé alejándola. Ella era tan ligera, que salió disparada un metro y casi se cayó.

"Ella tiene nivel", le dije, "y esa es la razón por la que ya has terminado de hablar con ella Perra"


	4. Chapter 4

todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Rachell Mead :)

gracias por leer...

tener paciencia, esta es una historia que he ido reconstruyendo poco a poco, en el primer no ha muchos cambios pero los que hay son muy importantes para el desarrollo de todos los que estar atentos.

Capítulo 4 VA

Esta vez, gracias a Dios, nadie nos prestó atención, pero algunas personas que pasaban caminando se detuvieron a mirar. A romper la primera regla, bien hecho Rose.

"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" Preguntó la Chica Muñeca, sus grandes ojos azules estaban brillando con furia. Ahora, al tenerla cerca, tuve una mejor visión de ella. Tenía la misma tez magra de la mayoría de los Moroi, pero no su altura normal, que era parte del motivo de que pareciese tan joven. El pequeño vestido púrpura que llevaba era hermoso – lo que me recordaba que yo estaba vestida con ropas de segunda mano - pero una inspección más atenta me hizo pensar que era una falsa imitación de algún diseñador. Crucé mis brazos. "¿Estás perdida, niña? La escuela primaria está en el lado oeste del campus".

Un rubor de color rosa le coloreó las mejillas.

"Nunca más me vuelvas a tocar. Si me jodes a mí, yo te haré lo mismo."

¡Oh hombre!, qué oportuna era. El oportuno movimiento de cabeza de Lissa me impidió soltarle unos cuantos comentarios. En cambio, opté por la simple fuerza bruta, por así decirlo.

"Y si tú te vuelves a meter con nosotras, te romperé en dos. Si no lo crees, pregúntele a Dawn Yarrow que le hice a su brazo en octavo grado.

Probablemente tú deberías estar tomando la siesta* cuando sucedió. "

El incidente con Dawn no fue uno de mis mejores momentos. La verdad es que no esperaba romperle ningún hueso cuando la empuje contra el árbol. Sin embargo, el incidente me había dado una mala reputación, además de la de sabelotodo. La historia había adquirido un estatus legendario, y me gustaba imaginar que todavía se contaba alrededor de las fogatas al anochecer. A juzgar por la mirada en el rostro de la muchacha, así seguía siendo. Qué bueno.

Un miembro de la patrulla dio una vuelta justo en ese momento, lanzándonos una mirada de sospecha a nuestra reunioncilla. La Chica Muñeca se alejó, agarrando a Aaron por el brazo. "Ven", le había dicho.

"Hey, Aaron", le dije alegremente, recordando que él estaba allí. "Fue bueno verte de nuevo. "

Me saludó rápidamente y me dio una sonrisa incómoda, mientras que la niña lo arrastraba alejándolo. El viejo y bueno de Aaron. Podía ser agradable y guapo, pero no era agresivo.

Me giré hacia Lissa. "¿Estás bien?" Asintió con la cabeza. "¿Alguna idea de quién es la persona que acabo de amenazar?"

"Ninguna." Comencé a conducirla a la cola para el almuerzo, pero ella negó con la cabeza. "Tengo que ir a ver los alimentadores".

Una sensación graciosa me atravesó. Me había acostumbrado a ser su fuente principal de sangre y volver a la rutina normal de los Moroi parecía extraño. De hecho, casi me molestó. No debería. Las alimentaciones era parte de la vida cotidiana de un Moroi, una cosa que no pude ofrecerle cuando nos marchamos de allí. Había sido una situación incómoda, una que a mí me dejaba débil en los días de alimentación y a ella en los días entre ellos. Debía de estar feliz porque ella volviese a la normalidad. Aunque aún hay algo que o entiendo.

Forcé una sonrisa. "Claro."

Caminamos a la habitación de los alimentadores, que estaba al lado de la cafetería. Estaba hecha de pequeños cubículos, que separaba el lugar en un intento de proporcionar privacidad. Una mujer Moroi de cabellos oscuros nos recibió en la entrada y miró detenidamente en su portafolio, pasando las páginas. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, hizo algunas anotaciones y luego hizo un gesto para que Lissa la acompañara. Me dio una mirada confusa, pero no me impidió la entrada.

Nos guio a uno de los cubículos donde una mujer regordeta de mediana edad estaba sentada ojeando una revista. Levantó la vista al sentir nuestra presencia y sonrió. En sus ojos, pude ver la mirada soñadora y vidriosa que la mayoría de los alimentadores tenía. La misma que seguramente yo tuve.

Probablemente ya casi había alcanzado su cuota del día, a juzgar por el subidón que tenía.

Al reconocer a Lissa, amplió su sonrisa. "Bienvenida de nuevo, princesa". La recepcionista nos dejó, y Lissa se sentó en la silla junto a la mujer. Sentí un sentimiento de malestar en ella, un poco diferente al mío. Después de tanto tiempo también era extraño para ella. La alimentadora, sin embargo, no tenía esas reservas.

Una mirada hambrienta cruzó su rostro - como un drogadicto que estaba a punto de recibir una nueva dosis.

Un sentimiento de horror cayó sobre mí. Era un viejo instinto, uno que había sido trabajado a través de los años. Los alimentadores son esenciales para la vida de los Moroi. Eran seres humanos que voluntariamente se habían propuesto ser una fuente regular de sangre, humanos que estaban al margen de la sociedad que dan su vida al mundo secreto de los Moroi. Ellos estaban bien cuidados y tenían todas las comodidades que pudiesen necesitar. Pero en esencia, eran como drogadictos, adictos a la saliva de los Moroi y a la adrenalina que sentían en cada mordida. Los Moroi - y los guardianes - despreciaban esta dependencia, a pesar de que los Moroi no sobrevivirían sin ella, a menos que los obligasen por la fuerza. La hipocresía en su nivel más alto.

La alimentadora inclinó su cabeza, dando a Lissa total acceso a su cuello. Su piel estaba marcada por cicatrices de años de mordidas diarias. Las infrecuentes alimentaciones que Lissa y yo habíamos hecho mantuvieron mi cuello limpio; las marcas de las mordidas no duraban más de un día o dos. Lissa se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, los colmillos mordiendo la dócil piel de la alimentadora. La mujer cerró los ojos, haciendo un suave sonido de placer. Tragué fuertemente, observando a Lissa beber. No vi sangre, pero podía imaginármela. Una oleada de emociones surgió en mi pecho: Deseo. Celos.

Desvié mi mirada, mirando firmemente el suelo. Mentalmente me regañé. ¿Cuál es tú problema? ¿Por qué lo estás echando de menos? Solo lo hacías una vez al día. No eres una adicta, no eres como ella. Y no lo quieres ser. Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar el modo en cómo me sentía al recordar la felicidad y la adrenalina de la mordida de un vampiro.

Lissa terminó y regresamos a la zona común, yendo hacia cola de la comida.

Era pequeña, pues solo nos quedaban quince minutos, me adelanté y comencé a llenar mi plato con patatas fritas y algunos bocaditos de algo que parecían alitas de pollo. Lissa sólo cogió un yogur. Los Moroi necesitaban alimentos, como los dhampirs y los humanos, pero rara vez tenían apetito después de beber sangre.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te fueron las clases?", Le pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros. Su rostro estaba brillante, lleno de color y vida. "Muy bien. Llenas de miradas. Muchas miradas. Muchas preguntas acerca de dónde estuvimos. Susurros. "

"A mí me pasó lo mismo", dije. El asistente nos comprobó, y anduvimos hacia las mesas. Le eché a Lissa una mirada de reojo. "¿Está todo bien? ¿No te están molestando?, ¿no?" jamás permitiría que alguien lo hiciese.

"No - todo está bien". Las emociones que sentía a través de nuestra conexión contradecían sus palabras.

Sabiendo que podía sentirlo, cambió de tema dándome su horario de clase. Lo leí en voz alta.

1º_Ruso 2

2º_ Literatura Colonial Americana

3º_Principios Elementales de Control

4º_Poesía Antigua

\- Almuerzo -

5º_Comportamiento y Fisiología Animal

6º_ Cálculo Avanzado

7º_Cultura Moroi 4

8º_Artes Eslavas

"Chapona", le dije. "Si fueras tan mala como yo en matemáticas, por la tarde tendríamos el mismo horario.

"Rose, si dejaras de fingir que eres tan mala en tus clases tendríamos el mismo horario" dijo con una mirada conocedora en su rostro. "¿No crees ya ha sido suficiente castigo para ella?".

"Lissa, Lissa no castigo a nadie y si así lo fuera jamás sería suficiente". Respondí concentrándome en la hoja.

"A veces, no sé si las estas castigando a ella o te haces esto a ti misma". Dijo más para ella que para mí. Dejé de caminar y fingí no haber escuchado. "¿Porque estas en principios elementales? Es una clase de primer año. "

Me miró. "Debido a que los veteranos tienen clases especializadas". Guardamos silencio. Todos los Moroi controlaban la magia elemental. Era una de las cosas en que los vampiros vivos, los Moroi se diferenciaban de los Strigoi, los vampiros muertos. Los Moroi veían la magia como un don. Era parte de sus almas y los conectaba con el mundo.

Mucho tiempo atrás, utilizaban la magia abiertamente evitando desastres naturales y ayudando con cosas como con la producción de alimentos y de agua. Ya no necesitaban hacerlo, pero la magia todavía estaba en su sangre. Los consumé y hace que ellos quieran ponerse en contacto con el mundo y que manejen su poder. Academias como esta existen para ayudar a los Moroi a controlar la magia y para que aprendan a hacer cosas más complejas con ella. Los estudiantes también tenían que aprender las reglas en torno a la magia, normas que fueron hechas hace siglos y que se hacían cumplir muy estrictamente.

Cada Moroi tenía una pequeña habilidad con un elemento. Cuando ellos tenían nuestra edad, los estudiantes se "especializaban" cuando un elemento se hacía más fuerte en ellos que los otros: tierra, agua, fuego o aire. Hay otros tres o cuatro elementos, pero solo aquellos pertenecientes a la familia principal pueden manipularlos, cuentan las historias que su sangren están poderosa que tienen control sobre todos y cada uno de los elementos existentes; la familia principal es la cabeza de nuestra sociedad, está por encima de las doce familias reales inclusive sobre la misma reina; no puedo recordar muy bien los detalles sobre esto, siempre lo olvido. Maldita sea debí prestar más atención en clase. En todo caso no especializarse era como ser un adolescente, sin pasar por la pubertad.

Y Lissa... bueno, Lissa todavía no se había especializado.

"¿Sigue la Sra. Carmack enseñando eso? ¿Qué dijo? "

"Dijo que no me preocupase. Todavía piensa que vendrá".

"Tú – le contaste sobre -"

Lissa negó con la cabeza. "No. Por supuesto que no. "

Dejamos el asunto. Era uno del cual pensábamos a menudo, pero del que rara vez hablábamos.

Empezamos a caminar de nuevo, buscando una mesa para sentarnos.

Algunos pares de ojos nos miraban con evidente curiosidad. "¡Lissa!" Dijo una voz muy cerca. Mirando de reojo, vimos a Natalie saludándonos. Lissa y yo intercambiamos miradas. Natalie era una especie de prima de Lissa de la misma manera que Víctor era una especie de tío, pero nunca andábamos mucho con ella.

Lissa se encogió de hombros y se fue en su dirección. "¿Por qué no?" La seguí a regañadientes. Natalie era agradable, pero también era de las personas más aburridas que había conocido. La mayoría de la realeza de la academia disfrutaba de una especia de estatus de celebridad, pero Natalie, nunca había querido encajar con esa multitud. Ella era muy simple, muy desinteresada en la política de la Academia, y demasiado negada como para hacerles frente.

Los amigos de Natalie nos miraban con una curiosidad tranquila, pero ella no se controló. Arrojó sus brazos alrededor nuestra. Como Lissa tenía los ojos verde jade pero sus cabellos eran de un negro azabache, como habían sido los de Víctor antes de que la enfermedad los convirtiese en grises.

"¡Estás de vuelta! ¡Sabía que regresarías! Todo el mundo decía que te habías ido para siempre, pero nunca lo creí. Sabía que no podrías mantenerse alejada. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡Hay tantas historias acerca de por qué te marchaste! "Lissa y yo intercambiamos miradas mientras Natalie parloteaba. "Camille dijo que una de vosotras estaba embarazada y que habíais huido para abortar, pero yo sabía que no podía ser verdad. Alguien dijo que habíais huido para reuniros con la madre de Rose, pero pensé que la Sra. Kirova y Papá no estarían tan intranquilos si estuvierais allí. ¿Sabías que seremos compañeras de cuarto?

Estuve hablando con... "

Ella continuó hablando, mostrando sus colmillos mientras hablaba. Yo sonreía educadamente, dejando a Lissa hacer frente a la ofensiva hasta que Natalie hizo una pregunta peligrosa.

"¿Cómo conseguías sangre, Lissa?"

Toda le mesa se quedó mirando el congelamiento de Lissa, pero yo inmediatamente entre en la conversación, la mentira surgiendo rápidamente en mis labios.

"Oh, eso fue fácil. Hay muchos humanos que quieren hacer eso. "

"¿En serio?" Preguntó uno de los amigos de Natalie, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Sip. Los encuentras en fiestas y cosas de ese tipo. Todos ellos están buscando una dosis de algo, y no se dan cuenta de que es un vampiro lo que está haciendo esto: la mayoría están tan perdidos que no recuerdan nada." Se me acabaron los detalles vagos, así que simplemente me encogí de hombros de la mejor manera confiada que pude. "Como dije, es fácil. Casi más fácil que conseguir nuestros propios alimentadores".

Natalie aceptó eso y entonces se lanzó a otro tema. Lissa me lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento.

Ignorando la conversación de nuevo, observé las caras conocidas, tratando de entender quién andaba con quién y cómo el poder se había transferido dentro de la academia. Mason, sentado con un grupo de aprendices, captó mi mirada y me sonrió, al igual que Eddie. Cerca de él, estaba sentado un grupo de la realeza Moroi, riéndose de algo. Aarón y la chica rubia también estaban allí sentados.

"Oye, Natalie," le dije, girándome y cortando la conversación. Pareció no percibirlo o no le importó.

"¿Quién es la nueva novia de Aarón?"

"¿Eh? Oh Mia Rinaldi." Al ver mi expresión en blanco, preguntó, "¿No la recuerdas?"

"¿Debería? ¿Estaba aquí cuando nos marchamos? "

"Siempre estuvo aquí", dijo Natalie. "Solo es año más joven que nosotras."

Le lancé a Lissa una mirada interrogativa, pero sólo se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué está tan enfadada con nosotras?", Le pregunté. "Ninguna la conocemos".

"No lo sé", respondió Natalie. "Tal vez ella siente celos por lo de Aarón. Ella no era mucha cosa cuando os fuisteis. Se hizo muy popular muy rápidamente. Ella no es de la realeza ni nada, pero una vez que comenzó a coquetear con Aaron, ella-"

"Muy bien, gracias", la interrumpí. "Realmente no -"

Miré por encima del rostro de Natalie, al de Jesse Zeklos, cuando el estaba pasando cerca de nuestra mesa. Ah, Jesse. Me había olvidado de él. Me gustaba coquetear con Mason y algunos otros principiantes, pero Jesse estaba en una categoría completamente diferente. Coqueteabas con otros chicos simplemente por el placer de coquetear. Coqueteabas con Jesse con la esperanza de acabar semidesnuda con él. Era de la realeza Moroi, y estaba tan bueno, debería llevar una placa que pusiese PRECAUCIÓN: INFLAMABLE.

Encontró mi mirada y sonrió.

"Hola Rose, bienvenida. ¿Sigues siendo una rompe corazones?"

"¿Te estás ofreciendo?"

Su sonrisa se amplió. "Un día de estos saldremos y lo descubriremos. Si puedes deshacerte de tu condicional".

Siguió caminando, y lo miré de forma admirable. Natalie y sus amigas me miraron incrédulas. Yo no sería una diosa al estilo Dimitri, pero en este grupo,

Lissa y yo éramos diosas - o por lo menos ex-diosas – de una forma diferente.

"¡Oh Dios Mío!", exclamó una chica. No recordaba su nombre. "Aquel era

Jesse."

"Sí", le dije, sonriendo. "Sin duda lo era.". Nada es imposible para Rose Hathaway

"Lamento no ser como tú", dijo con un suspiro.

Sus ojos se fijaron en mí. Técnicamente, era media Moroi, pero tenía apariencia humana. Me mezclé bien entre los humanos en nuestro tiempo de fugitivas, tan bien que rara vez pensaba en mi apariencia. Aquí, entre las delgadas chicas Moroi y sin pechos, determinadas características - es decir, mis pechos eran mayores y mis caderas más definidas – si destacaban. Sabía que era guapa, pero para los chicos Moroi, mi cuerpo era algo más que hermoso, era sexy de una manera obscena. Las Dhampirs eran una conquista exótica, una novedad que todos los chicos Moroi querían "probar".

Es irónico que las Dhampirs causásemos tal fascinación, porque las delgadas chicas Moroi se parecían mucho a las modelos de pasarela súper delgadas tan famosas en el mundo humano. La mayoría de los seres humanos nunca podría alcanzar este objetivo "ideal" de delgadez, como las chicas Moroi nunca se parecerían a mí. Todo el mundo quiere lo que no puede tener.

Lissa y yo nos sentamos juntas en las clases que compartíamos por la tarde, pero no hablamos mucho.

Las miradas que había mencionado sin duda nos seguían, pero descubrí que cuanto más hablaba con la gente, más se abrían. Poco a poco, gradualmente, parecía que empezaban a recordar quienes éramos, y la novedad - pero no la intriga - de nuestra loca hazaña estaba desapareciendo.

Tal vez, debería decir, que recordaban quién era yo. Porque era la única que hablaba.

Lissa miraba fijamente hacia delante, escuchando pero sin responder o participar en mis intentos de establecer una conversación. Podía sentir su ansiedad y tristeza desbordante.

"Bien", le dije cuando terminó la clase. Estábamos de pie fuera de la academia, y yo era totalmente consciente de que haciendo esto, estaba rompiendo uno de los términos de mi acuerdo con Kirova. "No nos quedaremos aquí", le dije, observando el campus. "Encontraré la forma de salir de aquí."

"¿Crees que podríamos hacerlo por segunda vez?, sé que hicimos mucho allá afuera, pero ¿realmente lo crees?" Preguntó Lissa muy bajito. "Absolutamente." Hablé con certeza, una vez más aliviada de que no pudiese leer mis sentimientos. La primera vez que escapamos había sido muy difícil. Hacerlo de nuevo sería un verdadero infierno, pero no es que no pensase en una salida.

"Realmente lo harías, ¿no?" Sonrió, más a sí misma que a mí, como si estuviese pensado en algo divertido. "Por supuesto que sí. Lo que ocurre es que, bueno..." Suspiró. "No creo que deberíamos marcharnos. Tal vez - tal vez deberíamos quedarnos aquí".

Parpadeé asombrada. "¿Qué?" No fue una de mis respuestas más elocuentes, pero fue la mejor que pude hacer. Nunca había esperado esto de ella. "Te vi, Rose. Te vi hablando con los otros estudiantes en clase, hablando de la formación. Aunque no estuviste quieta todo el tiempo mientras estuvimos fuera sé que lo echaste de menos. "

"Esto no vale la pena," le discutí. "No... no si tu..." no puedo terminar, pero tenía razón. Ella me había leído. Había echado de menos a los otros aprendices. Hasta a algunos de los Moroi. Pero había algo más que eso. El peso de mi inexperiencia ente a otros, aunque sé que soy buena no estoy para no ver lo atrasada que me había quedado en muchas otras cosas, esto había estado creciendo en mí a lo largo del día.

"Tal vez sea lo mejor", respondió ella. "No he tenido tantas... ya sabes. No he sentido como si alguien nos estuviese siguiendo u observando".

No dije nada al respecto. Antes de abandonar la Academia, ella siempre sentía como si alguien la estuviese siguiendo, como si la estuviesen persiguiendo. Nunca encontré evidencias para apoyar eso, pero una vez escuché a una de nuestros profesores hablar y hablar sobre lo mismo. La Sra. Karp a quien quise mucho. Había sido una hermosa Moroi, con un pelo de un color marrón profundo y altos pómulos.

Yo estaba casi segura de que estaba loca.

"Nunca se sabe quién podría estar observando," acostumbraba a decir ella, andando con brío por el aula mientras cerraba todas las cortinas. "O quien te podría estar siguiendo. Es mejor ser precavido. Es mejor estar siempre alerta". Hablábamos entre nosotros sofocando las risas porque eso es lo que los estudiantes hacen cuando tienen profesores paranoicos y excéntricos. Pensar que Lissa actuaba como ella me preocupaba.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó Lissa, al notar que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

"¿Eh? Nada. Sólo estaba pensando." Suspiré, tratando de equilibrar mis propios deseos con lo que era mejor para ella. "Liss, podemos quedarnos, creo... pero con algunas condiciones".

Esto hizo que ella riese. "Un Ultimátum Rose, ¿eh?"

"Lo digo en serio." Las palabras que no utilizaba a menudo. "Quiero que te mantengas alejada de la realeza. No como Natalie o así, pero ya sabes a quien me refiero, a los otros. Aquellos que juegan con poder. Camille. Carly. Ese grupo."

Su diversión se trasformó en sorpresa. "¿Hablas en serio?"

"Claro. De todas formas nunca te gustaron. "

"A ti te gustaban".

"No. No realmente. Me gustaba lo que podían ofrecer. Las fiestas y otras cosas".

"¿Y ahora puedes estar sin eso?" Parecía escéptica.

"Claro. En Portland lo hicimos."

"Sí, pero allí era diferente." Sus ojos miraban a la nada sin centrarse en algo concreto.

"Aquí... Aquí tengo que ser parte de eso. No puedo evitarlo".

"Sí que puedes. Natalie está fuera de todo eso."

"Natalie no va a heredar el título de la familia", respondió ella. "Yo ya la tengo.

Tengo que implicarme, comenzar a hacer conexiones. André -"

"Liss," Gemí. "No eres Andre." No podía creer que aún se comparase con su hermano.

"Siempre estaba involucrado en esas cosas."

"Sí, bueno," Vociferé en respuesta, "Ahora él está muerto."

Su rostro se endureció. "Sabes, a veces ni siquiera eres un poco agradable."

"No me mantienes cerca por ser gentil. Si quieres bondad, aquí hay una docena de corderitos que rasgarían la garganta de los demás simplemente por tener el favor de la princesa Dragomir. Me mantienes cerca por que te digo la verdad, y aquí está: Andre está muerto. Ahora tú eres la heredera, y tendrás que lidiar con eso de la mejor forma posible. Pero, por ahora, eso significa mantenerse alejada de la realeza. Vamos a ser discretas. Actuar con normalidad. Si te dejas llevar por esas cosas nuevamente, Liss, te vas a volver... "

"¿Loca?" Añadió cuando no terminé.

Ahora era yo quien miraba a la nada. "No quise decir..."

"Está todo bien", dijo, después de un tiempo. Suspiró y tocó mi brazo. "Está bien. Nos quedaremos y me mantendré alejada de todo eso. Actuaré tal y como quieres. Creo, que andaré con Natalie."

Para ser completamente honesta, yo no quería nada de eso. Yo quería ir a todas las fiestas de la realeza y a las fiestas salvajes llenas de bebidas alcohólicas como hacíamos antes. Habíamos estado alejadas de esa vida durante años hasta que los padres y el hermano de Lissa murieron. Andre debería haber sido el que heredase el título de la familia, y sin duda había actuado como tal. Guapo y extrovertido, era encantador con cada persona que conocía y había sido el líder de todos los clubes y grupos de la realeza que había en el campus.

Después de su muerte, Lissa consideró que era su deber familiar ocupar su lugar.

Pude disfrutar de ese mundo con ella. Era fácil para mí, porque realmente no tenía que lidiar con la parte de la política. Yo era una guapa dhampir, una a la cual no le importaba meterse en problemas y hacer locuras. Me convertí en la novedad, les gustaba tenerme cerca por la diversión que representaba. Lissa tuvo que ocuparse de otros asuntos. Los Dragomirs eran una de las doce familias gobernantes. Tenía una posición muy poderosa en la sociedad Moroi, y los otros jóvenes de la realeza querían tener su favor. Falsos amigos la querían de su lado y así ponerla en contra de otras personas. Los de la realeza te podían sobornar y apuñalarte por la espalda al mismo tiempo - era un todos contra todos. Para los dhampirs y los plebeyos, ellos eran completamente imprevisibles.

Esa actitud cruel poco a poco había desgastado a Lissa. Ella era de naturaleza buena y gentil que a mí me gustaba y odiaba verla molesta y estresada por los juegos de la realeza. Ella había estado muy débil desde el accidente, y todas las fiestas del mundo no valían la pena si ella sufría.

"Vale", le dije finalmente. "Vamos a ver cómo son las cosas. Si algo sucede - cualquier cosa pequeña - nos vamos. Sin discusión".

Asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Rose?"

Nos fijamos en la figura de Dimitri. Esperaba que no hubiese oído la parte de la marcha.

"Llegas tarde al entrenamiento", dijo tranquilamente. Al ver a Lissa la saludó cortésmente. "Princesa".

Mientras él y yo nos íbamos, me quedé preocupada por Lissa y me pregunté si quedarnos aquí era lo correcto. No sentí nada alarmante a través de la conexión, pero sus emociones inundaban todo el lugar. Confusión. Nostalgia. Miedo. Esperanza. De una forma muy fuerte y poderosa, me inundaron. Sentí la conexión justo antes de que sucediese. Fue exactamente como había ocurrido en el avión: sus emociones habían sido tan fuertes que ellas me habían "aspirado" a su mente antes de que pudiese detenerlas. Ahora podía ver y sentir lo que ella hacía.

Caminaba lentamente por la zona común, en dirección a la capilla ortodoxa rusa que se utilizaba para la mayoría de las necesidades religiosas de la academia.

Lissa asistía a misa regularmente. Yo no.

Yo tenía un acuerdo sólido con Dios: yo creía en el - solamente – si el me dejaba dormir los domingos.

Pero cuando ella entró, pude sentir que ella no estaba allí para rezar. Ella tenía otro propósito, uno que yo desconocía. Mirando alrededor, miró que ni el sacerdote o algún orador estuviesen cerca. El lugar estaba vacío.

Deslizándose por una puerta en la parte posterior de la capilla, pasó por una estrecha escalera que conducía al ático. Aquí estaba oscuro y polvoriento. La única luz que había provenía de una enorme vidriera sucia que rompía la débil luz del alba y la transformaba en pequeños puntos multicolores que cubrían el suelo.

No supe hasta ese momento que ese lugar era el refugio de Lissa. Pero ahora podía sentir los recuerdos de cómo ella solía escaparse al ático para estar sola y pensar. Su ansiedad empezaba a calmarse en cuanto ella estuvo rodeada de ese ambiente familiar. Se sentó junto a la ventana y se inclinó hacia atrás apoyando la cabeza en la pared, disfrutando momentáneamente de la luz y el silencio.

Los Moroi podían soportar la luz, a diferencia de los Strigoi, pero aun así tenían que limitar su exposición. Sentada ahí, siendo protegida por el cristal que diluía los rayos, ella casi podía fingir que estaba bajo el sol.

Respira, sólo respira, se dijo a sí misma. Todo estará bien. Rose se encargará de todo.

Ella creía eso apasionadamente, como siempre, y aún se relajó más.

Una voz baja habló en la oscuridad.

"Puedes quedarte con la Academia, pero no con el asiento de la ventana." Dio un salto, su corazón latiendo fuertemente. Compartía su inquietud, y mi propio pulso se aceleró. "¿Quién está ahí?"

Un momento después, una figura salió de detrás de una pila de cajas, un poco fuera de su campo de visión. La figura dio un paso adelante, y en la luz, las expresiones familiares se materializaron. Cabello negro despeinado. Ojos color azul pálido. Una sonrisa satisfecha y burlona.

Christian Ozera.

"No te preocupes", dijo. "No te voy a morder. Bueno, al menos no de la manera que temes." Dijo sonriendo ante su propia broma.

Ella no le había encontrado la gracia. Había olvidado completamente a Christian. Yo también.

No importaba lo que ocurría en nuestro mundo, algunas verdades básicas acerca de los vampiros seguían siendo verdad. Los Moroi estaban vivos; Los Strigoi eran muertos vivientes. Los Moroi eran mortales; los Strigoi eran inmortales. Los Moroi nacían; Los Strigoi eran convertidos.

Hay dos formas de convertirse en un Strigoi. Los Strigoi podían transformar humanos, dhampirs, y Morois con una sola mordida. Y Moroi tentados por la promesa de la inmortalidad podían convertirse en Strigoi por su propia elección si intencionalmente mataban a una persona mientras se alimentaban. Hacer eso, era considerado siniestro y retorcido, el mayor de todos los pecados, tanto en contra del modo de vida de los Moroi, y de la naturaleza. Los Moroi, que elegían el camino oscuro perdían su habilidad de conexión con la magia elemental y con las otras fuerzas del universo. Por ese motivo, no podían estar bajo el sol.

Eso fue lo que sucedió con los padres de Christian. Ellos eran Strigoi.


	5. Chapter 5

hola amigos estoy aca con un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.

]Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a la gran Richelle Mead...

Capítulo 5 VA

O más bien, habían sido Strigoi. Un regimiento de guardianes los había perseguido y matado. Si los rumores eran ciertos, Christian había atestiguado todo eso cuando siendo un niño. Jamás pude entender porque al oír su historia algo dentro de mi dolía profundamente, cuando ni si quiera el me agrada, pero, aun si eso no evitaba la extraña pena que sentía en mi interior.

Y por más que él no fuese un Strigoi, algunas personas pensaban que no estaba lejos de serlo, porque siempre se vestía de negro y era muy reservado.

Strigoi o no, no confiaba en él. Era un idiota, y silenciosamente le gritaba a Lissa que saliese de allí - no es que mis gritos estuviesen ayudando mucho.

Estúpido vínculo mental de una sola dirección.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" le preguntó ella.

"Disfrutando de la vista, por supuesto. Esta silla de lona es particularmente encantadora en esta época del año. Ahí, tenemos una vieja caja llena de registros del bendito y loco St. Vladimir. Y no podemos olvidarnos de esta hermosa mesa si una pata".

"Lo que sea." Hizo rodar los ojos y se movió en dirección a la puerta, queriendo salir, pero le bloqueó su camino.

"Bueno, ¿qué hay de ti?", Respondió con burla. "¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No tienes fiestas a las que ir o vidas que destruir? "

Un poco de la vieja chispa de Lissa regresó. "Wow, eso es muy gracioso. ¿Soy un rito de paso ahora? Vamos a ver si puedo cabrear a Lissa para así demostrar lo guay que soy. Una chica que no conozco me gritó hoy, ¿y ahora tengo que tratar contigo? ¿Qué necesita una chica para que la dejen en paz? "

"Oh. Por lo tanto, es por eso que estás aquí. Para una fiesta de autocompasión."

"No es ninguna broma. Estoy hablando en serio." Podría decir que Lissa se estaba enfadando. Eso se estaba imponiendo a su sufrimiento interior. Él se encogió de hombros y de forma casual se dejó caer contra la pared. "Yo también lo estoy. Amo las fiestas de autocompasión. Lamento no haber traído los sombreros. ¿Sobre qué quieres lamentarte en primer lugar? ¿Sobre cuánto tiempo te llevará ser popular y querida de nuevo? ¿Sobre las semanas que tendrás que esperar hasta que Hollister te envíe ropas nuevas? Si optaste por el transporte marítimo tal vez no tengas que esperar tanto tiempo."

"¡Déjame salir!", dijo de forma irritada, empujándolo a un lado.

"Espera", dijo cuando ella llegó a la puerta. El sarcasmo en su voz había desaparecido.

"¿Cómo... Ah.., ¿Cómo era? "

"¿Cómo era qué?" le replicó ella.

"Estar fuera. Lejos de la Academia. "

Ella vaciló un momento antes de responder, cogida con la guardia baja para lo que parecía un verdadero intento de establecer una conversación.

"Fue maravilloso. Nadie sabía quién era. No era más que otra cara. No era una Moroi. No era de la realeza. No era nadie." Ella miró al suelo. "Todo el mundo aquí cree que sabe quién soy."

"Si. Es muy difícil dejar atrás el pasado", dijo amargamente.

En ese momento, Lissa pensó - y yo, por defecto - lo difícil que debía ser estar en la piel de Christian. La mayoría de las veces, las personas lo tratan como si no existiese. Como si fuese un fantasma. No hablan con él o sobre él. Simplemente no se daban cuenta de su existencia. El estigma del crimen de sus padres era muy fuerte, lanzando sombras sobre toda la familia Ozera. Excepto yo, yo siempre lo veo. Veo su dolor y sigo sin comprender porque también me duele, al parecer soy peor que todos los demás ya que siempre he sabido que esta hay pero me he hecho la ciega. No lo juzgo ni a él ni a sus padres.

Sin embargo, él la había enfadado y no estaba dispuesta a sentir lástima por él.

"Espere - ¿Ahora eres tú el de la autocompasión?"

Se rio, casi con aprobación. "Desde hace un año que esta sala es el lugar de mis fiestas de autocompasión. "

"Lo siento", dijo Lissa sarcásticamente. "Venía aquí desde mucho antes de marcharme. Tengo más derecho. "

"Derecho de los sin techo. Además, tengo que estar cerca de la capilla, siempre que sea posible, para que la gente sepa que no me he convirtió en un Strigoi... todavía." Una vez más, su voz sonó con un tono de amargura.

"Solía verte siempre en la iglesia. ¿Esa es la única razón por la que vas? ¿Por las apariencias?"

Los Strigoi no pueden entrar en tierra sagrada. Un poco más de esa cosa de pecando-contra-el-mundo.

"Por supuesto", dijo. "¿por qué más iría? ¿Por el bien de mi alma? ". Vaya es de los míos.

"Lo que sea," dijo Lissa, que claramente tenía una opinión diferente. "Te dejaré solo entonces. "

"Espera", dijo de nuevo. Parecía que no quería dejarla ir. "Te ofrezco un trato.

Te puedes quedar aquí también si me cuentas una cosa".

"¿Lo qué?" Lo miró nuevamente.

Él se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante. "De todos los rumores que oí sobre ti hoy - y créeme, he escuchado muchos, incluso si nadie me dice nada directamente – hay uno sobre el que no oí muchos comentarios. Ellos analizaron todo lo demás: porque huiste, lo que hiciste fuera, por que regresaste, la especialización, lo que Rose le dijo a Mia, bla, bla, bla. Y en medio de todo esto, nadie, nadie ha cuestionado esa estúpida historia que Rose sobre la existencia de todo tipo de personas marginales que te dejaban que les tomaras su sangre. "

Ella desvió la mirada, y pude sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse. "Ni es estúpida, ni es una historia. "

Él se rio suavemente. "He vivido con los seres humanos. Mi tía y yo estuvimos lejos después de que mis padres… muriesen. No es tan fácil encontrar sangre." Cuando ella no respondió, se rio otra vez. "Fue Rose, ¿no? Ella te alimentó".

Un nuevo temor se apoderó de ella y de mí. Nadie en la escuela podía saberlo. Kirova y los guardianes que nos fueron a buscar lo sabían, pero guardaban la información para sí mismos. Nadie se atrevía a comentarlo.

"Bueno. Si eso no es amistad, no sé lo que es, "dijo. Wow.

"No se lo puedes contar a nadie", lanzó.

Eso era todo lo que necesitábamos. Como lo había recordado, los alimentadores eran adictos a las mordeduras de vampiro. Aceptábamos eso como parte de la vida, pero al mismo tiempo los despreciábamos por eso. Para todos los demás - sobre todo para una Dhampir - dejar que un Moroi tomase su sangre era casi, como decirlo, sucio. De hecho, una de las cosas más pervertidas, casi pornográficas que un Dhampir podía hacer, era dejar que un Moroi tomase su sangre durante las relaciones sexuales.

Lissa y yo no habíamos tenido sexo, por supuesto, pero ambos sabíamos lo que los demás pensarían sobre la alimentación.

"No se lo digas a nadie". Repitió Lissa.

El metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y se sentó en una de las cajas. "¿A quién se lo contaría? Mira, por que no te sientas en el asiento de la ventana. Puedes tenerlo hoy y permanecer allí durante un tiempo. Si es que no me tienes miedo".

Ella vaciló, estudiándolo. Parecía oscuro y hosco, con los labios curvados en una especie de sonrisa de "Soy tan rebelde". Pero no parecía tan peligroso. No parecía un Strigoi.

Cuidadosamente, se sentó de nuevo en el asiento de la ventana, frotando inconscientemente sus brazos contra el frío.

Christian la observaba, y un momento después, el aire se calentó considerablemente.

Lissa se encontró con la mirada de Christian y sonrió, sorprendida por no haber notado con anterioridad lo azules que eran sus ojos. "¿Estás especializado en el fuego?"

Asintió y se dejó caer en una silla quebrada. "Ahora tenemos asientos de lujo." Salí de la visión bruscamente.

"¿Rose? ¿Rose?" Y ahora que maldita sea.

Parpadeando, me enfoqué en la cara de Dimitri. Estaba inclinando hacia mí, sus manos agarrando mis hombros. Había dejado de caminar, nos detuvimos en el medio del patio que separaba los edificios de la parte superior del campus.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Yo... sí. Yo estaba... estaba con Lissa…" puse una mano en mi frente. Nunca había tenido una experiencia tan larga y clara como esta. "Estaba en su cabeza." "¿Su… cabeza?"

"Si. Es una parte de nuestra conexión mental." Realmente no tenía ganas de explicarle eso.

"¿Está todo bien con ella?"

"Sí, ella está..." Dudé. ¿Estaba todo bien con ella? Christian Ozera acababa de invitarla a quedarse un tiempo con él. Nada bueno. Pero los sentimientos que se agitaban en nuestra conexión mental ya no eran de enfado o miedo. Ella estaba casi contenta, aunque todavía estaba un poco nerviosa. "No está en peligro", le dije finalmente. Eso esperaba.

"¿Puedes continuar?"

El rígido, estoico guerrero que había conocido antes se había ido - sólo por un minuto - y parecía realmente preocupado. Realmente preocupado. Sentir sus ojos en mí de esa forma hacía que algo en mi interior se agitase – lo que era estúpido, por supuesto. No tenía razón alguna para ser tan ridícula, solo porque el hombre era demasiado guapo para su propio bien. Después de todo, él es un Dios anti-social, según Mason. Uno que supuestamente, me dejaría con todo tipo de dolores.

"Si. Estoy bien. "

Fui al vestuario del gimnasio y me puse un chándal que alguien finalmente había decidido darme después de haber pasado un día entrenando en pantalones vaqueros y camisa. Repugnante. Me perturbaba que Lissa estuviese con Christian, pero deje ese pensamiento para más tarde porque mis músculos me estaban informando que no querían pasar por ningún otro ejercicio por el día de hoy. Fingir que era un papel en blanco no era fácil y mucho menos lo era recibir paliza tras paliza. Aunque lo peor era ver técnicas desconocidas.

Entonces le sugerí a Dimitri que, tal vez, él podría dispensarme esta vez.

Se rió, y tuve la total certeza de que era de mí y no conmigo.

"¿Por qué es gracioso?"

"Oh", dijo, disimulando una sonrisa. "Lo decías en serio."

"¡Por supuesto! Mira, yo era, técnicamente, he estado despierta durante dos días. ¿Por qué tenemos que comenzar ese entrenamiento ahora? Déjame ir a la cama," lloriqueé. "Es sólo una hora."

Cruzó los brazos y me miró. Su preocupación de antes se había ido.

Ahora sólo se trataba de negocios. Amores Perros. "¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Después del entrenamiento que has hecho hasta ahora"

"Dolorida como el infierno".

"Te sentirás peor mañana".

"¿Y?"

"Por lo tanto, mejor meterse de lleno en el entrenamiento ahora que no te sientes... tan mal. "

"¿Qué clase de lógica es esa?" Repliqué.

Pero no discutí más mientras me llevaba hasta la sala del gimnasio. Me mostró los pesos y los ejercicios que tenía que hacer y, a continuación, se fue a una esquina con una novela del Viejo Oeste. Qué dios. Cuando terminé, se detuvo a mi lado y me enseñó algunos ejercicios de estiramiento.

"¿Cómo terminaste siendo asignado como guardián de Lissa?", Le pregunté.

"No estabas aquí hace unos años. ¿Te formaste al menos en esta escuela?". No me respondió de inmediato. Tuve la sensación de que no solía hablar de sí mismo con frecuencia.

"No, asistí a una escuela en Siberia."

"Whoa. Ese debe ser el único lugar peor que el de Montana". Un destello de algo - quizás de diversión - brilló en sus ojos, pero él no demostró haber notado la broma.

"Después de la graduación, fui guardián de un lord de la familia Zeklos. Fue asesinado recientemente." Su sonrisa desapareció, y su rostro se oscureció. "Me enviaron aquí porque necesitan guardias extras en el campus. Cuando la princesa apareció, me designaron a ella, ya que estaba por aquí. Que no es que eso sea importante hasta que deje el campus. "

Pensé en lo que me dijo. ¿Al hombre que tenía que proteger lo había matado algún Strigoi? "¿Este lord murió durante tu guardia?"

"No. Estaba con su otro guardián. Yo estaba lejos. "

Se quedó en silencio, su mente, obviamente, estaba en otro lugar. Los Moroi esperaban mucho de nosotros, no obstante, reconocían que los guardianes son - más o menos - simplemente humanos. Por lo tanto, a los guardianes se les pagaba y tenían vacaciones como en cualquier otro trabajo. Algunos guardianes radicales - como mi madre - se niegan a tener vacaciones y juran nunca dejar de lado a sus Moroi. Gracias por eso madre.

Mirando a Dimitri, tuve la sensación de que podría muy bien convertirse en uno de esos. Si había estado fuera debido a un mandato, no se echaría la culpa por lo que le sucedió a ese Lord. Aun así, él probablemente se culpase. Yo también me culparía si algo le sucediese a Lissa.

"Oye", le dije, de repente queriendo animarlo, "¿Ayudaste a trazar el plan para traernos de vuelta? Porque era muy bueno. Fuerza bruta y todo eso."

Levantó una ceja lleno de curiosidad. Guay. Siempre había querido hacer eso.

"¿Me estás elogiando por eso?"

"Bueno, es mejor que sus anteriores intentos".

"¿Intentos anteriores?"

"Si Como en Chicago y en California. Con un grupo de psi-Hounds".

"Esta fue la primera vez que os encontramos. En Portland. "

Deje de estirar y me senté con las piernas cruzadas. Qué demonios ¿No los envió la academia? ¿Entonces había alguien más siguiéndonos? ¿Pero quién? No, no lo creo, solo estas siendo paranoica Rose. "Um, no creo que me haya imaginado los psi-Hounds. ¿Quién más podría haberlos enviado? Sólo responden a los Moroi. Tal vez nadie te lo ha contado".

"Tal vez", dijo cerrando el tema. Podría decir, que por sus palabras, no creía en la historia.

Regresé a la residencia de los aprendices después de eso. Los estudiantes Moroi, vivían del otro lado del patio, cerca de las zonas comunes. La organización de las viviendas estaba basada en la conveniencia. Estar aquí nos dejaba, a los aprendices, cerca del gimnasio y de las áreas de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, también vivíamos separados para fomentar las diferencias entre los Moroi y los dhampir. Idiotas. Sus dormitorios apenas tenían ventanas, solo teniendo alguna que otra pintada que atenuaba los rayos del sol. También tenían una sección especial donde disponían de los alimentadores. El dormitorio de los aprendices fue construido de una forma más abierta, permitiendo la entrada de más luz.

Tenía mi propia habitación porque había pocos aprendices, por no hablar de chicas. El cuarto que me dieron era simple pero no tan pequeño, con dos camas individuales y un escritorio con un ordenador. Rayos daría todo por una enorme cama en la que pudiera girar miles de veces si caerme, con edredones y tan almohadas como para perderme entre ellas. Habían traído las pocas pertenencias que tenía Portland y estaban, en ese momento, metidas en cajas, esparcidas por la habitación. Espero no haber dejado nada sospecho al igual que Liss. Nada que delátese algo de lo vivido durante este tiempo. Revisé en las cajas buscando una camiseta para dormir. Lamentando no tener nada más decente, pero no importa una vieja camiseta también suele ser cómoda. Mientras lo hacía encontré dos fotos, una de Lissa y yo en un partido de fútbol americano en Portland y otra sacada durante el viaje de las vacaciones con su familia, un año antes del accidente.

Las coloqué en mi escritorio y encendí el ordenador. Alguien del equipo técnico me dejó un documento con las instrucciones para la renovación de mi correo electrónico y la creación de una contraseña. Hice las dos cosas, feliz de descubrir que nadie se había dado cuenta de que eso me serviría para comunicarme con Lissa.

Cómo estaba demasiado cansada para escribirle en ese momento, estaba a punto de apagar el ordenador cuando me di cuenta de que había recibido un mensaje. De Janine Hathaway. Era corto:

Me alegra que hayas regresado. Lo que hiciste es imperdonable.

"También te quiero, mamá," Murmuré, cerrando todo. Me conmueve que tenga el tiempo para comprobar que sigo con vida. _Nótese el sarcasmo_. Desearía que se hubiera preocupado aunque sea solo un poco cuando nos marchamos, pero sé que no fue así. La gran Janine Hathaway no tiene tiempo para eso.

Me fui a la cama más tarde, y caí presa del sueño incluso antes de tocar la almohada, y tal y como me había dicho Dimitri, me sentí diez veces peor cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente. Acostada en la cama, reconsideré las ventajas de huir. Entonces me acordé de mi culo recibiendo patadas, de todo lo que deseo aprender y de lo mucho que tengo que demostrar y llegó a la conclusión que la única forma de evitar que me volviese a suceder era sufriendo un poco esta mañana.

Mi dolorido cuerpo hacia que todo fuese mucho peor, pero aun así sobreviví al entrenamiento de antes de las clases con Dimitri y a las posteriores clases sin sentirme mal o desmayarme.

Durante el almuerzo, arrastré a Lissa fuera de la mesa de Natalie y le di un buen sermón digno de Kirova acerca de Christian - particularmente castigándola por haberle dejado saber acerca de nuestro acuerdo acerca de la sangre. Si esto se supiese, nos mataría socialmente, y no confía en él para guardar el secreto.

Lissa tenía otras preocupaciones.

"¿Estabas dentro de mi cabeza de nuevo?", Exclamó. "¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"No lo hice a propósito", argumenté. "Simplemente sucedió. Y este no es el punto. ¿En verdad crees que me siento bien espiándote de esa manera? ¿De todos modos cuanto tiempo estuvieron juntos? "

"No mucho. Fue… divertido".

"Bueno, no puedes hacerlo de nuevo. Si la gente descubre que estas andando con él te crucificarán." La miré detenidamente. "¿No estás…, es decir, no te gusta, o si?

Bromeó. "No. Por supuesto que no. "

"Bien. Si quieres ir detrás de algún chico, reconquista a Aaron." Él era molesto, es cierto, pero era seguro. Como Natalie. Porque todas las personas inofensivas eran tan inocentes. Tal vez esa era la definición de "seguro".

Se rió. "Mia me arrancaría los ojos."

"Podemos con ella. De hecho, él se merece a alguien que no compre en la GAP

Infantil."

"Rose, tienes que dejar de decir cosas como esa".

"Solo estoy diciendo lo que tú no dices".

"Es sólo un año más joven," dijo Lissa. Entonces se rió. "No puedo creer que creas que soy yo, la que nos meterá en problemas. "

Sonriendo mientras entrábamos en el aula, la miré de reojo. "Aaron realmente está bastante bien, ¿eh?"

Ella sonrió y evitó mi mirada. "Si. Bastante bien. "

"Oh. ¿Ves? Deberías ir detrás de él".

"Lo que sea. De momento está bien que seamos simplemente amigos. "

"Amigos que acostumbraban a meterse la lengua en la boca del otro".

Puso en blanco los ojos.

"Vale." Dejé de provocarla. "Deja a Aaron en el jardín de infancia. Mientras tanto, permanece lo más alejada posible de Christian. Es muy peligroso".

"Estás exagerando. No se va a convertir en un Strigoi".

"Es una mala influencia". Que irónico.

Ella rió. "¿Crees que estoy en peligro de convertirme en un Strigoi?" No esperó mi respuesta, en lugar de eso empujó la puerta, abriéndola para nuestra clase de Ciencias. Parada allí en la puerta, me quedé pensando en lo que había dicho y un momento después la seguí. Cuando lo hice, tuve que ver el poder de la realeza en acción. Unos chicos - con algunas niñas que cabeceaban y reían tontamente – se estaban divirtiendo con un chico Moroi. No lo conocía muy bien, pero sabía que él era pobre y definitivamente no era de la realeza. Un par de matones eran usuarios de magia de aire, e hicieron volar los papeles de su mesa, lanzando corrientes de aire para que saliesen volando mientras el intentaba cogerlos. Estúpidos snobs.

Mis instintos me obligaban a hacer algo, tal vez ir a golpear a los usuarios de aire. Pero no podía iniciar una pelea con todo el mundo que me molestase, y ciertamente no con un grupo de la realeza - especialmente cuando Lissa precisaba mantenerse alejada de sus radares. Así que solo pude lanzarles una mirada de asco mientras caminaba a mi mesa.

Una vez que lo hice, una mano agarró mi brazo. Jesse.

"Oye", le dije bromeando. Afortunadamente, parecía no estar participando en la sesión de tortura. "Está prohibido tocar la mercancía."

Me sonrió, pero mantuvo su mano sobre mí. "Rose, le conté a Paul sobre aquella vez que iniciaste una pelea en el aula de la Sra. Karp."

Levanté la cabeza hacia ellos, con una sonrisa divertida. "Comencé un montón de peleas en su aula". Creo que eso no fue justo para con ella. Ella siempre cuido de mi ahora que lo pienso siempre estu…-

"Te acuerdas de la del cangrejo ermitaño. Y el gerbo." mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Jesse.

Me reí, aunque odio ese recuerdo, no puedo sacar de mi mente las quejas de las criaturas.

"¡Oh!, sí. Era un hámster, creo. Lo metí dentro del tanque del cangrejo, y ambos estaban tan emocionados de estar tan cerca de mí, que lo dieron todo. "

Paul, un chico sentado cerca y que yo no conocía, también empezó a reír. Había sido transferido el año pasado, y al parecer, no había escuchado la historia.

"¿Quién ganó?"

Miré a Jesse de forma cómica. "No me acuerdo. ¿Te acuerdas? "dije.

"No. Solo recuerdo que la Sra. Karp se había vuelto loca." Él se dirigió a Paul. Loca. Él tiene razón, lamentablemente se volvió loca.

"Amigo, deberías haber visto a esa profesora que teníamos. Solía pensar que la gente estaba detrás de ella y se explotaba con cosas que no tenían ningún sentido. Era una locura. Tenía el hábito de caminar por el campus, cuando todo el mundo estaba dormido. "

Sonreí rígidamente, haciéndoles creer que eso era gracioso. En cambio, me acordé de la Sra. Karp de nuevo, sorprendida por pensar tanto en ella nuevamente en menos de dos días. Jesse tenía razón – ella acostumbraba a andar mucho por el campus cuándo trabajaba aquí. Era escalofriante. Me había encontrado con ella una vez – de forma inesperada.

Me había escapado por la ventana del dormitorio para ir a encontrarme con unas personas. Era tarde, y todos debíamos estar en nuestras habitaciones, durmiendo. Esas tácticas de fuga eran algo habitual para mí. Era buena en eso. Pero me caí en ese momento. Mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso, y perdí mi apoyo más o menos en la mitad del camino al suelo. Sintiendo que me estaba acercando al suelo, intenté desesperadamente agarrarme a algo para reducir la velocidad de mi caída. Estaba demasiado preocupada como para sentir los cortes que las piedras del edificio estaban causando en mi piel. Me caí en la hierba del suelo, de espaldas.

"Muy mal hecho, Rosemarie. Deberías ser más prudente. Tus instructores estarían decepcionados".

Espiando avergonzada a través de mi cabello, vi a la Sra. Karp que me estaba mirando con una expresión de perplejidad. En ese mismo momento, el dolor atravesó cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Ignorándolo lo mejor que podía, me levanté con dificultad. Siempre tenía un destello misterioso en sus ojos que me ponía la piel de gallina y su proximidad me hacía sentir algo aterradoramente familiar algún anhelo que no podía recordar, mágico y escalofriante a la vez. También había un alto riesgo de que ella me arrastrase hasta Kirova para que me castigase. Lo que era aún peor.

En cambio, ella sólo sonrió y tomó mis manos. Vacilé, pero dejé que me las agarrase. Silbó cuando vio a los arañazos. Amarrándomelas con firmeza, frunció las cejas ligeramente. Un hormigueo ardió en mi piel, con un tipo de zumbido agradable y, a continuación, se cerraron las heridas. Tuve una breve sensación de vértigo. Mi temperatura se elevó. La sangre se había ido así como el dolor de mi cadera y el de la pierna.

Con un jadeo, aparté mis manos de un tirón. Había visto mucha magia Moroi, pero nunca algo así.

"¿Acaso no sabes lo importante que eres, cariño?" Regaño. "No, no lo haces"

"¿Qué... ¿qué hiciste?"

Ella me dio una vez más una extraña sonrisa. "Vuelve a tu dormitorio, Rose.

Hay cosas malas aquí. Uno nunca sabe lo que lo está siguiendo."

Yo seguía mirándome las manos. "Pero..."

La miré de nuevo y por primera vez advertí cicatrices en las esquinas de su frente. Como si hubiesen sido hechas por arañazos. Me miró fijamente. "No te descubriré si tú no me descubres." acercándose más coloco su maño en mi mejilla, como si me consolase. "Recuerda no todo es lo que parece y hay verdades que deben ser ocultas, a veces no solo por el bien de los demás sino por el propio nuestro"

Regresé al presente, preocupada por el extraño recuerdo de esa noche. Jesse, en ese momento, me estaba hablando sobre una fiesta. "Tienes que escaparte esta noche. Vamos a ese lugar en el bosque en torno a las ocho y media. Mark ha conseguido maría".

Suspiré melancólicamente, sustituyendo el escalofrío que había sentido al recordar a la Sra. Karp. "No puedo escaparme. Tengo un carcelero ruso". Dejó mi brazo, viéndose decepcionado, y pasó una mano por su cabello color bronce. Si. No poder estar con él era una gran vergüenza. Tendría que arreglar esto algún día.

"¿Podrás salir alguna vez por buen comportamiento?" Bromeó.

Le di lo que yo esperaba que fuese una sonrisa seductora mientras asentía. "Claro", le dije sobre mi hombro. "Cuando lo tenga"


	6. Chapter 6

los personajes y vampery academy pertenecen a Richell Mead

Capítulo 6 VA

Por más que el encuentro de Lissa con Christian me molestase, acabó dándome una idea para el día siguiente.

"Oye, Kirova - er, Sra. Kirova." Me paré en la puerta de su despacho, no me había molestado en anunciarme. Ella levantó su mirada de algunos documentos, claramente irritada al verme.

"Sí, Srta. Hathaway? Solo espero que no vengas a insistir con lo del otro día por que sigue siendo un no." _Como si no supiera eso ya_.

"¿Mi arresto domiciliario significa que no puedo ir a la iglesia?"

"¿Perdón?"

"Usted me dijo que siempre y cuando no estuviese en clase o practicando, yo debería de estar en mi dormitorio. ¿Pero qué pasa con la misa de los domingos? No creo que sea justo que deje ahora mis necesidades... eh, religiosas." O privarme de una oportunidad - no importa que sea corta y aburrida - de estar con Lissa.

Ella empujó sus gafas hasta la mitad de la nariz. "No sabía que tuvieses necesidades religiosas. "

"Encontré a Jesús cuando estuve fuera".

"¿Tu madre no es atea?" Preguntó con recelo.

"Y mi padre probablemente es musulmán. Pero yo sigo mi propio camino. Usted no debería alejarme de él."

Ella hizo un sonido que parecía una especie de risilla. "No, Srta. Hathaway, no debería. Muy bien. Puedes asistir a la misa de los domingos."

Sin embargo, la victoria fue efímera, porque cuando fui a la iglesia unos pocos días más tarde, vi que la iglesia era tan aburrida como recordaba. Al menos, me las arreglé para sentarse junto a Lissa, lo que me hizo sentir como si hubiese conseguido algunos beneficios después de todo. La mayor parte del tiempo me dediqué a observar a la gente. Ir a la iglesia era opcional para los estudiantes, pero con tantas familias de la Europa del Este, varios estudiantes eran cristianos ortodoxos y asistían a la iglesia por sus creencias o porque sus padres les obligaban.

Christian estaba sentado en el lado opuesto de la sala, pretendiendo ser tan santo como había dicho. Por más que no me gustase, su falsa fe me hizo sonreír. Dimitri se sentó al fondo, su rostro oculto por la sombras, y como yo, no comulgó. Por más pensativo que pareciese, me pregunté si tan siquiera había escuchado el sermón. Yo apenas escuchaba algunas partes.

"Seguir el camino de Dios no siempre es fácil", decía el sacerdote. "Incluso el Santo Vladimir, santo patrón de la escuela, pasó por momentos difíciles. Era tan espirituoso que la gente siempre se reunía a su alrededor, simplemente para escucharlo y estar en su presencia. Dicen los textos antiguos, que su espíritu era tan grande que podía curar a los enfermos. Sin embargo, a pesar de esos dones, muchos no lo respetaban. Se burlaban de él, diciendo que estaba desorientado y perturbado."

Lo que era una buena manera de decir que Vladimir estaba loco. Todo el mundo sabía eso.

Fue uno de los pocos santos Moroi, por eso al sacerdote le gustaba tanto hablar de él. Ya lo había escuchado todo sobre el antes de huir. Genial. Parecía que iba a una multitud de domingos para escuchar su historia una y otra vez.

"... y así fue con Anna Shadow-Kissed."

Levanté la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de lo que el sacerdote estaba hablando, porque no había estado escuchando por un tiempo. Pero esas palabras se grabaron en mí. Shadow-Kissed. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que las había escuchado, pero nunca las había olvidado, estaban grabadas en mí. Esperé, a que continuase, pero él ya había pasado a la siguiente parte de la misa. El sermón se había terminado.

La misa terminó y cuando Lissa se giró para salir, giré mi cabeza hacia ella.

"Espérame. Enseguida vuelvo. "

Me abrí camino por entre la multitud, yendo hacia adelante, donde el sacerdote estaba hablando con unas pocas personas. Esperé con impaciencia, hasta que terminó. Natalie estaba allí, preguntando acerca de algún trabajo voluntario que pudiese hacer. Puff. Por eso no sale con ningún chico.

Cuando terminó, se fue, saludándome mientras pasaba a mi lado.

El sacerdote levantó sus cejas cuando me vio. "Hola, Rose. Es bueno verte de nuevo. "

"Sí... a usted también", le dije. "Le escuché hablar sobre Anna. Acerca de cómo fue 'shadow-kissed'. ¿Qué significa eso? "

Frunció el ceño, de forma pensativa. "No estoy muy seguro. Ella vivió hace mucho tiempo. Era común referirse a las personas por motes que reflejaban algo de sus características personales. Podrían haberle puesto ese nombre para que sonase más feroz". En serio que tontería.

Traté de ocultar mi decepción. "Ah. Entonces, ¿quién era? "

Esta vez, la expresión de su ceño se tornó en decepción. "Ya he contado eso varias veces. "

"Oh. Debo de haberme perdido esa parte. "

Su decepción fue creciendo, y se giró. "Espera un momento."

Desapareció por una puerta cerca del altar, la que Lissa solía usar para ir al ático.

Pensé en huir, pero pensé que Dios se vengaría de mí por eso. Menos de un minuto después el sacerdote regresó con un libro. Me lo entregó. Santos Moroi. "Puedes aprender sobre ella aquí. La próxima vez que te vea, me gustaría escuchar lo que has aprendido. "

Puse mala cara, mientras me iba. Fantástico. Tareas del sacerdote. En la entrada de la capilla, me encontré a Lissa hablando con Aaron. Ella sonreía mientras hablaba, y los sentimientos que ella emanaba eran de felicidad, aunque ciertamente no de pasión.

"Estás bromeando", exclamó.

Negó con la cabeza. "No".

Al ver que me acercaba, ella se dirigió a mí. "Rose, no te lo vas a creer. ¿Conoces a Abby Badica? Y a Xander? Su guardián va a dimitir. Y a casarse con otra guardiana. "

Ahora, ese era un chisme emocionante. Un verdadero escándalo. "¿En serio? Ellos van, como decirlo, a ¿huir juntos?"

Asintió. "Se han comprado una casa. Creo que van a buscar empleo entre los humanos."

Miré a Aarón, que de repente se había vuelto tímido conmigo allí. "¿Cómo están llevando eso Abby y Xander?"

"Bueno. Están avergonzados. Piensan que es estúpido." Entonces se dio cuenta de con quien estaba hablando. "Oh No quise decir-"

"No importa". Le di una pequeña sonrisa. "Es estúpido."

Wow. Estaba conmocionada. La parte rebelde en mí amaba cualquier historia donde las personas que `Luchaban contra el sistema.´ Sin embargo, en este caso, estaban luchando en contra de mi sistema, aquel en el cual había sido entrenada para creer toda mi vida.

Dhampirs y Moroi tenían un extraño acuerdo. Originalmente los Dhampirs habían nacido de las relaciones entre los Moroi y los humanos.

Lamentablemente, los dhampirs no se podían reproducir entre si - o con seres humanos. Es una de esas cosas extrañas de la genética. A las mulas les pasaba igual, según me habían contado, a pesar de ser una comparación que no me gustaba mucho oír. Dhampirs y Moroi puros podían tener hijos, y por medio de otra rareza de la genética, los niños eran dhampirs, con la mitad de los genes humanos, la mitad de los genes de los vampiros.

Como los Moroi eran los únicos con los dhampirs se podían reproducir, teníamos que estar unidos y cerca de ellos. Es decir, que se convirtió en importante para nosotros que los Moroi simplemente sobreviviesen. Sin ellos, los dhampirs estaríamos acabados. Y la forma en que los Strigoi adoraban destruir a los Moroi, su supervivencia se había convertido en una preocupación legítima para nosotros.

Y por eso se desenvolvió el sistema de guardianes. Los Dhampirs no podíamos usar magia, pero éramos grandes guerreros. Heredábamos los sentidos y los reflejos aguzados de nuestros genes vampíricos, y una gran fuerza y resistencia de los genes humanos. Tampoco estábamos limitados por la necesidad de sangre o por problemas con la luz del sol. Por supuesto, no éramos tan poderosos como los Strigoi, pero entrenábamos duro, y los guardianes hacían un maldito buen trabajo manteniendo a salvo a los Moroi. La mayoría de los dhampirs creía que merecía la pena arriesgar la vida para asegurarse de que nuestra especie pudiese continuar reproduciéndose.

Considerando que normalmente los Moroi querían tener y criar niños Moroi, no se encontraban muchas parejas duraderas entre Moroi-dhampir, es prácticamente imposible que esto suceda.

Principalmente, no encontrabas muchas mujeres Moroi vinculándose con chicos dhampir. Pero a una gran cantidad de jóvenes Moroi les gustaba salir con mujeres dhampir, aunque por lo general, eventualmente se casan con mujeres Moroi. Esto dio lugar a una gran cantidad de madres solteras dhampir, pero eran fuertes y podían manejarlo.

Sin embargo, muchas madres dhampir optaron por no ser guardianes para así poder criar a sus hijos. Estas mujeres, a veces tienen puestos de trabajo "comunes", trabajando con Morois o humanos; y algunas de ellas vivían juntas, en comunidades. Estas comunidades tenían una mala reputación. No sé cuánto de eso cierto, pero los rumores decían que los hombres Moroi las visitaban a cualquier hora en busca de sexo. Y que algunas mujeres dhampir dejaban que tomasen su sangre, mientras lo hacían. Putas de sangre.

Además, casi todos los guardias eran hombres, lo que significa que hay más Morois que guardianes. La mayoría de los chicos dhampir aceptaban que no podían tener hijos. Ellos sabían que era su responsabilidad proteger a los Moroi, mientras que sus hermanas y primas tenían hijos.

Algunas mujeres Dhampir, al igual que mi madre, todavía sentían que era su deber seguir siendo guardianas - incluso si eso significa no criar a sus propios hijos. Por lo cual jamás tendré hijos. Después de que yo naciera, ella me entregó para ser criada por un Moroi. Dhampirs y Morois comenzaban a asistir a la escuela desde muy pequeños, y la Academia básicamente ocupó el lugar de mis padres cuando tenía cuatro años. Como resultado del ejemplo que mi madre me dio y mi vida en la Academia, creía plenamente que el deber de un dhampir era el de proteger a los Moroi. Es parte de nuestro patrimonio, y la única forma de seguir existiendo. Tan simple como eso. Claro que conocía a dhampirs que dejaron sus Morois y se marcharon, pero jamás lo hicieron por estas cosas tontas y egoístas, ellos seguían combatiendo el mal, Vivian para asesinar Strigoi.

Y esa es la razón de por qué la actitud del guardián de los Badicas me resultaba tan espantoso. Había abandonado a su Moroi y huido con otro guardián, lo que significaba que ella también abandonó a su Moroi. No podían tener hijos, y ahora dos familias estaban desprotegidas.

¿Cuál era el objetivo? A nadie le importaba si dos adolescentes dhampirs se enamoraban o de si dhampirs adultos tenían alguna que otra aventura. Pero ¿una relación seria? En particular una en la cual los dos saliesen huyendo. Un completo desperdicio. Y una vergüenza.

Después de un poco de especulación sobre los Badicas, Lissa y yo nos despedimos de Aarón. Tan pronto dimos un paso fuera, escuché el ruido de un gracioso movimiento seguido por algo que se deslizaba. Demasiado tarde me di cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, sólo cuando una gran cantidad de nieve derretida del techo de la capilla cayó encima de nosotras. Había nevado la noche anterior, pero como era principios de octubre comenzó a derretirse casi de inmediato. Y como consecuencia, la que nos cayó encima estaba muy derretida y fría.

La mayor parte cayó encima de Lissa, pero aun así solté un gritito cuando el agua helada me cayó encima del pelo y del cuello. Algunos otros, que estaban cerca, también gritaron, al ver la mini avalancha.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté. Su chaqueta estaba empapada, y su pelo platino pegado a los lados de su cara.

"S-sií", dijo entre dientes.

Me quité mi abrigo y se lo ofrecí. Era impermeable y había rechazado la mayor parte del agua. "Quítate la chaqueta."

"Pero vas a tener-"

"¡Quítatela!" ordene.

Se la quitó, y mientras se ponía mi abrigo, finalmente me di cuenta de las risas que siempre siguen a una situación como ésta. Evitando las miradas, me concentré, en cambio, en mantener asegurada la chaqueta de Lissa, mientras ella se cambiaba.

"Me hubiese gustado que no estuvieras llevando un abrigo, Rose", dijo Ralf Sarcozy, un Moroi particularmente corpulento y rechoncho. Lo odiaba. "Esa blusa se vería muy bien mojada".

"Esa blusa es tan fea que debería ser quemada. ¿Se la compraste a un mendigo?"

Levanté la vista cuando Mia pasaba y entrelazaba su brazo con el de Aarón. Sus rizos rubio perfectamente peinados, llevaba un increíble par de zapatos negros de tacón de aguja que se hubiesen visto mucho mejor en mí. Al menos la hacían más alta, tenía que reconocerlo. Aaron había estado a unos pocos pasos detrás de nosotras pero milagrosamente había evitado la nieve derretida. Viendo lo orgullosa que ella estaba, decidí que no había sido un milagro.

"Me imagino que quieres ofrecerte para quemarla, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté, negándome a dejarle saber cuánto me había molestado su insulto. Yo, sabía perfectamente bien que tuvimos que dejar las hermosas prendas de diseñador en escondites diferentes, por si los guardianes nos descubrían y teníamos que huir rápidamente. "Oh, espera – el fuego no es tu elemento, ¿no? El tuyo es el agua. ¡Qué casualidad que nos haya caído una tromba encima!".

Mia puso cara de haber sido insultada, pero el brillo en sus ojos mostraba que estaba disfrutando demasiado para ser simplemente una inocente espectadora.

"¿Qué debería significar eso?"

"Nada para mí. Pero la Sra. Kirova probablemente tendrá algo que decir cuando descubra que utilizaste magia contra otro estudiante."

"Esto no fue un ataque", se burló. "Y no he sido yo. Fue un acto de Dios". Algunos se rieron, los suficientes para que Mia se regodease. En mi imaginación le respondí: Esto también, y la tiraría contra la pared de la Iglesia. En la vida real, Lissa me empujó y me dijo "Vámonos". Maldita condicional.

Nos dirigimos a nuestros dormitorios, dejando atrás risas y bromas acerca de nuestro estado y de cómo Lissa aún no se había especializado. Por dentro, yo hervía. Comprendí, que tenía que hacer algo con Mia. Además de normal irritación causada por la lengua bífida de Mia, no quería que Lissa tuviese que hacer frente a más estrés del que ya tenía. Nos había ido bien esta primera semana, y quería que siguiésemos así.

"Sabes", le dije, "Cada vez creo más firmemente que robar a Aaron de vuelta es algo bueno. Le enseñarías a esa Muñeca Vaca una lección. Además, creo que sería fácil. Él todavía está loco por ti. "

"No quiero enseñarle una lección a nadie," dijo Lissa. "Y yo no estoy loca por él."

"Vamos, ella pelea y habla de nosotras a nuestras espaldas. Ayer me acusó de tener pantalones vaqueros del Ejército de la Salvación".

"Tus vaqueros son del Ejército de la Salvación".

"Bueno, sí," resoplé "pero no tiene derecho a reírse de ellos cuando está vistiendo cosas de la Target"

"Oye, no hay nada malo en Target. Me gusta Target. "

"A mí también. Pero esa no es la cuestión. Ella pretende hacerlas pasar por ropas de la marca de Stella McCartney."

"¿Y eso es un crimen?"

Fingí una solemne expresión. "Absolutamente. Tienes que vengarte."

"Si no me hubieras obligado a dejar por diferentes lugares nuestra pertenecías nada de eso estaría pasando y te lo dije, no me interesa vengarme." Y me miró firmemente. "Y tú tampoco deberías estarlo".

"Lo sé, pero solo quería poder huir sin lamentarme de perder mis Valentino"

Sonreí de la forma más inocente que pude, y cuando cada una siguió su camino, una vez más me sentí aliviada de que no pudiese leer mis pensamientos.

"Y entonces, ¿cuándo la gran lucha de mujeres va a pasar?" Mason me esperaba fuera de la habitación después de que me hubiese separado de Lissa.

Se veía despreocupado y guapo, apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras me miraba.

"No sé a lo que te refieres."

Desplegó sus brazos y caminó conmigo al interior del edificio, dejándome su chaqueta porque yo le había dejado a Lissa la mía.

"Te vi hablando en el exterior de capilla. ¿No tienes ningún respeto por la casa de Dios?" Resoplé.

"Tienes casi el mismo respeto que yo tengo, pagano. Si ni tan si quiera vas. Además, como has dicho, estábamos fuera".

"Y no me has respondido a la pregunta."

Sólo le di una amplia sonrisa y me puse su chaqueta.

Nos quedamos en la zona común de los dormitorios, una sala de estar muy bien supervisada y una zona de estudio donde los estudiantes de ambos sexos se podían mezclar, además de los invitados Moroi.

Siendo domingo, estaba bastante concurrida con las tareas de última hora para las clases del día siguiente. Al notar una pequeña mesa vacía, agarré del brazo a Mason y lo llevé hasta allí.

"¿No deberías ir directamente a tu habitación?"

Me senté en cuclillas en una silla, mirando alrededor con cautela. "Hay un montón de gente aquí hoy, pasará un tiempo antes de que me noten. Dios, estoy harta de estar encerrada. Y sólo pasó una semana".

"También yo lo estoy. Te echamos de menos ayer a la noche. Muchos de nosotros estuvimos en la sala de juegos. Eddie estaba en racha."

Suspiré. "No me digas eso. No quiero oír hablar de tu glamurosa vida".

"Muy bien". Apoyó su codo en la mesa y reposó su mentón en la mano. "Así que háblame de Mia. Un día de estos la cogerás y la golpearás, ¿verdad? Creo recordar que lo hiciste por lo menos diez veces, con la gente que te molestaba."

"Soy un nueva, y renovada Rose", le dije, intentando mostrarme toda lo sería posible. Que no resultó muy bien. Él sonrió. "Además, si hago eso, romperé mi condicional con Kirova. Tengo que andar por el buen camino."

"En otras palabras, que encontrarás una manera de vengarte de Mia sin meterte en problemas."

Sentí una sonrisa forzando las esquinas de mis labios. "¿Sabes lo que me gusta de ti, Mase? Que piensas exactamente como yo. "

"Un concepto aterrador", respondió secamente. "Dime entonces lo que piensas de esto: puede que sepa algo sobre ella, aunque probablemente no debería contártelo... "

Me incline hacia él. "Oh, ahora ya has empezado. Ahora tienes que contármelo".

"Sería un error", me provocó, "¿Cómo sé que no usarás esta información para hacer algo malo?"

Parpadeé varias veces. "¿Puedes resistirte a esta carita?"

Me estudió durante un momento. "No. Realmente, no puedo. Bueno, aquí va:

Mia no es de la realeza. "

Me relaje en la silla de nuevo. "No bromees. Ya lo sabía. Sé quién es de la realeza desde que tenía dos años."

"Sí, pero eso no es todo. Sus padres trabajan para uno de los Lords Drozdovs."

Agité mi mano con impaciencia. Una gran cantidad de Moroi trabajaban en el mundo humano, pero la sociedad Moroi también disponía de varias ofertas de empleo por su propia raza. Alguien necesitaba ocuparlas. "En la limpieza. Son prácticamente siervos. Su padre corta el césped y su madre es una de las criadas".

En realidad, yo tenía un gran respeto por todo aquel que tenía un trabajo a jornada completa, independientemente de cual fuera su empleo. Personas en todo el mundo tenían que hacer cosas desagradables para vivir, yo misma tuve que trabajar para sobrevivir con Liss. Pero, como ocurría con la Target, se convertía en una cuestión diferente cuando alguien trataba de hacerse pasar por lo que no es. Y durante la semana que llevaba aquí, había sido testigo de cuanto Mia quería desesperadamente encajar en la élite de la escuela.

"Nadie lo sabe", dije pensativa.

"Y ella no quiere que lo sepan. Ya sabes cómo es la realeza." Hizo una pausa. "Bueno, a excepción de Lissa, por supuesto. Harían que Mia lo pasase mal por eso."

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"

"Mi tío es el guardián de los Drozdovs".

"Y has estado guardando ese secreto, ¿no?"

"Hasta que me has corrompido. Entonces, ¿cuál es el camino que vas a elegir: el bueno o el malo? "

"Creo que voy a darle a ella el honor-"

"Srta. Hathaway, sabes que no deberías estar aquí".

Una de las inspectoras de la residencia se detuvo delante de nosotros, la expresión de su cara era de desaprobación.

Yo no estaba bromeando cuando dije que Mason pensaba como yo. Mentía tan bien como yo. "Tenemos que hacer un trabajo en grupo para la clase de idiomas. ¿Cómo lo haremos si Rose está encerrada?" Eso fue rápido.

La inspectora entrecerró los ojos. "No parece que estén haciendo un trabajo". Empujé el libro que me había dado el sacerdote y lo abrí aleatoriamente. Lo había colocado sobre la mesa cuando nos sentamos.

"Estamos, um, trabajando en esto."

Todavía parecía sospechar. "Una hora. No te daré más tiempo, y será mejor que realmente los vea trabajar".

"Sí, señora," dijo Mason con gesto serio. "Absolutamente".

Ella se alejó todavía mirándonos. "Mi héroe", le dije.

Señaló el libro. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Algo que el Padre me dio. Tenía una duda sobre el sermón".

Me miró fijamente, asombrado.

"¡Oh!, deja de mirarme así." Le eché una hojeada al índice. "Estoy tratando de encontrar a una mujer llamada Anna."

Mason arrastró su silla, por lo que acabo sentándose muy cerca de mí. "Muy bien. Vamos a ver. "

Encontré el número de la página que me llevó a la sección de San Vladimir, sin sorpresa alguna. Rápidamente leímos el capítulo buscando el nombre de Anna. Cuándo lo encontramos el autor no tenía mucho que decir sobre ella. Había incluido un trozo escrito por otro tipo que aparentemente habían vivido en la misma época que San Vladimir:

Y con Vladimir siempre estaba Anna, hija de Fyodor. El amor de ellos era inocente y puro como el de un hermano y hermana, y en varias ocasiones lo defendió contra los Strigoi que intentaron matarlo y destruir su santidad. De la misma manera, es ella quién lo consuela cuando el espíritu es difícil de soportar, y las tinieblas de Satanás intentan acabar con él y debilitar su salud y su cuerpo.

Contra eso también lo defiende, porque ellos estaban conectados desde que el salvó su vida cuando era una niña. Que Dios le hubiese enviado al bendito Vladimir, una guardiana como ella, era una señal del amor de Dios, una guardiana que era una shadow-kissed y que siempre sabía lo que estaba en su corazón y su mente.

"Aquí está," dijo Mason. "Ella era la guardiana de él."

"Aquí no dice lo que significa shadow-kissed".

"Probablemente no significa nada".

Algo en mí no lo creía. Lo leí de nuevo, tratando de interpretar el lenguaje antiguo.

Mason me miraba curiosamente, intentando ayudarme.

"Tal vez estaban enamorados", sugirió.

Yo me reí. "Él era un santo."

"¿Y qué? A los santos, probablemente también les guste el sexo. Ese negocio de "hermano y hermana" es probablemente fachada. Señaló una de las frases.

"¿Ves? Estaban "conectados".

Dio un parpadeo. "Es un código."

Conectados. Es una extraña elección de la palabra, pero no quería necesariamente decir que Ana y Vladimir se desgarrasen las ropas.

"No lo creo. Eran amigos cercanos. Los chicos y las chicas pueden ser sólo amigos." Lo dije enfáticamente, y él me dio una mirada seca.

"¿Sí? Nosotros somos amigos y no sé lo que hay en tu corazón y tu mente" Puso una expresión de falso filósofo. "Por supuesto, algunos sostienen que nunca se sabe lo que está pasando en el corazón de una mujer"

"¡Oh!, cállate", le bufé, empujándolo con el brazo.

"Debido a que ellas son criaturas extrañas y misteriosas", continuó con su voz de profesor ", y un hombre debe saber cómo leer sus pensamientos para poder hacerlas felices."

Empecé a reír sin control y, probablemente, estaría en problemas de nuevo. "Vale, trata de leer mi mente y dejar de ser tan-"

Dejé de reír y miró hacia abajo, de regreso al libro.

Conectados y siempre sabe lo que está en su corazón y en su mente. Finalmente lo comprendí, tenían una conexión. Apostaría todo lo que tenía – lo que no era mucho en este momento – en eso. La revelación fue aterradora. Había un montón de vagas historias y mitos sobre guardianes y Morois "que acostumbraban a tener conexiones". Pero esta era la primera vez que sabía con exactitud de alguien que la había tenido.

Mason notó mi sorpresa. "¿Estás bien? Pareces medio extraña."

Me encogí de hombros. "Si. Bien."


	7. Chapter 7

vampery academy pertenece a Richell Mead

Capítulo 7 VA

Después de que pasaran algunas semanas, rápidamente me olvidé de la cosa de Anna mientras la vida en la Academia me envolvía. El choque de nuestro regreso se fue un poco, y empezamos a caer en una rutina semi-cómoda. Mis días se resumían en ir a la iglesia, desayunar con Lissa, y cualquier tipo de vida social que podía conseguir más allá de eso. Al tener negado cualquier tiempo libre, no tuve ningún problema para dejar de ser centro de atención, pero a veces lograba robar un poco de atención aquí y allí, a pesar de mi noble discurso sobre "pasar desapercibidas" No lo podía evitar. Me gustaba coquetear, me gustaba estar con los grupos, y me gusta hacer comentarios sarcásticos en clase.

Su nuevo papel de incógnito llamaba la atención simplemente porque era completamente diferente de antes de que escapáramos, cuando había estado tan activa con la realeza. La mayoría de las personas lo dejaban pasar, aceptando que la princesa Dragomir estaba saliendo de los radares sociales y que estaba feliz andando con Natalie y su grupo. Las divagaciones de Natalie a veces me hacían querer golpearme mi cabeza contra la pared, pero ella era buena - mejor que la mayor parte de la realeza - y la mayor parte del tiempo me gustaba estar a su lado.

Y, como Kirova me había advertido, realmente me pasaba todo el tiempo trabajando y entrenando. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, mi cuerpo dejaba de odiarme. Mis músculos se volvían más resistentes, y mi fuerza aumentaba. Estaba aprendiendo nuevas técnicas y creando nuevas al combinarlas con las ya conocidas. Seguían dejándome patear el culo en los entrenamientos, pero no tanto como antes, lo que ya era algo si quería que nadie me descubriese. El mayor problema ahora parecía ser mi piel. Entrenar en el exterior, expuesta al frío durante tanto tiempo estaba agrietando mi cara, y sólo el suministro constante de Lissa de lociones de cuidado de la piel me impidió envejecer antes de hora. Ella no podía hacer mucho para las ampollas de mis manos y los pies.

También se desarrolló una rutina entre Dimitri y yo. Mason tenía razón cuando dijo que era antisocial.

Dimitri no andaba mucho con los otros guardianes, a pesar de que era evidente de que los demás lo respetaban. Y cuanto más trabajaba con él, más lo respetaba, aunque realmente no entendía sus métodos de entrenamiento. No parecían muy agresivos. Siempre comenzábamos estirando en el gimnasio, y últimamente me enviaba fuera a correr, encarando el cada vez más frío otoño de Montana.

Tres semanas después de mí regreso a la Academia, un día que fui al gimnasio antes de las clases, lo encontré recostado sobre una colchoneta leyendo un libro de Louis L'Amour. Alguien había traído un Reproductor de CDs portátil y, aunque eso me animó al principio la canción que estaba sonando no lo hizo: " When Doves Cry" de Prince. Era vergonzoso saber el título de la canción, pero uno de nuestros colegas de habitación estaba obsesionado con los 80.

"Whoa, Dimitri," dije, tirando mi mochila en el suelo. "Entiendo que este es un éxito actual en el este de Europa, pero ¿crees que podamos escuchar algo que no haya sido gravado antes de que yo naciera?"

Ni se inmutó y apenas me miró. "¿Y qué te importa? Soy yo el que va a escucharlo. Tú vas a estar fuera corriendo".

Hice una mueca mientras puse mi pie en la parte superior de una barra y estiré los tendones de la pierna. Considerando todas las cosas, Dimitri tenía una buena tolerancia de mi sarcasmo.

Mientras no holgazanease en mi entrenamiento, él no lidiaba con mis constantes comentarios.

"Oye", le pregunté, mientras me dirigía a la siguiente serie de estiramientos "¿Qué fin tiene tanta carrera? Quiero decir, entiendo la importancia de la fuerza y todo lo demás, pero ¿yo no debería practicar con algo con un poco más de lucha? Todavía me están matando en la práctica en grupo. "

"Tal vez deberías golpear más fuerte", respondió secamente.

"Hablo en serio."

"Es difícil ver la diferencia." Bajó el libro, pero no se movió. "Mi trabajo es prepararte para defender a la princesa y a luchar contra las criaturas de la oscuridad, ¿verdad?"

"Sí"

"Entonces contéstame a esto: suponiendo que consigas secuestrarla de nuevo y estáis por ahí en un centro comercial. Entonces, mientras estáis allí, un Strigoi os ataca. ¿Qué harías? "

"Depende de en qué tienda estuviésemos."

Me miró.

"Muy bien. Lo apuñalaría con una estaca de plata."

Dimitri se había sentado, cruzando las piernas en un movimiento fluido. No entendía cómo alguien tan alto podía ser tan elegante. "Oh?" Levantó sus cejas oscuras. "¿Tienes una estaca de plata? ¿Y al menos sabes usarla?" Aparté la mirada de su cuerpo y fruncí el ceño. Hechas con magia elemental, las estacas de plata eran las armas más mortíferas de los guardianes. Apuñalar a un Strigoi en el corazón significaba la muerte inmediata. Las láminas eran igual de mortales para los Moroi, entonces no se daban fácilmente a los aprendices. Mi clase estaba sólo comenzando a aprender a usarlas. Me había entrenado con un arma antes, pero nadie me permitiría acercarme aún a una estaca. Afortunadamente, hay otras dos formas de matar a un Strigoi.

"Muy bien. Le cortaría la cabeza".

"Ignorando el hecho de que no tienes un arma para hacerlo, ¿cómo compensarías el hecho de que podría ser 30 cm más alto que tú?"

Enderecé mi cuerpo, irritada, dejando de tocarme los dedos de los pies. "Bien, entonces le prendería fuego. "

"Una vez más, ¿con qué?"

"Vale, desisto. Ya tienes la respuesta. Estás bromeando conmigo. Si estoy de compras y veo un Strigoi, ¿qué hago? "

Mirándome fijamente y sin parpadear me dijo. "Corre".

Reprimí el deseo de tirarle algo. Cuando terminé mis estiramientos me dijo que saldría a correr conmigo. Esto era nuevo. Tal vez la carrera me daría alguna idea de su reputación asesina.

Salimos a la fría noche del mes de octubre. Regresar al horario vampírico todavía me resultaba extraño. Las clases aproximadamente empezarían en una hora, y esperaba que el sol naciese, y no que se pusiese. Pero él se hundía en el horizonte hacia el oeste, iluminando las montañas blancas de nieve con un brillante color naranja. No hablamos. Él redujo la marcha de su paso para combinarlo con el mío, por lo que permanecimos juntos.

Eso me molestó, de repente yo quería su aprobación. Así que establecí mi propio ritmo, trabajando mis pulmones y mis músculos más duramente. Doce vueltas alrededor de la pista equivalían a 5 km, todavía nos quedaban nueve. Cuando llegamos a la antepenúltima vuelta, algunos aprendices pasaron a nuestro lado, para ir a prepararse para la práctica de grupo, en la cual yo también estaría. Al verme, Mason aclamó. "¡Buena forma, Rose!" Le sonreí y le saludé.

"Te estás quedando atrás" dijo Dimitri duramente, haciendo que apartara la mirada de los chicos. La dureza en su voz me sorprendió.

"¿Es por eso que tus tiempos no están mejorando? ¿Te distraes con facilidad? "

Avergonzada, aumenté mi velocidad de nuevo, a pesar de que mi cuerpo había comenzado a gritarme obscenidades. Terminamos la duodécima vuelta, y cuando comprobó el tiempo, vio que había bajado en dos minutos mi mejor tiempo.

"No está mal, ¿eh?" Grité cuando regresamos al interior para hacer estiramientos de relajación. "Parece que podré llegar al límite del país antes de que el Strigoi me atrape en el centro comercial. Aunque no estoy segura de cómo lo haría Lissa".

"Si ella estuviese contigo, estaría bien."

Le miré sorprendida. Fue el primer elogio de la verdad que me dio desde que comenzáramos el entrenamiento. Sus ojos marrones me miraban, tanto con diversión como con aprobación.

Y fue ahí que sucedió.

Sentí como si alguien me hubiese disparado. Aguado y cortante, el terror estalló en mi cuerpo y en mi cabeza. Mi visión era borrosa, y por un momento, ya no estaba allí parada. Bajaba corriendo unas escaleras, asustada y desesperada, queriendo salir de allí, necesitando encontrar... a mí.

Mi visión se aclaró, dejándome de vuelta en la pista y fuera de la cabeza de Lissa. Sin una palabra a Dimitri, salí de allí, corriendo tan rápido como podía hacia el dormitorio Moroi. No importó que mis piernas acabasen de soportar una mini maratón. Corrieron rápidamente y sin esfuerzo, como si fueran nuevas y brillantes.

Ligeramente, fui consciente de que Dimitri me alcanzaba y me preguntaba que estaba mal, pero yo no podía responderle. Tenía una sola y única tarea: llegar al dormitorio.

Su forma gigantesca y cubierta con hiedra se levantaba delante de mí, cuando Lissa nos encontró, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Me detuve de repente, mis pulmones a punto de a explotar.

"¿Qué hay de malo? ¿Qué pasó?" Exigí, agarrándole las manos, y obligándola a mirarme a los ojos.

Pero ella no podía responder. Arrojó sus brazos a mí alrededor, sollozando en mi pecho. Me mantuve allí, alisando su liso y sedoso pelo mientras le decía que todo estaría bien – independientemente de lo que "todo" fuera. Y francamente, no me importa lo que era en ese momento. Ella estaba allí y estaba segura, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Dimitri estaba cerca de nosotras, alerta y preparado para cualquier amenaza, su cuerpo preparado para el ataque. Me sentía segura con él en nuestro lado.

Una media hora más tarde, estábamos todos en el interior de la habitación de Lissa con otros tres guardianes, la Sra. Kirova, y la inspectora de la recepción.

Esta era la primera vez que veía la habitación de Lissa.

Natalie había conseguido ser la compañera de Lissa, y los dos lados de la habitación contrastaban. El de Natalie era vivo, la pared llena de fotos y un edredón de flores que no combinaba con un dormitorio. Lissa tenía pocas posesiones, al igual que yo, y no destacaba tanto. Tenía una foto colgada en la pared, sacada el pasado Halloween, cuando nos habíamos disfrazado de hadas, completando el traje con unas alas y maquillaje de purpurina. Ver esta foto y recordar cómo lo habíamos hecho provocó que se formase un gran dolor en mi pecho.

Con toda la agitación que había nadie notó que, supuestamente, no debería estar allí. En el pasillo, se apiñaron las chicas Moroi, tratando de descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo. Natalie pasó a través de ellas, queriendo saber cuál era el motivo de tanta agitación en su cuarto. Cuando lo descubrió, se detuvo abruptamente.

La impresión y la repugnancia aparecieron en la cara de casi todos los que nos fijamos en la cama de Lissa.

Había un zorro en su almohada. Su pelo era de color rojizo-anaranjado, con un toque de blanco. Se veía tan suave y tierno que podría ser una mascota, un gato tal vez, algo que pondrías en tus brazos y acurrucarías.

Sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que su garganta había sido cortada.

El interior de su garganta era de color rosa y similar a la gelatina. La sangre había manchado el edredón, formando una mancha oscura que se propagaba por todo el tejido. Los ojos del zorro miraban fijamente arriba, a la nada, como en una especie de shock, como si el zorro no pudiese creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Las náuseas se me acumulaban en el estómago, pero me obligó a seguir mirando. No podía permitirme el lujo de sentirme débil. Algún día tendría que matar a un Strigoi. Si no podía hacer frente a un zorro, no sobreviviría a las posteriores matanzas.

Lo que había pasado con el zorro era enfermo y perverso, obviamente realizado por alguien tan perturbado que no había palabras para describirlo. Lissa lo miraba fijamente, su cara estaba pálida como la de un cadáver, y caminó unos pasos en su dirección, las manos, involuntariamente, tratando de alcanzarlo. Este repugnante acto la había herido profundamente, lo sabía, considerando su amor por los animales. A ella le gustaban, y a ellos les gustaba ella. Mientras estábamos por nuestra cuenta, a menudo me pedía tener una mascota, pero siempre me negué, recordando que no podíamos cuidar de una para después dejarla cuando tupiésemos que salir huyendo sin pleno aviso. Además, ellos se comportaban raramente a mi alrededor, era como si me adoraran y el hecho de poder escuchar sus mentes era combinación un poco extraña e incómoda, Liss siempre dijo que era un Don pero esto no era normal en los dhampir la magia siempre fue para los Moroi, este `don´ al igual que la conexión nació poco después del accidente. Entonces se contentó con ayudar y curar a aquellos animales que estaban abandonados, y trabar amistad con las mascotas de los demás, como el gato Oscar.

Sin embargo, no pudo curar a este zorro. No tenía como hacerlo, pero vi en su cara que quiso ayudarlo, como lo hacía con todos. Cogí su mano y la aleje de él, recordando una conversación que habíamos tenido hace unos dos años.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un grajo? "

"Es muy grande. Es un cuervo". Le dije

"¿Está muerto?"

"Sí, definitivamente muerto. No lo toques".

En aquel momento ella no me había escuchado. Esperaba que ahora lo hiciese.

"Todavía estaba vivo cuando llegué". Me susurró Lissa, sacudiéndome el brazo.

"Apenas. ¡Oh dios!, estaba retorciéndose. Debe haber sufrido tanto". Sentí la bilis llegar a mi garganta. Bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a vomitar ahora. "¿Tú-?

"No... quise... comencé..."

"Entonces olvídalo" le dije bruscamente. "Es una estupidez. Una broma estúpida de alguien. Limpiaran todo esto. Incluso, si lo deseas, te darán una nueva habitación."

Se giró hacia mí, sus ojos casi salvajes. "Rose... recuerdas... aquella vez... "

"Detente", le dije. "Olvídalo. Esto no es lo mismo. "

"¿Y si alguien lo vio? ¿Y si alguien sabe…?"

Agarré firmemente su brazo, clavándole las uñas para que me prestase atención.

Se estremeció. "No. No es lo mismo. No tiene nada que ver con eso. ¿Me oyes?" Podía sentir las miradas de Natalie y Dimitri que estaban detrás de nosotras. "Todo estará bien. Todo va a estar bien." No parecía que me creyese, pero Lissa asintió.

"Limpia eso", le dijo Kirova a la inspectora. "Y averigua si alguien vio algo". Finalmente alguien se dio cuenta de mi presencia y le ordenó a Dimitri que me sacase de allí, sin importarles cuanto implorase para que me dejasen quedarme con Lissa. Me acompañó hasta los dormitorios de los aprendices. No habló hasta que casi llegamos.

"¿Sabes alguna cosa? Algo sobre lo que pasó. ¿Fue eso lo que querías decir cuando le dijiste a la Directora Kirova que Lissa estaba en peligro? "

"No sé nada. Es sólo una broma de mal gusto".

"¿Tienes alguna idea de quien haría esto? O ¿por qué? "

Pensé en ello. Antes de marcharnos, podría haber sido realizada por varias personas. Es lo que ocurre cuando eres muy popular. Hay gente que te quiere y hay gente que te odia. Pero ¿ahora?

Lissa había dejado de ser popular, en cierta medida. La única persona que real y verdaderamente la despreciaba era Mia, pero Mia parecía luchar sus batallas con palabras, no con acciones. Y aunque hubiese decidido hacer algo más agresivo, ¿por qué hacer eso? Ella no parecía ser de ese tipo. Hay millones de otros medios para vengarse de una persona.

"No", le dije. "No tengo ni idea".

"Rose, si sabes algo, tienes que decírmelo. Estamos en el mismo lado. Los dos queremos protegerla. Esto es serio."

Me volví, tirando mi ira por el zorro encima de él.

"Sí, esto es serio. Es muy serio. ¡Y tú me estás haciendo correr todos los días cuando lo que debería hacer es aprender a luchar y defenderla! ¡Si quieres ayudar, enséñame algo! Enséñame a luchar mejor. Ya sé cómo escapar."

No me di cuenta hasta ese momento de lo mucho que quería aprender más, cómo quería demostrarle a Lissa y a todos los demás de lo que era capaz. El incidente con el zorro me había hecho sentir impotente, y no me había gustado. Quería hacer algo, cualquier cosa.

Dimitri observó mi arrebato con calma, sin cambiar su expresión. Cuando terminé, simplemente me hizo seña de seguir adelante como si no hubiese dicho nada. "Vamos. Vas a llegar tarde a la práctica." En serio tenía ganas de golpearlo.


	8. Chapter 8

vampery academy le pertenece a Richell Mead

Capítulo 8 VA

Ardiendo de rabia, luche mejor y más duramente en aquel día de lo que jamás había luchado en las otras clases con los aprendices. Así que finalmente gané mi primera lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, aniquilando a Shane Reyes, utilizando solo técnicas aprendidas en la academia, luchando igual que los demás. Siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, y se lo tomó a bien, aplaudiendo mi rendimiento, al igual que hicieron algunos otros.

"La revancha está comenzando", Observó Mason después de la clase.

"Es lo que parece."

Gentilmente tocó mi brazo. "¿Cómo está Lissa?"

No me sorprendió que lo supiese. Los chismes se propagaban tan rápido por aquí, que algunas veces parecía que todos tuviésemos una conexión mental.

"Bien. Se está recuperando." No le comenté como lo sabía. Nuestra conexión es un secreto para los estudiantes. "Mase, que sabes sobre Mia. ¿Crees que puede haberle hecho eso? "

"Whoa, hey, no soy un experto en ella. Pero ¿honestamente? No. Mia no haría ni disecciones en biología. No me la puedo imaginar pegándole a un zorro, menos todavía, matándolo."

"¿Ninguno de sus amigos lo haría por ella?"

Negó con la cabeza. "No realmente. No son exactamente del tipo que manchan sus manos, tampoco. Pero, ¿quién puede saberlo? "

Lissa continuaba abatida cuando la encontré más tarde en el almuerzo, su estado de ánimo empeoró mientras Natalie y su grupo no podían dejar de hablar del zorro. Aparentemente Natalie se sobrepuso a su repugnancia lo suficiente como para disfrutar de la atención que el espectáculo trajo sobre ella. Tal vez ella no era tan feliz con su condición de impopular como siempre había creído.

"Y estaba ahí", explicó, agitando sus manos para enfatizar. "Justo en el centro de la cama. Había sangre por todas partes. "

Lissa se veía tan verde como el jersey que llevaba puesto, y la saqué de allí incluso antes de que terminase mi propia comida y de inmediato iniciase una serie de obscenidades sobre el don de gentes de Natalie.

"Es buena gente", dijo Lissa automáticamente. "El otro día me contabas lo bien que te caía."

"Me cae bien, sólo que es incompetente para ciertas cosas."

Nos detuvimos en el exterior de nuestra clase de comportamiento animal, y me di cuenta de que la gente nos lanzaba miradas curiosas y cuchicheaban en cuanto pasábamos a su lado. Suspiré.

"¿Cómo lo llevas?"

Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "¿No puedes sentirlo?"

"Sí, pero quiero oírlo de ti."

"No lo sé. Pero estaré bien. Solo quiero que dejen de mirarme como si fuese un monstruo. "

Mi ira estalló de nuevo. Lo del zorro era malo. Pero los cuchicheos de la gente lo hacía todavía peor, pero por lo menos, sobre eso podía hacer algo al respecto. "¿Quién te está molestando?"

"Rose, no puedes pegarle a todo el mundo con el que tengamos problemas".

"¿Mia?" Supuse.

"Y los demás", dijo evasivamente. "Mira, no importa. Lo que quiero saber es como pudo ser... es decir, no puedo dejar de pensar sobre aquella vez — "

"No", la advertí.

"¿Por qué sigues fingiendo que no ha ocurrido? Tú de todos los demás. Te ríes de Natalie por que no para de hablar, pero no es como si tuvieses un buen control de ti misma. Por lo general, hablas de cualquier cosa".

"Pero no se trata de eso. Tenemos que olvidarlo. Fue hace mucho. Ni tan siquiera sabemos realmente lo que pasó. "

Me encaró con sus grandes ojos verdes, calculando su siguiente argumento.

"Hola, Rose."

Nuestra conversación se detuvo cuando Jesse vino hacia nosotras. Le di mi mejor sonrisa.

"Hola".

Saludó amablemente a Lissa. "Así que, oye, que tal si esta noche hacemos un pequeño grupo de estudios en tu dormitorio. ¿Crees que... tal vez..." Olvidándome momentáneamente de Lissa, enfoque mi atención completamente en Jesse.

De repente, tenía que hacer algo salvaje y muy malo. Hoy habían sucedido demasiadas cosas. "Seguro."

Me dijo cuándo estaría allí, y le dije que me reuniría con él en una de las zonas comunes, con "más información".

Lissa me miró fijamente cuando él se marchó. "Estás bajo el arresto domiciliario. No te dejarán quedar y hablar con él."

"No quiero " hablar "con él. Nos escabulliremos".

Gruñó. "A veces no te entiendo".

"Eso es porque tú eres la cuidadosa, y yo la imprudente".

Una vez que Comportamiento Animal comenzó, analicé las posibilidades de que Mia fuese la responsable. La arrogante mirada que tenía su cara de ángelpsicótico, ciertamente hacia ver que amaba la sensación provocada por el zorro sangriento. Pero eso no significa que fuese culpable, y después de observarla durante las últimas dos semanas, sabía que disfrutaría de cualquier cosa que nos perjudicase a Lissa y a mí. Ella no tenía que ser la persona que lo había hecho.

"Los lobos, al igual que muchas otras especies, se dividen en grupos de machos y hembras alfa a los cuales los demás deben reportar. Los alfas son casi siempre los más fuertes físicamente, aunque muchas veces, los enfrentamientos acaban siendo sólo una cuestión de voluntad y personalidad. Cuando un alfa es desafiado y sustituido, ese lobo será expulsado del grupo y posiblemente atacado. "

Dejé de soñar despierta y me centré en la Sra. Meissner.

"La mayoría de los enfrentamientos tienden a ocurrir durante la época de apareamiento," continuó. Naturalmente, esto provocó algunas risas entre los alumnos. "En la mayoría de los grupos, los alfas son los únicos que se aparean. Si el lobo macho alfa es un anciano, un competidor más joven puede pensar que tiene una oportunidad contra él. Los jóvenes generalmente no se dan cuenta de lo seriamente amenazados que están por el más experimentado".

Dejando de lado el negocio de los viejos y jóvenes-lobo, pensé que el resto era bastante pertinente. Ciertamente, en la estructura social de la Academia, decidí amargamente, parece haber un montón de alfas y competiciones.

Mia levantó su mano. "¿Qué hay de los zorros? ¿También hay alfas?"

Toda la clase retuvo el aliento y después surgieron algunas risillas nerviosas.

Nadie parecía creer que Mia hubiese tocado ese tema.

La Sra. Meissner se puso roja, con lo que sospeche que era de rabia.

"Hoy estamos hablando de los lobos, Srta. Rinaldi."

A Mia no parecía importarle la bronca, y cuando la clase de dividió en parejas para hacer un trabajo, pasó la mayor parte del tiempo mirándonos y riendo. Por la conexión, pude sentir a Lissa cada vez más molesta, mientras que las imágenes del zorro todavía pasaban por su mente.

"No te preocupes", le dije. "Tengo una forma—"

"Hey, Lissa," nos interrumpió alguien.

Miramos a Ralf Sarcozy cuando se detuvo enfrente de nuestras mesas. Tenía esa estúpida sonrisa de siempre, y tuve la sensación de que se nos había acercado debido a una apuesta con sus amigos.

"Entonces, admítelo", dijo. "Tu mataste al zorro. Estas intentando convencer a

Kirova de que estás loca, para así poder volver a salir de nuevo. "

"Que te jodan", le dije en voz baja.

"¿Te estas ofreciendo?"

"Por lo que he escuchado, no tienes con que" Le contesté.

"Wow," se burló. "Has cambiado. Por lo que recuerdo, no eras tan exigente a la hora de elegir con quien estar desnuda." Imbécil.

"Y por lo que yo recuerdo, las únicas que tu viste desnudas estaban en

Internet."

Levantó la cabeza con ares de superioridad, con un gesto excesivamente dramático.

"Oye, acabo de darme cuenta: fuiste tú, ¿verdad?" Miró a Lissa, dándome la espalda. "Ella mató al zorro por ti, ¿no? Algún tipo de extraño vudú lesbi-ahhh!"

Y entonces.

Ralf explotó en llamas.

Me levanté y alejé a Lissa de él - y no es algo fácil de hacer, ya que estábamos sentadas. Acabamos en el suelo mientras que los gritos - de Ralf en particular – llenaron nuestra aula y la Sra. Meissner salió corriendo para coger un extintor. Luego, de la nada, las llamas desaparecieron. Ralf todavía estaba gritando y retorciéndose, pero no tenía marcas de quemaduras. La única prueba de lo que acaba de ocurrir era el olor de humo en el aire.

Durante varios segundos, toda la clase se congeló. Por lo tanto, todos poco a poco juntaron las piezas del rompecabezas. Las especialidades de la magia de los Moroi era conocidas por todos, y después de mirar a toda la clase, identifiqué tres usuarios de fuego: Ralf, su amigo Jacob, y – Christian Ozera. Dado que ni Jacob ni Ralf quemarían a Ralf, eso dejo ver claramente quien era el culpable. El hecho de que Christian estaba riendo histéricamente solo lo recalco más.

La Sra. Meissner cambio de rojo a morado.

"¡Señor Ozera!" Gritó. "¿Cómo te atreves – tienes alguna idea – al despacho de la Directora Kirova ahora mismo?"

Christian, totalmente inquebrantable, se levantó y arrojó su mochila sobre un hombro.

La sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro. "Claro, Sra. Meissner."

Se desvió de su camino para pasar al lado de Ralf, que se retiró rápidamente cuando el pasaba. El resto de la clase lo miraba con la boca abierta. Después de eso, la Sra. Meissner intentó que la clase volviese a la normalidad, pero fue una causa perdida. Nadie podía dejar de hablar sobre lo que había sucedido. Era chocante a diferentes niveles. En primer lugar, nadie había visto nunca ese tipo de hechizo: una especie de fuego que en realidad no quemaba nada. En segundo lugar, Christian lo había usado ofensivamente. Había atacado a otra persona. Los Moroi nunca hacían eso. Creían que la magia estaba destinada a la protección de la tierra, para ayudar a las personas a tener una vida mejor. Nunca, jamás había sido utilizada como un arma. Los instructores de magia nunca enseñaban ese tipo de hechizos, creo que ni tan siquiera la conocían. Por último, lo más loco de todo, Christian había hecho eso. Christian, que nunca se hacía notar y a quien nadie le importaba. Bueno, ahora él se había hecho notar. Ahora todos voltearon a ver.

Parecía que había alguien que todavía conocía conjuros ofensivos, sin embargo, y por más que me hubiese gustado la mirada de terror en el rostro de Ralf, pensé que Christian era verdaderamente un psicópata.

"Liss," la llamé en cuanto salimos de la clase, " dime, por favor, que no vas a reunirte de nuevo con él."

La culpa que se extendió a través de nuestra conexión mental, me dijo más que cualquier explicación.

"¡Liss!" La agarré del brazo.

"No es para tanto", dijo preocupada. "Él está realmente bien-"

"¿Está bien? ¿Está bien?" La gente en el pasillo nos miraba. Me di cuenta de que estaba prácticamente gritando. "Él está fuera de sí. Prendió fuego a Ralf.

Pensé que habíamos decidido que no lo volverías a ver".

"Tú lo decidiste, Rose. No yo." Había un tono en su voz que no había oído desde hace tiempo.

"¿Que está pasando aquí? ¿Estás... ¿sabes...?"

"¡No!" Insistió. "Ya te lo dije. Dios." Me lanzó una mirada de disgusto. "No todo el mundo piensa - y actúa – como tú". Wow.

Me encogí ante esas palabras. En este momento nos dimos cuenta de que Mia estaba pasando por allí.

No había escuchado la conversación, pero había entendido el tono. Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro. "¿Problemas en el paraíso?"

"Ve a por tu chupete y cierra tu maldita boca", le dije, sin esperar a escuchar la respuesta. Se quedó con la boca abierta y, a continuación, frunció el ceño. Lissa y yo caminábamos en silencio, y de repente Lissa comenzó a tener un ataque de risa. De esa forma nuestra pelea se disipó.

"Rose..." Su tono era mucho más suave ahora.

"Lissa, él es peligroso. No me gusta. Por favor, ten cuidado". Agarró mi brazo.

"Lo tendré. Soy cuidadosa, ¿recuerdas? Tu eres la imprudente."

Esperaba que eso todavía fuese verdad.

Pero más tarde, después de la escuela, tuve mis dudas. Estaba en mi habitación haciendo las tareas cuando sentí un hilo de los sentimientos furtivos de Lissa. Perdiendo la concentración de mi trabajo, miré al vacío, intentando entender detalladamente lo que estaba sucediendo con ella. Si había un momento perfecto para entrar en su mente, era ahora, pero no sabía cómo controlarlo.

Concentrándome, traté de pensar en lo que normalmente hacía que nuestra conexión se estableciese. Generalmente ella experimentaba alguna emoción fuerte, una emoción tan poderosa que invadía mi mente. Tuve que trabajar duro para luchar contra eso, siempre intentaba mantener una pared mental levantada.

Centrándome en ella ahora, intenté eliminarla. Controlé mi respiración y aclaré mi mente. Mis pensamientos no importaban, sólo los de ella. Necesitaba abrirme a ella y que conectásemos.

Nunca antes había hecho algo como esto, no tenía paciencia para la meditación. Sin embargo, mi necesidad era tan grande, que me vi obligada a centrarme en la relajación. Necesitaba saber lo que iba a pasar, y después de unos momentos, el esfuerzo valió la pena.

Estaba dentro.Capítulo 8 VA

Ardiendo de rabia, luche mejor y más duramente en aquel día de lo que jamás había luchado en las otras clases con los aprendices. Así que finalmente gané mi primera lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, aniquilando a Shane Reyes, utilizando solo técnicas aprendidas en la academia, luchando igual que los demás. Siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, y se lo tomó a bien, aplaudiendo mi rendimiento, al igual que hicieron algunos otros.

"La revancha está comenzando", Observó Mason después de la clase.

"Es lo que parece."

Gentilmente tocó mi brazo. "¿Cómo está Lissa?"

No me sorprendió que lo supiese. Los chismes se propagaban tan rápido por aquí, que algunas veces parecía que todos tuviésemos una conexión mental.

"Bien. Se está recuperando." No le comenté como lo sabía. Nuestra conexión es un secreto para los estudiantes. "Mase, que sabes sobre Mia. ¿Crees que puede haberle hecho eso? "

"Whoa, hey, no soy un experto en ella. Pero ¿honestamente? No. Mia no haría ni disecciones en biología. No me la puedo imaginar pegándole a un zorro, menos todavía, matándolo."

"¿Ninguno de sus amigos lo haría por ella?"

Negó con la cabeza. "No realmente. No son exactamente del tipo que manchan sus manos, tampoco. Pero, ¿quién puede saberlo? "

Lissa continuaba abatida cuando la encontré más tarde en el almuerzo, su estado de ánimo empeoró mientras Natalie y su grupo no podían dejar de hablar del zorro. Aparentemente Natalie se sobrepuso a su repugnancia lo suficiente como para disfrutar de la atención que el espectáculo trajo sobre ella. Tal vez ella no era tan feliz con su condición de impopular como siempre había creído.

"Y estaba ahí", explicó, agitando sus manos para enfatizar. "Justo en el centro de la cama. Había sangre por todas partes. "

Lissa se veía tan verde como el jersey que llevaba puesto, y la saqué de allí incluso antes de que terminase mi propia comida y de inmediato iniciase una serie de obscenidades sobre el don de gentes de Natalie.

"Es buena gente", dijo Lissa automáticamente. "El otro día me contabas lo bien que te caía."

"Me cae bien, sólo que es incompetente para ciertas cosas."

Nos detuvimos en el exterior de nuestra clase de comportamiento animal, y me di cuenta de que la gente nos lanzaba miradas curiosas y cuchicheaban en cuanto pasábamos a su lado. Suspiré.

"¿Cómo lo llevas?"

Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "¿No puedes sentirlo?"

"Sí, pero quiero oírlo de ti."

"No lo sé. Pero estaré bien. Solo quiero que dejen de mirarme como si fuese un monstruo. "

Mi ira estalló de nuevo. Lo del zorro era malo. Pero los cuchicheos de la gente lo hacía todavía peor, pero por lo menos, sobre eso podía hacer algo al respecto. "¿Quién te está molestando?"

"Rose, no puedes pegarle a todo el mundo con el que tengamos problemas".

"¿Mia?" Supuse.

"Y los demás", dijo evasivamente. "Mira, no importa. Lo que quiero saber es como pudo ser... es decir, no puedo dejar de pensar sobre aquella vez — "

"No", la advertí.

"¿Por qué sigues fingiendo que no ha ocurrido? Tú de todos los demás. Te ríes de Natalie por que no para de hablar, pero no es como si tuvieses un buen control de ti misma. Por lo general, hablas de cualquier cosa".

"Pero no se trata de eso. Tenemos que olvidarlo. Fue hace mucho. Ni tan siquiera sabemos realmente lo que pasó. "

Me encaró con sus grandes ojos verdes, calculando su siguiente argumento.

"Hola, Rose."

Nuestra conversación se detuvo cuando Jesse vino hacia nosotras. Le di mi mejor sonrisa.

"Hola".

Saludó amablemente a Lissa. "Así que, oye, que tal si esta noche hacemos un pequeño grupo de estudios en tu dormitorio. ¿Crees que... tal vez..." Olvidándome momentáneamente de Lissa, enfoque mi atención completamente en Jesse.

De repente, tenía que hacer algo salvaje y muy malo. Hoy habían sucedido demasiadas cosas. "Seguro."

Me dijo cuándo estaría allí, y le dije que me reuniría con él en una de las zonas comunes, con "más información".

Lissa me miró fijamente cuando él se marchó. "Estás bajo el arresto domiciliario. No te dejarán quedar y hablar con él."

"No quiero " hablar "con él. Nos escabulliremos".

Gruñó. "A veces no te entiendo".

"Eso es porque tú eres la cuidadosa, y yo la imprudente".

Una vez que Comportamiento Animal comenzó, analicé las posibilidades de que Mia fuese la responsable. La arrogante mirada que tenía su cara de ángelpsicótico, ciertamente hacia ver que amaba la sensación provocada por el zorro sangriento. Pero eso no significa que fuese culpable, y después de observarla durante las últimas dos semanas, sabía que disfrutaría de cualquier cosa que nos perjudicase a Lissa y a mí. Ella no tenía que ser la persona que lo había hecho.

"Los lobos, al igual que muchas otras especies, se dividen en grupos de machos y hembras alfa a los cuales los demás deben reportar. Los alfas son casi siempre los más fuertes físicamente, aunque muchas veces, los enfrentamientos acaban siendo sólo una cuestión de voluntad y personalidad. Cuando un alfa es desafiado y sustituido, ese lobo será expulsado del grupo y posiblemente atacado. "

Dejé de soñar despierta y me centré en la Sra. Meissner.

"La mayoría de los enfrentamientos tienden a ocurrir durante la época de apareamiento," continuó. Naturalmente, esto provocó algunas risas entre los alumnos. "En la mayoría de los grupos, los alfas son los únicos que se aparean. Si el lobo macho alfa es un anciano, un competidor más joven puede pensar que tiene una oportunidad contra él. Los jóvenes generalmente no se dan cuenta de lo seriamente amenazados que están por el más experimentado".

Dejando de lado el negocio de los viejos y jóvenes-lobo, pensé que el resto era bastante pertinente. Ciertamente, en la estructura social de la Academia, decidí amargamente, parece haber un montón de alfas y competiciones.

Mia levantó su mano. "¿Qué hay de los zorros? ¿También hay alfas?"

Toda la clase retuvo el aliento y después surgieron algunas risillas nerviosas.

Nadie parecía creer que Mia hubiese tocado ese tema.

La Sra. Meissner se puso roja, con lo que sospeche que era de rabia.

"Hoy estamos hablando de los lobos, Srta. Rinaldi."

A Mia no parecía importarle la bronca, y cuando la clase de dividió en parejas para hacer un trabajo, pasó la mayor parte del tiempo mirándonos y riendo. Por la conexión, pude sentir a Lissa cada vez más molesta, mientras que las imágenes del zorro todavía pasaban por su mente.

"No te preocupes", le dije. "Tengo una forma—"

"Hey, Lissa," nos interrumpió alguien.

Miramos a Ralf Sarcozy cuando se detuvo enfrente de nuestras mesas. Tenía esa estúpida sonrisa de siempre, y tuve la sensación de que se nos había acercado debido a una apuesta con sus amigos.

"Entonces, admítelo", dijo. "Tu mataste al zorro. Estas intentando convencer a

Kirova de que estás loca, para así poder volver a salir de nuevo. "

"Que te jodan", le dije en voz baja.

"¿Te estas ofreciendo?"

"Por lo que he escuchado, no tienes con que" Le contesté.

"Wow," se burló. "Has cambiado. Por lo que recuerdo, no eras tan exigente a la hora de elegir con quien estar desnuda." Imbécil.

"Y por lo que yo recuerdo, las únicas que tu viste desnudas estaban en

Internet."

Levantó la cabeza con ares de superioridad, con un gesto excesivamente dramático.

"Oye, acabo de darme cuenta: fuiste tú, ¿verdad?" Miró a Lissa, dándome la espalda. "Ella mató al zorro por ti, ¿no? Algún tipo de extraño vudú lesbi-ahhh!"

Y entonces.

Ralf explotó en llamas.

Me levanté y alejé a Lissa de él - y no es algo fácil de hacer, ya que estábamos sentadas. Acabamos en el suelo mientras que los gritos - de Ralf en particular – llenaron nuestra aula y la Sra. Meissner salió corriendo para coger un extintor. Luego, de la nada, las llamas desaparecieron. Ralf todavía estaba gritando y retorciéndose, pero no tenía marcas de quemaduras. La única prueba de lo que acaba de ocurrir era el olor de humo en el aire.

Durante varios segundos, toda la clase se congeló. Por lo tanto, todos poco a poco juntaron las piezas del rompecabezas. Las especialidades de la magia de los Moroi era conocidas por todos, y después de mirar a toda la clase, identifiqué tres usuarios de fuego: Ralf, su amigo Jacob, y – Christian Ozera. Dado que ni Jacob ni Ralf quemarían a Ralf, eso dejo ver claramente quien era el culpable. El hecho de que Christian estaba riendo histéricamente solo lo recalco más.

La Sra. Meissner cambio de rojo a morado.

"¡Señor Ozera!" Gritó. "¿Cómo te atreves – tienes alguna idea – al despacho de la Directora Kirova ahora mismo?"

Christian, totalmente inquebrantable, se levantó y arrojó su mochila sobre un hombro.

La sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro. "Claro, Sra. Meissner."

Se desvió de su camino para pasar al lado de Ralf, que se retiró rápidamente cuando el pasaba. El resto de la clase lo miraba con la boca abierta. Después de eso, la Sra. Meissner intentó que la clase volviese a la normalidad, pero fue una causa perdida. Nadie podía dejar de hablar sobre lo que había sucedido. Era chocante a diferentes niveles. En primer lugar, nadie había visto nunca ese tipo de hechizo: una especie de fuego que en realidad no quemaba nada. En segundo lugar, Christian lo había usado ofensivamente. Había atacado a otra persona. Los Moroi nunca hacían eso. Creían que la magia estaba destinada a la protección de la tierra, para ayudar a las personas a tener una vida mejor. Nunca, jamás había sido utilizada como un arma. Los instructores de magia nunca enseñaban ese tipo de hechizos, creo que ni tan siquiera la conocían. Por último, lo más loco de todo, Christian había hecho eso. Christian, que nunca se hacía notar y a quien nadie le importaba. Bueno, ahora él se había hecho notar. Ahora todos voltearon a ver.

Parecía que había alguien que todavía conocía conjuros ofensivos, sin embargo, y por más que me hubiese gustado la mirada de terror en el rostro de Ralf, pensé que Christian era verdaderamente un psicópata.

"Liss," la llamé en cuanto salimos de la clase, " dime, por favor, que no vas a reunirte de nuevo con él."

La culpa que se extendió a través de nuestra conexión mental, me dijo más que cualquier explicación.

"¡Liss!" La agarré del brazo.

"No es para tanto", dijo preocupada. "Él está realmente bien-"

"¿Está bien? ¿Está bien?" La gente en el pasillo nos miraba. Me di cuenta de que estaba prácticamente gritando. "Él está fuera de sí. Prendió fuego a Ralf.

Pensé que habíamos decidido que no lo volverías a ver".

"Tú lo decidiste, Rose. No yo." Había un tono en su voz que no había oído desde hace tiempo.

"¿Que está pasando aquí? ¿Estás... ¿sabes...?"

"¡No!" Insistió. "Ya te lo dije. Dios." Me lanzó una mirada de disgusto. "No todo el mundo piensa - y actúa – como tú". Wow.

Me encogí ante esas palabras. En este momento nos dimos cuenta de que Mia estaba pasando por allí.

No había escuchado la conversación, pero había entendido el tono. Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro. "¿Problemas en el paraíso?"

"Ve a por tu chupete y cierra tu maldita boca", le dije, sin esperar a escuchar la respuesta. Se quedó con la boca abierta y, a continuación, frunció el ceño. Lissa y yo caminábamos en silencio, y de repente Lissa comenzó a tener un ataque de risa. De esa forma nuestra pelea se disipó.

"Rose..." Su tono era mucho más suave ahora.

"Lissa, él es peligroso. No me gusta. Por favor, ten cuidado". Agarró mi brazo.

"Lo tendré. Soy cuidadosa, ¿recuerdas? Tu eres la imprudente."

Esperaba que eso todavía fuese verdad.

Pero más tarde, después de la escuela, tuve mis dudas. Estaba en mi habitación haciendo las tareas cuando sentí un hilo de los sentimientos furtivos de Lissa. Perdiendo la concentración de mi trabajo, miré al vacío, intentando entender detalladamente lo que estaba sucediendo con ella. Si había un momento perfecto para entrar en su mente, era ahora, pero no sabía cómo controlarlo.

Concentrándome, traté de pensar en lo que normalmente hacía que nuestra conexión se estableciese. Generalmente ella experimentaba alguna emoción fuerte, una emoción tan poderosa que invadía mi mente. Tuve que trabajar duro para luchar contra eso, siempre intentaba mantener una pared mental levantada.

Centrándome en ella ahora, intenté eliminarla. Controlé mi respiración y aclaré mi mente. Mis pensamientos no importaban, sólo los de ella. Necesitaba abrirme a ella y que conectásemos.

Nunca antes había hecho algo como esto, no tenía paciencia para la meditación. Sin embargo, mi necesidad era tan grande, que me vi obligada a centrarme en la relajación. Necesitaba saber lo que iba a pasar, y después de unos momentos, el esfuerzo valió la pena.

Estaba dentro.


	9. Chapter 9

hola a todos lamento la ausencia.

vampery academy pertenece a Richelle Mead

Capítulo 9

Entré en su mente, una vez más viendo y experimentando directamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Estaba entrando de nuevo en el ático de la capilla, lo que confirmaba mis peores temores. Igual que la última vez, no encontró resistencia. Dios mío, pensé, podría el sacerdote ser peor protegiendo su capilla. _¿Por qué no puede escucharme?_ Desearía poder gritarle a través del vínculo.

La puesta del sol iluminaba la colorida vidriera, enmarcando la silueta de Christian: estaba sentado en el asiento de ventana. _Idiota_

"Llegas tarde", le dijo a ella. "Llevo un tiempo esperándote."

Lissa se sentó en una de las sillas cojas, quitándole el polvo.

"Pensé que estarías con la Directora Kirova."

Negó con la cabeza.

"No fue para tanto. Solo me suspenderán una semana, eso fue todo. No es que fuese difícil escaparse." Hizo un gesto con la mano." Como puedes ver".

"Me sorprende que no te hayan castigado más tiempo"

Un rayo de luz iluminó sus ojos azul cristalino. "¿Decepcionada?"

Ella se veía impresionada. "¡Le prendiste fuego!"

"No, no lo hice. ¿Viste alguna quemadura? "

"Él estaba cubierto en llamas."

"Las tenía bajo control. Las mantuve lejos de él".

Ella suspiró. "No deberías haber hecho eso".

Dejando su posición relajada, se sentó y se inclinó hacia ella. "Lo hice por ti".

"¿Atacaste a alguien por mí?"

"Por supuesto, se estaba metiendo contigo y con Rose. Ella estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en contra de él, supongo, pero pensé que podía necesitar algo de ayuda. Además, con eso también se callará cualquier cosa sobre el zorro." También lo hizo por mí. No, imposible solo quiere la atención de Lissa.

"No deberías haberlo hecho", repitió, apartando la mirada. No sabía cómo sentirse acerca de esta "generosidad". "No actúes como si todo lo hubiese hecho por mí. Te gustó hacerlo. Una parte de ti quería – solamente porque sí" La expresión de orgullo de Christian cayó, siendo sustituida por una de sorpresa. Lissa no sería adivina, pero tenía la increíble capacidad de leer a la gente.

Al verlo con la guardia baja, continuó. "Atacar a alguien con magia está prohibido - y ese es exactamente el motivo por el que querías hacerlo. Realmente te entusiasmo hacerlo".

"Esas normas son estúpidas. Si usásemos la magia como arma en lugar de sólo para cosas estúpidas, los Strigois no matarían a tantos de nosotros. "

"Estás equivocado", dijo con firmeza. "La Magia es un regalo. Es pacífica."

"Sólo porque ellos lo dicen. Estás repitiendo la misma línea de pensamiento con la cual nos han alimentado toda la vida." Se levantó y paseo por el pequeño espacio del ático. "Pero no siempre fue así, sabes. Acostumbrábamos a luchar del lado de los guardianes - hace siglos. De repente, la gente comenzó a asustarse y se detuvieron. Pensando que era más seguro ocultarse. Y olvidaron los hechizo de ataque."

"Entonces, ¿cómo lo sabes?"

Le dio una torcida sonrisa. "Se cuentan historias sobre los herederos de la familia principal, ellos aun luchan. No todos los olvidaron. "

"¿Cómo tu familia? ¿Al igual que tus padres? "

La sonrisa desapareció. "No sabes nada sobre mis padres."

Su rostro se oscureció, su mirada se endureció. Para la mayoría de las personas, se vería amenazador e intimidante, pero cuando Lissa admiró y estudió sus facciones, de repente parecía muy, muy vulnerable.

"Tienes razón", admitió suavemente, después de un momento. "No lo sé. Lo siento."

Por segunda vez en esta reunión, Christian parecía sorprendido.

Probablemente, nadie se disculpaba con el tan a menudo. Qué demonios, nadie le hablaba con frecuencia. Ciertamente, nadie lo escuchaba. Como siempre, pronto reanudó su actitud arrogante.

"Olvídalo." Bruscamente, dejó de caminar y se arrodillo delante de ella para que pudiesen mirarse a los ojos. Al tenerlo tan cerca, ella retuvo el aliento. Una sonrisa peligrosa aparecido en su rostro. "Y realmente, no sé por qué tú, de todas las personas, estás tan indignada de que haya usado magia "prohibida". "

"¿Yo de entre todas las personas? ¿Qué quieres decir? "

"Puedes hacerte la inocente tanto como quieras - y estás haciendo un trabajo muy bueno - pero yo sé la verdad. "

"¿Qué verdad es esa?" Ella no podía ocultarme su inquietud a mí o a Christian.

Se acercó aún más. "Usas la coacción. Todo el tiempo". _Descubierta Liss_

"No, no la uso." Dijo ella inmediatamente.

"Por supuesto que la usas. He permanecido despierto todas las noches tratando de averiguar cómo fuisteis capaces de alquilar un lugar e ir a la escuela sin que nadie al menos quisiera conocer a vuestros padres. Entonces lo averigüé. Estabas usando la coacción. En primer lugar, probablemente fue así como consiguieron salir de aquí. "

"¡Ah sí!. Así que simplemente lo adivinaste. Sin ninguna prueba. "

"Tengo todas las pruebas que necesito, tan sólo observándote."

"Me has estado observando - espiándome - para probar que estoy usando la coacción?"

Se encogió. "No. En realidad, te he estado observando, simplemente porque me gusta. La coacción fue un bonus. Te vi el otro día utilizarla para ampliar el plazo de entrega de la tarea de matemáticas. Y lo utilizaste con la Sra. Carmack cuando quiso que hicieras más pruebas".

"¿Entonces pensaste que fue la coacción? Tal vez soy muy buena convenciendo a las personas." Había un tono desafiante en su voz: comprensible, teniendo en cuenta su miedo y su rabia. Pero pronunció su mensaje con una sacudida de pelo, que - si no lo supiese - podría haber sido un coqueteo. Y yo lo sabía... ¿verdad? De repente, ya no estaba segura.

Él continuó, pero algo en sus ojos me dijo que se había fijado en su cabello, que siempre se fijaba en todo lo relacionado con ella. ¿Será el tan malo para ella? si, si lo es. Concéntrate en la conversación Rose. "La gente se queda con esa mirada ridícula cuando hablas con ellas. Y no habló de cualquier persona – eres capaz de hacerlo con los Moroi. Probablemente con los dhampirs, también. Ahora bien, eso es una locura. Ni siquiera sabía que eso era posible. Eres una especie de celebridad. Algún tipo de celebridad maligna que abusa de la coacción." Eso fue una acusación, pero su tono y su presencia irradiaban la misma línea de coquetería que la de ella. El sonido ronco de su voz la distraía.

Lissa no sabía qué decir. Tenía razón. Todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Su coacción era lo que nos había permitido eludir a las autoridades y vivir en el mundo exterior sin la ayuda de los adultos. Era la que nos ha permitido convencer a los bancos de que nos dejasen coger parte de su herencia. Lo que me había permitido trabajar siendo un menor. Y usarla se consideraba tan malo como usar la magia como un arma. ¿Por qué no? Era un arma. Una poderosa, una que podía ser utilizada de forma abusiva muy fácilmente. Pero no Lissa, ella jamás lastimaría a otro, puedo meter mis manos al fuego por ella.

Los niños Moroi aprendían a muy temprana edad que usar la coacción, era algo muy, muy malo. Nadie les enseñaba a utilizarla, aunque todos los Moroi, técnicamente, tenían esa capacidad. Lissa la sabía usar – muy bien - y, como Christian señaló, ella podía hacerlo con los Moroi, así como con los humanos y los Dhampirs.

"¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?" Ella preguntó. "¿Te vas a chivar?"

Se sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. "No. Creo que es atractivo."

Lo miró, con los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón latiendo rápidamente. Algo sobre la forma de sus labios la intriga. "Rose cree que eres peligroso", soltó a causa del nerviosismo. _Gracias Liss_. "Ella cree que puedes haber matado al zorro. " No sabía cómo sentirme al verme implicada en esta extraña conversación.

Algunas personas me tenían miedo. Tal vez él lo tenía.

A juzgar por la diversión en su voz cuando habló, parecía que no.

"La gente creé que soy inestable, pero tengo que decirte, que Rose es diez veces peor que yo. Claro, eso hace más difícil que las personas se metan contigo, entonces todo está bien para mí." Inclinándose en sus talones, finalmente rompió el espacio íntimo entre ellos. "Yo no lo hice. Pero averiguaré quién lo hizo... y lo que le hice a Ralf no tendrá punto de comparación".

Su valiente oferta de venganza aterradora, exactamente no tranquilizó a Lissa... pero si la dejó un poco emocionada.

"No quiero que hagas nada. Y todavía no sé quién lo hizo".

Se inclinó hacia ella y tomó sus muñecas en sus manos. Comenzó a decir algo, entonces se detuvo y miró hacia abajo sorprendida, moviendo los dedos hacia la luz, las cicatrices casi habían desaparecido. Mirándola nuevamente, tenía una extraña – para ser él – cara de bondad.

"No sabrás quién lo hizo. Pero sabes algo. Algo que no me estas contando". Lo encaró, una espiral de emociones le revoloteaban en el pecho.

"No puedes saber todos mis secretos", murmuró ella.

Miró de nuevo a sus muñecas y las soltó, aquella sonrisa torcida regresó a su cara.

"No, creo que no."

Una sensación de paz se extendió en ella, un sentimiento que pensé que sólo yo podía aportarle. Y eso extrañamente me molesto. Volviendo a mi propia cabeza, y a mi habitación, me senté en el suelo mirando mi libro de matemáticas. Luego, por razones que no se supe con certeza, lo cerré y lo tiré contra la pared.

Me pasé el resto de la noche pensando hasta que llegó el momento de la supuesta reunión con Jesse. Bajé las escaleras, y fui a la cocina - un lugar que podía visitar libremente siempre y cuando no me llevase mucho tiempo - y me encontré con su mirada mientras cruzaba la zona común.

Pasando a su lado, me detuve y le susurré.

"Hay una habitación en el cuarto piso que nadie utiliza. Toma las escaleras que hay al otro lado de los baños y estén allí en cinco minutos. La cerradura de la puerta está rota."

Me obedeció al instante, y nos encontramos en la habitación oscura, polvorienta y desierta. La disminución del número de guardianes a lo largo de los años dio lugar a una gran cantidad de dormitorios completamente vacíos desearía poder hacer algo para cambiarlo, pero jamás seré la reina. Esto fue una triste señal de debilidad y perdida para la sociedad Moroi, pero terriblemente conveniente ahora.

Se sentó en el sofá y yo me acosté allí, poniendo mis pies en su regazo. Todavía estaba irritada con el extraño romance de Lissa y Christian en el ático, y solo quería olvidarme de todo aquello por un momento.

"¿Estás aquí realmente para estudiar o fue solo una excusa?", Le pregunté.

"No. Era cierto. Tenía que hacer un trabajo con Meredith" El tono de su voz indicaba que él no era muy feliz con la idea.

"Oooh", lo provoqué. "¿Hacer un trabajo con una dhampir a pesar de su sangre real? ¿Debería estar ofendida? "

Él sonrió, mostrando una boca con unos dientes y colmillos perfectos. "Tú eres mucho más atractiva que ella."

"Me alegra saber que te gusto." Había una especie de calor en sus ojos que me estaba excitando, así como su mano que se deslizaba por mi pierna. Pero tenía que hacer algo primero. Había llegado el momento de la venganza.

"Mia también, ya que la dejáis andar con vosotros. Ella no es la realeza." Sus dedos juguetonamente tocaron mi pantorrilla.

"Está con Aaron. Y tengo muchos amigos que no son de la realeza. Y amigos que son dhampir. No soy un idiota."

"Sí, pero ¿sabías que sus padres son prácticamente sirvientes de los Drozdovs?" La mano sobre mi pierna se paró. Yo había exagerado, pero él estaba loco por los chismes - y era conocido por esparcirlos.

"¿En serio?"

"Si. Fregando el suelo y cosas de ese tipo. "

"Huh".

Pude ver los engranajes girando en sus oscuros ojos azules, y tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa. La semilla había sido plantada.

Me senté, acercándome a él y poniendo una pierna sobre su regazo. Puse mis brazos a su alrededor, y sin más preámbulos, los pensamientos de Mia desaparecieron mientras aumentaba su testosterona. Él me besó con impaciencia - descuidadamente- empujándome contra el respaldo del sofá, y me relaje con la que sería la primera actividad física agradable que hacía en semanas.

Nos besamos de esa manera por mucho tiempo, y no lo detuve cuando desabotonó mi blusa.

"No voy a tener relaciones sexuales", lo advertí entre besos. No tenía intención de perder mi virginidad a un sofá de una habitación polvorienta y mucho menos con él. Si claro que es un tío caliente, pero no, no hasta allá.

Se paró, pensando en ello y, finalmente, decidió no forzarme.

"Bien." Pero él me empujó en el sofá, poniéndose encima de mí, todavía besándome con la misma ferocidad.

Sus labios fueron a mi cuello, y cuando las puntas de sus afilados colmillos me rozaron la piel, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de placer.

Se alejó un poco, mirándome con una enorme sorpresa. Por un momento apenas pude respirar, recordando aquel flujo de placer que la mordida de un vampiro me podía hacer sentir, preguntándome cómo se sentiría mientras hacíamos esto. Entonces los viejos tabúes regresaron. Incluso si no teníamos relaciones sexuales, dar sangre mientras hacíamos esto, era sucio, estaba mal. Maldita sea Rose, que te está pasando tu no haces esto, tú no eres esto, tú no eres un alimentador ni tampoco una puta de sangre. Tú eres un Hathaway.

"No" le advertí.

"Lo quieres." Su voz estaba llena de excitación. "Lo puedo ver."

"No, no quiero".

Sus ojos se encendieron. "Lo deseas. Como - Oye, ¿ya lo has hecho antes? "

"No" me mofé. "Por supuesto que no."

Aquellos hermosos ojos azules me miraban y yo podía ver las ruedas girando a través de ellos.

Jesse podría coquetear mucho y tener una boca grande, pero no era estúpido.

"Actuaste como si lo hubieras hecho. Te excitaste cuando te rocé el cuello."

"Besas muy bien," lo contraríe, aunque no muy cierto. Babeaba un poco más de lo que prefería. "¿No crees que todos sabrían si yo tuviese donado sangre?" Entonces lo comprendió.

"A menos que no lo hicieras antes de irte. Lo hiciste cuando te marchaste, ¿verdad? Alimentaste a Lissa".

"Claro que no", repetí. Pero él estaba en el buen camino y lo sabía. "Era la única forma. No teníais alimentadores. Oh, hombre. "

"Ella encontró unos," Le mentí. Es la misma mentira que la que le habíamos contado a Natalie, la que ella había extendido y que nadie - excepto Christian - había puesto en duda. "Muchos humanos quieren hacer eso. "

"Claro" dijo sonriendo. Y acercó de nuevo su boca a mi cuello.

"No soy una puta de sangre." Le advertí, alejándome de él.

"Pero lo quieres. Te gusta. Todas las chicas dhampirs lo quieren." Sus dientes estaban en mi piel de nuevo. Afilados. Maravillosos.

Sentí que la hostilidad sólo empeoraría las cosas, entonces decidí controlar la situación con la provocación.

"Para", le dije suavemente, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. "Te lo dije, no soy así. Pero si quieres hacer algo con su boca, puedo darte algunas ideas."

Aquello despertó su interés. "¿Sí? ¿Cómo qu-?"

Y ahí fue cuando la puerta se abrió.

Nos separamos rápidamente. Estaba preparada para tratar con un compañero o incluso con una inspectora. Para quien no estaba preparada era para Dimitri. Reventó la puerta como si esperase encontrarnos, y en ese terrible momento, con él furioso como una tormenta, entendí por qué Mason lo había llamado 'dios'. Estoy en tantos problemas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cruzó la sala y agarró a Jesse por su camisa, casi levantando al Moroi del suelo.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" gritó Dimitri.

"J-Jesse, señor. Jesse Zeklos, señor."

"Sr. Zeklos, ¿tienes permiso para estar en esta parte del dormitorio?"

"No, señor."

"¿Conoces las reglas sobre las interacciones entre hombres y mujeres por aquí?"

"Sí, señor."

"Entonces te sugiero que salgas de aquí tan rápido como puedas, antes de que te entregue a alguien para que te castigue por tus actos. Si te vuelvo a ver de esta forma"-Dimitri señaló a donde yo me encogía, medio vestida, en el sofá -

"Yo seré el que te castigue. Y te dolerá. Mucho. ¿Me entiendes?" Jesse tragó, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ninguna de sus habituales bravuconadas se mostraba ahora. Supongo que influía el ser agarrado por el cuello por un hombre ruso muy violento, muy alto, y muy enojado.

"¡Sí, señor!"

"Entonces, vete". Dimitri lo soltó y, si es posible, Jesse salió de allí más rápido incluso de lo que Dimitri había pasado a través de la puerta. Mi mentor, se dirigió enseguida a mí, con un peligroso brillo en sus ojos. No dijo nada, pero el mensaje de desaprobación, me llegó alto y claro.

Y de repente hubo un cambio.

Era casi como si hubiera sido pillado por sorpresa, como si nunca me hubiese visto antes.

Si hubiese sido cualquiera otra persona, hubiese dicho que me estaba estudiando. Fuese lo que fuese, el definitivamente estaba estudiándome. Carajo apostaría mi dinero en ello.

Estudió mi cara, mi cuerpo. En ese momento, repentinamente me di cuenta de que estaba solo en vaqueros y sujetador - un sujetador negro. Sabía perfectamente que no había muchas chicas en la escuela que se veían tan bien en sujetador como yo. Incluso un tipo como Dimitri, que parecía tan centrado en el deber, en el entrenamiento y en todo lo demás, tenía que apreciar eso. Por último, noté que un rubor se extendía en mí, y que su mirada estaba causando en mí más que los besos de Jesse. Dimitri era tranquilo y distante a veces, pero él también tenía una dedicación e intensidad que no había visto en ninguna otra persona. Me preguntaba cómo ese poder y la fuerza se traducía en... bueno, sexo. Imaginé como sería que el me tocase-¡Mierda!

¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Estaba loca? Avergonzada, escondí mis sentimientos con actitud.

"¿Ves algo que te guste?", Le pregunté.

"Vístete."

La forma de su boca se endureció, y cualquier cosa que el pudiese estar sintiendo terminó.

La ira de su voz me hizo olvidar mi atribulada reacción. Inmediatamente abroché mi blusa, incómoda al ver su lado agresivo.

"¿Cómo nos encontraste? Me estás siguiendo para asegurarte de que no vuelvo a escaparme?"

"Cállate", me reprendió, se inclinó hacia abajo hasta estar al en mismo nivel. "Un portero te vio y lo reportó. ¿Tienes alguna idea de la estupidez que acabáis de hacer? "

"Lo sé, lo sé, todo eso de la condicional, ¿verdad?"

"No sólo eso. Estoy hablando de la estupidez de estar en esa situación en primer lugar. "

"Estoy en este tipo de situaciones todo el tiempo, camarada. No es gran cosa." La rabia sustituyó al miedo. No me gustaba que me trataran como una niña.

"Deja de llamarme así. No sabes de lo que estás hablando. "

"Por supuesto que lo sé. Tuve que hacer un informe sobre Rusia y la RSSR el año pasado." Fingí no tener muchos conocimientos de historia, de igual forma que lo hacía en muchas de mis otras clases.

"U.R.S.S. Y es una gran cosa para un Moroi estar con una chica dhampir. Les gusta alardear de eso".

"¿Y?"

"¿Y?" Me miró con repugnancia. "¿No tienes respeto? Piensa en Lissa. Te hacer ver como una chica fácil. Vives de acuerdo con lo que muchos ya piensan de las chicas dhampirs, y esto se refleja en ella. Y en mí."

"Oh, ya veo. ¿Es eso de lo que estamos hablando? ¿Estoy perjudicando tu gran y malvado orgullo masculino? ¿Tienes miedo de que arruine tu reputación?"

"Mi reputación ya está formada, Rose. Me puse mis metas y luche por ellas, hace ya mucho tiempo. Lo que será de tu vida aún está por ver". Su voz se volvió a endurecer. "Ahora vuelve a tu habitación - si es que lo puedes hacer sin tirarte a otra persona en el camino."

"¿Esta es tu sutil forma de llamarme perra?"

"He oído las historias que contáis. Historias sobre ti. "

Ouch. Quería gritarle que no era de su incumbencia lo que hacía con mi cuerpo, pero algo en la ira y la decepción en su rostro me hizo dudar. Y no sabía lo que era.

"Decepcionar" a alguien como… no se… Kirova, que a pesar de todo de una manera extraña creo tiene fe en mi era malo, pero no tanto, pero a Dimitri... Me acordé de lo orgullosa que me sentí cuando me elogió en los últimos entrenamientos. Viendo como eso desaparecía de él... bueno, de repente me hizo sentir como si fuese tan fácil como asumió que yo era.

Algo se rompió en mí. Parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas, dije, "¿Por qué es tan malo... no sé, divertirse? Tengo diecisiete años, sabes. Debería aprovechar esto".

"Tienes diecisiete, y en menos de un año, la vida y la muerte de alguien estará en tus manos." Su voz seguía siendo firme pero había también un toque de delicadeza. "Si fueses humana o Moroi, podrías divertirte. Podrías hacer cosas que las otras chicas pueden hacer".

"Pero estás diciendo que no puedo". Claro él tiene razón en algo no soy ni humana ni Moroi, solo soy una dhampir humilde. Así es como vivimos los dhampirs _ELLOS SON LOS PRIMERO_.

Se distanció, sus ojos negros miraron a la nada. Estaba recordando algo.

"Cuando tenía diecisiete conocí a Iván Zeklos. No éramos como tú y Lissa, pero nos hicimos amigos, y me solicitó como su guardián cuando me gradué. Yo era el mejor alumno de la Academia. Prestaba atención a todas las clases, pero al final, no fue suficiente. Así es nuestra vida. Un desliz, una distracción..." Suspiró. "Y es demasiado tarde."

Se formó un nudo en mi garganta cuando pensé que un desliz o una distracción podrían costarme la vida de Lissa.

"Jesse es un Zeklos", le dije, de repente al darme cuenta de que Dimitri ha expulsado a un pariente de su antiguo amigo y cargo.

"Lo sé".

"¿Eso te molesta? ¿Te recuerda a Iván? "

"No importa cómo me siento. No importa cómo nos sentimos ninguno de nosotros."

"Sin embargo, te molesta." De repente se hizo evidente para mí. Podía leer su dolor, a pesar de que trataba esconderlo. "Sufres. Todos los días. ¿No? Le echas de menos. "

Dimitri me miró sorprendido, como si no quisiese que lo supiera, como si hubiese expuesto algunos de sus secretos. Siempre pensé que era un tipo duro, resistente y anti-social, pero tal vez si mantenía lejos de las personas para no sufrir si algún día las perdía. La muerte de Iván le había dejado una marca permanente.

Me preguntaba si Dimitri era un tipo solitario.

La mirada de sorpresa desapareció, y volvió a ponerse serio.

"No importa cómo me sienta. Ellos son lo primero. Debemos protegerlos".

Pensé de nuevo en Lissa. "Sí, lo son".

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que comenzase a hablar de nuevo.

"Me dijiste que querías luchar, luchar de verdad. ¿Sigue siendo verdad?"

"Sí. Absolutamente."

"Rose... te puedo enseñar, pero tengo que creer que realmente vas a participar. Participar de verdad. No te puedes distraer con cosas como estas."

Dijo echando un vistazo a la habitación. "¿Puedo confiar en ti?" Una vez más, quise llorar ante su mirada atenta, ante la seriedad de la pregunta. No entendía porque tenía ese poderoso efecto en mí.

"Sí, te lo prometo."

"Entonces, te enseñaré, pero necesito que seas fuerte. Sé que odias correr, pero es realmente necesario. No tienes idea de cómo son los Strigois. La escuela trata de prepararos, pero cuando veas lo rápido y lo fuerte que ellos son... bueno, no te lo puedes imaginar. Por lo tanto, no puedes dejar la carrera y las preparaciones. Si quieres aprender más sobre cómo luchar, tenemos que tener más entrenamientos. Voy a tomar más de tu tiempo. Apenas tendrás tiempo para hacer tus deberes o para cualquier otra cosa. Estarás cansada. Muy cansada. "

Pensé en ello, sobre él y sobre Lissa. Hare cuanto puedo y cuanto no para aprender cada técnica nueva y mejorar lo ya conocido.

"No importa, haré lo que me digas. " Me estudió intensamente, como si se estuviese preguntando si creer en mi o no. Finalmente asintió.

"Comenzaremos mañana."


	10. Chapter 10

vampery academy pertenece a richelle mead con excepcion de los cambios en la trama

Capítulo 10 VA

"¿Puede repetírmelo, señor Nagy? Lissa y Rose no paran de pasarse notitas y no logro concentrarme."

Mia intentaba distraer la atención del profesor para eludir el hecho de que ignoraba la respuesta a la pregunta, y de paso nos estropeaba lo que de otro modo habría sido un día prometedor, pues apenas se comentaba el incidente del zorro: ahora todo el mundo quería hablar del ataque sufrido por Ralf a manos de Christian, a quien yo todavía no había dejado fuera de sospecha por lo del zorro. Estaba lo bastante chalado para haberlo hecho como loca muestra de afecto hacia Lissa, de eso no me cabía duda, pero cualesquiera que fueran sus motivos, había dejado de centrar su interés en ella, tal y como había dicho.

El señor Nagy, un profesor legendario por su capacidad para humillar a los alumnos mientras leía las notas en voz alta, se nos vino encima con la velocidad de un misil y se apoderó de la nota al vuelo. Toda la clase se preparó con entusiasmo para una lectura completa. Sofoqué un gemido e hice cuanto estuvo en mi mano para ofrecer el aspecto más inexpresivo y despreocupado posible. Junto a mí, Lissa tenía pinta de quererse morir.

"Vaya, vaya" -empezó mientras examinaba la nota-, "Me conformaría con que muchos alumnos escribieran tanto en algunos trabajos. Disculpen si cometo algún error de lectura, pero una de ustedes tiene una letra considerablemente peor que la otra" -carraspeó para aclararse la garganta-. "«Anoche vi a J », comienza la de peor caligrafía. La respuesta es: « ¿Y qué pasó?». La pregunta va enfatizada nada menos que con cinco interrogantes. Es comprensible. A veces, uno solo no sirve para hacerse entender, ¿a que sí?" -la clase se echó a reír. Mia me dedicó una sonrisa envenenada, y la percibí-, "La primera redactora responde: «¿Tú qué crees? Nos dimos un buen repaso en una sala vacía»."

El señor Nagy alzó la vista al oír algunas risitas en clase.

Su acento británico le añadía a todo un punto de hilaridad.

"¿Puedo asumir por esa reacción que el uso del término «repaso» tiene en el inglés más reciente una acepción más... digamos carnal y subida de tono que la menos lasciva que yo aprendí de joven?"

Se sucedieron nuevas risas disimuladas, por lo que le eché narices y me erguí para contestar.

"Sí, señor. Así es, señor Nagy."

Media clase rompió a reír a mandíbula batiente.

"Le agradezco mucho la confirmación, señorita Hathaway. ¿Por dónde iba...? Ah, sí, la otra escritora contesta: « ¿Y qué tal?». La réplica es: «Bien», una respuesta remarcada con el dibujo de una carita sonriente, Bien, supongo que eso es un elogio para el misterioso J, ¿verdad? «Bueno, ¿y hasta dónde llegasteis?». Esto no irá a sobrepasar los límites de una película para todos los públicos, ¿verdad, señoritas? «No muy lejos, nos pillaron». Y al lado figura otro dibujito, esta vez es el de un rostro entristecido que refuerza la adversidad de la situación. « ¿Qué pasó?». «Apareció Dimitri. Echó a Jesse y me montó un pollo»."

La clase concluyó justo cuando al fin se supo el nombre de los involucrados y el profesor Nagy pronunció «pollo».

"Vaya, señor Zeklos, ¿es usted el anteriormente mencionado J, el que se había ganado una cara sonriente por parte de la pésima calígrafa?"

Jesse se puso rojo como un tomate, aunque no parecía del todo descontento de que sus gestas se dieran a conocer delante de sus amigos. Había guardado el secreto de lo sucedido, incluyendo nuestra conversación sobre la sangre, hasta ese momento. ¿La causa? Yo sospechaba una amenaza de órdago por parte de

Dimitri.

"Bueno, aunque yo celebro la desgracia ajena tanto como el profesor de la próxima clase, cuyo tiempo estamos malgastando de tan mala manera, permítame recordar a sus amigos para el futuro que mi clase no es una sala de conversación" -lanzó con desdén el papel sobre el pupitre de Lissa-. "Señorita Hathaway... Ha acumulado usted todos los castigos habidos y por haber, por lo cual no veo espacio ni manera de imponerle otro más. Pero, usted, señorita Dragomir, va a llevarse dos sanciones en vez de una: la suya y la de su amiga. Tenga la bondad de quedarse aquí cuando suene el timbre, por favor."

Jesse me buscó después de clase. Estaba intranquilo a juzgar por el semblante.

"Esto, oye, mira... Es sobre lo de esa nota... No he tenido nada que ver con eso, y tú lo sabes, pero si Belikov se entera... Tú se lo dirás, ¿verdad? O sea, le explicarás que yo no he..."

"Que sí, que sí" -le atajé-. "No te preocupes, estás a salvo."

Lissa le contempló alejarse de la habitación sin apartarse de mi lado. Al pensar en la facilidad con la que Dimitri se lo había sacado de encima y en su aparente cobardía, no pude evitar un comentario.

"¿Sabes...? De pronto, Jesse ya no me parece tan sexy como antes."

Ella respondió con una carcajada.

"Más valdrá que te vayas. He de limpiar unos pupitres."

La dejé allí y me fui derechita a mi dormitorio. Mientras iba de camino me topé con un buen número de estudiantes agrupados en corrillos fuera del edificio. Los miré con melancolía, deseando disponer de libertad para mezclarme con ellos.

"No, es cierto"

-oí decir a una voz con seguridad, la de Camille Conta, una chica guapa y muy popular, perteneciente a una de las familias más prestigiosas del clan Conta. Antes de la fuga, ella y Lissa habían estado en términos bastante cordiales, aunque también algo incómodos, como dos fuerzas poderosas que no se pierden de vista la una a la otra-.

"Limpian inodoros o algo así."

"Oh, Dios mío" -dijo su amiga- "Me moriría si yo fuera Mia."

Sonreí. Al parecer, Jesse había empezado a hacer circular la historia que le conté la última noche. Por desgracia, mi sensación de victoria se hizo trocitos cuando espié la conversación de otro conciliábulo.

"... y tengo entendido que seguía con vida. Ahí estaba, retorciéndose en su cama."

"Qué vulgaridad. ¿Por qué iban a dejarlo ahí?"

"No lo sé. Y para empezar, ¿por qué matarlo?"

"¿Crees que Ralf tenía razón? Que ella y Rose lo hicieron sólo para humilla..."

Se callaron en cuanto me vieron.

Puse cara de malas pulgas y doblé la esquina con andares furtivos. «Seguía con vida. Seguía con vida».

No había permitido a Lissa mencionar las similitudes existentes entre lo del zorro y lo sucedido hacía dos años en el bosque. No quería creer que ambos hechos estuvieran conectados, y tenía la impresión de que a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

Pero yo no había sido capaz de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, y no sólo porque ponía los vellos de punta, sino porque de veras me recordaba lo que acababa de suceder en la habitación de Lissa.

Un día nos saltamos la última clase y nos piramos por la noche al bosque cercano al campus. Le había cambiado a Abby Badica un par de estupendas sandalias punteadas con diamantes de imitación por una botella de aguardiente de melocotón. Una medida a la desesperada, sin duda, pero en Montana uno hace lo que sea necesario. Lissa había sacudido la cabeza en señal de desaprobación cuando le sugerí hacer novillos para darle unos tientos al frasco, pero luego acabó por venir, como de costumbre.

Cerca de un cenagal de aguas verdosas encontramos un viejo leño donde sentarnos. La media luna proyectaba una tenue luz plateada, pero bastaba y sobraba para la visión de vampiros y semivampiros. La interrogué a conciencia sobre Aaron una vez que le hubimos dado una alegría a la botella. Acabó admitiendo a regañadientes que se había acostado con él el fin de semana anterior. Tuve un ataque de celos al saber que lo había hecho antes que yo.

"Bueno, ¿y cómo es?"

Se encogió de hombros y bebió otro sorbo.

"No sé, no se parece a nada."

"No se parece a nada, ¿y qué significa eso? ¿La Tierra no se sale de su órbita ni los planetas se alinean, o qué?"

"No" -repuso, sofocando una risa-, "claro que no."

No le pillaba yo el punto a la razón por la cual eso era tan divertido, pero podía asegurar cuán poco dispuesta estaba a largar sobre el tema en cuestión. El vínculo entre nosotras se estaba formando en esa época y sus emociones se filtraban en mi interior de vez en cuando. Alcé la botella para contemplarla a placer.

"No parece hacer mucho efecto este matarratas."

"Apenas tiene alcohol, y por eso..."

El roce provocado por algo al moverse entre la maleza sonó muy cerca. Me levanté como movida por un resorte y me interpuse entre ella y el sonido.

"Ha de ser algún animal" -aventuró ella tras un minuto de silencio.

Tampoco eso descartaba el peligro. Los guardias de la escuela mantenían lejos a los Strigoi, pero los animales salvajes, tales como osos y pumas, solían vagabundear por los aledaños del campus y también suponían una amenaza. "Venga, volvamos" -le insté.

De nuevo oímos los ruidos delatores de movimiento cuando apenas habíamos avanzado unos metros. Alguien se interpuso en nuestro camino.

"Señoritas."

Era la señora Karp.

Maldita sea casi sufro un ataque al corazón.

Nos quedamos heladas, y todo lo rápida que había reaccionado junto al pantano lo tuve de lenta a la hora de esconder de su vista la botella y ponerla a mi espalda.

Una media sonrisa recorrió su rostro mientras alargaba la mano.

"¿Creían que nadie iba a darse cuenta de su ausencia por el hecho de que hubiera faltado media clase?" -preguntó ella poco después.

"¿Media clase?"

"Varios de ustedes han escogido el día de hoy para ausentarse. Debe de ser el buen tiempo, la fiebre primaveral."

Lissa y yo caminamos arrastrando los pies detrás de ella.

Aunque siempre tuve esa sensación especial de familiaridad para ella, Jamás me había sentido cómoda en presencia de la señora Karp desde aquella vez que me curó las manos. Ese comportamiento suyo tan raro y paranoico le había conferido a mis ojos una nueva cualidad, me resultaba más extraña que antes, atemorizadora incluso, y en los últimos tiempos era incapaz de verla sin mirarle las marcas de la frente. Su densa melena pelirroja solía cubrirlas, pero eso no ocurría siempre. A veces había marcas nuevas, y en otras ocasiones las antiguas habían desaparecido. Y eso asustaba el infierno fuera de mí, ¿cómo alguien tan bello podría dañarse así?, ¿cómo es que nadie hace algo?, ¿acaso nadie más puede notarlo?

A nuestra derecha se escuchó la vibración de un extraño revoloteo. Nos detuvimos las tres.

"Uno de vuestros compañeros de clase, supongo" -murmuró la profesora mientras se volvía hacia el sonido.

Pero cuando llegamos al lugar, hayamos tumbado sobre el suelo un enorme pájaro negro. Evitaba darle mucha atención a los animales así podría sentirme más normal, pero incluso yo me vi obligada a admirar las plumas lustrosas y aquel pico puntiagudo capaz de sacarle los ojos a alguien en menos de treinta segundos ... si hubiera estado vivo, claro. Tristemente el pájaro se quedó inmóvil tras un último estertor.

"¿Qué es? ¿Una corneja?" -pregunté. _No, no lo es_ me corregí

"Demasiado grande" -contestó la señora Karp-. "Es un cuervo."

"¿Está muerto?" -preguntó Lissa. Le eché una mirada.

"Ah, ya lo creo, muerto del todo. No lo toques."

"Probablemente, lo habrá matado otra ave" -apuntó la profesora-. "A veces, pelean por el territorio y sus recursos."

"es lo más probable, aunque no veo cualquier otro cerca" dije observando la zona

Lissa se arrodilló con la compasión cincelada en el semblante. No me sorprendió, pues siempre había tenido una querencia manifiesta por los animales. Me había echado un sermón de varios días después de que provocara una lucha entre un hámster y un cangrejo ermitaño. Ella consideraba aquello como un acto de crueldad con los animales y lo peor de todo es que tenía la razón y yo lo sabía.

Alargó la mano hacia el cuervo con el rostro transfigurado.

"¡Liss!" -exclamé con horror-. "Seguro que te pega alguna enfermedad."

Lissa hizo como si no me hubiera oído y siguió moviendo las manos hasta acariciar las alas del córvido con los dedos. La señora Karp se quedó de pie, inmóvil como una estatua, aunque parecía un espectro con ese rostro suyo tan pálido.

"Liss" -repetí mientras hacía ademán de acercarme a ella para apartarla del ave.

De pronto, me traspasó la mente una extraña sensación: una dulzura repleta de gozo y de vida. Fue tan intensa que me detuve donde estaba.

Y entonces el cuervo se movió.

Lissa profirió un gritito y retiró la mano enseguida. Las dos nos quedamos mirándolo con ojos redondos como platos.

El ave se removió e intentó ponerse en pie; no cejó en su empeño hasta logrado. Entonces, se volvió hacia nosotras y fijó en Lissa una mirada demasiado inteligente para tratarse de un pájaro. El cuervo y Lissa se contemplaron fijamente, mas yo no fui capaz de identificar la reacción de mi amiga a través del vínculo. El ave apartó la vista al cabo de un buen rato, movió las alas y emprendió el vuelo. Cada potente aleteo le llevó más y más lejos.

Cuando se apagó el batir de alas, sólo quedó el susurro del viento en las hojas de los árboles.

"Dios santo" -jadeó Lissa-. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Que me zurzan si lo sé" -repliqué mientras intentaba esconder un pánico atroz.

La profesora dio una zancada y aferró a Lissa por la mano con el fin de que se diera la vuelta. Se contemplaron la una a la otra. Yo me planté junto a ellas en un pispás, lista para entrar en acción por si Karp intentaba la menor tontería, aunque me daba yuyu derribar a una profe en especial a ella.

"Aquí no ha pasado nada" -espetó la señora Karp con voz tensa y un brillo alocado en los ojos-. "¿Me oyes? Nada de nada. Y tú no puedes contarle a nadie, pero a nadie, lo que has visto" -me ordenó-. "Prometédmelo las dos. Juradme que ni siquiera vais a mencionar el tema."

Lissa y yo intercambiamos una mirada de incomodidad.

"Vale" -contestó ella con voz quebrada.

La profesora relajó un tanto la presión en torno a su mano.

"Y no vuelvas a hacerla jamás. Acabarán por enterarse si lo haces de nuevo, y entonces te encontrarán" -se volvió hacia mí-. "No le dejes hacerlo otra vez. Nunca jamás."

Alguien pronunció mi nombre en el patio antes de llegar al dormitorio.

"¿Rose? Te he llamado como cien veces."

Me olvidé del pajarraco y de la señora Karp para alzar la vista y ver a Mason. Al parecer, mientras yo estaba en Babia, había echado a andar al verme pasar de camino a mi cuarto.

"Lo siento" -mascullé-. "Estaba en blanco. El cansancio, ya sabes."

"¿Qué?… ¿Demasiada alegría la última noche?"

Entorné los ojos al mirarle. No, no Mase.

"Nada que no sea capaz de controlar."

"Supongo" -se rió, pero no tenía pinta de estar demasiado contento-. "Da la impresión de que Jesse no fue capaz de manejar la situación."

"Lo hizo bien."

"Si tú lo dices... Personalmente, creo que tienes mal gusto."

Me paré en seco.

"Y a mí me parece que no es de tu incumbencia." Se cabreó y miró hacia otro lado.

"Ahora ya es asunto de toda la clase."

"Hey para el carro. No era ésa mi intención."

"Se habría sabido de todos modos. Jesse es un bocazas."

"No lo habría dicho en la vida."

"Como tú digas" -replicó Mason-. "Como es tan guapo y viene de una buena familia..." Que mierda…

"Deja de hacer el memo" -le corté-. "Es más, ¿a ti qué más te da? ¿Tienes celos de que no lo haga contigo?"

Si estaba rojo, se puso todavía más, hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

"No me ha gustado oír a la gente hablar pestes de ti, eso es todo, nada más.

Circulan por ahí un montón de chistes verdes. Te llaman zorrita."

"Me da igual cómo me llamen."

"Ah, sí. Tú eres dura de verdad. No necesitas a nadie." _No, pero trato._

Me detuve.

"En efecto. Soy una de las mejores novicias en este puto lugar. No necesito que un caballero gallardo salga en mi defensa. No me trates como si fuera una cría desvalida."

Di media vuelta y seguí andando, pero él me dio alcance con relativa facilidad. Desventajas de no medir más de metro setenta.

"Mira, no quería mosquearte. Estaba preocupado por ti, eso es todo" -solté una áspera risotada-. "Hablo en serio, espera..." -empezó-, "he hecho algo por ti, más o menos. La noche pasada fui a la biblioteca e intenté encontrar algo sobre San Vladimir."

Me detuve otra vez. "¿Lo hiciste?"

"Sí, pero apenas había datos sobre Anna. Todos los libros tocaban el tema por encima y se limitaban a decir que el santo curaba a la gente y los traía de más allá de la muerte."

Wow

Pues habían puesto el dedo en la llaga, al menos en eso último.

"¿No había nada... más?" -balbuceé.

"No" -enfatizó la respuesta con la cabeza-. "Probablemente vayas a necesitar alguna fuente primaria, pero aquí no tenemos ninguna."

"¿Una fuente qué...?"

Hizo un gesto de mofa y luego una sonrisa le recorrió el semblante.

"Pero ¿es que no sabes hacer otra cosa en el aula que pasar notas? Lo estuvieron explicando el otro día en la clase del profesor Andrews. Las fuentes primarias son libros coetáneos, escritos en la época objeto de estudio. Las secundarias son los libros escritos por estudiosos de nuestros días. Es más fácil obtener más y mejor información si lees libros escritos por el sujeto en cuestión o algún conocido suyo." _Mierd_ a, no he estado prestando nada de atención las clases desde que volvimos. "Eh, vale. ¿Acaso te has convertido en un pitagorín?"

Mason me propinó un débil puñetazo en el hombro.

"Presto atención a la explicación del profesor, nada más. Eres una inconsciente al perderte tantas cosas" -esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa-. "Mira, lamento de veras lo que he dicho, yo sólo..."

Entonces me di cuenta de que su reacción era cosa de los celos. Se lo leí en los ojos. ¿Cómo no había caído antes? Estaba loco por mí. Debía ser cierto eso de que era una inconsciente. ¿Dios y ahora? jamás he pensado en el de esa manera, Mase y Eddie son más como…. familia.

"Está bien, Mason. Olvídalo" -le sonreí-. "Y gracias por buscarme esos datos."

Él me devolvió la sonrisa. Después, me metí en mi cuarto, triste por no corresponder a sus sentimientos.


	11. Chapter 11

vampery academy le pertenece a Richelle Mead

Capítulo 11 VA

"¿Necesitas algo que ponerte?" -preguntó Lissa.

"¿Eh...?"

La miré de refi1ón. Yo estaba poniendo la oreja a la conversación de Mia, que se empecinaba en negar ante una de sus amigas las afirmaciones acerca del trabajo de sus padres mientras venía el señor Nagy para comenzar la clase de Arte es1avo.

"No es como si fueran criados o algo por el estilo" -insistió, claramente abochornada-. "En la práctica vienen a ser consejeros, los Drozdov no deciden nada sin ellos."

Reprimí a duras penas una risotada. Lissa sacudió la cabeza.

"¡Cómo te lo estás pasando con este asunto!"

"Porque es tremendo. ¿Qué me habías preguntado?" -rebusqué en el caos de mi bolso a ver si encontraba el brillo de labios. Hice un mohín de contrariedad cuando lo encontré. Estaba a punto de acabarse y no sabía cuándo lograría agenciarme otro. Necesito hacer algunas compras.

"Te he preguntado si necesitabas algo de ropa" -repitió ella.

"Bueno, sí, por supuesto que sí, pero no me vale nada de lo tuyo."

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Me encogí de hombros.

"Improvisar, como siempre. Eso no me preocupa lo más mínimo. Estoy contenta de que Kirova me deje ir."

Teníamos un cónclave esa noche. Ya era 1 de noviembre, el Día de todos los Santos, lo cual significaba que casi había pasado un mes desde nuestro regreso. En tan señalada fecha iba a visitar las instalaciones un grupo de sangre real entre cuyos integrantes estaba la reina Tatiana en persona. Lo cierto es que no era eso lo que me inquietaba; ella ya había visitado la Academia antes. La visita era bastante frecuente y mucho menos glamurosa de lo que parecía. Además, yo valoraba en muy poquito a los engreídos miembros de la realeza después de llevar tanto tiempo viviendo entre humanos y líderes selectos. Aun así, me habían dado permiso para asistir porque todo el mundo iba a estar presente. Era un cambio, la oportunidad de alternar con la gente en vez de estar encerrada en mi cuarto. Iba a pagar con gusto el precio de soportar unos cuantos discursos aburridos a cambio de una pequeña dosis de libertad.

No me quedé a charlotear con Lissa después de clase, como tenía por costumbre, pues Dimitri no se había rajado en lo tocante a los entrenamientos adicionales y yo intentaba cumplir mi palabra. Ahora, tenía dos horas más de prácticas con él, una antes y otra después del horario lectivo. Cuanto más le veía en acción, más comprendía su bien ganada fama de luchador agresivo. El tío era una máquina, como bien lo demostraban las seis marcas Molnija, y yo me moría de ganas de aprender todo cuanto él sabía. Si algo es seguro es que seré mejor que él, mejor que mi madre.

Nada más llegar al gimnasio le vi en camiseta y unos holgados pantalones de atletismo en vez de los habituales jeans. Le sentaban bien. Muy bien. «Deja de mirarle», dije para mis adentros de forma inmediata.

Me situó en la colchoneta de forma que quedamos el uno frente al otro y luego cruzó los brazos.

"¿Cuál es el primer problema con el que vas a encontrarte en un enfrentamiento con los Strigoi?"

"¿Que son inmortales?"

"Piensa en algo más básico".

¿Más que eso? Le di una vuelta al asunto. "Son más grandes y más fuertes que yo. La mayoría de los strigoi tenían la misma altura que sus primos moroi, a menos que antes hubieran sido humanos. Además, los strigoi tenían más fuerza, reflejos y sentidos que los dhampir."

Dimitri asintió.

"Eso lo hace difícil, pero no imposible. Es perfectamente posible usar el peso y la altura de una persona contra ella."

Él se giró e hizo una demostración de varias llaves, marcando todos los pasos y cada golpe. Mientras imitaba los movimientos del mentor, empecé a tomar conciencia de las razones por las cuales solía recibir tantos golpes en las prácticas de grupo. Aprendí los golpes al cabo de poco tiempo y me consumía la impaciencia, pues no veía el momento de hacer uso de ellos. Me dejó intentarlo casi al final del entrenamiento.

"Adelante" -me instó-, "intenta golpearme."

No necesitó repetírmelo de nuevo. Avancé con el propósito de propinarle uno, pero me bloqueó con suma facilidad y acabé despatarrada sobre la colchoneta. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se notara. Di otro brinco con la esperanza de sorprenderle con la guardia baja, pero no fue así, y acabé igual.

"Vale, ¿qué he hecho mal?"

"Nada."

Yo no estaba tan convencida.

"Ya te habría dejado inconsciente si no hubiera metido la pata."

"Nada de eso. Todos tus movimientos han sido correctos, pero es la primera vez que lo intentas y yo llevo años haciendo esto."

Meneé la cabeza y puse los ojos en blanco cuando salió con su rollo de anciano sabiondo. Me había dicho en una ocasión que tenía veinticuatro tacos.

"Lo que tú digas, abuelito. ¿Me dejas intentado otra vez?"

"Ya nos hemos pasado de hora, ¿o es que no quieres arreglarte?"

Miré el polvoriento reloj de la pared y me incorporé. Era casi la hora del banquete. Me dio un mareo. Me sentía como Cenicienta, pero sin las ropas. Desearía haber traído mis ropas conmigo rayos.

"Diablos, sí, sí quiero."

Se alejó de mí y se dio la vuelta. Le estudié con la mirada y entonces comprendí que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad ahora que no le tenía de frente. Me situé a su espalda y me posicioné exactamente como él me había enseñado, sabedora de que contaba a mi favor con el factor sorpresa: no iba a verme venir.

Se giró como una peonza a la velocidad del rayo pero no antes de que pudiera tocarle al girar tan velozmente reaccione enviando mi puño a su cara golpeándole al lado de su ojo izquierdo, entonces me aferró con un movimiento insultantemente simple y, como si no pasara nada, me tiró al suelo, donde me dejó bien clavadita.

"¡No he hecho nada mal!" -me quejé.

Se agachó y me miró al tiempo que me aferraba de las muñecas para levantarme, pero no parecía tan serio como lo había estado durante la clase. Parecía encontrar todo aquello de lo más divertido.

"Un grito de guerra te delata. Procura no aullar la próxima vez." Hey.

"¿Habría habido alguna diferencia si hubiera tenido el pico cerrado?"

Él se lo pensó unos instantes. "No, probablemente, no."

Suspiré de forma ostensible. Aun así, estaba de muy buen humor, demasiado como para venirme abajo por esa pequeña decepción. Había ciertas ventajas en tener como mentor a un verdadero hacha como él, un tipo que me sacaba dos palmos de altura y me aventajaba en peso notablemente, y eso sin entrar a considerar la fuerza. No era un armario, sino enjuto, pero fibroso como él solo. Sería capaz de ganar a cualquiera si podía batirle a él.

De pronto caí en la cuenta de que no me había soltado.

La piel de sus dedos estaba caliente allí donde me sujetaba por las muñecas. Tenía su semblante a escasos centímetros del mío y; de hecho, los muslos y el torso de Dimitri estaban pegados a los míos. Mechones de sus largos cabellos castaños le colgaban alrededor del rostro, y él parecía estar observándome del mismo modo que la nochecita aquella del sofá. Empecé a tener dificultades para respirar y tampoco andaba muy sobrada de aliento después de la paliza del entrenamiento y de aquel apretujón.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por ser capaz de leerle la mente en ese instante. Me había percatado de que me miraba con esa expresión calculadora desde la noche en que nos pilló en el cuartucho. No me estudiaba durante los entrenamientos propiamente dichos, donde guardaba un comportamiento muy profesional, pero antes y después de los mismos se relajaba un poquito y me miraba de un modo casi admirativo, y algunas veces, si estaba de suerte, de mucha suerte, hasta me sonreía, pero una sonrisa de verdad, no una de esas secas muecas cargadas de sarcasmo que nos dedicaba tan a menudo. Le iluminaban el semblante. El término «espléndido» se quedaba muy corto para describirle.

Me estrujé el coco en busca de una contestación profesional y relacionada con el mundo de los guardianes a fin de simular calma, pero en vez de eso le solté:

"Eh... Esto... ¿Te queda algún otro movimiento por enseñarme?"

Curvó los labios y por un momento pensé que estaba a punto de obtener una de esas sonrisas. Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Entonces, con un esfuerzo manifiesto, reprimió la sonrisa y se convirtió una vez más en mi duro mentor con su discurso de «quien bien te quiere te hará llorar». Se apartó de mi lado, se echó hacia atrás y se irguió.

"Venga, debemos irnos."

Le seguí fuera del gimnasio dando trompicones sin que él volviera la vista atrás. Estuve dándome de bofetadas todo el camino de regreso a mi cuarto.

Me estaba enamorando de mi mentor; un mentor y un viejales. Debía

sacármelo de la cabeza cuanto antes. Me sacaba siete años. Podía ser mi pa... Bueno, eso era pasarse, pero seguía teniendo un porrón de años más. Debía estar aprendiendo a escribir cuando yo nací y probablemente él ya estaría besando chicas cuando yo estaba aprendiendo a leer, escribir y tirar libros a la cabeza de mis profesores. Y teniendo en cuenta lo bueno que estaba, serían muchas chicas, seguro.

En ese preciso momento no necesitaba semejante complicación en mi vida.

Encontré un suéter potable tras mucho rebuscar en mi cuarto, me di una ducha rápida y crucé el campus de camino a las zonas comunes.

Los interiores de la Academia eran bastante modernos a pesar de los muros de piedra amenazantes, las estatuas de fantasía y las torrecillas de los edificios. Disponíamos de zona Wi-Fi, luces fluorescentes y cualquier avance tecnológico imaginable. En especial las zonas comunes se asemejaban mucho a las cafeterías más frecuentadas durante mi estancia en Portland y Chicago:

sencillas mesas cuadradas, paredes lisas de color gris oscuro y un pequeño espacio reservado donde preparaban nuestras mal aliñadas comidas. Alguien se había molestado al menos en colgar fotos enmarcadas por aquí y por allá en un esfuerzo por darle una pizca de gracia al sitio, pero las fotografías de vasos y árboles sin hojas no respondían a mi concepto de «arte», la verdad.

Sin embargo, esa noche alguien se las habían arreglado para transformar las anodinas zonas comunes en un comedor como Dios manda. Los búcaros y jarrones rebosaban rosas rojas y delicados lirios blancos. Los manteles de lino eran, ¡toma ya!, de un color rojo sangre. El efecto era acojonante. Resultaba difícil creer que ése era el mismo lugar donde solía comer empanadas de pollo. Ahora sí parecía un sitio digno de una reina.

Habían colocado las mesas en hileras con el fin de crear un pasillo en el centro. También asignado rigurosamente los sitios y; por descontado, yo no podía sentarme cerca de Lissa. Ella ocupaba una plaza en los puestos frontales, entre los moroi, mientras que yo me sentaba al fondo con los novicios, pero me vio en cuanto entré en la sala y me dedicó una sonrisa. Natalie le había prestado la ropa de esa noche, un vestido sin tirantes de seda azul muy a juego con sus facciones pálidas. ¿Quién iba a sospechar que Natalie tenía trapitos tan finos? Eso hacía que mi suéter perdiera unos cuantos puntos.

Los moroi siempre desarrollaban aquellos banquetes formales del mismo modo: situaban la mesa principal sobre una tarima emplazada en la parte frontal de la habitación, donde poder soltar toda esa cháchara laudatoria llena de exclamaciones, «oh», «ah», y ver cenar a la reina Tatiana y al resto de los regios comensales. Los guardianes se apostaban junto a las paredes, rígidos y severos como estatuas. Dimitri figuraba entre ellos. Una sensación extraña me corrió por las tripas cuando recordé lo sucedido en el gimnasio. Él mantenía la vista fija al frente, como si no mirase a nada en concreto y pudiera verlo todo al mismo tiempo.

Todos nos levantamos en señal de respeto cuando llegó la hora de la entrada regia y observamos el avance del cortejo por el pasillo central. Reconocí a unos poquitos, la mayoría de ellos porque tenían hijos cursando estudios allí. Se hallaba entre ellos Víctor Dashkov; que caminaba lentamente con su báculo. Al tiempo que estaba feliz de volver a verle, se me encogía el corazón con cada paso vacilante que daba en dirección al área frontal de la sala.

Cuatro guardias solemnes vestidos con chaquetas de rayas rojas y negras entraron en el comedor en cuanto hubo pasado el grupo. A continuación, se puso de rodillas todo el mundo, salvo los guardias, en señal de lealtad.

 _¡Cuánta pose y pompa!,_ pensé con cansancio. Cada monarca Moroi elegía a su sucesor de entre las familias de sangre real, pero el rey o la reina no podían elegir a ninguno de sus descendientes directos, y un concilio de nobles y familias regias podían oponerse a dicha elección si había una causa justificada, aunque eso no sucedía casi nunca. El rey elegido gobernaba junto al descendiente directo de la familia principal, generación de por medio, de ese modo cuando sea elegido el próximo rey de una de las familias reales el príncipe de la familia principal subirá al trono.

Detrás de los guardias marchaba la reina Tatiana, ataviada con un vestido de seda roja y una chaqueta a juego. Debía de tener los sesenta recién cumplidos, claro aunque gracias al regalo de la "juventud eterna" no los aparentaba. Lucía una tiara del estilo de las que llevan las ganadoras de Miss América sobre su melena negra, cuyas guedejas le colgaban a la altura del mentón. Se movía lentamente por la habitación, como si estuviera dando un paseo. Los cuatro guardias de detrás le seguían el paso.

Su Majestad se movió con paso bastante más rápido cuando pasó por el área de los novicios, aunque repartió asentimientos y sonrisas por aquí y por allí. Quizá los dhampirs seamos semihumanos, hijos bastardos de los moroi, pero recibimos entrenamiento y consagramos nuestras vidas a servirlos y protegerlos. Eran muy altas las probabilidades de que casi todos nosotros muriéramos jóvenes, y la reina debía mostrar respeto hacia ese sacrificio. No pude evitar la aceleración de mi corazón cuando sus ojos se desviaron en mi dirección y se encontraron fugazmente con los míos, ve un atisbo de cansancio y preocupación mezclada con alivio, lo más probable es que ninguno de estos sentimientos fuera para mí.

Anduvo despacio otra vez cuando caminó por el área Moroi y llegó a detenerse para hablar con unos cuantos estudiantes. Ser objeto de tal deferencia era una gran cosa, y casi siempre un indicio de que los padres del alumno elegido estaban en buenos términos con ella. Los miembros de la realeza se llevaron casi todas las atenciones, por supuesto. En realidad, tampoco les decía mucho de interés, en su mayoría eran frases floridas y huecas.

"Vasilisa Dragomir."

Levanté la cabeza de inmediato. La alarma me llegó a través del vínculo que nos unía en cuanto Lissa oyó su nombre. Todo el mundo estaba deseoso de escuchar las palabras de la reina a la princesa fugitiva. Sabía que nadie iba a fijarse en mí cuando la reina en persona había concentrado toda su atención en la última de los Dragomir, por lo cual rompí el protocolo al salirme de mi posición y me ladeé un tanto a fin de obtener una mayor visibilidad.

"Habíamos tenido noticia de tu regreso. Nos alegra tener de vuelta a los Dragomir, aunque sea a su último representante. Lamentamos profundamente la pérdida de tus padres y de tu hermano, pues se contaban entre lo más egregio de los Moroi. Sus muertes han supuesto una verdadera tragedia".

Nunca en la vida he comprendido el uso del «nos» mayestático, pero, por lo demás, el discurso tenía buena pinta.

"El tuyo es un nombre interesante" -continuó-. "Muchas heroínas de los cuentos populares rusos se llaman como tú: Vasilisa la Valiente, Vasilisa la Hermosa. Son jóvenes diferentes, sí, pero todas tienen el mismo nombre e idénticas cualidades: fuerza, inteligencia, disciplina y virtud. Todas llevan a cabo grandes cosas y prevalecen sobre sus adversarios.

»De igual modo, el apellido Dragomir se ha granjeado el respeto de todos por méritos propios. Los reyes y reinas del linaje Dragomir han gobernado con sabiduría y justicia a lo largo de nuestra historia y han usado sus poderes para propósitos casi milagrosos. Han acabado con muchos Strigoi y han luchado hombro con hombro junto a sus guardias. Son una de las familias reales por un buen motivo."

Enmudeció durante unos instantes para permitir que calara el peso de sus palabras. Percibí un cambio en el estado de ánimo de los allí presentes así como el asombro y el tímido placer experimentados por Líssa. Aquello iba a alterar la balanza de la vida social en las aulas. Probablemente, mañana íbamos a presenciar algunos patéticos intentos de estar a bien con ella.

"-Sí" -prosiguió Tatiana-, "tu nombre y tu apellido te conceden poder, representan las mejores cualidades que pueden ofrecer las personas y se retrotraen a los tiempos de gestas y grandes hazañas" -hizo otra pausa -. "Pero el nombre y el apellido no hacen a una persona ni determinan qué va a ser, como bien has demostrado."

La reina se alejó tras propinarle ese sopapo verbal y continuó su avance.

Un estupor colectivo llenó la habitación. Estuve considerando la posibilidad de lanzarme al pasillo y zancadillear a la reina, aunque al final descarté la tentativa. Media docena de guardias me habría derribado antes de que hubiera dado cinco pasos, por lo cual me senté a la mesa y soporté toda la mortificación de Lissa durante el resto de la cena.

Lissa salió pitando por la puerta durante la recepción posterior al banquete y se marchó de la zona ocupada por la corte. Yo la seguí, pero tuve que retrasarme a fin de describir un rodeo y dar esquinazo a la gente, que se había mezclado para hacer vida social.

Vagabundeaba por el exterior de un patio adyacente, uno que encajaba con el grandilocuente estilo de los exteriores del recinto. Un tejado de serpenteante madera labrada cubría el jardín, salvo unas cuantas aberturas dispersas a fin de permitir el paso de algo de luz, pero no la suficiente como para dañar a los moroi. Hileras de árboles que el invierno había dejado sin hojas custodiaban senderos que conducían a otros jardines, patios y al cuadrángulo principal. En un rincón había un estanque sin agua durante la estación del frío junto al que se alzaba una estatua imponente de San VIadimir, una talla de roca gris que lucía largas vestiduras, barba y bigote.

Me detuve al doblar una esquina, pues vi que Natalie se me había adelantado y ya estaba junto a Lissa. Sopesé la posibilidad de interrumpirlas, pero me eché atrás antes de ser vista. Espiar está muy feo, ya, pero de pronto se apoderó de mí la curiosidad de saber qué le decía Natalie a Lissa.

"No debería haberte hablado de ese modo" -dijo Natalie, que lucía un vestido azafranado de corte muy similar al de Lissa. Sin embargo, no sabía por qué, pero no le estaba tan bien, ya fuera una cuestión de gracia o de compostura. Además, ¡qué mal le sentaba el amarillo! Se daba de bofetadas con su pelo negro, recogido en lo alto con un moño-. "No tenía razón" –prosiguió-. "No dejes que eso te altere."

"Es un poco tarde para eso" -repuso Lissa, con los ojos fijos en las losas de piedra del pasillo.

"Se equivoca."

"Tiene razón" -replicó Lissa-. "Mis padres y André me hubieran odiado por semejante conducta."

"No, nunca lo habrían hecho" - Natalie hablaba con voz muy dulce.

"Esa huida fue una estupidez, una irresponsabilidad."

"¿y qué? Cometiste un error. Yo me equivoco todos los días. El otro día, sin ir más lejos, estaba haciendo la tarea de ciencias, la del capítulo diez, aunque, de hecho, ya me he leído el once y..." - Natalie enmudeció y en un encomiable ejercicio de contención volvió al hilo de la charla-. "Las personas cambian. Estamos en evolución permanente, ¿de acuerdo? No eres la misma que entonces como tampoco yo soy la de ese momento" -¿la verdad?, Natalie me parecía exactamente igual, pero eso ya no volvería a tener importancia. Para mí, acababa de madurar-. "Además, ¿esa huida era un error de verdad? Debiste marcharte por una razón. Estabas soportando un montón de malos rollos tras la muerte de tus padres y de tu hermano, ¿o no? Quiero decir con esto que tal vez hicieras lo correcto."

Liss reprimió una sonrisa. Nosotras dos estábamos convencidas de que ella pretendía averiguar la razón de nuestra fuga, como todos los demás del colegio, claro, y se mostraba más o menos taimada con tal fin.

"No sé yo si eso es así, la verdad" -contestó Lissa-. "Yo era débil. André nunca habría huido. Era bueno, era la leche en todo. Se le daba bien estar con la gente y también toda esa mierda de la realeza."

"Eso también se te da bien a ti."

"Supongo, pero no me gusta, es decir, me gusta la gente, pero luego son muy falsos, y eso es lo que no trago."

"Pues no formes parte en tal caso" -respondió Natalie-. "Yo tampoco voy con toda esa gente y mírame, estoy bien. A papi le da igual si voy o no con los de sangre real. Él únicamente quiere que sea feliz."

"Y por esa razón debería ser él quien gobernara en vez de esa vieja bruja que tenemos por reina, maldita sea desearía que en nuestra genética no este "la juventud eterna" y ver a la vieja con unas cuantas arrugas" -dije yo, haciendo acto de presencia al fin-. "Cómo le robaron el trono."

Natalie se llevó un susto y pegó un brinco de casi tres metros. Estaba convencida de que su repertorio de insultos y maldiciones se limitaba a «córcholis» y «diantre». Ha y si Morois y dhampir no envejecemos pero eso no significa que seamos inmortales como los Strigoi, podemos enfermar como Víctor, sufrir un accidente o morir en una batalla más fácilmente. Somos jóvenes y hermosos de distintas maneras pero estamos inmortales.

"Me preguntaba por dónde andarías."

Natalie nos miró a una y a otra, y de pronto se sintió avergonzada de estar justo en medio de un equipo perfecto de buenas amigas. Se removió incómoda y se atusó un cabello descuidado detrás de la oreja.

"Bueno, yo... debería ir a buscar a papi. Os veré ahí dentro."

"Nos vemos" -contestó Lissa-. "Y muchas gracias por todo."

Natalie se marchó a toda prisa. – "¿De veras le llama «papi»?" Lissa me acalló con una mirada. – "Déjala en paz. Es una tía guay."

"Dire que sí. Escuché lo que te dijo, y por mucho que me reviente admitirlo, no había ni una sola palabra que pudiera tomarme a chirigota. Era todo cierto" -hice una pausa-. "La mataría, ya lo sabes... Me refiero a la reina, no a Natalie. Que les zurzan a los guardias, voy a hacerlo. Tatiana no puede irse de rositas."

"¡Dios, Rose, no digas eso! Te arrestarán por traición. ¡Déjalo correr!"

"¿Qué lo deje correr?... ¿Después de lo que te ha dicho delante de todo el mundo?"

No me respondió, ni siquiera me miró, y en vez de eso se puso a juguetear distraídamente con las ramas de un arbusto pelado y en letargo a causa del frío invernal. Ofrecía un aspecto vulnerable que yo reconocía y había llegado a temer.

"Eh" -continué en voz más baja-, "no te pongas así. La tía no sabe de qué habla, ¿vale? No dejes que te tumbe ni hagas nada que no desees."

Ella me devolvió la mirada.

"Está a punto de suceder de nuevo, ¿a que sí?" -susurró. Comenzó a temblarle la mano con la que sujetaba el arbolillo.

"Si tú no le dejas, no" -hice un esfuerzo por mirarle las muñecas sin que se notara demasiado-. "¿No habrás...?"

"No" -sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó para reprimir las lágrimas-. "Tampoco he querido. Estaba muy alterada después de lo del zorro, pero todo va bien. Te he echado de menos, pero todo ha ido bien. Me gusta..."

Hizo una pausa durante la cual pude oír cómo la palabra se formaba en su mente.

"Christian" susurre.

"Desearía que no pudieras hacer eso, o que no lo hicieras."

"Lo siento. ¿Debo darte otra vez la chapa sobre ese psicópata-perdedor de Christian?"

"Creo que me lo sé de memoria después de las diez últimas veces" murmuró.

Me disponía a darle la matraca por undécima ocasión cuando oí unas risas y el soniquete de unos tacones altos sobre la piedra. Mia se acercaba hacia nosotros con unos pocos amigos a rebufo suyo, pero sin Aaron. Levanté las defensas de inmediato.

Lissa seguía perturbada por los comentarios de la soberana y en su interior se agitaban el dolor y la humillación. Le avergonzaba lo que otros pudieran pensar de ella ahora mismo y no dejaba de darle vueltas a que su familia la habría aborrecido por haberse escapado. Yo no lo creía así, pero percibía que esa sensación era muy real para ella, que no dejaba de remover sus más oscuras y sombrías emociones. Por mucho disimulo que le echara, y lo intentaba, estaba tocada. Me preocupaba que pudiera cometer alguna imprudencia y Mia era la última persona que ella necesitaba ver en este momento.

"¿Qué quieres?" -inquirí.

La recién llegada sonrió con altanería a Lissa y avanzó hacia ella, pasando olímpicamente de mí.

"Sólo deseaba saber cómo se siente uno siendo tan importante..., tan regio. La reina te ha dirigido la palabra, debes de estar emocionada, ¿no?"

El grupo congregado alrededor de ella soltó unas risillas.

"No te arrimes tanto" -le espeté mientras me interponía entre ellas dos. Mia soltó un respingo, temerosa de que le rompiera el brazo-. "Y, oye, al menos la soberana conoce su nombre" -intervine-, "lo cual es más de lo que puede decirse de ti y de tus patéticos intentos de codearte con la realeza. O tus padres."

La pulla le hizo pupa, lo vi en su rostro. Con qué desesperación quería formar parte de la aristocracia.

"Al menos, yo veo a mis padres" -replicó- "y los conozco a ambos. Sólo Dios sabe quién es tu padre, y en lo referente a tu madre, quizá sea una de las guardianas más conocidas de por aquí, ¿verdad?, pero le importas un bledo. Jamás te visita, como todo el mundo sabe. Es muy probable incluso que se alegrara cuando te escapaste, si es que llegó a enterarse, claro." No ella no está diciendo eso.

Eso me dolió. Apreté los dientes.

"Sí, vale, al menos ella es famosa y asesora de verdad a nobles y aristócratas. No saca brillo al suelo por donde pasan."

Detrás de ella se oyó la risotada burlona de una de sus amigas.

Mia abrió la boca para lanzarme una de las pullas que debería tener preparada desde que empezó a correr la historia, pero entonces se le iluminó la sesera.

"¡Fuiste tú!" -me acusó con ojos abiertos como platos-. "Alguien me dijo que Jesse había empezado el rumor, pero él no podía saber nada sobre mí. Lo supo de tus labios cuando te acostaste con él."

Ahora empezaba a cabrearme de verdad. – "No me acosté con él."

Mia señaló a Lissa y luego volvió hacia mí la mirada.

"De modo que es eso, ¿no? Tú hiciste el trabajo sucio por ella, que es demasiado patética para hacerlo por sí misma. No vas a poder protegerla siempre" -me avisó- "y tampoco tú estás a salvo."

Palabrería. Amenazas hueras. Me incliné hacia delante y conferí a mi voz el tono más amenazador posible, lo cual estaba chupado con la mala leche que se me había puesto.

"¿Ah, sí? Inténtalo. Ponme un dedo encima y vas a descubrirlo."

Esperaba que lo hiciera. Lo deseaba. Nuestras vidas ya eran complicadas y ahora mismo no necesitábamos su vendetta cutre en ellas. La pobre no pasaba de ser una distracción, aunque en ese momento no veas cuánto me apetecía atizarle.

Miré a su espalda y vi a Dimitri entrar en el jardín. Buscaba algo o a alguien a juzgar por su forma de mirar, y yo tenía una idea aproximada de quién podía ser. Se adelantó dando grandes zancadas en cuanto me vio, pero cambió su centro de interés en cuanto tomó conciencia del gentío reunido en torno a nosotros. Los guardianes son capaces de oler el tufo de una pelea a dos kilómetros, aunque en este caso habría sido capaz de darse cuenta hasta un crío de seis años.

Dimitri se plantó junto a mí y cruzó los brazos.

"¿Va todo bien?"

"Por supuesto, guardián Belikov" -sonreí mientras le respondía, pero una rabia devoradora me consumía las tripas. Lissa se sentía mucho peor a raíz de toda esta confrontación con Mia-. "Sólo nos estamos contando las historias de nuestras familias. ¿Ha oído la de Mia? Es fascinante."

"Vámonos" -ordenó Mia a su grupo, y se puso a la cabeza del mismo al iniciar la retirada, no sin antes fulminarme con una mirada de las que producen escalofríos.

No necesitaba leerle la mente para conocer su significado. «Esto no ha terminado». Ella iba a intentar devolver el golpe contra una de las dos. «Vale, inténtalo, Mia».

"Se supone que debo llevarte a tu dormitorio" -me dijo Dimitri con tono seco-. "No estarías a punto de empezar una pelea, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no" -contesté, sin dejar de observar el pasillo vacío por el cual se había marchado Mia-. "No comienzo luchas donde la gente no pueda verlas."

"Rose" -gimió Lissa.

"Vámonos. Buenas noches, princesa." Él se dio la vuelta, pero yo no me moví. –"¿Seguro que vas a estar bien, Líss?" Ella asintió.

"Estoy bien."

Era una trola del tamaño de una casa. No creía que tuviera el valor para intentar colármela. No necesitaba ninguna conexión para ver sus ojos refulgentes a causa de las lágrimas. Comprendí con gran tristeza que jamás deberíamos haber regresado a este lugar.

"-Liss..."

Ella me dedicó una sonrisilla triste y señaló a Dimitri con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Estoy bien, de verdad. Debes irte."

Él echó a andar y le seguí a regañadientes mientras me llevaba al otro lado del jardín.

"Quizá sea preciso añadir un tiempo adicional para mejorar el autocontrol" aventuró él.

"¿Qué dices...? Yo controlo un mont..." ¡Eh!

Enmudecí cuando vi pasar a Christian en dirección al pasillo por el cual acabábamos de venir nosotros. No le había visto durante la recepción, pero supuse que si Kirova me había soltado por una noche, habría hecho lo mismo con él.

"¿Vas a ver a Lissa?" -inquirí, descargando sobre él toda la ira acumulada contra Mia.

Él removió las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos y me dedicó esa mirada indiferente de mal chico. Quería borrarla de su rostro.

"¿y qué pasa si es así?"

"No es el momento, Rose" -me previno Dimitri. Como si fuera a escucharlo.

Era el momento, ya lo creo. Lissa había ignorado mis advertencias acerca de Christian una semana tras otra. Era el momento de ir a la raíz y erradicar el problema de ese ridículo flirteo de una vez por todas.

"¿Por qué no la dejas en paz? ¿Estás tan colgado y desesperado que no te das cuenta de cuándo no le gustas a alguien? -me puso cara de pocos amigos-. Eres un admirador obsesivo y chiflado, y ella lo sabe. Me lo ha contado todo sobre esa extraña obsesión tuya, de cómo rondas por el ático para estar juntos y de que le prendiste fuego a Ralf para impresionarla. Te considera un bicho raro, pero es demasiado amable para decírtelo." Lissa sacare mis ojos.

Se puso blanco como la cal y algo oscuro empezó a removerse en sus ojos.

"Pero tú no eres tan amable, ¿a qué no?"

"No cuando alguien me da lástima."

"Basta" -dijo Dimitri mientras me empujaba lejos de allí.

"Entonces, gracias por «echarme un cable»" -masculló Christian, destilando rencor en el tono de voz.

"Sin problemas" -le contesté a voz en grito sin volverme. Miré por el rabillo del ojo cuando nos habíamos distanciado un poco y vi a Christian inmóvil delante del jardín. Mantenía fija la mirada en las losas del sendero que conducía al patio donde se hallaba Lissa. Las sombras le tapaban el semblante mientras cavilaba, pero dio media vuelta al cabo de unos momentos y se dirigió de regreso a los dormitorios de los Moroi.

Esto era lo correcto. En realidad espero que lo sea.


	12. Chapter 12

vampery academy pertenece a Richelle

Capítulo 12 VA

Me costó mucho conciliar el sueño esa noche y no dejé de dar vueltas y más vueltas en la cama hasta que al final me quedé roque.

Me incorporé al cabo de una hora más o menos en un intento de relajarme y poner en orden las emociones recibidas de Lissa a través del nexo: miedo, turbación, inestabilidad. Los hechos de esa velada se me vinieron encima de sopetón y yo los fui sorteando en busca de aquella emoción que realmente la perturbaba. La humillación de la reina. Mia. Incluso Christian, pues hasta donde yo sabía, podía haberla encontrado.

Aun así, ninguno de ésos era el problema de ese momento. Había algo más oculto en la fibra más honda de su ser. Algo verdaderamente terrible.

Salí de la cama a toda prisa y me vestí aún más rápido mientras sopesaba mis alternativas. Ahora tenía una habitación en la tercera planta, demasiado alta como para descolgarme, sobre todo esta vez que no tenía a la señora Karp para juntar los trozos. En la vida iba a ser capaz de cruzar el vestíbulo principal sin ser vista. Eso no me dejaba otra salida que los canales «adecuados».

"¿Adónde crees que vas?"

Una de las encargadas de supervisar mi planta levantó los ojos de su silla, al final de la estancia, la cual se hallaba cerca de un tramo de escaleras; era un lugar poco vigilado durante el día, pero de noche parecía que estuviésemos presos en una cárcel.

Me crucé de brazos.

"Necesito ver a Dimi... al guardián Belikov."

"Es tarde."

"Se trata de una emergencia."

Ella me inspeccionó con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza. –"A simple vista pareces estar bien."

"Va a meterse en un montón de problemas mañana cuando todo el mundo se entere de que me impidió informar de lo que sé."

"Cuéntame."

"Es un asunto privado de los guardias."

Le dediqué la mirada más dura posible y debió funcionar, pues al final se levantó y sacó del bolsillo un móvil, cuyas teclas pulsó para telefonear a alguien. Definitivamente necesito un teléfono celular. Confié en que fuera Dimitri, pero hablaba en voz tan baja que me resultaba imposible escuchar la conversación. Inclusive con mis mejorados sentidos, mierda tengo mejor audición que la mayoría de los dhampirs. Aguardamos varios minutos al cabo de los cuales se abrió la puerta que daba a las escaleras. Apareció Dimitri, totalmente vestido y bien despierto, a pesar de que estaba segura de haberle sacado de la cama.

Me miró una sola vez. "Lissa."

Asentí.

Se volvió sin decir nada más y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Le seguí. Cruzamos el patio en silencio y nos dirigimos a los impresionantes dormitorios de los moroi. Era de noche para los vampiros, es decir, que era de día para el resto del mundo. Un sol de mediodía proyectaba sobre nosotros una luz dorada y gélida. Mis genes humanos la recibieron con alborozo. Siempre había lamentado que el exceso de sensibilidad de los moroi a la luz nos obligara a vivir en la oscuridad la mayor parte del tiempo. La preocupación no me permitió disfrutar de la exposición directa al calor del sol.

La encargada del descansillo de Lissa se quedó boquiabierta cuando nos vio aparecer, pero no se opuso a nuestro avance a causa de la intimidante presencia del guardián.

"Está en los servicios" les informé. Cuando la matrona hizo ademán de seguirme, no se lo permití -.

"Está demasiado turbada. Déjeme hablar con ella primero."

Dimitri reflexionó unos segundos. "Sí, concédales un minuto."

Empujé la puerta abierta de los lavabos.

"¿Liss?" del interior del aseo llegó un sonido suave, similar a un hipido. Bajé las manivelas de cinco puertas. Sólo una tenía echado el pestillo-. "Déjame entrar" le pedí, con la esperanza de que mi voz sonara resuelta y calmada. "por favor, Liss, sabes que yo siempre te protegeré de todo".

Escuché un sonido similar a una aspiración e instantes después la puerta se abrió. No estaba preparada para la siguiente escena: Lissa apareció ante mis ojos...

... completamente ensangrentada.

Me quedé horrorizada. Sofoqué un chillido y estuve en un tris de gritar pidiendo socorro. Luego, tras estudiarla de cerca, vi que la mayor parte de la sangre no era suya. Unos churretes carmesíes le manchaban el rostro por todas partes, pues tenía las manos bien pringadas y se había frotado la cara con ellas.

Se dejó caer al suelo y yo la imité, poniéndome de rodillas junto a ella.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" –susurré "¿Qué ha pasado?" Ella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, pero se le arrugó el semblante cuando se echó a llorar otra vez. Le tomé de las manos. "Vamos, vamos, deja que te limpie..."

Me detuve. Después de todo, sí estaba sangrando. Unas líneas perfectas le cruzaban las muñecas, aunque, por suerte, ninguna pasaba cerca de venas importantes, pero bastaban para dejar húmedos trazos rojos en su piel. No había intentado cortarse las venas cuando practicó las incisiones, la muerte no era su meta. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

"Lo siento... No pretendía... Por favor, no permitas que se enteren" -sollozó-. "Se me fue la pinza cuando lo vi -hizo un ademán con la cabeza, señalando a las muñecas-. Sucedió antes de que pudiera evitarlo, estaba tan hundida..."

"Está bien" -repliqué de forma automática mientras para mis adentros me preguntaba a qué se referiría con ese «lo»-. "Vamos."

Alguien llamó con los nudillos a la puerta. "¿Rose?"

"Sólo un segundo" -respondí a voz en grito.

La conduje hasta el lavado y le lavé la sangre de las muñecas. Eché mano al botiquín de primeros auxilios y le puse a toda prisa unas tiritas encima de las heridas. Por fortuna, ya sangraban menos.

"Vamos a entrar" -anunció la encargada.

Me quité la sudadera con capucha y se la pasé a Lissa. Dimitri y la encargada entraron justo cuando terminó de ponérse1a. El guardián miró a nuestro alrededor y enseguida comprendí que había olvidado los manchurrones de sangre de las mejillas en mi prisa por solventar el problema de las muñecas.

"No es mía" -se apresuró a decir mi amiga en cuanto vio sus expresiones-. "Es… del... conejo..."

É11a evaluó con la mirada. Yo únicamente esperaba que no reparase en las muñecas. Cuando pareció quedar satisfecho de no ver heridas abiertas en Lissa, Dimitri inquirió: "¿Qué conejo?"

Precisamente eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo. Lissa señaló el contenedor de basura de los aseos con la mano temblorosa.

"Lo limpié para que Natalie no lo viese."

Dimitri y yo nos acercamos a echar un vistazo al contenedor. Me vi forzada a retroceder enseguida e hice un esfuerzo para contener una arcada y no echar la papilla. No sé de dónde se sacaba Lissa que era un conejo, pues sólo se veía un amasijo de sangre. Sangre y toallitas de papel empapadas de sangre, y casquería. No me atrevía yo a hacer una identificación guiándome por las vísceras. El hedor era espantoso.

El guardián se acercó a Lissa y se agachó hasta emparejarse en altura y poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Qué ha pasado...? Cuéntamelo" -pidió mientras le entregaba unos pañuelos de papel.

"Volví hará cosa de una hora y lo encontré en el suelo, justo ahí, en el medio. Desgarrado. Daba la impresión de que hubiera... estallado" -sollozó-. "No quería que Natalie lo encontrara ni tampoco deseaba darle un susto... Entonces, lo limpié todo... No logré regresar, no pude..."

Rompió a llorar. El llanto le hizo sacudir los hombros. Yo sí era capaz de reconstruir la parte que no le había contado a Dimitri. Encontró al conejo, lo limpió todo y se asustó mucho, de modo que se cortó, pues ella afrontaba de esa forma los problemas cuando éstos se apoderaban de ella.

"¡Nadie ha podido entrar en estas habitaciones!" -saltó la encargada-. "¿Cómo ha sido posible?". ¿Que sugiere? ¿Que acaso Lissa lo hizo? está loca por si quiera pensar en eso. La ira me lleno.

"Quizás todos no están haciendo muy bien su trabajo" –ataque- mirando directamente a la mujer que se convirtió de un rojo brillante.

"Muchachita como te atrev…."

"ROSE" -intervino Dimitri- "alto" fijo de nuevo su atención en mi amiga.

"¿Sabes quién lo ha hecho?" -inquirió Dimitri con voz suave.

Lissa metió la mano en el bolsillo del pijama y sacó del mismo un trozo arrugado de papel. Había absorbido tanta sangre que apenas logré leer el texto cuando él lo alisó y lo sostuvo en alto.

Sé qué eres. No vas a sobrevivir a este lugar. Voy a encargarme de eso. Vete ahora mismo. No tienes otra forma de salir con vida.

La sorpresa inicial de la encargada se transformó en determinación.

"Voy en busca de Ellen" -anunció mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Tardé unos instantes en comprender que ése era el nombre de la directora Kirova. Dios tantos castigos juntas y por poco lo olvido.

"Dile que nos encontrará en la enfermería" -le alertó Dimitri. Cuando ella se fue, el guardián se volvió hacia Lissa-. "Deberías estar descansando."

Cuando no se movió, le pasé el brazo en torno a los suyos y tiré de ella.

"Venga, Liss, vamos a sacarte de aquí."

Podía sentir todo el miedo consumiéndola y eso no me gustaba. "siempre estaré a tu lado" susurre solo para ella en su oído.

Despacio, muy despacio, movió un pie y luego el otro, y al final nos dejó llevarla a la enfermería de la Academia, asistida normalmente por un par de médicos, pero en ese momento de la noche sólo había una enfermera de servicio. Ella se ofreció para despertar a uno de los doctores, pero Dimitri rehusó la oferta.

"La chica sólo necesita descansar."

Kirova apareció en compañía de varias personas más apenas se había tumbado Lissa en una cama estrecha. Me planté en medio para impedirles el paso en cuanto empezaron a formularle preguntas.

"¡Dejadla en paz! ¿No veis que ella no quiere hablar del tema? Dejadla dormir un rato."

"Ya está sacando los pies del tiesto, señorita Hathaway; como siempre" empezó la directora-. "Ni siquiera sé qué hace aquí. Ya ha pasado el toque de queda"

Dimitri le pidió hablar con ella en privado y la condujo al vestíbulo. Escuché cómo profería airados cuchicheos y las respuestas firmes y decididas del guardián. Después, entraron de nuevo.

"Puedes quedarte con ella por ahora" -dijo-. "Los conserjes y empleados de la limpieza se encargarán de la desinfección del baño y de su habitación, señorita Dragomir. Discutiremos en detalle la situación por la mañana." Puse los ojos ante eso. Bueno al menos la dejarían en paz esta noche.

"No despierten a Natalie" -pidió Lissa con un hilo de voz-. "No deseo asustarla. De todos modos, yo lo limpié y recogí todo..."

Kirova la miró, llena de dudas. El grupo se retiró, pero no antes de que la enfermera le preguntara a Lissa si deseaba comer o beber algo; ella declinó la oferta. Me tumbé a su lado y le pasé el brazo por encima en cuanto nos dejaron solas.

"Rose yo…"

"Shhhh… No voy a permitir que lo averigüen" -le aseguré cuando me percaté de su preocupación por sus muñecas-, "pero desearía que me lo hubieras dicho antes de haberme ido de la recepción. Prometiste que vendrías a mí primero..."

"No iba a hacerlo en ese momento" -contestó con la mirada extraviada-, "te prometo que no, estaba muy alterada, pero pensé..., pensé que lograría manejar la situación. Lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, Rose, de veras que sí, pero entonces tuve que volver a mi habitación y lo vi ahí, y... se me fue la olla. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso, ya sabes... Debía recogerlo todo, eso lo tenía claro, debía hacerlo antes de que lo vieran y lo averiguaran, pero había demasiada sangre... Más tarde, después de haberlo conseguido, se me vino todo encima y sentí que iba a... No sé, a estallar, que había tragado demasiadas cosas y debía soltarlas, ¿sabes...? Debía..."

Le interrumpí antes de que se desatara el ataque de histeria.

"Está bien, lo entiendo."

Eso era una trola de primera. No me había enterado de nada. Ella hacía ese tipo de cosas de vez en cuando, siempre desde el accidente, pero cada vez me daba un susto de muerte. Lissa me lo había explicado con anterioridad:

No deseaba morir, sólo necesitaba desahogarse. Era el único modo de expulsar el dolor interno. No tenía otro modo de controlarlo. Incluso yo no era suficiente para ayudarla y eso me aterraba.

"¿A santo de qué ocurre esto?" -gritó con la cabeza hundida en la almohada. "¿Por qué soy un monstruo?"

"No lo eres." dije acercándola más en nuestro abrazo, quería que sintiera que yo estaba ahí que siempre lo estaré. Por el vínculo entendí que ella lo comprendía.

"A nadie más le ha sucedido algo así. Nadie más hace magia como yo."

"¿Has intentado hacer magia?" -no hubo respuesta-. "¿Liss...? ¿Has intentado curar al conejo?"

"Alargué las manos sólo para ver si podía sanarlo, pero era un amasijo de carne ensangrentada... No pude."

«La cosa empeorará cuanto más use ese don. Debes detenerla, Rose».

Lissa tenía razón. La magia moroi podía conjurar agua y fuego, mover rocas o provocar corrimientos de tierra, pero nadie podía sanar y devolver la vida a animales muertos. Nadie. Excepto la señora Karp.

«Detenla antes de que se den cuenta, antes de que lo adviertan y se la lleven también. Sácala de aquí».

No me gustaba ni pizca guardar aquel secreto, en especial porque no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Me reventaba esa sensación de impotencia. Era necesario preservarla de eso, y de sí misma, y aun así, al mismo tiempo, debía proteger a Lissa de ellos.

"Deberíamos irnos" -dije de pronto-. "Sería mejor que nos marchemos".

"Rose…"

"Está sucediendo de nuevo, y esta vez es peor, mucho peor que la última ocasión."

"La nota te ha asustado."

"No le temo a ningún papelito, pero este lugar no es seguro."

De pronto, volví a echar de menos Portland. Quizá fuera más sucio y estuviera más poblado que el escarpado paisaje de Montana, sin embargo al menos allí sabías a qué atenerte, no como aquí, en la Academia, donde combatían pasado y presente. Tal vez tuviera muros antiguos y jardines hermosos, pero la modernidad se deslizaba por dentro, y la gente no sabía cómo afrontar esa dualidad. Se parecía mucho a los propios Moroi. Las familias reales de toda la vida seguían detentando el poder nominal, mas aumentaba el descontento de la gente. Los dhampir deseaban mejoras en su forma de vida y los Moroi como Christian deseaban dar batalla a los Strigoi. Las familias de abolengo todavía se aferraban a las tradiciones y hacían ostentación de su poder sobre todos los demás del mismo modo que la Academia había instalado a la entrada unas puertas de hierro forjadas de forma intrincada como señal de tradición e invencibilidad.

Ah, bueno, y luego estaban las mentiras y los secretos.

Circulaban por todos los vestíbulos y se escondían en todos los rincones. Había alguien entre estas paredes que odiaba a Lissa, una persona que se acercaría a ella con una sonrisa perfecta en los labios y simularía ser su amiga. No iba a permitir que acabaran con ella. Primero tendrían que acabar conmigo.

"Necesitas dormir un poco" -le dije.

"No puedo."

"Sí puedes. Estoy aquí contigo, no vas a quedarte sola." dije afirmando mis anteriores palabras.

La ansiedad, el miedo y otras emociones turbadoras la abrumaban, pero al final su cuerpo se rindió y al cabo de un rato se le cerraron los ojos y su respiración se acompasó. El vínculo entre nosotras quedó en silencio.

Me salía la adrenalina por las orejas, lo cual me impedía pegar ojo, de modo que velé el sueño de Lissa. La enfermera regresó al cabo de una hora más o menos y me instó a marcharme.

"No puedo irme" -le contesté-. "Le he prometido que no la dejaría sola."

La enfermera de amables ojos marrones era alta incluso para los estándares de los moroi.

"Y no lo va a estar. Yo le haré compañía."

Le dediqué una mirada cargada de escepticismo. – "Se lo he prometido." pero ella no entendía el doble significado de esa promesa no como Liss lo hizo.

Yo misma tuve un bajonazo en cuanto regresé a mi habitación. El miedo y el nerviosismo también me habían desgastado y por un momento deseé tener una vida normal y que mi mejor amiga fuera una chica corriente. Bueno, en realidad, nadie era normal, y yo tampoco había tenido otra amiga mejor que Lissa, pero, demonios, a veces me las hacía pasar moradas.

Dormí de un tirón hasta bien entrada la mañana y acudí a la primera clase con el miedo en el cuerpo, nerviosa por lo que podría haberse rumoreado sobre lo de la última noche. Y así fue, realmente estaban hablando sobre la última noche, pero las conversaciones se centraban todavía en la reina y en la recepción. Ellos lo ignoraban todo sobre el incidente del conejo y aunque resulte difícil de creer, yo me había olvidado por completo del otro tema. Aun así, ahora me parecía un asunto bastante menor en comparación con la sangrienta incursión en el cuarto de Lissa.

En cualquier caso, noté algo raro conforme avanzaba el día. La gente dejó de mirar a Lissa sin cesar, y empezó a mirarme a mí. No importaba. Los ignoré, les di esquinazo y me fui por Lissa, quien estaba terminando con un alimentador. Esa sensación de extrañeza volvió a mí mientras veía cómo movía los labios alrededor del cuello del proveedor al beber su sangre. Un hilillo de la misma se deslizaba garganta abajo. La tez lívida del humano resaltaba la intensidad del rojo. Los desangramientos continuos hacían de los proveedores criaturas tan pálidas como los propios moroi. Él no parecía percatarse de nada, hacía mucho que se había entregado al éxtasis del mordisco. Llegué a la conclusión de que necesitaba terapia cuando tuve un ataque de celos.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" -le pregunté más tarde, mientras íbamos de camino a clase. Ella llevaba ropa de manga larga a fin de ocultar las muñecas.

"Sí, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ese conejo... Fue horroroso. Sigo viéndolo en mi mente, y luego no paro de darle vueltas a lo que hice" -cerró con fuerza los ojos durante unos segundos y luego los abrió de nuevo-. "La gente habla de nosotras."

"Lo sé. Ignóralos."

"No puedo, me revienta" -dijo ella, enojada. Creció en su interior un brote de inquina, sentimiento que me llegó a través del vínculo y me hizo estremecer, pues Lissa siempre había sido una persona amable y de buen talante-. "Cómo odio todos esos cuchicheos. Menuda estupidez. ¿Cómo pueden ser todos tan superficiales?"

"Ignóralos" -repetí con ánimo apaciguador, si quien iba a pensar que yo tratara de apaciguar a Liss y no ella a mí-. "Eres lo bastante lista como para no pasar más tiempo con ellos."

Sin embargo, ignorarlos resultó más y más difícil conforme pasaba el tiempo, pues los cuchicheos y las miradas fueron en aumento. En Comportamiento animal esto fue a peor y alcanzó tal punto que no fui capaz de concentrarme en mi nueva asignatura favorita. La señora Meissner había empezado a hablar de la evolución y de la supervivencia de los más aptos y de cómo los animales buscaban como parejas a los de mejores genes, un tema que me fascinaba, pero incluso ella lo tuvo difícil para mantenerse concentrada en su tarea y debió ponerse a dar voces para que todos se callasen y prestaran atención.

"Se está cociendo algo" -le dije a Lissa entre clases-. "No sé de qué va la película, pero todos están dándo1e vueltas a un nuevo asunto."

"¿Otro? ¿Algo diferente al odio de la reina hacia mí? ¿ y qué podría ser?"

"Me encantaría saberlo."

Al final, todo acabó por tomar forma y aclararse durante la última clase del día: Arte es1avo. Mientras trabajábamos cada uno en nuestros trabajos individuales, comenzó a hacerme gestos obscenos y sugerencias casi explícitas un tipo a quien no conocía de nada. Mi réplica estuvo a la altura, y le dejé bien clarito dónde podía meterse sus solicitudes.

Se limitó a reírse.

"Vamos, Rose, sangraría por ti."

La ocurrencia levantó unas risitas tontas y Mia nos lanzó una mirada de perfidia.

"Espera, sería Rose quien sangrara, ¿no?"

Se levantó otra oleada de risas. Sentí una bofetada en la cara cuando caí en la cuenta. Tiré de Lissa y la alejé.

"Lo saben." _No por favor esto no, no ahora_. Rogué a quien fuese que escuchara mi suplica mental

"¿El qué?"

"Lo nuestro, cómo tú... Bueno, ya sabes, cómo te alimenté durante nuestra fuga."

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta. "¿Y cómo...?"

"¿Y cómo crees tú? Esto es cosa de tu «amigo» Christian. Sé que es un psico, pero jamás espere que fuera un soplón"

"No" -replicó ella con determinación-, "él no lo haría."

"¿Y quién más lo sabía?"

La confianza en Christian flameó en sus ojos e hizo palpitar nuestro vínculo, pero ella ignoraba que yo le había dado caña la noche anterior a fin de hacerle pensar que Lissa le odiaba. El chaval era un veleta. Extender nuestro mayor secreto, bueno, uno de ellos, era una venganza acorde a la humillación sufrida. Tal vez fuera él quien mató también al conejo. Al fin y al cabo, el animalillo había muerto sólo un par de horas después de nuestra conversación.

No me quedé a esperar las protestas de mi amiga y me dirigí al otro lado de la habitación, donde Christian estaba trabajando a su bola, como de costumbre. Lissa anduvo a mi estela. Me importaba un bledo si la gente nos miraba, me incliné hacia él sobre el pupitre y puse mi rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

"Voy a matarte."

Él fijó sus ojos en Lissa. Quedaba en ellos un minúsculo rescoldo de nostalgia. Sin embargo, luego la contrariedad le crispó el semblante.

"¿Por qué? ¿Te dan puntos extra como guardiana?"

"Abandona ya esa pose2 -le previne, bajando la voz una octava-. "Es cosa tuya. Tú les has contado que Lissa se alimentó de mí."

Christian dejó de mirarme y se concentró en mi amiga. Se contemplaron sin parpadear el uno al otro. Percibí una oleada de atracción tan fuerte que resultaba extraño que no me apartara de en medio. Los ojos de Lissa delataban sus sentimientos. Para mí resultaba obvio que él sentía lo mismo que ella, aunque mi amiga no fuera capaz de verlo, básicamente porque ahora él la estaba fulminando con la mirada.

"Puedes dejar de fingir, ¿vale?" -dijo Christian-. "Ya no hace falta que te andes con disimulos."

El aturdimiento de la atracción de Lissa se desvaneció, reemplazado por el dolor y la confusión que sintió al oír el tono empleado.

"¿Fingir yo? ¿Disimulos...?"

"Lo sabes de sobra. Déjalo ya, no actúes más."

Lissa le contempló fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos y gesto dolido. No tenía ni idea de que yo se la había montado la noche previa. No tenía ni idea de que Christian creía que ella le odiaba. Cuando lo sepa me matara, literal.

"Deja de compadecerte y dinos lo que importa" -le solté-. "¿Has sido tú o no?"

Me lanzó una mirada desafiante. "No ha sido cosa mía."

"No te creo."

"Yo sí" -dijo Lissa.

"Sé que resulta imposible creer que un bicho raro como yo haya mantenido el pico cerrado, en especial cuando ninguna de vosotras dos lo ha hecho, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar esparciendo rumores. ¿Queréis echarle la culpa a alguien? Pues ahí tenéis a vuestro niño bonito."

Seguí la dirección de su mirada hasta fijarme en Jesse, que se reía de algo, junto a ese memo de Ralf.

"Jesse no lo sabe" -repuso Lissa, desafiante.

Christian no me quitaba los ojos de encima ni con agua caliente.

"Lo sabe, ya lo creo, ¿a que sí, Rose? Lo sabe."

Sentí un vacío en el estómago. Sí. Jesse lo sabía. Lo había sospechado la noche aquella en el sofá.

"No pensé... Jamás creí que lo dijera. Temía demasiado a Dimitri."

"¿Se lo dijiste?"-exclamó Lissa.

"No, pero él se lo imaginó."

Comencé a sentirme mal.

"Da la impresión de que hizo algo más que imaginario. Me volví hacia él."

"¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Ah, no lo sabes."

"Juro por Dios que te voy a romper el cuello después de clase, Christian."

"Pensé que eras atea. Mira Tía, eres de lo más impredecible" -parecía haber una nota jubilosa en su voz, pero luego habló con un tono más serio. Mantuvo la mueca y todavía estaba molesto, sin embargo percibí una enorme incomodidad en cuanto retornó la palabra-. "Ha venido a decir más o menos que te ha tomado la matrícula y ha trasteado con tu motor."

"Ah, ya lo pillo. Ha dicho que hubo sexo" -yo no necesitaba andarme con rodeos. Christian asintió. Jesse fanfarroneaba para aumentar su reputación de donjuán. Vale. Podía soportarlo. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco tenía una reputación inmaculada. Todo el mundo estaba convencido de que yo mantenía relaciones sexuales sin parar y con cada chico con quien hablaba.

"Eh... Ah, y Ralf dice lo mismo, que tú y él..."

¿Ralf? No tocaría a ese tipo ni puesta de alcohol y todo tipo de drogas hasta las cejas.

"¿Dice que yo...? ¿Que también me he acostado con él?" Christian asintió.

"¡El muy gilipollas! Vaya..."

"Todavía hay más..."

"¿Cómo...? ¿Me he pasado por la piedra a todo el equipo de baloncesto?"

"Los dos aseguran que tú les dejaste... Bueno, que les permitiste beber de tu sangre."

Aquello me dejó fría incluso a mí. Sentí que el color de mi rostro bajaba rápidamente. Beber sangre durante el sexo era lo peor de lo peor. Era sórdido, mucho peor que ser una chica fácil o una zorrilla. Un trillón de trillones de veces peor que dejar a Lissa que bebiera de mi sangre para sobrevivir. Ése era territorio de las yanquis y las prostitutas de sangre.

"¡Es una locura!" -chilló Lissa-. "Rose nunca... ¿Rose?" Yo había dejado de escucharla, estaba en mi propio mundo, un mundo que llevaba al otro lado de la clase, donde se sentaban Jesse y Ralf la parejita alzó la mirada. En parte estaban muy pagados de sí mismos, pero también se hallaban un tanto...

nerviosos, si mi análisis de sus gestos era correcto. Aquello no les pillaba de nuevas después de haber estado soltando embustes a mis espaldas.

La clase entera se detuvo cuando me planté delante de ellos. Al parecer, todos habían estado esperando algún tipo de demostración, una exhibición de mi mala fama.

"¿Qué diablos creéis que estáis haciendo?" -le pregunté en voz baja y amenazante.

La mirada nerviosa de Jesse adquirió un tono de pánico. Quizá fuera más alto que yo, pero ambos sabíamos quién ganaría si me daba el punto y optaba por recurrir a la violencia. Sin embargo, Ralf me dirigió una sonrisa arrogante.

"Nada que no quisieras hacernos a nosotros" -su sonrisa se llenó de crueldad -. "Y no se te ocurra ponernos una mano encima. Kirova va a mandarte a vivir con las demás prostitutas de sangre si comienzas una pelea." Maldito desgraciado.

Los demás contuvieron el aliento a la espera de mi reacción. No sé cómo el señor Nagy seguía totalmente ajeno al drama que tenía lugar en su clase.

Me entraron ganas de patearles a los dos, de darles con tanta fuerza que la discusión de Dimitri con Jesse pareciera una palmadita en la espalda. Me carcomía el deseo de borrar esa sonrisa del rostro de Ralf.

Pero fuera o no un gilipollas, estaba en lo cierto. Kirova me echaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si le tocaba, y si me expulsaban Lissa se quedaría sola. Respiré hondo y tomé una de las decisiones más duras de mi toda mi vida.

Me alejé.

Pero no antes de un pequeño consejo "No importa cuán seguro creáis que están, jamás lo estarán por completo" susurre en voz baja y con eso me marche.

El resto del día fue un espanto. Había invitado a todos a que me convirtieran en objeto de mofa al dar marcha atrás en lo de la pelea. Los cotilleo s y susurros eran cada vez más altos. La gente me miraba con mayor descaro, y se reía. Lissa hizo lo posible por hablar como una cotorra en un intento de consolarme, pero la ignoré incluso a ella. Me tragué todas las clases ausente como una zombi y me escabullí lo más deprisa posible a las prácticas con Dimitri, quien me dedicó una mirada de sorpresa, pero se abstuvo de formular pregunta alguna.

Después, en la soledad de mi habitación, lloré por primera vez en años.

Una vez que me hube desahogado, me disponía a ponerme el pijama cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Dimitri. Estudió mi rostro y luego desvió la mirada, tras apreciar a las claras que había estado llorando. También podría jurar que al fin los rumores habían llegado a sus oídos. Lo sabía.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"No importa si lo estoy o no, ¿recuerdas?" -alcé los ojos hacia él-. "¿Cómo está Lissa? Va a ser duro para ella."

Una chispa de picardía le iluminó los ojos. Le sorprendía que estuviera preocupada por ella con la que estaba cayendo, o eso pensé. Mediante señas, me pidió que le siguiera y me condujo a unas escaleras traseras, unas que solían estar cerradas para los estudiantes, pero no esa noche, y me indicó que saliera mediante un gesto.

"Cinco minutos" -me avisó.

Salí fuera con mayor curiosidad que nunca. Lissa estaba ahí. Debería haber sentido su proximidad, pero mi propio autocontrol la había oscurecido. Me abrazó sin decir ni una palabra y me estrechó durante unos instantes. Hice un gran esfuerzo para no derramar más lágrimas. Cuando nos separamos, ella me observó con calma.

"Lo siento mucho" -dijo.

"No es culpa tuya. Ya pasará."

Lissa lo dudaba, eso era obvio. Y también yo.

"Es por mi culpa" -insistió-. "Ella lo ha hecho para putearme a mí."

"¿Ella?"

"Ha sido cosa de Mia. Jesse y Ralf no tienen coco para urdir algo semejante por sí solos. Tú misma lo dijiste: Jesse le tenía demasiado miedo a Belikov para dar explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido. ¿Por qué ha esperado hasta

ahora? Eso sucedió hace un tiempo. Se habría ido de la lengua entonces si hubiera querido esparcir rumores por ahí. Mia ha urdido todo como venganza por haber contado lo de sus padres. No sé cómo se las ha arreglado exactamente, pero es una de las que ha estado contando esas cosas."

En mi fuero interno supe que tenía razón. Jesse y Ralf eran las herramientas, pero el cerebro había sido Mia. "Ahora nada puede hacerse" suspiré.

"Rose..."

"Olvídalo, Liss. Todo va bien, ¿vale?"

Me miró durante unos segundos.

"No te he visto llorar en mucho tiempo."

"No he llorado. Soy Rose Hathaway. Las Hathaway no lloran" dije tratando de sonreír para ella.

Una corriente de solidaridad y congoja me llegó a través del vínculo.

"Mia no puede hacerte esto" -argumentó.

Reí con amargura, medio sorprendida por mi propia indefensión.

"Ya lo ha hecho. Aseguró que me la devolvería y que no sería capaz de protegerte. Y lo cumplió. Cuando vuelva a clase..."

Sufrí un retortijón en las tripas cuando pensé en los amigos y en el respeto que me había ganado a pulso a pesar de ser una don nadie. Eso se había esfumado. Esto es el tipo de cosas que daña la reputación de los demás dhampirs. No había vuelta atrás en una cosa de esa índole, al menos no entre los moroi. Cuando eras una yonqui de la mordedura, una prostituta de sangre, lo eras para siempre, y empeoraba las cosas el hecho de que una parte oscura y secreta de mí había disfrutado al ser mordida.

"No deberías seguir protegiéndome" -repuso.

"Es mi trabajo" -me reí-. "Voy a ser tu guardiana."

"Lo sé, pero me refiero a cosas como ésta. No deberías sufrir por mi causa. No deberías estar pendiente de mí en todo momento, y aun así, lo haces siempre. Me sacaste de aquí y te encargaste de todo cuando estuvimos libradas a nuestra suerte, e incluso después, a nuestra vuelta, tú has llevado todo el peso.

Siempre has estado ahí, cada vez que me he venido abajo, como la otra noche.

Soy débil, no me parezco a ti."

Sacudí la cabeza.

"Eso no cuenta. Es lo que toca. No me importa. Además eres mi familia la única familia que tengo"

"Ya, pero detente a mirar lo ocurrido. Mia me la tiene jurada a mí, y no sé la razón, de veras. Sea como sea, esto ha de cesar. Voy a protegerte yo a ti de ahora en adelante."

Su gesto irradiaba una determinación y una confianza tales que me recordó a la amiga que había conocido antes del accidente. Al mismo tiempo, pude percibir en ella algo más oscuro, un sentimiento de ira profundamente enterrado. Había visto antes ese lado chungo, y no me gustaba, no deseaba que le hiciera sitio. Tan sólo deseaba mantenerla a salvo.

"Tú no puedes protegerme, Lissa."

"Sí puedo" -replicó con fiereza-. "Mia desea una cosa por encima de nuestra destrucción: la aceptación y la posibilidad de alternar con gente de sangre real y sentirse una de ellos. Puedo arrebatarle eso" -esbozó una sonrisa-. "Puedo volverlos contra ella."

"¿Cómo?"

"Diciéndoselos" -contestó con ojos flameantes.

Esa noche tenía una empanada mental y me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta de a qué se refería.

"No, Liss. No puedes usar la coacción, no en este lugar."

"También podría usar algo de esos estúpidos poderes."

«La cosa empeorará cuanto más use ese don. Debes detenerla, Rose. Detenla antes de que se den cuenta, antes de que lo adviertan y se la lleven también. Sácala de aquí».

"Liss, como te pillen..."

Dimitri asomó la cabeza.

"Debes volver dentro antes de que alguien te encuentre, Rose."

Lancé una mirada de pánico a Lissa, pero ella ya había empezado a marcharse.

"Yo me haré cargo de todo esta vez, Rose. De todo."


	13. Chapter 13

vampery academy pertenece a Richelle Mead

capitulo 13

Cuando por fin estuve entre mis sabanas no pude si quiera conciliar el sueño. Así que después de un breve debate interno decidí escapar por la ventana de mi habitación, sonreí débilmente mientras aterrizaba sobre el césped ante el recuerdo de las innumerables veces que había hecho esto antes. Siempre cuidando de no ser atrapada, anduve con mis habilidades ninjas hasta que estaba a salvo de las miradas de los tutores y pude apreciar el conocido lugar al que mis pies me habían llevado…

Estaba en mi lugar favorito de toda la academia, el lago. Rápidamente trepe un enorme roble, sentándome en una de sus ramas apoye mi espalda a su tallo observando el paisaje. Todo era tal y como lo recordaba, claro había algunos árboles y plantas que crecieron en estos dos años, pero la esencia de este lugar seguía siendo la misma; el enorme lago lleno de aguas cristalinas resplandecía bajo la luz del sol, mirar en él era como ver en un enorme espejo de hielo que refleja todo en gran perfección y a pesar de la capa frágil de cristal que apenas comenzaba a formarse aun puedes oír susurrar al agua invitándote a zambullirte en ella. Estaba rodeado de numerosos tipos de árboles y plantas que en la primavera ofrecían un gran espectáculo lleno de colores, la altura de muchos de sus árboles le otorga un aire de misterio al lugar, me complace decir que conozco cada pequeño rincón de la zona beneficio obtenido al estar la mayor parte de mi vida en la academia.

Pero lo mejor de todo aparte de la belleza fácil de observar en mi santuario personal, la extraña tranquilidad y sensación de seguridad que me ofrece es que es una de las zonas menos transitadas en la academia, la mayoría tienen miedo de venir aquí por las leyendas circundantes de extrañas apariciones y desapariciones que dicen tuvieron lugar acá, otros solo no quieren ensuciar sus zapatos adentrándose en el bosque. Al ser un lugar de bajo interés para los estudiantes también se ha convertido en uno para los guardias siendo este uno de los lugares menos custodiados realizando incluso un par de guardias pocas veces cada varios días. Lo cual lo hace casi perfecto.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando de los cálidos rayos del sol que se escabullían entre las ramas y hojas cafés que ya caían tocando mi piel almendrada, la suave y fría brisa invernal, el aroma de la tierra anunciando que pronto llovería… fui sacada de mis pensamientos al oír algunas ramas quebrarse a unos cuantos metros de mi ubicación, estando alerta atreves de mis sentidos note que solo era una persona y su suave pero firme caminar me dijeron que era un tutor. De todos los días no puedo creer que escogieran justamente hoy para hacer una ronda. Mierda si Kirova se entera estaré fuera. Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca mi respiración se detuvo y me quede completamente quieta, no quería advertirle de mi presencia. Los pasos se detuvieron justo debajo del árbol. No quería ver a si abajo. Escuche como el tutor se sentaba recostándose en el tallo del viejo roble. No podía creer no haber sido descubierta. _Gracias quien quiera que haya escuchado mis plegarias_ …

"Baja, sé que estás ahí. No necesito mirar para comprobarlo" dijo la voz en calma de Alberta.

"Mierda" susurre. _Sabía que tanta dicha no podía ser cierta._

"Rose, lenguaje" regaño suavemente

"lo siento" -me disculpe sinceramente mientras comenzaba a descender los ocho metros que había escalado.

Cuando toque tierra se levantó y camino a la orilla del lago, siguiéndola me preparaba para el regaño, ella miraba en la distancia "pensé que tres pisos de distancia te detendría de escapar por la ventana"

"Hasta hace unas horas yo pensaba lo mismo, pero después de estudiar el panorama por un largo tiempo encontré la forma". Ella se volteo quedando frente a mí a un par de pasos de distancia, sosteniendo mi mirada sonrió cálidamente para mí. Hace mucho no la veía sonreír de esa manera.

"Siempre supe que lo harías, te enseñe bien ¿no?"

"Por supuesto" Y entonces entendí. Este era uno de esos momentos de unión tía- sobrina. Ella no estaba siendo un tutor más. Ella estaba siendo mi amiga, la tía consentidora que siempre quise tener. Espero que siga así a la hora del castigo.

"Rose, estoy muy feliz de que estés de vuelta. De que estés a salvo. Estuve muy preocupada estos años por ti y por la prince… por Lissa. Casi me da un ataque cuando nos dimos cuenta que se habían ido" concluyo tirándome en un abrazo, rápidamente envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y descansando mi cabeza en su hombre disfrute del momento. Del consuelo no pedido, pero si recibido.

"lo siento mucho" dije rompiendo el abrazo para poder mirarle a los ojos. "Sé que quizás ninguno de ustedes lo comprenda, pero era necesario". Alberta unió nuestras manos en medio de nosotras y dándome un apretón tranquilizador dijo algo que no esperaba.

"Eso ya no importa" –sonrió. "Lo importante es que ahora están a salvo"

"Ella no piensa lo mismo" –observe, frunciendo el ceño mire nuestras manos y apreté de vuelta "quisiera que fuera más como tú".

"Hace cerca de un año hubo un ataque strigoi en New York en los informes que nos enviaron estaban dos cuerpos inidentificados, uno era de una chica dhampir y otro de un moroi ambos cerca de los diecisiete años. Uno de los posibles padres de las victimas me pidió que lo acompañara a identificar si efectivamente era el cadáver de su hijo. Jamás había visto a una persona tan angustiada y temerosa, quizás nadie más lo noto pero yo sí, yo le conozco de toda la vida y puedo decir que muchas veces puedo ver a través de su máscara perfecta. Cuando por fin pudimos hacer el reconocimiento de los cuerpos, le vi caer de rodillas junto a la camilla donde estaba el joven muerto y en ese momento al ver la preocupación y el miedo en su rostro aprendí que no hay amor más grande ni dolor más sufrido que el que despierta un hijo en el corazón de su padre".

"¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Que acaso yo la hago sufrir? ¿Que quizás en el algún momento de su apretada agenda tiene tiempo para preocuparse por lo que hago o dejo de hacer?" –sentí como la ira se agita en mi interior. "porque si es eso no quiero oírlo ¿y sabes porque? porque yo sé que no es cierto" apretó tranquilizadoramente mi hombro.

"Cálmate Rose" –respire profundo varias veces, tomando el control de mi temperamento.

"Lo siento, tú no tienes la culpa de nuestra inexiste relación madre e hija, es solo que….. Que no soporto que la defiendas cuando tú has visto año tras año que jamás ha estado ahí, ni si quiera cuando…. sabes que no importa, nada de lo que nadie diga va a cambiar el pasado"

"No importa lo que creas Rose, jamás olvides que ella te ama"

"Si por supuesto, es muy fácil notarlo. Por eso es que ya me ha llamado para preguntarme si estoy bien o viva" comencé marchando de vuelta a los dormitorios.

"Espera"

y yo que pensé que me libraría del castigo.

"he oído los rumores" me volví a mirarle. Genial una persona más de la cual perdí el respeto

"Alberta, yo-"

"Yo sé, que no son ciertos. Se la clase de persona que eres. Tienes mi apoyo, no lo olvides" y con eso ella se marchó entre los árboles.

 _Gracias_ susurre sacudiéndome del shock momentáneo.


	14. Chapter 14

vampery academy pertenece a Richelle Mead

Capítulo 14

Las repercusiones de las mentiras de Jesse y de Ralf fueron tan espantosas como me temía. El único modo de sobrevivir partía de ponerse anteojeras e ignorar todo y a todos. Eso me mantuvo más o menos cuerda, pero resultaba abominable. Me sentía llorosa todo el rato, perdí el apetito, no dormía nada bien e inclusive llegue a cantar la estúpida canción. Odiaba sentirme de esa manera.

Aun así, por muy mal que me fuera, no me preocupaba por mí y sí por Lissa, que seguía erre que erre con su promesa de cambiar las cosas. Todo sucedió muy despacio en un primer momento, pero luego, poco a poco, vi cómo un par de integrantes de la clase regia se sumaba a ella en el almuerzo o en clase, y la saludaban. Ella les devolvía una sonrisa deslumbrante, les reía las gracias y les hablaba como si todos fueran amigos íntimos.

Al principio, no comprendía cómo podía salirle bien.

Ella me había dicho que pensaba utilizar la coerción para ganarse a los aristócratas y volverlos contra Mia, pero yo no veía que eso estuviera sucediendo, aunque, por supuesto, ella siempre podía meterse a la gente en el bolsillo sin necesidad de ninguna otra coerción. Después de todo, era divertida, lista y bonita, Lissa le caía bien a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, algo me decía que no estaba haciendo amigos a la vieja usanza, y acabé por descubrirlo.

Ella solía usar la coerción cuando yo no andaba cerca.

Sólo la veía durante una pequeña parte del día, y Lissa únicamente hacía uso de su poder durante mi ausencia en cuanto supo que yo no aprobaba su actuación.

Supe cuál debía ser mi comportamiento tras unos pocos días de uso secreto de la coerción. Era preciso que me colara de rondón en su cabeza, con premeditación y no por casualidad. Lo había hecho antes y podía hacerlo de nuevo.

O eso fue al menos lo que me dije un día cuando me apoltroné en clase de Stan, pero no resultó una tarea tan sencilla como había previsto, en parte porque estaba demasiado nerviosa como para tranquilizarme y abrirme a sus pensamientos y en parte porque había elegido un momento en el cual ella se hallaba en calma relativa. Era más accesible cuando se le disparaban las emociones. Bueno al menos no está en peligro.

Pese a todo, intenté repetir cada paso de la otra vez, cuando la espié mientras se reunía con Christian: la meditación, la respiración sosegada y los ojos cerrados. No me resultaba tan fácil concentrarme como cuando estaba tranquila, pero por fin logré efectuar la transición: me deslicé dentro de su cabeza y sentí su mundo como si fuera mío. Lissa se hallaba en clase de Literatura norteamericana, durante el tiempo destinado al trabajo en solitario, aunque no daba un palo al agua, como muchos de los estudiantes. Ella y Camille Conta permanecían con la espalda apoyada en la pared del rincón más lejano de clase, hablando entre cuchicheos.

• Es vulgar -afirmó Camille con resolución. La crispación del gesto le afeaba el rostro. Vestía un vestido de tela similar a la seda, lo bastante corto para mostrar sus largas piernas y que tal vez habría llamado la atención de los amigos del decoro-. Si vosotras os dedicasteis a hacerlo, no me sorprende que se volviera una adicta y luego repitiera con Jesse.

"Ella no lo hizo con Jesse" -insistió Lissa-, "y tampoco es que hubiera sexo entre nosotras. No disponíamos de ningún proveedor, eso es todo" - Lissa concentró toda su atención en Camille y le sonrió-. "No fue nada de nada. La gente está exagerando" - Camille parecía albergar serias dudas sobre ese último punto, y de pronto, cuando más miraba a Lissa, más se le extraviaba la mirada. Al final, pareció quedarse en blanco-. "¿Verdad que no fue nada?" -preguntó Lissa con voz sedosa-.

"No fue nada de nada."

Su interlocutora volvió a fruncir el ceño e intentó sacudirse de encima la coerción. El hecho de que hubiera llegado tan lejos ya me parecía increíble. Tal y como había dicho Christian, nunca se había oído hablar de que alguien hubiera aplicado ese don sobre un moroi.

"Sí" -contestó lentamente Camille, que había perdido la batalla a pesar de su gran fuerza de voluntad termino quebrándose ante Liss-. "En realidad, es una tontería."

"Y Jesse está mintiendo". Ella asintió.

"Miente, sin duda."

Una crispación mental parecía rebullir en el interior de Lissa cuando sostuvo la coerción. Requería un gran esfuerzo, pero daba la impresión de que aún no había terminado.

"¿Qué vais a hacer esta noche?"

"Carly y yo vamos a estudiar para el examen de mates en su cuarto."

"Invítame."

Camille se lo pensó unos segundos.

"Eh, ¿quieres venir a estudiar con nosotras?"

"Por supuesto" -contestó Lissa, sonriéndole.

Camille le devolvió la sonrisa.

Lissa abandonó la coerción. Le dio un vahído casi de inmediato y se sintió muy débil. Camille miró a su alrededor, momentáneamente sorprendida, y luego movió la cabeza para sacudirse la sensación de estupor.

"Vale, pues te veo después de cenar."

"Allí nos vemos" -murmuró Lissa mientras la veía alejarse.

Cuando Camille se hubo marchado, Lissa levantó los brazos para recogerse el pelo en una cola de caballo. No consiguió siquiera sostener el peso de los cabellos y de pronto un par de manos le sujetó los dedos y le ayudaron a rematar el trabajo. Siento como si algo en su interior se regocijase ante el contacto. Se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente los ojos azules como el hielo de Christian. Ella se retiró de su lado.

"¡No hagas eso!" -exclamó, temblorosa en cuanto se dio cuenta de que él la había tocado.

Él le dedicó unas de esas sonrisas ligeramente esquinadas y se echó hacia atrás unos mechones de su revuelto cabello moreno, apartándolo del semblante.

"¿Me lo pides o me lo ordenas?"

"Cállate." siseo.

Ella miró en derredor, tanto para eludirle como para cerciorarse de que nadie los veía juntos.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Te preocupa lo que piensen tus esclavos si te ven hablando conmigo?" _Lo siento Liss pero necesitas que alguien te diga esto_ quise poder decirle por el vínculo. Espero que no se pase de la raya porque si no pateare su psicótico trasero.

"Son mis amigos" -replicó ella.

"Sí, vale. Eso son: íntimos, por supuesto. Quiero decir, por lo que he visto, Camille haría cualquier cosa por ti, ¿a que sí? Sois amigas hasta la muerte."

Él se cruzó de brazos. Lissa estaba enfadada, pero a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar reparar cómo la camisa gris plateado realzaba sus ojos azules y su pelo negro.

"Ella al menos no es como tú. No finge ser mi amiga un día para ignorarme al siguiente sin razón alguna."

Durante la última semana, desde que increpé a Christian después de la recepción de la reina, se había levantado entre ellos un muro de tensión y rabia. Llevado por la creencia de que mis palabras eran ciertas, él le había retirado el saludo y había cortado con rudeza todo intento de entablar conversación por parte de Lissa. Ahora, herida y confusa, a ella se le habían acabado las ganas de ser amable. La situación no dejaba de ir a peor.

Él seguía preocupándose por ella y todavía la quería, lo supe cuando le miré a través de los ojos de Liss. Sin embargo, estaba herido en su amor propio y no estaba dispuesto a mostrar el menor síntoma de debilidad. Y yo no pienso retractarme, mucho menos si es ante el.

"¿Sí?" -repuso él con voz baja y cargada de malicia-. "Pensé que ése era el modo en que actuaban todos los miembros de la realeza. Da la impresión de que haces un trabajo de lo más fino. O tal vez únicamente usas el poder de la coerción para hacerme creer que eres una serpiente con dos caras cuando en realidad no lo eres, pero mira que lo dudo".

Lissa se puso roja como un tomate al oír la palabra «coerción» y lanzó con desasosiego otra mirada a su alrededor, pero resolvió no darle la satisfacción de discutir por más tiempo. Se limitó a fulminarle con la vista antes de marcharse a todo correr para unirse a un grupo de aristócratas reunido en torno a un trabajo.

Regresé a mi propio cuerpo y permanecí mirando a las paredes de la clase con aire ausente mientras asimilaba cuanto había visto. En algún sitio de mí, una minúscula fibra de mi ser sentía lástima por Christian, pero era muy pequeña e ignorarla estaba chupado. O al menos eso espero.

Me dirigí en busca de Dimitri a primera hora del día siguiente. Ahora, esas prácticas se habían convertido en mi momento favorito del día claro sacando las comidas, en parte porque me había enamoriscado de él y en parte porque no tenía a mí alrededor a ninguno de los demás.

Él y yo comenzamos como de costumbre: corriendo. Él trotaba a mi lado, dándome instrucciones con voz sosegada y amable, probablemente preocupado ante la posibilidad de provocar algún derrumbe emocional. De un modo u otro, conocía los rumores, aunque jamás había hecho mención alguna.

Cuando terminamos, me instruyó en la ejecución de movimientos ofensivos donde podía atacarle con toda clase de armas que encontrara. Para mi sorpresa, logré propinarle unos golpes, aunque a él parecieron hacerle muy poco daño y a mí me obligaban a echarme hacia atrás, pese a que él jamás cambiaba de sitio y ni siquiera hizo ademán de ordenarme que dejara de atacarle una y otra vez, luchando con una ira ciega. No sé contra quién peleaba en esos momentos: Mia, Jesse, Ralf o tal vez me enfrentaba a todos ellos.

Al fin Dimitri ordenó un alto. Cargamos con el equipo empleado y lo devolvimos todo al almacén. Me lanzó una mirada mientras lo guardábamos; luego, me tomó por las muñecas.

"Tus manos..." -soltó un taco en ruso. Identifiqué la palabrota, pero ignoraba su significado y él siempre se había negado a decírmelo-. "¿Dónde tienes los guantes?"

Miré hacia abajo y me observé las manos. Las había castigado durante semanas y hoy ofrecían peor aspecto, pues el frío había agrietado la piel y las tenía en carne viva, y de hecho, sangraba por ciertas zonas.

"No tengo. Nunca los necesité en Portland. Y no es como si fuéramos muy seguido al centro comercial"

Soltó otro reniego y mediante señas me ordenó sentarme en una silla mientras él iba en busca de un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Limpió la sangre con una gasa humedecida.

"Vamos a conseguirte unos guantes" -declaró con sequedad.

Observé cómo me curaba las manos. "Esto es sólo el principio, ¿a que sí?"

"¿El principio de qué...?"

"El de mi fin. Me convertiré en alguien como la capitana Alberta y las demás guardianas: curtidas, secas después de tanto entrenamiento y tanta pelea al aire libre... se ven jóvenes y un tanto hermosas pero ya no son las mismas, las que un día fueron" -hice una pausa-. "Este tipo de vida las destroza. Me refiero al aspecto."

Él vaciló durante unos instantes y levantó la vista de mis manos para escrutarme con aquellos cálidos ojos castaños suyos. Se me paró el corazón. Maldita sea. Debía poner freno a esos sentimientos cuando estuviera cerca de él.

"Eso no va a sucederte. Eres demasiado..." -se atascó en la búsqueda de la palabra adecuada y yo la sustituí en mi mente por algunas alternativas tales como «divina», «ardiente», «sexy». Se rindió y al final tan sólo dijo-: "Eso no va a sucederte a ti." Estúpido ruso.

Volvió a centrar su atención en mis manos. ¿Pensaba él que yo era bonita? Jamás dudaba de la reacción suscitada entre los tíos de mi edad, pero no sabía a qué atenerme con él. Creció el desasosiego de mi pecho.

"Eso fue lo que le pasó a mi madre. Era muy guapa, y supongo que todavía lo es, pero no como antes" -luego, agregué con cierta amargura-: "No la he visto hace tiempo, y por lo que sé, ha podido cambiar mucho. Aunque no es que me importe demasiado"

"No te gusta tu madre" -apuntó él.

"Te has dado cuenta, ¿eh?"

"Apenas la conoces."

"He ahí la cuestión. Ella me abandonó, me dejó para que me educara en la Academia. Rompió cada promesa hecha."

En cuanto terminó de limpiarme las heridas abiertas, tomó un tarro de pomada y empezó a aplicármela por las zonas endurecidas de la piel. Me perdí en la oleada de sensaciones provocadas por el masaje de sus manos sobre las mías.

"Eso es lo que dices tú, pero ¿qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? Deseas ser guardiana, lo sé, y sé cuánto significa eso para ti. ¿Acaso piensas que ella siente de forma diferente? ¿Crees que debería haber dejado ese oficio para criarte cuando de todos modos ibas a pasarte aquí la mayor parte del tiempo?"

No me agradaban lo más mínimo que me restregaran los estúpidos argumentos razonables. Mucho menos dos veces en la misma semana.

"¿Insinúas que soy una hipócrita?"

"Me limito a decir que tal vez no deberías ser tan dura con ella. Es una dhampir respetable y te ha traído aquí para que Sigas sus pasos."

"No iba a morirse por visitarme de vez en cuando" -murmuré-, "pero tienes razón, supongo, al menos un poco. Imagino que podría haber sido peor. Podría haber crecido entre las prostitutas de sangre."

Dimitri alzó los ojos.

"Yo me crie en una comuna dhampírica y créeme: no son tan malas como piensas."

"Vaya" -de pronto, me sentí como una idiota-. "No pretendía decir..."

"No te preocupes" -repuso él mientras volvía a centrar su atención en mis manos.

"Así pues, ¿tienes familia allí? ¿Creciste entre ellos?" Él asintió.

"Mi madre y mis hermanas. No las veo mucho desde que fui a la escuela, pero todavía mantenemos el contacto. La mayoría de las comunidades viene a ser algo muy similar a una familia y hay mucho amor ahí, da igual las historias que te hayan contado."

Volví a sentir una gran amargura y bajé la vista para ocultarla. Dimitri había tenido una vida familiar más feliz con esa madre y esas hermanas que yo con mi «respetable» madre guardiana. Seguro que él conocía a su madre mejor que yo a la mía.

"Sí, ya, pero ¿no es un poco raro? ¿No había un montón de moroi masculinos visitándolas? Ya sabes..."

Empezó a darme friegas en círculos. "A veces."

Respondió con un tono cortante y peligroso, síntoma de que no le agradaba tocar ese tema.

"Lo siento... No deseaba sacar ningún tema desagradable..."

"En realidad..., probablemente no pensarías que es desagradable" -contestó al cabo de un minuto. Esbozó una sonrisa forzada-. "No conociste a tu padre, ¿a qué no?"

"No" -negué con la cabeza-. "Sólo sé que debía de tener un pelo bien rebelde."

Dimitri alzó la vista y me recorrió con la mirada.

"Sí, debió de tenerlo" -luego, centro su interés en mis manos-. "Yo sí conozco al mío."

Me quedé helada.

"¿De veras? la mayoría de los tíos moroi no se quedan... Quiero decir, algunos lo hacen, pero ya sabes, por lo general, ellos se limitan a..."

"Bueno, en realidad no sé cómo fue toda la historia entre ellos pero a él le gustaba mi madre" -no pronunció «gustaba» con cariño-. "Y la frecuentaba con asiduidad. Es también el padre de mis hermanas y de dos medias hermanas más, pero cuando acudía... Bueno, no trataba demasiado bien a mi madre, es más, le hizo cosas terribles."

"Cosas como..." -vacilé, pues estábamos hablando de la madre de Dimitri y no tenía muy claro hasta dónde podía llegar-. "¿Cosas propias de las prostitutas de sangre?..."

"Cosas como darle palizas" -replicó sin reflejar emoción alguna en la voz.

Había terminado los vendajes de mis manos, pero no me las soltaba. No tenía yo muy claro que él se diera cuenta de eso, aunque yo sí, desde luego. Tenía unos cálidos y largos dedos bien contorneados, dedos idóneos para tocar el piano si hubiera llevado otra vida.

"Oh, vaya" -dije. Le estreché las manos y él me devolvió el apretón antes de retiradas-. "Eso es horrible, y ella... ¿ella permitía que ocurriera?"

"En efecto" -una sonrisa triste y tímida le curvó la comisura de los labios-. "Pero yo no."

Una ola de entusiasmo brotó en mi interior.

"Cuenta, cuenta, ¿te quitaste de encima a ese saco de mierda?"

La sonrisa de Dimitri se ensanchó.

"Así es."

"Vaya" -no había pensado que Dimitri podría ser aún más guay; pero me equivocaba-. "Ganaste a tu padre, quiero decir, es horrible que eso... sucediera, pero vaya, realmente eres un dios."

Él parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"¿Cuántos años tenías entonces?"

Seguía sin reaccionar, confuso por mi comentario. "Trece."

¡Ahí va! El tío era un dios, definitivamente. No volveré a dudar de Mase.

"¿Sacudiste a tu padre cuando tenías trece años?"

"Eso no fue lo más duro. Por aquel entonces ya era tan fuerte como él y casi le igualaba en altura. No podía permitir que siguiera con eso. Debía aprender que ser un moroi de linaje real no significaba hacerle cualquier cosa al resto de la gente, ni siquiera aunque fuesen prostitutas de sangre."

Le miré fijamente. No podía creer que acabara de decir eso acerca de su madre.

"Lo siento."

"No importa."

De pronto, encajé todas las piezas del puzle.

"Por eso te sacó tanto de tus casillas lo de Jesse, ¿verdad? Era otro de linaje real intentando abusar de una chica dhampir."

Dimitri miró hacia otro lado.

"Me cabreó por muchos motivos. Después de todo, estabais incumpliendo las reglas, y..."

No completó la frase, pero volvió a mirarme a los ojos de un modo que hizo subir la temperatura entre nosotros.

Por desgracia, pensar en Jesse enseguida me ponía de mal humor y bajé la vista.

"Has oído lo que se dice de mí, lo sé, eso de que..."

"Sé que no es verdad" -me interrumpió.

La inmediatez y seguridad de esa respuesta me sorprendió, y al instante me encontré cometiendo la estupidez de preguntar:

"Ya, pero ¿como lo...?"

"Porque te conozco" -repuso con determinación -, "sé cómo eres y también que te convertirás en una gran guardiana algún día..."

Esa confianza hizo que volviera a sentirme bien.

"Me alegra que alguien lo crea. Todos los demás me consideran una completa irresponsable."

"¿Por el modo en que te preocupas de Lissa?" -negó con la cabeza-. "Comprendes cuáles son tus responsabilidades mejor que guardianas con el doble de años. Harás lo necesario para tener éxito."

Le di una pensada.

"No sé si soy capaz de hacer todo cuanto debo." Entonces hizo eso de alzar una ceja de ese modo tan chulo.

"No quiero cortarme el pelo" -le expliqué. Pareció perplejo.

"No tienes por qué hacerlo. No es obligatorio."

"Todas las guardianas lo hacen, eso y exhibir los tatuajes."

Me soltó las manos de forma imprevista y se inclinó hacia delante. Lentamente estiró la mano y sostuvo uno de mis rizos, retorciéndolo en torno a uno de sus dedos con gesto pensativo. Me quedé helada. Luego, soltó la guedeja, un tanto sorprendido, y avergonzado, de lo lejos que había ido.

"No te lo cortes" -repuso roncamente.

No sé de dónde saqué la voz para contestarle: "Nadie me verá los tatuajes si no lo hago."

Dimitri se encaminó hacia la puerta con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

"Recógetelo más arriba."


	15. Chapter 15

NINGÚN LIBRO DE LA SAGA VAMPERI ACADEMIA ME PERTENECE, mucho menos sus personajes. Son de la asombrosa Richelle Mead

Capítulo 15 VA

Me pasé los dos días siguientes vigilando a Lissa. Cada acto de espionaje iba acompañado de una suave punzada de culpabilidad, pues le sentaba fatal- a ambas- cada vez que lo hacía por accidente, y ahora yo cotilleaba a propósito. Me sentía como la versión dhampir de la chismosa de Camille. _Pero en tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas._

Observé cómo se integraba de nuevo con las fuerzas vivas de los linajes reales, uno por uno, pues ella no era capaz de usar la coerción sobre el grupo -aunque si sigue así llegara un momento en que pueda usarlo con varios al tiempo- y los iba atrapando en solitario, lo cual resultó igual de efectivo, aunque más lento. A decir verdad, no fue preciso ordenárselo a un buen número de ellos, dado que empezaron a frecuentar su compañía libremente. Muchos no eran tan superficiales como aparentaban; se acordaban perfectamente de ella, y les gustaba tal cual era. Maldita sea y como no hacerlo resulta imposible no querer a Lissa. Se congregaron a su alrededor y al cabo de mes y medio de nuestro regreso parecía que jamás se hubiera escapado de la Academia. Y durante ese ascenso al estrellato, abogó a favor mío y cargó contra Mia y Jesse.

Me deslicé en el interior de la mente de Lissa una mañana mientras se disponía a tomar el desayuno. Había pasado los últimos veinte minutos secándose y alisándose el pelo, algo que llevaba sin hacer un tiempo. Desde la cama de su dormitorio, donde estaba sentada, Natalie observaba el proceso con curiosidad. Habló al fin cuando Lissa se fue a poner un poco de maquillaje.

"Vamos a ver una peli en el cuarto de Erin después de clase. ¿Te apuntas?"

"No puedo. He de ir a echar una mano a Camille para teñir de rubio el pelo de Carly." Puse los ojos ante eso.

"Ahora pasas muchísimo tiempo con ellas." le dijo con un poco de reproche, pero Liss no lo noto.

"Sí, supongo que sí."

Ella dio unos toquecitos para aplicar el rímel a las pestañas, resaltando los ojos: parecían más grandes.

"Pensé que ya no ibas a querer saber nada de ellos."

"He cambiado de opinión."

"Ahora parece que les gustas mucho. Quiero decir, no es que les cayeras mal, pero no les hablabas desde tu regreso y ellos parecían encantados de no dirigirte la palabra, lo cual no me sorprendía, ya que también eran amigos de Mia, pero ¿no es un poco raro lo mucho que les gustas ahora? Mira, les oigo siempre esperar a ver qué quieres tú antes de hacer planes y todo eso, y unos pocos se han puesto a defender a Rose, y eso sí es una chifladura. No es que me crea esas atrocidades sobre ella, se mejor de Rose como para dejarse llevar por los chismes de Mia, pero jamás pensé que fuera posible que..."

La semilla de la sospecha crecía en los comentarios de Natalie y Lissa lo pilló al vuelo. Quizá Natalie jamás hubiera imaginado nada sobre la coerción, pero Lissa no estaba dispuesta a que un puñado de preguntas inocentes se convirtiera en algo más serio.

"¿Sabes qué...?" -le interrumpió-, "tal vez me deje caer por el cuarto de Erin después de todo. No creo que el pelo de Carly me lleve demasiado tiempo."

La oferta interrumpió el hilo de los pensamientos de Natalie que comenzaba a divagar.

"¿De verdad? Vaya, eso sería estupendo. Ella me comentaba lo triste que está ahora que ya no vas tanto, pero yo le dije que..."

Aquello se prolongó. Lissa continuó usando la coerción y recobró la popularidad perdida. Yo lo observaba todo en silencio y en estado de permanente preocupación, a pesar de que sus esfuerzos estaban empezando a reducir las miradas y cotilleos sobre mí. No podía dejar de escuchar las palabras de Sra. Karp _«La cosa empeorará cuanto más use ese don. Debes detenerla, Rose»._

"Al final, te va a salir el tiro por la culata" -le susurré en la iglesia un día -. "Alguien va a sorprenderse y empezará a hacerse preguntas." _Y quizás ese alguien no sea como Natalie e incluso como el loco de Christian_.

"No te pongas tan melodramática. Aquí se usan poderes todos los días."

"Pero no como ése. Y lo sabes, ¿crees que es normal alguna de las cosas que puedes hacer? porque yo no lo creo por mi está bien, pero quizás no todos piensen lo mismo."

"¿No fuiste quien dije que lo normal no se aplicaba a nosotras?, déjame decir que lo recuerdo con claridad ¿además no piensas que mi encantadora personalidad podría lograr todo eso por sí sola?"

"Por supuesto que sí, Liss" –suspire con preocupación- "pero si Christian es capaz de pillarte, alguien más acabará por hacerlo. Yo no he podido dejar de pensar en el bosq-..."

De pronto, un par de idiotas sentados en un banco de delante me interrumpieron con sus risitas socarronas. Al levantar la vista, los vi observándome sin ni siquiera molestarse en ocultar el gesto burlón. Los ignoré con la esperanza de que el sacerdote empezara pronto, pero Lissa les devolvió la mirada y puso cara de muy pocos amigos. No despegó los labios, pero las sonrisitas de ese par se empequeñecieron ante el peso de su mirada.

"Discúlpense con ella" -les dijo-, "y procuren mostrarse creíbles."

Al cabo de unos instantes prácticamente se postraron ante mí mientras se excusaban y me pedían perdón. No daba crédito a mis ojos. Usaba la coerción en público, nada menos que en la iglesia, y la ejercía sobre dos personas al mismo tiempo. Dios tenía razón con mis suposiciones. Esta no puede ser mi Lissa, me la cambiaron por otra. Bueno si, si es la misma solo que está muy molesta. Y pensar que solo hace unos minutos hablamos sobre el tema y de lo no muy normal que era, ¡joder! ¡diablos! lo que se le ocurre hacer.

Al final se les acabaron las disculpas, pero Lissa no había terminado con ellos.

"¿Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer?" -les espetó.

Ellos se alarmaron y la miraron con ojos como platos, aterrados de haberla ofendido. No los puedo culpar en su lugar también estaría temblando. Una Vasilisa enojada era de temer.

"Está bien, Liss" -me apresuré a decir al tiempo que le tocaba el brazo-. "Yo... eh... Acepto las disculpas."

El semblante de Lissa emanaba desaprobación, pero terminó por asentir y los muchachos tragaron saliva con alivio.

¡Hay Dios! Jamás en la vida me había alegrado tanto de que empezara la misa. A través del vínculo sentí una suerte de sombría satisfacción procedente de Lissa, lo cual era impropio de ella, y no me gustó ni un pelo.

Necesitaba distraerme de aquel comportamiento suyo tan turbador, así que me puse a estudiar a otras personas, como solía hacer. Con semblante preocupado, Christian miraba abiertamente a Lissa no muy lejos de nosotras. Frunció el ceño y desvió la vista en cuanto se percató de que le observaba. Lo más probable es que aun este muy cabreado con ambas, aunque Liss no lo merezca. Me gustaría hablar con él y pregun- ¡Qué demonios! Yo no tengo nada que hablar con Ozera. Sacudí esos pensamientos lejos.

Dimitri se sentaba como de costumbre en un banco situado al fondo, y por una vez no escudriñaba cada rinconcito en busca de algún posible peligro. Volcaba en su interior todo el interés. Tenía una expresión casi dolorida. Ignoraba por qué venía a la iglesia, pues siempre parecía estar luchando contra algo.

En el altar, el sacerdote volvía a hablar sobre San Vladimir. "Era un hombre de espíritu fuerte y gozaba de la gracia de Dios, sin duda, pues el toque de San Vladimir bastaba para que los lisiados echaran a andar y los ciegos recuperasen la vista. Los capullos de las flores se abrían a su paso."

Definitivamente los moroi necesitaban conseguir otros santos... Un momento. ¿Curaba a los lisiados y a los ciegos?

Me había olvidado por completo de San Vladimir. Mase mencionó que Vladimir devolvía a la gente a la vida, y en aquel momento eso me recordó a Lissa. Luego, otras cosas me habían distraído. Durante mucho tiempo no había pensado en el santo ni en su guardiana shadow-kiss ni en el vínculo existente entre ellos. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado eso por alto? la señora Karp no era la única moroi capaz de realizar curaciones, al igual que Lissa. El santo también podía obrar ese prodigio.

"Las masas se congregaban junto a él todo el tiempo, y le amaban, y se mostraban ávidas de seguir sus enseñanzas y le escuchaban cuando predicaba la palabra del Señor..."

Giré la cabeza para mirar a Lissa, quien me devolvió una mirada de perplejidad.

"¿Qué pasa?"

No tuve ocasión de elucubrar nada, ni siquiera de buscar las palabras adecuadas, ya que debía irme a mi prisión en cuanto terminara el servicio religioso, y me puse de pie.

Nada más llegar a mi cuarto me conecté a Internet, _nota mental pedirle a Sam una de sus geniales computadoras_ , hice una búsqueda acerca de San Vladimir, pero no saqué nada en claro. Maldita sea. Mason había efectuado un examen preliminar en los libros de la biblioteca y decía que allí había poco de dónde rascar. ¿Con qué me dejaba eso? No había forma de saber más sobre ese santo del año de la catapulta con recursos tan limitados.

¿O sí la había? ¿Qué había dicho Christian Ozera ese primer día cuando estuvo con Lissa?

«Tenemos una vieja caja llena de escritos de nuestro venerado y loco San Vladimir».

Los escritos debían de hallarse en el desván situado encima de la capilla.

¡Dios bendito sea el estúpido de Ozera!

Christian los había mencionado y yo necesitaba echarles un vistazo, pero ¿cómo iba a salirme con la mía? No podía pedírselos al sacerdote. ¿Y cómo iba a reaccionar si descubría que uno de los alumnos se había subido ahí arriba? Bueno aunque al parecer Lissa y Christian lo habían hecho bien hasta ahora. Supondría el final de la guarida de Ozera, pero tal vez pudiera ayudarme el mismo Christian. Sin embargo, era domingo y no iba a verle hasta el lunes por la tarde e incluso entonces tampoco sabía si iba a tener ocasión de hablar con él a solas.

Más tarde, me detuve en la cocina de los cuartos para llevarme una barrita de cereales mientras iba de camino a las prácticas. Al hacerlo, pasé junto a un par de novicios, Miles y Anthony. El primero me silbó al verme.

"¿Qué haces, Rose? ¿Estás solita? ¿Quieres algo de compañía? Por ti podría desocuparme un rato" -Anthony se echó a reír-. "No puedo morderte, pero puedo darte todo lo demás."

Debía cruzar el pasillo mientras esos dos se quedaban ahí fuera. Lancé una mirada fulminante e intenté pasar a toda prisa y evitar a toda costa una pelea, pero Miles me atrapó por la cintura y fue deslizando las palmas hacia abajo.

"Voy a romperte la cara como no me quites las manos del culo" -le solté mientras me alejaba de golpe, y al hacerlo salí dando tumbos y choqué con Anthony. ¿Desde cuándo soy descoordinada?

"Vamos" -dijo Anthony-, "creí que no ibas a tener inconveniente en hacerlo con dos tíos a la vez. ¿Eso no es lo que acostumbras hacer?"

"Si estos dos tipos no salen por sus pies ahora mismo, los convertiré en uno solo a la de ya" -amenazó una voz.

Mason. Mi héroe.

"Pues sí que te crees valiente, Ashford" -replicó Miles, el más grandote de los dos acosadores, mientras me soltaba para plantarse delante de Mason.

Anthony se apartó de mí, más interesado en ver si había o no una pelea. La concentración de testosterona saturaba el aire hasta tal punto que tuve la sensación de necesitar una careta antigás.

"También lo haces con ella, ¿eh? -le preguntó Miles a Mason-. Y no quieres compartirla, ¿a que sí? o talvez tú y Eddie la comparten"

"Otra palabra más sobre ella y te arranco la cabeza."

"¿Por qué...? Sólo es una insignificante prostituta de san..."

Mason le atizó. No le descabezó ni le hirió ni le hizo sangrar, pero el puñetazo debió de dolerle. Abrió los ojos con rabia y arremetió contra Mason. Todos nos quedamos quietos en cuanto oímos abrirse una puerta. Los novicios se caían con todo el equipo si los pillaban en una pelea.

"Lo más probable es que sea alguno de los guardianes" -aventuró Mason con una ancha sonrisa-. "¿Quieren que se enteren de que le estaban pegando a una chica?"

Miles y Anthony intercambiaron una mirada, y luego el segundo propuso:

"Venga, vámonos, no tenemos tiempo para esto." Miles le siguió a regañadientes.

"Ya iré a por ti luego, Ashford." Cobardes

Me encaré con Mason en cuanto se hubieron marchado esos dos.

"¿Pegar a una chica?"

"No hace falta que me des las gracias" -repuso secamente.

"No necesitaba tu ayuda."

"Sí, claro. Estabas arreglándotelas muy bien por tu cuenta."

"Me pillaron desprevenida, eso es todo. Al final, habría logrado salvar los muebles."

"Oye, Rosemarie no me apetece pagar yo sus platos rotos." eso fue como un golpe al rostro. Me dijo Rosemarie. Mason me dijo Rosemarie. Negué con la cabeza.

"No me gusta ser tratada como una... chica."

"Es que... aunque al parecer se te ha olvidado. Tú eres una chica y yo sólo pretendía ayudar."

Aprecié en su rostro tal solemnidad que me mordí la lengua, pues iba de buenas. No tenía sentido darle caña cuando últimamente tenía tanta gente con que luchar.

"Bueno, gracias, y lamento haber saltado de esa manera."

Estuvimos charloteando un ratito más y me las arreglé para sonsacarle algunos chismes de clase. Mason se había percatado de la recién recobrada popularidad de Lissa, pero todo le había parecido de lo más normal. Mientras hablaba con él, noté que se le ponía esa pinta de cordero degollado que tenía siempre que rondaba cerca de mí. Se sentía atraído por mí sin ser correspondido, y eso me entristecía profundamente, hasta me hacía sentir culpable.

Llegué a preguntarme si sería muy duro salir con él. Era un tío enrollado, divertido y razonablemente guapo. Nos llevábamos bien. ¿Por qué meterme en tantos líos con otros cuando había uno encantador que me quería? ¿Por qué no era capaz de corresponder a sus sentimientos?

Obtuve más de una respuesta incluso antes de haber terminado de formularme la pregunta. No podía ser la novia de Mason porque lo veía como un amigo. No él era más que eso era familia y porque cuando me imaginaba a alguien sujetándome y murmurándome marranadas al oído, ese alguien tenía acento ruso.

Mason continuó lanzándome miradas de admiración, ajeno a cuanto pasaba por mi cabeza, y viendo semejante adoración, de pronto comprendí cómo podía utilizarla en mi provecho. Que Dios me perdone. Y Mason también.

Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad al verle relucir de interés cuando cargué las tintas y le di un toque de flirteo a la conversación.

Permanecí apoyada contra la pared, pero me incliné lo bastante como para que nuestros brazos se rozasen antes de dedicarle una sonrisa perezosa.

"Sigue sin gustarme ni un pelo todo ese rollo de machito, ya sabes, pero los asustaste, así que... casi merece la pena."

"Pero ¿no lo apruebas?"

Tracé con los dedos varios caminos sobre su brazo.

"No, quiero decir: es guay como planteamiento, pero no en la práctica."

Él se echó a reír.

"Y un cuerno que no" -me atrapó una mano y me dedicó una mirada perspicaz-. "A veces todos necesitamos ser salvados. A ti te gusta que te salve, o eso creo, pero te revienta admitirlo."

 _Todos necesitamos ser salvados-_ repetí para mí- soy un Dhampir, soy quien protege no quien es salvado. Me concentre en Mase de nuevo.

"Y a mí me parece que te pone ir por ahí en plan salvador, pero te revienta admitirlo."

"Dudo que sepas lo que me pone. Salvar damiselas en apuros como tú es lo único honorable que cabía hacer" -declaró con altivez.

Reprimí las ganas de cruzarle la cara por el uso del término «damiselas».

"Bueno, demuéstralo entonces. Hazme un favor sólo porque es lo correcto."

"Claro" -contestó él de inmediato-. "Únicamente tienes que decirlo."

"Necesito que le entregues un mensaje a Christian Ozera."

Su entusiasmo flaqueó.

"¿Que le en...? No hablas en serio."

"Sí, muy en serio."

"No puedo hablar con él, Rose, y tú lo sabes."

"Pensaba que habías dicho que ibas a ayudarme, pensaba que ayudar a las damiselas en apuros era lo único honorable que cabía hacer."

"No veo qué relación guarda esto con el honor" -le dediqué la mirada lo más abrasadora posible y dejó de resistirse-. "¿Qué quieres que le diga?" Punto para mí.

"Dile que necesito los libros de San Vladimir, los conservados en el desván. Pronto va a tener que robarlos para mí. Dile que es por Lissa, y también que le mentí la noche de la recepción de la reina" -vacilé-. "Dile que lo siento mucho. Yo solo pensé que hacia lo correcto"

"Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza."

"No tiene por qué. Tú sólo hazlo, ¿vale?"

"ok… robarlos, ¿en serio? -pregunto aun extrañado- ¿Querrá el meterse en más problemas después de lo de Ralf? ¿Te haría Christian un favor?

"Tienes razón" –fingí decepción- "Mase mejor dile que tendrá que tomar los libros prestados –claro- sin el permiso del cura". El rio.

Volví a sonreír con mi sonrisa de reina de la belleza.

Se apresuró a asegurar que vería qué podía hacer.

"Mase, yo nací para proteger". Asintió en entendimiento.

Luego, se fue a almorzar y yo me marché a las prácticas.


	16. Chapter 16

NINGÚN LIBRO DE LA SAGA VAMPERI ACADEMIA ME PERTENECE, mucho menos sus personajes. Son de la asombrosa Richelle Mead

Capitulo 15ª VA

La brisa acaricio mi piel. El suave viento jugaba con mi cabello suelto, mientras yo corría atreves de los arboles tratando de alcanzarle, al parecer corría por el bosque. No podía reconocer el lugar ni a quien seguía, solo reconocía la necesidad imperiosa de llegar junto a él. Quise ir más rápido pero no pude. Mi cuerpo no obedecía a las ordenes emitidas por mi celebro. Es tan extraño, como ser yo, pero sin serlo.

Entonces recordé se parecía como estar en la mente de Lissa, pero este no era el caso. No se sentía igual. No se sentía como la mente de Liss. Era Diferente y conocido a la vez. El cuerpo en el que estaba seguía corriendo. De pronto todo quedo claro, esto ya me había sucedido antes. Observe lo que me rodeaba, definitivamente estaba en un bosque árbol tr…- Salí de mis pensamientos en el instante en el que mi cuerpo bueno el que estoy -se detuvo y me senté en una gran raíz que sobresalía- por el tamaño me di cuenta que era, soy o como sea, una niña. De nuevo era yo de niña. Dejándome llevar por la curiosidad y sabiendo que no sucedería nada que yo pudiera controlar deje de luchar por el control y simplemente hice lo que se suponía estaba haciendo. Soñé.

 _"Ángel"-grite- "No me voy a mover de acá" dije tratando de regularizar mi respiración después de la carrera. Cerré mis ojos concentrándome en lo que me rodeaba sentí la presencia de algunos pequeños animales quizá conejos y algunas aves, seguí buscando por el bosque hasta que lo encontré se acercaba trotando a mí - "Es que ese tonto no se cansa nunca" -resoplé acurrucándome en mi lugar. Después de un tiempo sentí como alguien se acercaba, abrí mis ojos para verlo salir de entre unas plantas._

 _"Vamos iubit o es que ya te cansaste" dijo con diversión. A lo que respondí sacando mi lengua. El tonto soltó una risita_

 _"Por supuesto que no estoy cansada"_

 _Vi la diversión en sus ojos, podría quedarme todo el día viéndolos. Son tan hermosos. Quizás yo no soy tan vieja como mi baba, pero conozco muchas personas y ninguna tiene un par de ojos más maravillosos que mi Ángel. Solía perderme mirándolos, es como si te invitaran a zambullirte en ellos y quedarte allí para siempre. Jamás se lo diré, capaz y se aprovecha de eso. Me miro alzando una de sus cejas, algún día yo también podre hacerlo._

 _"Y entonces, iubit"_

 _"Es solo que llevamos más de una hora corriendo y aun no llegamos a ningún lado, mama se molestara si tardamos tanto" -cuando estaba a punto de hablar le interrumpí- "Y no me llames así" dije secamente. Me arrepentí de inmediato de mis palabras al ver el dolor en sus ojos por mi declaración. Pero no me eche para atrás me mantuve firme, sentada en el árbol con mi barbilla en alto. A pesar de la tristeza en su mirada lentamente se arrodillo frente a mí –su cuerpo tenso- quedando a mi altura._

 _"p-por- ¿por qué? tu… ¿ya no me quieres?" -Me pregunto- con miedo y dolor- sosteniendo nuestras miradas- Sentí desesperación por la sola idea de ese pensamiento. Me arroje contra el envolviendo mis pequeños brazos y escondiendo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Él se relajó de inmediato rodeándome con sus brazos un poco más largos que los míos._

 _"Eres mi Ángel" declare "te quiero más que a nada". El acaricio con ternura como siempre mis cabellos y beso mi cabeza. ¿Cómo podría ocurrírsele algo como eso? Después de un momento llevo sus manos a mis hombros separándonos suavemente, pero quedándonos muy cerca. Podía ver amor y felicidad en todo su rostro._

 ** _"_** ** _Te iubesc și va fi întotdeauna meu iubit"_** _–_ _dijo sonriendo_ _Aun sin saber el significado de sus extrañas palabras, todo mi ser se sintió cálido y amado. Una risita se me escapo._ _"Porque no quieres que te diga iubit, iubit"-pregunto con malicia y curiosidad_

 _``Porque no quieres decirme lo que eso significa" respondí- cruzándome de brazos y haciendo un puchero. "¿Me dirás que significa lo que acabas de decir?" pregunte con esperanza._

 _"¿Me dirás porque me llamas Ángel?"-negué lentamente- "viste es lo mismo" –dijo, volví a negar- "está bien, entonces hagamos un trato, vale" asentí._

 _Me tomo de la mano y nos sentamos juntos en la raíz de árbol en la que antes me encontraba._

 _"¿qué trato?"_

 _"yo tengo estos" dijo mostrándome siete dedos con sus manos_

 _"siete, lo sé, y yo cuatro" le respondí mostrándole cuatro de mis dedos. El muy tonto soltó una risita y no pude no poner mis ojos en blanco, siguiendo el juego._

 _"Lo sé" declaro el en el mismo tono arrogante que yo utilice con él._

 _Esta vez fui yo quien no pudo evitar reír._ _Repentinamente serio me mostró sus manos dos veces_ _"veinte" susurre_

 _"Sip, cuando yo tenga esos te diré que significa"_

 _Indignada me levante de mi lugar, "pero faltan muchísimos de estos le mostré mis dedos –reafirmado mis palabras- para que eso suceda" grite - enfurruñada cruzándome de brazos y comenzando a pasear por el lugar frente al muy tonto "no es justo"-me lamente como cualquier otro niño de mi edad lo haría- "¿Por qué hay que esperar tanto" -inflando mis cachetes negué- "no quiero"_

 _"Anda Rose, no te enojes. Ven y te lo contare todo"-me llamo palmeando el lugar que deje vacío junto anteriormente. Ugh, porque tiene que mirarme así lamentándome mentalmente me senté de nuevo- ojalá sus hermosos orbes, no fueran tan lindos "No me interrumpas mientras hablo ¿está bien?"_

 _"¿que? Por supu-" –cuando estuve a punto de protestar cubrió mi boca con su mano._ _"no te lo diré"_ _Después de unos minutos asentí sin ganas "Está bien"_ _Al ver que no hablaría comenzó_

 _"Anoche estuve hablando con tu nini" quería gritarle que era nuestra Nini, pero me contuve "Yo le pregunte qué edad debe tener una chica para comprometerse en matrimonio" el color se extendió por todo su rostro. Adorable. Aun así, no entendía que tenía que ver todo esto con nosotros- después de un tiempo continuo "Ella me dijo que por lo menos diecisiete, pero que todo dependía de la familia y su tradición. También me contó que hay personas que incluso antes de nacer ya están prometidas en matrimonio, por medio de un acuerdo entre sus familias" De pronto su mirada se perdió entre los árboles y se veía triste_

 _"Oye, ¿te dijo algo malo?" cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron lagrimas manchaban sus mejillas y su mirada era la agonía y desolación a flor de piel. Podía sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en mis propios ojos, no puedo llorar debo ser fuerte-me regañe- mi ángel me necesita. Me duele tanto verle así. Daria todo por jamás verte tan triste. Me senté aún más cerca rodeando con mi brazo derecho su espalda, llevé mi mano libre a su rostro limpiando sus lágrimas "¿que está mal?" –susurré._

 _Poco a poco seso su llanto y me apretó más a su costado besando mis ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas "Jamás dudes de cuanto te quiero iubit" susurro en mi oído._

 _Me frustra tanto que los demás no puedan ver cuán lleno de amor está el niño que me sostiene junto a él, como si fuera a desaparecer de pronto. Si su padre dejara de mirarlo con tristeza y le viera más con amor. El amor infinito que yo se tiene por mi pequeño ángel, quizás así se daría cuenta de quién es su hijo realmente y no el niño frio y fuerte que aparenta que es con aquellos que en los que no confía. Son pocos los que se permiten conocerle y verle como una persona real, me enorgullece saber que mi familia le ama y trata como si perteneciese a ella desde siempre. Y el a ellos._

 _"Nini, me contó que el día en que naciste te prometieron en matrimonio…" Fruncí mi seño ante sus palabras_

 _"Lo sé" sus ojos se ampliaron en sorpresa y confusión_

 _"¿Por qué…" –sabía lo que preguntaría así que lo interrumpí-_

 _"_ _Mi anne me lo dijo hace unos meses. Estaba furiosa con baba. Pero no importa sabes el me prometido que si no quiero a mi prometido podre escoger al que yo quiera" Finalice mi discurso con una sonrisa. "no hay de qué preocuparse "susurre encogiéndome de hombros_

 _"¿y si... si le quieres? ¿y si solo quieres estar con él?" dudó "que pasara c-…" le calle_

 _"Eres un tonto ángel. Mírame"-exigí- juntando nuestras manos "no importa quién sea porque jamás podre quererle. Jamás amaría a nadie como te amo. Cuando le conozca le diré a mi padre que eres tu mi elegido. Y solo si tú quieres serás mío, mi esposo" susurre con una risita besando la punta de su nariz. El me dio la más hermosa sonrisa, esa sonrisa con la que podría hacer que la nini le diera todos los dulces del mundo si se lo pidiera._

 _"Después de hablar con la Nini fui y hablé con mi tío"_

 _"Bueno y que te dijo mi baba" soltó una risita- celestial sonido para mis oídos_

 _"Que cuando fueras mayor tu decidirás, que no pensara que por el cariño especial que me tiene va a ponerme las cosas fáciles, que si fuera por el jamás entregaría su adorada princesa a ningún mequetrefe, pero que conociéndome por mi se lo pensaría" soltó con un tono de orgullo en sus palabras._

 _"ves no hay de qué preocuparse" asintió "No entiendo que tiene que ver esto con tu promesa" realmente me confunde con sus cambios de tema_

 _"Es muy fácil iubit" dijo divertido "La edad para que te puedas comprometer ante todos para ser mi esposa es a los diecisiete, que los cumplirás cuando yo tenga estos"-me mostró todos sus dedos dos veces- "Veinte. Así el día que me elijas te contare que significa"_

 _"pero ya te dije que solo te quiero a ti" -me queje-_

 _"si. Pero aun estas prometida a otro" acuso entrecerrando sus ojos en mi "Prometo que lo haré" -aseguro llevando su mano sobre su pecho justo sobre su corazón-_

 _"Ni un solo día después te mi cumpleaños"_

 _"Lo prometo"_

 _"Yo también lo prometo, te lo diré ese día"_

 _Así cerramos nuestro pacto sagrado. Uniendo nuestros meñiques y susurrando al tiempo solo para nosotros dos una promesa inquebrantable "Juramento irrevocable"._

 _Minutos después nos pusimos de pie unidos de las manos el me guiaba por el bosque_

 _"sabes ya estamos bastante cerca detrás de esos árboles está el lugar que te dije" afirmo señalado unos inmensos arboles centenario. Eran tan grandes, sus raíces sobresalían de entre la tierra podría jurar que justo donde ellas nacían -del tallo gigante- podrías crear una pequeña casa, ni hablar de la amplitud de las ramas cargadas de hojas verdes, daban sombra por lo menos a diez metros a la redonda de cada árbol. "tu anne me dijo que son mágicos, que no debemos molestarles" asentí aun asombrada caminando por donde las raíces sobresalían menos._

 _Cuando por fin salimos del bosque el asombro que me envolvía fue reemplazado por la maravilla al observar el hermoso campo frente a mí._

 _"Wow. Es realmente hermoso" elogie "no me gustan las sorpresas, lo sabes, pero este lugar es… Wow…" que más podría decir era como ver kilómetro tras kilómetro cubierto de brillante oro por la luz del sol sobre los cultivos de trigo. Las espigas se notaban un poco altas quizás una cabeza más baja que yo, aun así, sabía que pueden llegar a crecer más. Quise pegar una carrera y correr entre ellas, pero a medio camino me detuve y me voltee a mirar a mi Ángel, el me miro curioso._

 _"¿no te hará daño el sol?" vi la pequeña sonrisa ladeada en su rostro, su mirada era de amor y satisfacción._

 _"¿Te preocupa? te he dicho que no soy como los otros moroi" El muy engreído sabe que si me preocupo. Sentí como el color llenaba mi rostro. He de parecer una fresa._

 _"Pareces una fresa" murmuro arrogante. Ush y lo peor es que esta disfrutando mi sonrojó, tonto que ni crea que me va ganar esta._

 _"Por supuesto, eres mío, serás mi esposo. Sabes no quiero un camarón en las pinturas y fotografías de la boda" -afirme con las manos en la cintura-._ _Rápidamente el color subió hasta la raíz de su cabello. Se me escapo una risita. Me acerque colocándome de puntitas bese su nariz como suelo hacerlo "creo que tendré que conformarme, al parecer mi moroi ya es un camarón"_

 _Antes que dijera algo huí de él corriendo entre las espigas de trigo._

 _"Vuelve en este momento Rosemarie" grito molesto saliendo del shock._

 _"alcánzame si puedes"_

 _"no jugare contigo, si no te disculpas"_

 _"Está bien me divertiré yo sola" me detuve y voltee la mirada aún estaba donde lo deje con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su ceño fruncido y en su boca un puchero. Era adorable._

 _De pronto el cielo se nublo, pero pareció no notarlo, su mirada seguía fija en mí. Del bosque provenían sonidos aterradores, pero parecía no oírlos, su mirada seguía fija en mí. Me encontré paralizada en mi lugar temblando del miedo, sin poder moverme, sin poder gritar; la sensación más espeluznante y agobiante nació en mi pecho mientras veía como una extraña y oscura niebla salía del bosque acercándose a mi ángel, pero él no la veía, su mirada seguía fija en mí. Estaba impotente viendo el peligro acercarse a él y yo sin poder hacer nada, solo quería que volteara, que la viera, que huyera, que corriera, que estuviera a salvo; pero él no lo hizo mientras la oscura y espesa niebla se acercó le rodeo poco a poco su cuerpo, mientras él tomaba conciencia de lo que sucedía, su mirada seguía fija en mí. Y lo último que vi en sus hermosos ojos-por los cuales lo daría todo- fue una mirada llena de amor. Amor puro, infinito e incondicional. Y entonces mientras la niebla le envolvía y se lo tragaba retrayéndose al bosque escuche su grito adolorido_

 _"corre iubit, corre"_

 _Y corrí._ _Corrí. No huí. Corrí. Corrí en dirección al bosque en busca de mi ángel, como siquiera podría pensar en correr y darle la espalda, dejarlo allí sin saber lo que sucediese, si estaría a salvo, si volvería a verle. Corrí tan deprisa como mis cortas piernas me lo permiten. Corrí entre los árboles y la oscuridad. Entre horrible gritos y gemidos lastimeros provenientes de todos lados y de ninguno al mismo tiempo. Todo era tan confuso no ver ninguna señal de él, una pista que seguir. Me detuve limpiando furiosamente las lágrimas que sin piedad mis ojos derramaban._

 _"¡ÁNGEL!, ¡ÁNGEL!, ¿DONDE ESTAS?... ¡ÁNGEL!" grite desesperada._

 _Como respuesta a mis suplicas los sonidos a mi alrededor se hicieron más fuertes gritos y gemidos como si fueren hechos en mi oído su eco en mi cabeza, el dolor me atravesó. Sentía que mi cabeza explotaría._ _Tapé mis oídos tratando de mitigar el dolor, me hice un ovillo en la tierra luchando por mantener todas mis partes unidas. Porque sentía como me caía, me caí a pedazos sintiendo el dolor más aterrador y profundo, sentía como mi alma y mi corazón eran desgarrados lentamente "por favor, devuélvanmelo" susurré en medio de lágrimas._

 _Los gritos y voces susurrantes en mi cabeza me dijeron que eso no sería así. Ya jamás le tendría. Y como si fuese posible la desesperación y el dolor fue cien veces más grande. Sentí como frente a esta revelación yo misma dejaba de existir y con mi última gota de esperanza y fuerza llamé para el-_

"¡ÁNGEL!"- escuché mi propio grito al chocar de cara contra el piso- temblores sacudían por completo _solo fue un mal sueño_ me dije tratando de tranquilizar a mi cuerpo. Poco a poco los espasmos cesaron. Lentamente me senté sobre el suelo, recostándome contra la cama con el firme propósito de parar las lágrimas silenciosas que escurrían por mi rostro. No sé cuánto estuve allí podrían haber sido minutos incluso horas, pero eso no me importaba. Levante la vista al reloj junto a la cama y vi que faltaban un par de horas para mi primera práctica, el sol aún estaba en lo alto. Lo único que quería era salir de la habitación que el aire puro y frió del invierno aclarara mi mente.

Decidida tomé un abrigo, me calcé unas zapatillas; por un instante pensé en salir por la venta rechacé la idea al no sentir la fuerza suficiente para eso, Dios odio la escuela, pero no quiero morir. Tentando mi suerte abrí despacio la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido, al no ver monos en la costa salí cerrando la puerta de la misma manera, comencé mi camino por el pasillo con rumbo a las escaleras que van directo al vestíbulo entonces la realidad de lo que estaba haciendo me golpeo. _que tonta Hathaway, no podrás huir por la puerta principal-_ me regañe- _hay que buscar otra manera_.

La ventana está descartada.

Después de casi un minuto de golpear mi pie contra el suelo podría jurar que un pequeño foco se encendió sobre mi cabeza _lo tengo._ Entonces di media vuelta de regreso a mi habitación. Allí busque un depilador de cejas –lástima que tenga que arruinarlo- y un gancho para el cabello, con eso en mano repetí mis acciones al salir de mi habitación solo que esta vez me dirige por el lado opuesto del pasillo, antes de voltear en la esquina me asome lentamente. Vació. Seguro para continuar. Doble por el siguiente corredor. Camine hasta el barandal de las escaleras, agudice mis sentidos y no pude percibir nada, ni un solo ruido. Asomé la cabeza, no había nadie así que comencé a bajar las escaleras sin realizar ningún ruido en el proceso. Estas escaleras son usadas solo por los guardias del campus, siempre permanecen cerradas con llave, al final de ellas en el primer nivel solo hay una puerta que nos lleva al exterior del edificio. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso son las mismas que utilice la otra noche, cuando Dimitri me permitió ver a Liss.

Desgraciadamente, para mí, en esta ocasión la puerta no estaba abierta. Aunque me demorara un poco mas no importa yo puedo abrirla, una puerta no me detendría. Comencé a jugar con mis herramientas y la cerradura, después de unos minutos un silencio clic me dijo que estaba fuera. Si mi estado de ánimo hubiera estado mejor capaz y hago el baile de la victoria, al no ser ese el caso simplemente atravesé la puerta, cerrándola tras de mí. Estando muy alerta de todo a mi alrededor y conociendo el campus como lo conozco, saqué a flote mis habilidades ninja y me escurrí entre las sombras, avanzando sin ser vista. Tenía muchas ganas de ir al lago, sin embargo, quedaba al otro lado de la escuela no podía ir y volver a tiempo para mis clases así que me dirigí hacia uno de los jardines.

Al estar violando el toque de queda no tenía el derecho de disfrutar de la vista, ni de los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban atreves del nublado cielo y mucho menos el sentarme en uno de los bancos sin quedar expuesta a la mirada de cualquier guardián que se le ocurriese patrullar; así que resignada a mi suerte me senté atrás de unos arbustos lo suficientemente altos para camuflarme.

Que sueño más extraño, hace tiempo no tenía uno de esos. Como es que me pasan esas cosas. ¿serán recuerdos? Imposible. Yo hablaba sobre un padre que jamás he tenido y una madre ausente ¿ y si fue de antes de venir a la academia? Lo recordaría, sabría si fue real. Además de todo esta ese niño, mi ángel, así le llame. Recordaría si conociera a alguien con unos ojos como los suyos; si él fuera real entonces debe de ser el hombre más hermoso. Wow más hermoso que Dimitri no lo creo, aunque no puedo negar que me gustaría ver algo como eso. Sacudí de mi cabeza los pensamientos de mi mentor enviándolos lejos. No puedo creer que este escondida entre el jardín de la escuela matándome psicológica-mente pensando, no pensando no, fantaseando con un producto creado por mi proactiva imaginación y subconsciente mientras dormía. Algo debe estar realmente mal conmigo. Con todo lo que está sucediendo con Lissa, en vez de estar aquí debería estar colándome yo misma en el ático de la iglesia –Dios esto está peor aún- voy prácticamente solo a hacer vida social a la iglesia y ahora estoy pensando en ideas para meterme por mi propia voluntad, caraj-…

Un ruido a mi costado me puso en alerta llevándome a reaccionar por instinto "Señorita Hathaway que hace ocultándose entre las..." – antes de que terminara la frase yo tenía a Alberta inmovilizada bajo mi cuerpo- "flores..." -susurro dejando escapar el aire de su pecho.

"Joder, Alberta, casi me matas del susto" dije llevando las manos de sus muñecas hacia mi pecho. Ella me miro desde abajo levanto una de sus cejas.

Así fue como medí cuenta que me encontraba sentada sobre en el regazo de la cabeza de los guardianes de la academia. Cristo no podía estar en más problemas.

"yo… lo siento" dije poniéndome de pie y ayudándola a levantar "sé que estoy en muchos problemas"-reconocí mirándola a los ojos. Me observo con detenimiento y busco por todo mi cuerpo como si comprobase que no haya ninguna herida. Me sentía como en una feria de ciencias, en la que yo era el experimento. Nuestras miradas se juntaron, vi la confusión y preocupación en sus ojos.

"que carajos te paso" creo que casi se me salen los ojos, pero ¡joder! no es como si la escucharas jurar todo el tiempo "Te vez como la mierda". _Wow, gracias Alberta, yo también te aprecio pensé._ Entonces caí en cuenta de mi apariencia –demasiado tarde debo agregar- mi cabello revuelto, mi rostro machado de lágrimas, rojo e hinchado de llorar y lo más probable es que debajo de mi abrigo el pijama este empapada de sudor por la pesadilla. Debí verme primero en el espejo y no tomar lo primero que se me ocurriera solo por salir lo antes posible.

"Solo fue un mal sueño"me apresure -antes de que sacara conclusiones -sosteniendo su mirada

"No creo que solo un mal sueño pueda hacerte esto" dijo señalándome de pies a cabeza- suave pero severa al mismo tiempo. _Esta mujer hace que mi ego crezca, ¡si claro!_ "¿me quieres contar?, estoy aquí Rose" -intento apretando suavemente mi brazo suavemente- "¿o es que acaso alguien se está metiendo contigo?" _oh no, eso es otra historia_ pensé.

"Es solo un mal sueño" dije tomando asiento entro los arbustos de nuevo, para ella fue la señal de que le contaría así que tomo asiento junto a mí- "es un poco complicado".

"Entre ambas podremos darle sentido" -cautelosa añadió- "¿No crees?" asentí con la necesidad de sacar esto de mi sistema y seguir.

"A veces, suelo tener sueños" me detuve pensando en las siguientes palabras "sueños en los que soy yo, pero a la vez no soy yo misma"-Alberta frunció el ceño- "Es difícil de explicar. Es algo que aun Lissa no sabe. Veras en estos sueños sigo siendo yo Rosemarie Hathaway, solo que soy una niña. Además de que mi mente es consciente de que esta soñando y que debo observar lo que sucede" ella asintió-dejándome saber que me entendía- "La mayoría de las veces son los dos mismos sueños, estos se repiten exactamente iguales a la primera vez que los soñé"

"Tal vez son recuerdos" aventuro.

"También lo he pensado en uno de ellos somos mi madre, un hombre que desconozco y yo. En el otro solo nosotras dos. No recuerdo vivir ninguna de esas cosas" dije mirándola a los ojos.

"creo que son recuerdos Rose, si en esos sueños me dices eres una niña, quizás eras muy joven en ese entonces como para recordar esos momentos" -su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción tenia puesta su máscara de guardián, pero su mirada era otra cosa. Estaba llena de expectativa, miedo, curiosidad y a la vez había un conocimiento oculto, algo insistente que gritaba descubrelo- "Tal vez esta es la forma de tu cuerpo para ayudarte a recordar" un toque de esperanza en su voz y en sus ojos me dijo que Alberta sabia mas

"Es muy extraño, sabes" dije poniéndome de pie "en mi mente, mi vida comienza desde días antes de venir a la academia el resto es una hoja en blanco, días antes de que llegáramos acá…" algo en mis palabras y la anterior mirada de Alberta me molestaba, me estaba perdiendo de algo y no sabía de qué.

Un ligero dolor en la cabeza me hizo llevar la mano al puente de la nariz para apretarlo, mientras me concentraba en buscar la falla en mi afirmación más aguda se volvía la molestia. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Alberta se puso de pie y se acercó a mi "Rose…"- le hice una seña con la mano para que se detuviera. En silencio se paró a mi lado. Era como aquel sueño, el tratar de buscar en mi mente. Era como correr en aquel bosque oscuro y ruidoso sin ninguna guía. El dolor me atravesó sentí como mi cráneo era partido en dos, caí de rodillas al suelo sosteniendo mi cabeza –no podía creer que siguiera intacta en su lugar-, mordiendo mi labio para ahogar el grito que crecía en mi garganta. Sentí como el guardián se arrodillo a mi lado, sorprendida por la situación inesperada, pensé haber oído su voz, pero es algo de lo que no estoy segura. Solo podía escuchar susurros lejanos. Y como si fuese un rayo de sol atravesando la niebla en el bosque de mi mente, las voces e imágenes se hicieron más claras.

 _"anda Rose, no llores nena"- dijo suavemente la mujer con grandes ojos del color del hielo, pero cálidos, amorosos- "Tu ita estará contigo" -aseguro limpiando mis mejillas y besándolas a continuación._

 _"Pero, eres mi mami, quiero estar con mama" -implore con nuevas lagrimas mojando mi rostro"_ _"_

 _lo sé, mi Asteria. Lo sé" –susurro y pude ver sus lágrimas contenidas._

La imagen cambio. Corría. Era yo corriendo cerca del borde del lago –mi lago- acá en la academia-

 _"Rose aléjate del borde"-gritaron con pánico- "Jesús, me mataras del susto uno de estos días" –regaño acercándose y recogiéndome del suelo apoyándome en su cintura. "Por favor, no vuelvas a desaparecer así" hice un puchero y la miré con mis grandes ojos. De la misma forma que hago cuando no quiero que mi mami me regañe. Ella soltó un suspiro-funciono- beso mi frente y me miro a los ojos "Tienes la escuela patas arriba buscándote" -lo menos que quería era llamar la_ _atención y dar problemas. Bueno quizás un poco de problemas si, en especial a Stanny._

 _"lo siento" susurré sinceramente._

 _"La directora Kirova está al borde de las lágrimas" sentí como mis ojos se apilaban-ella negó- "Rose, que no es mala como dicen los niños. Ella te aprecia" dejo que sus palabras calaran en mi- "y-…" comenzó dándome una mirada cómplice- "El guardián Alto estaba más blanco que un papel" -murmuro utilizando esa vocecita chistosa que tanto me gusta. Juntas soltamos unas risitas…_

"¡Rose!¡Rose!" sentía como alguien me sacudía por los hombros, escuche medio susurraba y gritaba mi nombre- Mi mirada se centró en el rostro de Alberta. Ella mantenía su máscara imperturbable al igual que cualquier otro guardián lo haría, pero sus ojos y la forma en la que fruncía sus labios me permitían ver su preocupación y confusión. "¿qué sucede? ¿estás bien?"

Yo sacudí la cabeza negando. El reconocimiento de mi negativa me hizo asentir frenéticamente. He de parecer una loca moviendo mi cabeza para todos lados. ¿Que podría decir después de semejante revelación?. Revelación no ¡carajo, fue una Epifanía! Ignorando el dolor que me atravesaba el cráneo hice lo único que creí correcto hacer. Me arroje contra en cuerpo arrodillado junto a mí, envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor oculte mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello "Recuerdo a mi ita" –su cuerpo tenso- "eres mi ita Alf" – con esa declacion sus brazos me envolvieron como nunca lo había hecho.

Como si esperara esto hace mucho.


	17. Chapter 17

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Richelle Mead.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes

Capítulo 17 VA

Después de la no tan agradable manera de despertar y el impacto de la "información" proporcionada por Alberta, esperaba que el día se pusiera mejor.

Y así fue.

Mason cumplió el encargo.

Llevaba a cuestas una caja de libros cuando me encontró esa mañana antes de las clases.

"Los tengo -anunció-. Deprisa, tómalos antes de que te metas en algún problema por hablar conmigo."

Solté un gruñido cuando cargué el considerable peso. – "¿Christian te dio esto?" no podía creer estar recibiendo una respuesta tan rápida y clara por parte del chico fuego. Vaya que me impresiono.

"Sí. Me las arreglé para hablar con él sin que nadie lo advirtiese. A su manera es un tío agradable, ¿te habías dado cuenta?"

"Sí, lo había notado" -recompensé a Mason con una sonrisa-. "Gracias, esto significa mucho para mí." El simplemente me guiño un ojo

"Creo que él y Lissa hacen buena pareja"-susurro

"¡QUE!" varios de los novicios que pasaban nos miraron –lo jale conmigo- susurrando le cuestione- "¿De dónde haz sacado eso? ¿Acaso es un nuevo rumor?"

"Vamos Rose soy listo. Solo resolví todas las palabras sin sentido que me dijiste y la respuesta de Ozera. Sin mencionar que todos estos libros estaban en el escondite de la princesa y que tu – me señalo acusadoramente –te disculpes y el conozca el lugar tiene que decir algo"

"¿Cómo es que sabes cuál es lugar de Lissa? ¿cómo consiguieron los libros?" –le di mi mirada de _más te vale que comiences a hablar o te rompo la cara_.

"Un día poco después del toque de queda vi a Lissa caminar hacia la iglesia cuidando de que nadie la viera, me pareció sospechoso así que la seguí. No te preocupes nadie más lo sabe –al parecer noto la preocupación en mi rostro- la he visto varias veces hacer lo mismo, pero hace unas semanas los vi a ambos saliendo de la iglesia. Así que uno más uno, son dos. Y lo de los libros, bueno, Christian y yo-… que es un buen tipo – se defendió al ver mi mirada incrédula- como te decía él y yo nos colamos unas horas antes de la puesta del sol al ático de la iglesia. Ni me preguntes como por que no te lo diré. Y, por cierto, ahora que recuerdo te vimos caminando con la guardiana Petrov de vuelta a los dormitorios, pensé que para esta hora Kirova te tendría fuera de la academia"

"pues ya ves que no"

"Esos son los beneficios de ser la favorita del guardián cabeza"-si supieras Mase

"Alberta no le entrego mi culo a Kirova" -confirme.

"Ves, quisiera ser tu" –le di una sonrisa burlona

"¿Por qué? Acaso me dirás ahora que preferirías tener un buen par de pechos"- el rostro de Masen se puso casi tan rojo como su cabello- "Viejo, Alberta no le entrego mi culo a Kirova… -continúe antes de que me interrumpiera-pero estaré castigada durante las vacaciones de navidad. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ni las `vacaciones´ me libero de la escuela" -suspiré con teatralidad- seguí mi camino dejándolo atrás

"Hathaway" me llamo-le mire sobre mi hombre- "retiro lo dicho. Es una mierda ser tu" –soltó una carcajada y se alejó corriendo por el campus.

Arrastré el botín hasta mi habitación, muy consciente de lo extraño que resultaba ver a alguien que aborrecía tanto los libros cargada hasta los topes con toda esa mierda polvorienta del siglo XIV. Sin embargo, cuando abrí el primer ejemplar vi que debía de ser una reimpresión de la reimpresión de la reimpresión, probablemente porque nada tan viejo habría soportado tantos años sin caerse a trozos.

Tras una primera criba de volúmenes, clasifiqué los libros en tres categorías: los escritos tras la muerte de San Vladimir, los redactados en vida del santo y un diario de anotaciones manuscritas por él mismo. ¿Qué había dicho Mason sobre las fuentes primarias y secundarias? Lo que yo quería se hallaba en los dos últimos grupos.

Quienquiera que hubiera impreso aquellos tomos, había reescrito las palabras lo suficiente como para no obligarme a leer en inglés antiguo o en otro idioma, como el ruso, pues supuse que San Vladimir había vivido en el antiguo país. Gracias a Cristo porque aprender ruso no está entre mis planes inmediatos.

 _-Hoy he curado a la madre de Sava, que sufría hace tiempo de intensas punzadas en el estómago. Ahora su padecimiento ha desaparecido, pero el Todopoderoso no me permite obrar tales prodigios a la ligera. Me encuentro débil y confuso, y el diablo de la locura intenta deslizarse en mi mente. Doy gracias a Días todos los días por la presencia de Anna, la bendecida por la sombra, pues no habría sido capaz de soportarlo sin ella. -_

Otra mención a Anna, la bendecida por la sombra. Hablaba de ella a menudo, entre muchas otras cosas. La mayor parte del tiempo el santo escribía sermones similares al de la última vez en la iglesia. Menudo rollazo. Sin embargo, otras veces, el libro podía leerse como las entradas de un diario, donde cada una recogía los hechos de ese día, y si todo aquello no era un montón de patrañas, el tipo se pasaba el tiempo curando a la gente. Heridos. Enfermos. Incluso plantas. Revivía las cosechas en época de hambruna, y a veces hacía brotar flores a su paso por puro gusto.

La lectura de esos textos me reveló por qué le venía tan bien al viejo Vlad que Anna anduviera siempre cerca. Estaba como una regadera. Cuanto más usaba esos poderes suyos, más mella hacían en él. Se enojaba y entristecía sin motivo alguno. Culpaba a los demonios y otras chorradas por el estilo de esos estados de ánimo, pero parecía obvio que sufría una depresión. Llegó a admitir que había intentado suicidarse en una ocasión, pero Anna le detuvo.

Luego, mientras hojeaba las páginas de un libro escrito por un tipo que conoció al santo, leí:

 _-Muchos consideran milagroso el poder que el bendito Vladimir ejerce sobre otros. Los moroi y los dhampir se congregan junto a él y escuchan su palabra, contentos con el simple hecho de estar a su lado. Más de uno diría que no es el Espíritu Santo sino la locura lo que le influye, pero casi todos le adoran y llevarían a cabo cualquiera de sus peticiones. Así es como Dios señala a sus favoritos, y sí tales momentos vienen seguidos de alucinaciones y momentos de desesperación, es un minúsculo sacrificio a cambio del inmenso bien ejercido y el liderazgo mostrado ante la gente-._

Era muy parecido a lo dicho por el sacerdote, pero tenía la impresión de que todo aquello se conseguía con algo más que con «una encantadora personalidad». Todos le adoraban y cumplían sus peticiones de buen grado. Sí, estaba segura: San Vladimir había empleado la coerción sobre sus seguidores. Muchos moroi tenían ese don en aquellos días previos a la prohibición, pero no lo usaban sobre otros moroi ni sobre dhampir. No podían. Sólo Lissa era capaz de hacerlo.

Cerré el tomo y me recosté sobre la almohada de la cama. Vladimir curaba a plantas y animales y además era capaz de usar la coerción a gran escala, y según todos los registros, el uso de tales poderes le empujaba a la locura y a la depresión.

Y a todo eso se añadía algo aún más extraño, el que todos siguieran llamando a su guardiana «la bendecida por la sombra», una expresión que me incordiaba desde la primera vez que la oí…

 _«¡Tú estás bendecida por la sombra, debes cuidar de ella!»._

La señora Karp me había gritado esas palabras mientras me agarraba de la blusa y tiraba de la misma para acercarme a ella. Aquello había sucedido en la escuela secundaria una noche de hacía dos años, cuando entré en el edificio central para devolver un libro. No había un alma en los vestíbulos, pues estaba a punto de empezar el toque de queda. Alcé la vista al oír un tumulto considerable y me topé con la señora Karp, que dobló una esquina con un brillo frenético y enloquecido en esos ojos suyos llenos de lágrimas.

Me empotró contra una pared sin soltarme. "¿Lo entiendes, Rose? Porque necesito que lo hagas"

Ya tenía los conocimientos de defensa personal necesarios para sacármela de encima, pero el asombro me impidió reaccionar. Además de que la Sra. Karp siempre fue buena conmigo y he llegado a tenerle aprecio

"No. Lo siento"

"Vienen por mí, vendrán por ella. Y si no te cuidas vendrán por ti"

"¿Quién? ¿Quién es?"

"Lissa. Debes protegerla. La cosa empeorará cuanto más use ese don. Debes detenerla, Rose. Detenla antes de que se den cuenta, antes de que lo adviertan y se la lleven también. Sácala de aquí. Permanezcan a salvo. Si le descubren, descubrirán todo y perderemos la última esperanza. Entonces los sacrificios realizados no valdrán la pena"

"¿Qué...? ¿Qué es eso que nadie puede descubrir? ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotras? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de sacarla de aquí? ¿Pretende que me la lleve fuera de la Academia?"

"¡Exacto! Deben marcharse las dos, pues existe un vínculo entre vosotras. Ése es tu cometido. Llévatela lejos de este lugar. Entre más apartadas estén de nuestro mundo mejor. Lejos donde nadie les encuentre"

Sus palabras eran un completo sinsentido. Nadie abandonaba la Academia. Se me puso un cuerpo muy raro mientras ella me miraba a los ojos y me tenía ahí atrapada. Un velo de torpor me enturbió la cabeza y de pronto sus palabras me parecieron el súmmum de la cordura, lo más razonable del mundo. Sí, debía llevarme a Lissa lejos de allí, lejos...

Las pisadas resonaron en el pasillo y un grupo de guardianes dobló la esquina. No los conocía, pues ninguno servía en la Academia. El salvaje zarandeo no cesó hasta que me la quitaron de encima. Uno de ellos me preguntó si estaba bien, pera yo no lograba apartar la mirada de la señora Karp.

"¡No permitas que use el poder!" -gritó-. "¡Sálvala, sálvala de sí misma! ¡solo tú puedes salvarle!

Los guardianes me explicaron luego que no estaba bien y que iban a llevarla a un lugar donde pudiera recuperarse. Algo en todo esto me dijo que eso no sería así; quise creerlo, pero no podía. Iba a estar a salvo y atendida, me aseguraron. Se recuperaría. Volvería.

Salvo que no lo hizo.

Ya de vuelta al presente, contemplé los libros e intenté juntar las piezas del puzzle. Lissa. La señora Karp. San Vladimir.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Alguien golpeteó en la puerta y me sacó de mis recuerdos. Nadie venía a visitarme, ni siquiera los responsables de planta, dado mi confinamiento. Vi a Mason en el pasillo nada más abrir.

"¿Dos veces en el mismo día?, Wow..." -pregunté-. "¿Cómo has conseguido subir aquí?"

Me dedicó una de esas sonrisas suyas tan despreocupadas.

"Alguien encendió una cerilla en el cubo de basura de los servicios. ¡Qué vergüenza! El personal anda atareadillo con eso. He venido a por ti enseguida, vámonos."

Sacudí la cabeza. Al parecer, provocar incendios era una nueva muestra de afecto. Primero Christian y ahora Mason. Un día de estos uno de los edificios arderían en llamas por obra de alguno de los estudiantes con ínfulas de Romeo- "Lo siento, pero no me salves esta noche. Como me pillen..."

"Son órdenes de Lissa."

Cerré el pico de inmediato –eso sí que no me lo esperaba- y le dejé que me sacara de extranjis del edificio.

"La he visto a ella y Aaron juntos"

"¿Y…?

"Nada" se encogió de hombros. "Solo pensé que ahora estaría con Ozera".

"Mase... ¿has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Camille Conta? ¿O es que ahora eres el mejor amigo de Mia?"

"¿Qué …? ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Por qué preguntarías algo como eso?" –me encogí de hombre y le hablé de manera inocente

"No lo sé, Mase. Es solo que… Ya casi eres tan cotilla como ellas" –aguante las ganas de reír al ver el tono rosa que cubría su rostro.

Me condujo hasta los dormitorios de los moroi y me llevó hasta la habitación de mi amiga sin que, milagrosamente, nadie me viera. Pareciera que Mason viniera acá a menudo. Me pregunté si no habrían provocado otro incendio en el baño de ese edificio también para distraer la atención de las encargadas.

Eso sí, pero sobre todas las cosas lo menos que imagine fue encontrarme una fiesta por todo lo alto en la habitación de Lissa. Sentados por el suelo estaban ella, Camille, Carly, Aaron y un pequeño grupo de miembros de las familias reales. La música estaba a todo volumen y las botellas de whisky no cesaban de circular. No estaba Mia ni Jesse. Descubrí a Natalie al cabo de unos momentos: estaba sentada en un rincón, claramente separada del grupo, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar cerca de todos ellos. Su incomodidad era manifiesta. La entendía.

Lissa acudió con paso inseguro. Una oleada de mareo me llegó a través del vínculo y la delató: llevaba bebiendo un buen rato.

"¡Rose!" -se volvió hacia Mason con admiración y le dedicó una sonrisa cautivadora-. "La has traído."

Él le hizo una reverencia completa. –"Estoy a tus órdenes."

Confiaba en que hubiera hecho todo aquello por la emoción en sí misma y no obligado por ningún acto de coerción. Liss me pasó un brazo por la cintura y me llevó con los otros. – "Únete a la fiesta. Nena". Sip, si estaba bastante tomada.

"¿Y qué celebramos?".

"No lo sé… - Ella lo medito por unos segundos. ¿Qué te parece tu fuga de esta noche?

Unos pocos invitados alzaron los vasos de plástico entre gritos de júbilo y brindaron a mi salud. Xander Badica llenó dos vasos más para luego entregárnoslos a Mason y a mí. Acepté el mío con una sonrisa, pero el reconcome iba por dentro: el giro de los acontecimientos de aquella noche me hacía sentir muy incómoda. Me habría sentido a mis anchas en una fiesta como ésa no hace mucho; es más, habría tardado treinta segundos en apurar mi bebida, pero ahora, sin embargo, había muchas cosas que me perturbaban, como, por ejemplo, que los aristócratas de aquel cuarto trataran a Lissa como a una diosa; o que ninguno de ellos pareciera recordar las acusaciones de que yo era una prostituta de sangre; o la completa infelicidad de Lissa, sin importar cuánto se riera o cuántas sonrisas repartiera; sin mencionar el o los posibles acosadores que aún están en las sombras y las palabras de la Sra. Karp.

"¿De dónde habéis sacado tanto licor? Pareciera que estuvieron haciendo la compra del mes".

"Del señor Nagy" -contestó Aaron, sentado muy cerca de Lissa.

Era de todos sabido que el señor Nagy bebía sin parar después de clase y tenía un escondrijo en el campus cuya ubicación cambiaba a menudo, pero los estudiantes lo localizaban con la misma frecuencia.

Lissa se reclinó sobre el hombro de Aaron.

"Rose, Aaron me ayudó a colarnos en la habitación del profesor Nagy y a llevarme las botellas. Las ocultaba en el fondo de un armario de puertas disimuladas en la pared con pintura."

Los demás se echaron a reír mientras Aaron la contemplaba con expresión de verdadera idolatría. Me partí por dentro al darme cuenta de que mi amiga no había necesitado usar coerción alguna sobre él. Aaron la adoraba. Siempre lo había hecho. Pobre Aaron, no era correspondido. Viéndolos ahora me di cuenta que no se ven también juntos.

"¿Por qué no estás bebiendo?" -me preguntó al oído Mason algo más tarde.

Bajé la vista y miré al vaso. Sentí cierta sorpresa al verlo todavía lleno.

"No lo sé. Creo que los guardianes no deberían beber cuando están cerca de sus protegidos, supongo."

"Todavía no eres la guardiana de Lissa y tampoco estás de servicio, y eso va a tardar bastante en suceder. ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan responsable?"

En realidad, no estaba siendo juiciosa, pero respetaba las enseñanzas de Dimitri sobre el equilibrio entre diversión y obligación.

"Quizás es solo costumbre" dije encogiéndome de hombre y haciendo un restándole importancia- "Recuerda que estuvimos huyendo por dos años".

Me parecía un error dejarme llevar cuando Lissa se hallaba tan vulnerable en los últimos tiempos. Me contoneé un poco hasta lograr salirme de aquel sitio tan estrecho, entre ella y Mason, y me escabullí para sentarme al lado de Natalie.

"Hola, Nat. Esta noche estás muy callada."

Ella sostenía un vaso tan colmado como el mío. –"y tú también."

Reí por lo bajinis.

-"Supongo que sí."

Ladeó la cabeza para observar a Mason y al resto de los patricios como si estuviera efectuando algún experimento científico. Habían consumido un montón de whisky desde mi llegada y el nivel de estupidez se había disparado de forma considerable.

"Es raro, ¿no te parece? Antes tú solías ser el centro de atención y ahora lo es ella. ¿No te molesta?" pregunto con cierta duda.

Parpadeé, sorprendida, pues jamás había considerado el asunto desde esa perspectiva. –"No en realidad no" Jamás me enojaría con Lissa por algo como eso. No es como si de todos modos pudiera enojarme o permanecer mucho tiempo enojada con ella, por cualquier otra cosa.

"Eh, Rose" -me llamó Xander mientras se dirigía hacia mí, a punto de derramar la bebida-, "¿cómo es?"

"¿Cómo es qué?2

"Dejar que alguien se alimente de ti."

Los demás presentes enmudecieron por efecto de la expectación.

"Ella no hizo eso"-advirtió Lissa con voz admonitoria-, "ya te lo dije." Yo que le conozco, pude escuchar cierto tono oscuro en sus palabras y eso no me gusto.

"Ya, ya, nada ocurrió con Jesse y Ralf, eso lo sé, pero vosotras dos lo hicisteis mientras estabais fuera, ¿correcto?"

"Déjalo ya" -ordenó Lissa, pero la coerción funcionaba mejor cuando había un contacto visual con el sujeto pasivo, y Xander no la miraba a ella, sino a mí.

"Quiero decir, está guay y tal. Hicisteis lo que debíais hacer en esas circunstancias, chicas, ¿vale? No es como si tú fueras una proveedora. Únicamente deseaba saber cómo era. Danielle Szelsky me dejó morderla en una ocasión y aseguró no haber sentido nada."

"¡Puaj!"-corearon las chicas.

El sexo y beber sangre con dhampir era una obscenidad, pero se consideraba canibalismo cuando se practicaba entre moroi.

"Menudo mentiroso estás hecho"-le espetó Cami-

"No, hablo en serio. Fue un mordisquito de nada. A ella no le puso en órbita como a las proveedoras. ¿Ya ti?2 -apoyó el brazo libre sobre mi hombro-. "¿Te gustó?"

El semblante rígido de Lissa se puso blanco como la cal.

El alcohol amortiguaba la intensidad de sus sentimientos, pero pude percibirlos con nitidez. Me llegó un flujo de pensamientos sombríos y de temor acentuados por la rabia. Por lo general, ella solía controlar bien el enfado, no como yo, pero yo ya la había visto estallar antes. Había sucedido en una fiesta muy similar a ésa, unas semanas antes de la detención de la señora Karp.

Un primo lejano de Natalie, Greg Dashkov, daba una fiesta en su cuarto. Al parecer, sus padres conocían a alguien que a su vez conocía a un pez gordo, y me lo creía:

Greg tenía una de las habitaciones de mayor tamaño. Había sido amigo del hermano de Lissa antes del accidente y se había mostrado encantado de introducir a la hermana pequeña de André en su círculo de amistades. Greg también se había mostrado encantado de meterme en esa selecta compañía, razón por la cual las dos nos encontrábamos allí esa noche. Para una estudiante de segundo año como yo, era una pasada estar con miembros adultos de la realeza moroi.

Esa noche bebí a espuertas, pero aun así me las arreglé para no perder de vista a Lissa, que siempre experimentaba ansiedad cuando se hallaba en compañía de esa gente. En cualquier caso, nadie lo hubiera pensado: era capaz de conectar a la perfección con ellos. El pesado moscardoneo del alcohol me impedía percibir muchos de sus sentimientos, pero no me preocupé, dado que ella parecía estar bien.

Greg se apartó a mitad de un beso y miró algo por encima de mi hombro. Los dos estábamos sentados en la misma silla, bueno, yo descansaba sobre su regazo. Ladeé la cabeza para mirar.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Él sacudió la cabeza con un sentimiento encontrado de irritación y complacencia.

"Wade ha traído a una proveedora."

Seguí la dirección de su mirada hasta ver a Wade Voda.

Se hallaba de pie con el brazo alrededor de una chica de aspecto frágil. Tendría mi edad más o menos. Era una humana bastante guapa de ondulados cabellos rubios y una piel de porcelana, pálida a causa de las continuas sangrías. Unos pocos chicos habían centrado sus atenciones en ella, que no se apartaba de Wade. Éste se reía y no dejaba de tocarle el rostro y acariciarle los cabellos.

"Hoy ya ha alimentado a muchos" -comenté al reparar en el aspecto demacrado y completamente confuso que mostraba. "No debería estar aquí"

Greg deslizó la mano detrás de mi cuello y me hizo volverme hacia él:

"No van a hacerle daño."

Nos besamos durante un buen rato antes de que alguien me diera unos toquecitos –bastante insistente- en el hombro.

"Rose..."

Al alzar los ojos vi el rostro de Lissa, cuya expresión ansiosa me sobresaltó, pues no fui capaz de percibir las emociones existentes debajo de esas facciones. Había bebido demasiada cerveza. Me bajé del regazo de Greg.

"¿Adónde vas?" -inquirió.

"Vuelvo enseguida" -le respondí con una sonrisa mientras apartaba de allí a Lissa. De pronto, deseé estar completamente sobria-. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Ellos."

Señaló a los chicos situados junto a la proveedora con un movimiento de cabeza y cuando se volvió para mirar a uno de ellos, pude distinguir marquitas rojas recientes diseminadas por el cuello de la chica, en derredor de la cual se había formado un grupo de mordedores que la mordisqueaban por turnos y le hacían propuestas indecentes. Ella consentía, eso era obvio y manifiesto.

"No pueden hacer eso" -declaró Lissa.

"Es una proveedora, nadie va a detenerlos."

Lissa alzó hacia mí sus ojos suplicantes, heridos, ultrajados y llenos de rabia.

"¿Tampoco tú?"

Yo siempre había sido la agresiva, la que había cuidado de ella desde que éramos crías, y verla allí, tan preocupada e interesada en arreglar las cosas, fue más de lo que pude soportar. Le dediqué un seco asentimiento y me dirigí hacia el grupo dando tumbos. En ese instante con el alcohol en mi cuerpo no pude evitar sentirme como una especie de súper chica yendo a proteger al necesitado. Una súper chica ebria, muy ebria.

"¿Tan desesperado estás por comerte una rosca que ahora sales con yonquis, Wade?" -le pregunté.

Dejó de repasar el cuello de la muchacha con los labios y apartó de ella los ojos.

"¿Por qué? ¿Has terminado de darte el lote con Greg y aún quieres más?" Joder, me encantaría golpearlo.

Me puse de jarras y esperé ofrecerle una imagen fiera, aunque lo cierto es que había bebido tanto que sentía algo de náuseas.

"No hay suficientes drogas en el mundo que me hagan soportable tu compañía" -le solté. -cabron- Mi salida despertó risas entre sus amigotes-. "Pero quizás puedas apañarte con la colgada esa que llevas contigo. Y desde luego, me parece que le has sacado ya lo bastante como para satisfacer a un glotón como tú. No creo que la necesites más."

Otros cuantos se echaron a reír.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" -siseó él-. "Ella sólo es manduca."

Únicamente había un insulto peor que llamar a una dhampir prostituta de sangre, y era referirse a un proveedor en términos de comida.

"Ésta no es una estancia de nutrición. Nadie desea verlo." Sisee preparándome para golpearlo de ser preciso.

"Exacto" -convino una chica mayor-. "Es una vulgaridad."

Varias de sus amigas asintieron.

Wade nos fulminó a todas con la mirada, pero yo me llevé la más dura.

"Genial. No tenéis por qué mirar ninguna. Vamos. Agarró a la chica por el brazo y la alejó de un tirón. Ella anduvo con torpeza y le siguió a trompicones sin dejar de lloriquear por lo bajo."

Era una imagen triste ver. Ella joven y guapa, con un futuro por delante, incapaz a negarse por su adicción. Y él un Snob que solo por ser real piensa que puede humillar a los demás y salirse con la suya. Que le den.

"He hecho todo lo posible" -me justifiqué ante Lissa. Ella me miró fijamente, aún sorprendida.

"Sólo la ha sacado de la habitación, pero le va a hacer cosas peores."

"Tampoco a mí me gusta, Liss, pero no es algo por lo que le pueda perseguir ni hacer morder el polvo" -me froté la frente-. "No sé, quizá podría ir y pegarle, pero ahora mismo me siento a punto de vomitar."

Su semblante se tornó sombrío y se mordió el labio. "No puede hacerle eso."

"Lo siento." Apreté su mano –"no es como si yo pudiera cambiar las reglas que le permiten actuar así o como si alguien fuera a interesarle lo que tengo que decir. Sé que es horrible. Mírame soy mujer, pero sabes que esto es mucho más complejo que yo repartiendo golpes cuando no puedo estar de pie"

Regresé a la silla de Greg, sintiéndome mal por cuanto había sucedido. Me apetecía tan poco como a Lissa ver cómo el tipo se aprovechaba más de esa desdichada. Me recordaba demasiado a los moroi que se pensaban que podían hacerles cualquier cosa a las chicas dhampir, pero yo no era capaz de ganar esa batalla, o al menos no esa noche.

Greg me había hecho girar para tener una posición más cómoda sobre mi cuello y al cabo de un rato me percaté de que Liss había desaparecido. Más que bajar, me caía de su regazo y miré a mi alrededor.

"¿Dónde está Lissa?"

Él alargó la mano para cogerme. – "Probablemente en los servicios."

No percibía sensación alguna a través del nexo, a causa del letargo producido por el alcohol. Salí al pasillo y respiré aliviada de dejar atrás la música alta y las voces. Allí reinaba un silencio absoluto, únicamente roto por un sonido de golpes a un par de habitaciones de mi posición. La puerta se hallaba entreabierta y me colé dentro.

La proveedora se acuclillaba en un rincón, aterrada, mientras Lissa ocupaba el centro del cuarto con los brazos cruzados y el rostro hirviendo de rabia. Fulminaba con la mirada a Wade, que retrocedía como en trance. Sostenía en las manos un bate de béisbol y a juzgar por el estado de la habitación ya lo había usado. Había roto estanterías, el equipo estéreo, el espejo...

"Rompe la ventana también" -le instó Lissa con voz suave-. "Venga, vamos, no importa."

En un trance hipnótico, él se encaminó hacia la gran ventana de vidrios tintados, se echó hacia atrás para tomar impulso y la emprendió contra el cristal mientras yo contemplaba la escena, tan boquiabierta de incredulidad que faltó poco para que se me cayera al suelo la mandíbula. Hizo añicos las lunas y las esquirlas de vidrio salieron volando por todas partes, dejando entrar la luz del alba, que de otro modo nunca habría penetrado en la estancia. Parpadeó cuando le dio de lleno en los ojos, pero no se retiró. Que mierda.

"Detenle, Lissa, haz que pare."

"Debería haberse frenado antes."

Apenas reconocí la expresión de su semblante. Nunca la había visto tan turbada y sin duda jamás la había visto hacer algo semejante. Sabía de qué iba la peli, claro, lo sabía a las mil maravillas. Coerción. Y por todo lo que sabía, faltaban segundos para hacer que se comiera el bate.

"Por favor, Lissa, basta, no lo hagas, por favor."

Noté un torbellino de emociones en su interior a pesar del velo de confusión del alcohol. Eran tan intensas que estuvieron a punto de hacerme caer. Malicia. Ira. Inmisericordia. Todos esos sentimientos resultaban sorprendentes al proceder de una persona tan dulce y sensata como Lissa. La conocía desde el jardín de infancia, pero en ese momento apenas si la reconocía. Y me dio miedo.

"Por favor, Lissa" -insistí -. "No se merece eso. Ordénale retirarse."

Ella no me miró. Los ojos tormentosos no se apartaban de Wade, que, muy lentamente y con sumo cuidado, alzó el bate y lo agitó por encima de su cabeza.

"Lissa" -le imploré. Oh, Dios. Iba a tener que hacerle un placaje o cualquier otra locura para detener a mi amiga-. "No lo hagas. Basta ha sido suficiente."

"Debería haberse frenado antes" -repitió con voz monocorde. El bate seguía moviéndose y ahora estaba a la distancia exacta para cobrar impulso y golpear. "No debería haberle hecho eso a la chica. Nadie puede tratar a otro de ese modo, ni siquiera, aunque sea una proveedora."

"Pero tú la has asustado" -repuse yo en voz baja-, "mírala." Quería gritarle que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero no sería bueno es momento. Que no lo hiciera no quiere decir que no lo hablaríamos luego.

No pasó nada en un principio, pero luego Lissa dejó que sus ojos contemplaran a la muchacha humana, todavía en cuclillas junto al rincón, abrazándose el cuerpo en ademán protector. Tenía unos enormes ojos azules y la luz entrante arrancaba destellos en el mar de lágrimas de su rostro. La proveedora profirió un sollozo sofocado de pánico.

El rostro de Lissa no se inmutó, pero percibí la batalla por el control librada en su interior, pues una parte de ella no deseaba causar daño alguno a Wade, a pesar de la ira ciega que la llenaba. Cerró los ojos y mantuvo el gesto crispado. Alargó la mano derecha hacia la muñeca del otro brazo y se pellizcó, hundiendo las uñas en la carne con fuerza. El dolor le hizo soltar un respingo, pero gracias al nexo existente entre nosotras pude percibir que la sorpresa causada por el daño apartaba su atención de Wade.

Ella abandonó la coerción y él dejó caer el bate. De pronto, parecía sumamente confuso. Lancé un suspiro con todo el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta ese momento. Se oyeron pasos en el pasillo. Me había dejado la puerta abierta y la rotura de cristales había atraído la atención de un par de miembros de seguridad de la planta. Entraron como un torbellino en el cuarto y se quedaron helados al ver semejante cuadro de destrucción.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?"

Wade parecía totalmente ido y los demás nos miramos unos a otros. Él contempló el estado del cuarto y el bate para luego miramos a Lissa y a mí.

"Yo no sé... No puedo..." -centró en mí toda su atención y de pronto se enfadó-. "Qué diablos! ¡i Has sido tú! No dejaste correr el asunto de la proveedora."

Los encargados de los dormitorios me interrogaron con la mirada y tomé una decisión en cuestión de segundos.

«Debes protegerla. La cosa empeorará cuanto más use ese don. Debes detenerla, Rose. Detenla antes de que se den cuenta, antes de que lo adviertan y se la lleven también. Sácala de aquí. Permanezcan a salvo. Si le descubren, descubrirán todo y perderemos la última esperanza. Entonces los sacrificios realizados no valdrán la pena"».

Vi ante mí el rostro implorante de la señora Karp mientras me suplicaba frenéticamente y le dirigí una mirada altanera a Wade, sabedora de que nadie iba a cuestionar una posible confesión por parte mía y ni siquiera sospecharían de mi amiga.

"Sí, bueno, no habría tenido que montar este pollo si la hubieras dejado marchar"-contesté. Mierda, ahora si estaría en problemas.

«¡Sálvala, sálvala de sí misma!».

Nunca más he vuelto a emborracharme después de esa noche y jamás volví a bajar la guardia en presencia de Lissa. Dos días después de aquello, mientras se suponía que continuaba castigada por «destrucción de la propiedad», tomé a Lissa y nos escapamos de la Academia.

Ahora, de vuelta en la habitación de Lissa, con Xander rodeándome con un brazo y la mirada de Lissa airada y disgustada sobre nosotros dos, no sabía si iba a adoptar alguna decisión drástica otra vez, pero la situación me recordaba demasiado la de hacía dos años, y supe que debía neutralizarla a tiempo.

"Sólo un chupito de sangre" -decía Xander en aquellos momentos-. "No voy a sorber mucha, lo justo para saber cómo sabe la de una dhampir. A todos los aquí presentes les trae sin cuidado." _¿Que piensa este imbécil que soy el desayuno o algo que se le parezca?_ Estuve a punto de arreglarle la nariz cuando Lissa intervino.

"Déjala en paz, Xander" -refunfuñó Lissa.

Me escabullí por debajo del brazo del moroi sin perder la sonrisa mientras me devanaba los sesos en busca de una réplica divertida en vez de una que degenerara en pelea. –"Vamos, tuve que atizar al último que me pidió eso y tú eres mucho más mono que Jesse" -repuse en tono de broma-. "Sería una pena..."

"¿Mono?" -preguntó él-. "Soy abrumadoramente sexy; nada de mono."

Carly se echó a reír.

"Sí, eres monín. Todd me dijo que comprabas un fijador de pelo francés."

Tanto invitado ebrio riendo distrajo a Xander, que se revolvió en defensa de su honor y se olvidó de mí. La tensión se relajó y él acabó por tomarse a bien las bromas acerca de su pelo. Evitando una pelea que podría ponerme de patitas en la calle.

Mi mirada se encontró con la de Lissa, situada al otro lado de la estancia. Sonrió y me dirigió un leve asentimiento de gratitud antes de volver a centrar su atención en Aaron.


	18. Chapter 18

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Richelle Mead.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes

capitulo 18

.

.

.

Al día siguiente comprendí cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde los rumores propagados por Jesse y Ralf. Continué siendo fuente ininterrumpida de risas y susurros para algunos, pero los prosélitos de Lissa me brindaron acogida y algún que otro quite, y por encima de todo, me di cuenta de que nuestros compañeros de clase apenas me dedicaban ya atención. Esto fue plenamente cierto cuando una novedad distrajo el interés de todos.

Lissa y Aaron.

Al parecer, Mia se había enterado de lo de la fiesta y se había puesto hecha un basilisco cuando supo que Aaron había acudido sin ella. Le había montado una buena al chico antes de darle un ultimátum: si quería estar con ella, no podía ir ni frecuentar a Lissa. Él había roto con ella esa mañana y había seguido adelante. Quedando demostrado lo colado que aún estaba por Liss y que solo esperaba una excusa para romper su relación.

Ahora Lissa y él se dejaban ver juntos a todas horas. No se separaban en el vestíbulo ni el comedor, siempre abrazados, riendo y charlando sin cesar. El nexo me revelaba un interés moderado por mucho que ella le mirase como si fuera la criatura más fascinante del planeta. La mayor parte de aquello era puro teatro sin conocimiento de causa por parte de él, claro, que la contemplaba como si fuera a levantarle un monumento de un instante a otro.

¿Y yo? Aquello me daba arcadas.

Sin embargo, mis sentimientos no eran nada en comparación con los de Mia. Habían aparecido sendas hinchazones sonrosadas en los mofletes por lo general pálidos y tenía unas marcas rojas alrededor de los ojos. Cuando yo pasaba por su lado, no decía ninguna vileza, ni me dirigía miradas burlonas, ni me gastaba bromas con desdén. Lissa la había destruido tal y como ella había jurado hacer con nosotras. No sabía si estar feliz por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pues aun no entiendo el odio desmedido de Mia para con nosotras, para mí que todo esto va más allá de Aaron.

Sólo una persona se sentía peor que Mia: Yo.

No, no es cierto. Era Christian. Christian Ozera.

A diferencia de Mia, él no mostraba escrúpulo alguno en estudiar a la feliz pareja ni en mostrar un odio manifiesto en el rostro. No se percató nadie más que yo, como de costumbre. Quise ir y decirle que fuera por Lissa, que el cariño de mía rubia amiga era para él, pero la idea de que estaba furioso conmigo por mentirle me detuvo –no es como si quisiera perder mi cabello en un incendio-. Eso lo solucionare más adelante.

Abandoné la mesa del almuerzo en cuanto vi a Lissa y Aaron besarse por enésima vez y me dirigí en busca de la señora Carmack, la profesora de Bases de control elemental, pues hacía tiempo que me había propuesto formularle una pregunta.

"Tú eres Rose, ¿verdad?"

Parecía sorprendida de verme, pero no enfadada ni contrariada por mi presencia, a diferencia de la mitad de los profesores en los últimos tiempos. Aunque no los culpo, no del todo.

"Sí. Deseo hacer una pregunta sobre... eh... magia."

Enarcó una ceja. Ningún novicio da clases de magia. – "Claro. Dime, ¿qué deseas saber?"

"El otro día estuve escuchando la prédica del sacerdote sobre San Vladimir y... ¿Sabe usted en qué elemento se especializó? Me refiero a San Vladimir, no al cura, claro."

Ella frunció el ceño.

"Resulta raro que no exista una referencia concreta a ese tema específico, gozando de tanta popularidad todo lo concerniente a su persona. No estoy versada en ese campo, pero ninguna de las historias conocidas menciona algo que permita relacionarle con alguno de los elementos. O es así o nadie lo consignó."

"¿Y qué me dice de sus curaciones?" -inquirí, yendo más lejos-. "¿Existe algún elemento que le hubiera permitido llevarlas a cabo?"

"No, no que yo sepa -una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios de la mujer-. Los creyentes te responderían que él realizó esos milagros gracias al poder de Dios y no por ningún tipo de elemento mágico. Después de todo, todas las historias coinciden en una cosa: estaba lleno de espíritu".

"¿Es posible que no se hubiera especializado?" La sonrisa de la profesora se desvaneció.

"¿Me estás preguntando por San Vladimir, Rose? ¿O todo esto tiene que ver con Lissa?"

"No exactamente" -farfullé.

"Es duro para ella, lo sé, sobre todo delante de todos sus compañeros de clase, pero Lissa ha de ser paciente" -me explicó con gentileza-. "Sucederá, ocurre siempre."

"¿y si no es así?"

"Es poco probable, la verdad, dudo que ella sea uno de ésos. Tiene una aptitud por encima de la media para los cuatro elementos incluso sin haber llegado a los niveles especializados, y un día cualquiera descollará en uno de ellos."

Eso me dio una idea.

"¿Es posible especializarse en más de un elemento?"

"No" -contestó. Sacudió la cabeza y se rió-. "Eso requiere demasiado poder y nadie puede manejar toda la magia sin volverse loco."

Vaya. Genial. _Siguen creciendo mis esperanzas_ , si claro.

"¿Cree que podría especializar en alguno de esos elementos, en los que se especializa la familia principal? ¿hay alguna posibilidad?"

La mujer me vio con un poco de lastima "lo siento Rose, pero no hay ninguna posibilidad-murmuro- La familia principal es un poco… especial por decirlo de alguna manera y por ende solo los que lleven su sangre acceden a este tipo de elementos. En St Vladimir no ha habido un solo integrante de esta estirpe por siglos"

"De acuerdo, gracias" -hice ademán de irme, pero entonces tuve otra ocurrencia-. "Esto, ¿se acuerda usted de la señora Karp? ¿En qué se especializó?"

La interpelada puso la misma cara de incomodidad que el resto de los profesores cuando salía a colación el tema de Karp.

"De hecho..." aquí viene algo que tal vez no me guste.

"¿Sí...?"

"... casi lo he olvidado. Tengo entendido que fue una de esas pocas personas que jamás se especializó. Ella siempre mantuvo un nivel muy bajo en los cuatro elementos."

Pasé el resto de las clases de la tarde dándole vueltas a las palabras de la profesora Carmack en un intento de encajarlas en mi teoría unificadora sobre Lissa, Karp y Vladimir. Aun así, tampoco perdía de vista a Lissa, pero había tanta gente deseosa de hablar con mi amiga que ahora ella apenas se percataba de mi silencio. Sin embargo, me parecía que me miraba y me sonreía cada vez con más frecuencia. Tenía aspecto de estar cansada y daba la impresión de que empezaba a pasarle factura eso de estar todo el día alternando con la gente entre risitas y cotilleos.

"Podemos poner fin a la Operación «Lavado de cerebros» ahora que hemos cumplido la misión" -le sugerí después de la escuela.

Estábamos sentadas en los bancos del patio y ella balanceaba las piernas adelante y atrás.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Lo has logrado. Has frenado en seco a la gente que me hacía la vida imposible. Has acabado con Mia y le has robado a Aaron. Juega con él durante un par de semanas más y luego líbrate de él y de los demás nobles. Vas a ser más feliz."

"¿Acaso piensas que no lo soy ahora?"

"Sé que no lo eres. Ciertas partes de la charada han estado de lujo, pero te revienta fingirte amiga de la gente que te desagrada, lo sé, y la mayoría de ellos no te gusta. Sé cuánto te fastidió lo de Xander la otra noche."

"Es un imbécil, pero puedo sobrellevarlo. Todo volverá a estar como al principio si dejo de alternar con ellos y a Mia le bastará con retomar la situación. Ella no puede molestarnos de este modo."

"No sé si merece mucho la pena: te está molestando todo el mundo."

"Nadie me molesta" -replicó, un tanto a la defensiva.

"¿Ah, sí?" -le pregunté con cierta crueldad-. "¿Eso es porque estás tan enamorada de Aaron o porque no puedes esperar el momento de volver a acostarte con él?"

Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Te he dicho alguna vez que en ocasiones te comportas como un pedazo de cabrona?"

Pasé eso por alto.

"Yo sólo digo que ya tienes bastante mierda por la que preocuparte sin necesidad de todo esto. Te estás quemando literalmente por culpa de tanta coerción que estás usando."

"¡Rose!" -ella miró con ansiedad a uno y otro lado-. "¡Cállate!"

"Pero es la verdad." Me encogí de hombros con simpleza. "Vas a quemarte el cerebro si la usas todo el tiempo, en serio"

"¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco en esas suposiciones tuyas?"

"¿y qué hay de la señora Karp?"

Lissa no movió ni un músculo de la cara. – "¿y qué pasa con ella?"

"Tú eres como ella."

"¡No, no lo soy! Ella estaba peor que un cencerro"

La afrenta le dolió y el enfado flameó en esos ojos verdes suyos.

"Ella también era una sanadora."

Le sorprendió oírme mencionar en voz alta un tema que había pesado sobre nuestros hombros durante tanto tiempo, pero por el cual siempre habíamos pasado de puntillas. – "Eso no significa nada."

"Tú no piensas eso, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes quién más puede hacer eso o usar la coerción sobre dhampir y moroi?"

"Ella jamás usó la coerción de ese modo" -arguyó.

"Ya lo creo que sí. Intentó emplearla sobre mí esa última noche y había empezado a funcionar, habría funcionado si no se la hubieran llevado."

¿O sí había funcionado? Después de todo, Lissa y yo nos marchamos de la Academia apenas un mes después de todo aquello. Yo siempre había creído que la idea y la iniciativa habían sido completamente mías, pero tal vez el poder de sugestión de la señora Karp había sido la fuerza motriz de todo aquello. Ojalá, quizás así me libraría de la condicional.

Lissa se cruzó de brazos con el gesto desafiante, aunque yo estaba al tanto de su enorme inquietud.

"Bien, ¿y qué? Si ella era un bicho raro como yo, tampoco eso significa nada. Ella se volvió loca porque..., Bueno, estaba como un cencerro, y eso no guardaba relación alguna con nada más."

"Pero no fue sólo ella -repuse sin apresurarme-. Hubo alguien más como vosotras dos. He encontrado a un tercero -vacilé-. ¿Sabías que San Vladimir...?"

Y entonces fue cuando se lo solté todo por fin. Se lo conté todo. Le informé de que ella, la señora Karp y el santo eran capaces de usar las facultades de sanación y de supercoerción. Aunque se retorció, le conté con detalle cómo los otros dos se habían alterado cada vez más y habían intentado autolesionarse.

"El santo intentó suicidarse" -le informé sin mirarle a los ojos- "y yo solía notar cicatrices en la piel de la señora Karp, como si se hubiera clavado las uñas en su propio rostro. Procuraba ocultarlas con la forma del peinado, pero yo podía distinguir perfectamente las antiguas de las recientes."

"Eso no significa nada" -insistió Lissa-. "Todo es una mera coincidencia."

Daba la impresión de que deseaba creerlo así, es más, de que una parte de ella así lo pensaba, pero había otra parte de Lissa que hacía mucho tiempo que anhelaba tener la certeza de que no era un bicho raro ni era la única. Incluso si las nuevas resultaban ser malas, al menos ahora sabía que había otros como ella.

"¿También es una coincidencia que ninguno de ellos se especializara?"

Reproduje entonces la conversación sostenida con Carmack y le expliqué mi teoría sobre la especialización en los cuatro elementos básicos. También le repetí el comentario de la profesora: el dominio pleno sobre todos los elementos consumía a quien lo ejercía.

Liss se frotó los ojos cuando terminé, por lo que se le corrió levemente el rímel, y me dedicó una débil sonrisa.

"No sé qué es mayor locura: la que acabas de contarme o el hecho de que hayas leído algo para averiguar todo esto."

Le contesté con una gran sonrisa, aliviada de que tuviera coraje para responder con una broma.

"Eh, que yo también sé leer."

"Eso lo sé, y también que te llevó un año leer El código Da Vencí." Se rió. Jamás me dejara olvidarlo.

"¡Eso no es culpa mía! Y no intentes cambiar de tema."

"No lo hago" -sonrió para luego suspirar-. "Pero no sé qué pensar de todo esto."

"No hay nada que pensar. Limítate a no hacer nada que vaya a alterarte luego. ¿Recuerdas cómo era aquello de avanzar por mitad de todo esto buscando el lado más fácil? Vuelve a hacerlo. Te va a resultar mejor."

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No puedo hacerlo, aún no."

"¿y por qué no? Ya te he dicho... -enmudecí y me pregunté por qué no me había dado cuenta antes-. "No haces esto sólo por Mia, sino porque sientes que ése es tu deber. Todavía sigues intentando ser André. Vamos Liss esto no es bueno para ti, no en este momento"

"Mis padres habrían querido que..."

"... fueras feliz, eso habrían deseado."

"No es tan fácil, Rose. No puedo ignorar a esa gente para siempre, también yo procedo de una familia de sangre real. Algún día tendré que trabajar con ellos."

"La mayoría sólo chupan del bote."

"Y otros muchos ayudan al buen gobierno de los moroi. André sabía eso. Él no era como los otros, pero hizo lo que debía hacer porque era consciente de la importancia que tenían."

Me recliné sobre el respaldo del asiento.

"Bueno, tal vez sea ése el problema. Se decide quién corta el bacalao ateniéndose únicamente al linaje, a la familia, y he ahí el resultado: esos tarados toman las decisiones. De ahí que el número de los moroi descienda y reinen viejas brujas como Tatiana. Tal vez se necesita otro sistema de realengo."

"Vamos, Rose. Éste es el camino, lo ha sido desde hace siglos. Hemos de vivir con ello" -la miré fijamente. La verdad es que no estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras-. "Entonces, ¿qué te parece esto?" -prosiguió-. "Te preocupa que me convierta en uno de ellos, en alguien como la señora Karp o San Vladimir, ¿vale? Bueno, ella me previno que no usara los poderes so pena de que las cosas fueran a peor. ¿Y qué ocurre si me detengo y san se acabó?

"Dejo la coerción, la sanación, todo."

Entorné los ojos.

"¿Serías capaz de hacerlo?"

Ésa había sido mi pretensión todo el tiempo: el abandono de la ventajosa coerción. La depresión de Lissa había comenzado en cuanto se manifestaron sus poderes, justo después del accidente. Estaba obligada a creer en la existencia de una conexión entre ambos hechos, en especial a la luz de las pruebas y los avisos de la señora Karp.

"Sí."

Tenía el rostro en calma y la expresión seria e imperturbable. Con el pelo recogido en una pulcra trenza francesa y una chaqueta de gamuza encima del vestido, parecía capaz de ocupar el puesto de su familia en el concilio en ese mismo momento.

"Deberías dejar de usar todos los poderes" -le previne-. "Nada de sanar animalitos por muy monos y cucos que sean, y mucho menos aturdir a los de sangre real."

Ella asintió con gesto serio.

"Puedo hacerlo. ¿Eso hará que te sientas mejor?"

"Sí, y me sentiría aún mejor si dejaras de practicar magia y volvieras a salir con Natalie."

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo pararme, al menos no por ahora."

No conseguía hacerla cambiar de parecer en eso, por el momento, pero me tranquilizaba saber que iba a evitar el uso de sus poderes.

"vale" -contesté mientras tomaba mi mochila, pues llegaba tarde a la práctica una vez más-, "sigue jugando con la manada de mocosos tanto tiempo como puedas mantener controlado lo otro" -vacilé-. "Te has apuntado un tanto con Aaron y Mia, pero ya sabes, no necesitas salir con él para alternar con los patricios."

"¿Por qué sigo teniendo la sensación de que ya no te gusta?"

"Me resulta agradable, que más o menos es lo mismo que te gusta a ti. No me parece oportuno mostrarse apasionada y ardiente con alguien que es «agradable»."

Lissa abrió los ojos con fingido asombro.

"¿Y dice eso Rose Hathaway? ¿Ya se te olvidaron todos tus chicos agradables? ¿Y los no tan chicos? ¿Te has reformado o tienes a alguien que es «más que agradable»?

"Eh -repuse, un tanto incómoda-, me limito a velar por ti, y no me había dado cuenta de lo muermo que es Aaron hasta ahora."

Hizo un gesto de mofa.

"Todo el mundo te parece soso."

"Christian no."

Se me escapó y no pude morderme la lengua. Liss dejó de sonreír.

"Es un bobo. Dejó de hablar sin razón alguna de un día para otro" -se cruzó de brazos-. "¿Y ya no le odias?"

"Puedo seguir odiándole y pensar que es interesante." Empezaba a creer. No tachar eso, estaba segura que había cometido un grave error con Christian. Era un tipo sombrío y esquinado, y le gustaba prender fuego a la gente, cierto, pero, por otro lado, también era inteligente y listo, aunque de un modo retorcido, y en cierta forma ejercía un influjo tranquilizador sobre Lissa. Además, se preocupaba por ella, sino no me habría ayudado con lo de los libros.

Sin embargo, yo lo dañé todo al dejar que mi rabia y mis celos sacaran lo peor de mí y acabé separándolos. Tal vez Liss no se habría herido ni estado tan confusa aquella noche después de la recepción si yo le hubiera dejado ir a buscarla en el jardín. Tal vez ahora estarían juntos, lejos de todos los chanchullos de la Academia. Y yo me mantendría al margen, sin intervenir en su relación. Claro al menos sino la lastima.

El destino debía de haber pensado lo mismito, pues me crucé en el patio con Christian a los cinco minutos de haber dejado a Lissa. Nos sostuvimos la mirada durante un momento antes de seguir cada uno por nuestro lado. Estuve a puntito de seguir andando. Me faltó muy poco, pero respiré hondo y me detuve. Quien diría que yo tengo conciencia.

"Christian, espera" -le llamé.

Maldita sea, iba a llegar muy tarde a los entrenamientos. Dimitri iba a matarme.

Christian se dio la vuelta para atender a mis palabras.

Mantuvo las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su largo abrigo negro con gesto indiferente y no alteró el encorvamiento de los hombros.

"¿Sí? Hathaway"

"Gracias por los libros" -no me contestó-. "Los que rob… le pasaste a Mason".

"Ah, pensé que te referías a los otros libros." Don sabelotodo.

"¿No vas a preguntarme para qué los quería?"

"Es asunto tuyo. Supuse que te habrías aburrido de suspender siempre."

"Tendría que haber estado francamente aburrida para llegar a ese extremo."

No me rió la gracia. Culo.

"¿Qué quieres, Rose? He de ir a un sitio."

Mentía, y yo lo sabía, pero mi sarcasmo ya no me parecía tan divertido como de costumbre.

"Quiero que... esto... que vuelvas a frecuentar a Lissa otra vez."

"¿Lo dices en serio?" -me estudió con detenimiento, lleno de recelo. No lo culpa si fuera yo ya lo hubiera golpeado-. "¿Después de lo que me dijiste?"

"Sí, bueno... ¿No te lo dijo Mason?"

Los labios de Christian se curvaron con desdén. – "Algo me dijo, sí."

"¿Y.…?"

"No deseaba oírlo de labios de Mason" -el desdén de su semblante fue a más cuando yo le miré-. "Le enviaste para que se disculpara por ti. Ponte ahí delante y hazlo tú misma." Bufe.

"Eres bobo" -le informé.

"Sí, Y tú, una mentirosa. Quiero ver cómo te comes tu orgullo."

"Llevo comiéndomelo durante dos semanas" -refunfuñé.

Se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para después hacer ademán de alejarse. Manipulador

"¡Espera!" -le llamé al tiempo que le ponía una mano en el hombro a fin de retenerle. Se detuvo y miró hacia atrás-. "Vale, vale, te mentí sobre sus sentimientos. Ella nunca dijo nada de eso sobre ti, ¿vale? Le gustas. Te dije todo aquello porque a mí no me gustas."

"y aun así quieres que hable con ella."

No daba crédito a mis oídos cuando se me escaparon las siguientes palabras:

"Me parece que... tú podrías ser... bueno para... ella."

Nos miramos el uno al otro durante unos momentos de gran intensidad. Su mueca habitual se le descompuso un poco, y si no le había sorprendido mucho hasta ese momento, aquello lo consiguió. Algo en los ojos de Christian me parecía tan familiar, pero no pude poner mi dedo sobre el que era eso.

"Lo siento, pero no te he oído bien. ¿Puedes repetir eso último?" -preguntó al final.

No le crucé la cara de pura chiripa.

"¿Vas a parar ya? Quiero que vuelvas a estar con ella."

"No."

"Mira, lo repito otra vez: te mentí, y.…"

"No es eso. Se trata de ella. ¿Crees que ahora puedo hablar con ella? Vuelve a ser la princesa Vasilisa" -sus palabras chorreaban bilis-. "No puedo acercarme a ella, no cuando está rodeada por toda esa gente de sangre real."

"Tú eres uno de ellos" -dije, más para mí que para él.

Nunca se me metía en la cabeza que los Ozera eran una de las doce familias. Y que Christian era uno.

"Eso no significa demasiado en una familia llena de strigoi, ¿vale?"

"Pero tú no eres... Espera..." -lo comprendí de pronto-. "Ésa es la razón por la que conecta contigo."

"¿Porque vaya convertirme en un strigoi?" -inquirió él, malicioso.

"No. Porque también tú perdiste a tus padres. Los dos los visteis morir."

"Ella vio cómo los suyos morían. Yo vi cómo los asesinaban."

Solté un respingo. Sus palabras causaron una opresión extraña en mi pecho.

"Lo sé, perdona, eso tuvo que ser... Bueno, no tengo ni idea de cómo tuvo que ser. Jamás he perdido a alguien de esa manera y mis padres, no es como si pudieras perder algo que nunca tuviste"

Aquellos ojos de color azul cristalino miraron al frente sin un objetivo claro.

"Fue como ver a un ejército de la muerte invadiendo mi casa."

"¿Te refieres a... tus padres?" Meneó la cabeza.

"Hablo de los guardianes que vinieron a matarlos. Quiero decir, mis padres daban miedo, pero seguían pareciendo ellos, salvo la extrema palidez y el brillo rojo alrededor de las pupilas. No tenía ni idea de que hubiera algo anormal, pues ambos caminaban y hablaban como antes, pero mi tía sí se dio cuenta. Me cuidaba cuando vinieron por mí."

"¿Iban a convertirte?" -olvidé mi propósito original con él, atrapada por la intensidad de la historia. No pensé que algún día pudiéramos tener una conversación, no una como esta-. "Eras muy pequeño."

"Creo que su propósito era esperar a que fuera mayor para convertirme, pero tía Tasha no estaba dispuesta a permitirles que me llevaran con ellos. Mis padres intentaron razonar con ella y convertirla también, pero cuando vieron que de nada iban a servir las palabras, lo intentaron por la fuerza. Ella les plantó cara y luchó con ellos, organizándose un lío de impresión. Los guardianes aparecieron de pronto" -sus ojos se deslizaron lentamente hasta mirarme; entonces, sonrió, mas no había felicidad alguna en esa sonrisa-. "Como te dije, un ejército de la muerte. Mira, Rose, creo que estás como una cabra, pero si vas a convertirte en uno de ellos, entonces vas a tener que ser capaz de infligir un daño serio en el futuro de forma que ni yo tenga interés en meterme contigo."

Me sentí fatal. Había tenido una vida asquerosa y yo le había quitado algo bonito de lo poco que había tenido. Yo misma moriría si alguien me quitara a Liss.

"Christian, lamento haber fastidiado las cosas entre Lissa y tú. Fue una estupidez. Ella quería estar contigo y me da la impresión de que todavía lo desea. Bastaría con que tú..."

"No puedo, ya te lo he dicho."

"Estoy preocupada por ella. Se ha metido en todo ese rollo de realengo con la intención de pararle los pies a Mia... lo está haciendo por mí."

"¿y le estás agradecida?"

"Estoy preocupada. Ella no va a poder manejar los hilos de la intriga política. No le conviene, pero Liss no va a hacerme caso. Yo... Cualquier ayuda me vendría bien."

"Y a ella más. Eh, no pongas esa cara de sorpresa... No te aburres estando con ella, eso lo sé, y ni siquiera me estoy refiriendo a lo de las muñecas."

Di un brinco. "¿Te lo dijo?"

¿Por qué no iba a contárselo si le reveló todo lo demás? – "No era necesario" -repuso él-. "Tengo ojos" -debía parecer patética, pues él soltó un suspiro y se pasó la mano por los cabellos-." Mira, intentaré hablar con Lissa si la encuentro sola un momento, pero si de verdad deseas ayudarla, y aunque se supone que estoy en contra de los dirigentes, quizá convendría que buscaras ayuda en otra persona. Kirova. O ese guardián amigo tuyo. Alguien que sepa algo. Alguien en quien confíes, con quien puedas hablar de esto."

"A Lissa no iba a gustarle" -repuse, tras considerarlo-. "Ni a mí tampoco."

"Ya, bueno, todos debemos hacer cosas que no nos gustan, la vida es así."

Saltó el botón de mi mal genio.

"¿Quién te crees tú que eres? ¿Un programa de la tele para adolescentes?"

Una sonrisa turbadora presidió su rostro durante unos segundos.

"Sería divertido ir por ahí contigo si no fueras una psicótica."

"¡Caramba! Eso mismo pienso yo de ti."

Él no dijo nada más, pero ensanchó la sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar.

Me agrada este chico. Solo un poco.

De pronto se detuvo

"Hey, Hathaway. No me gusta meterme en lo que no me importa"- me miro curioso- "pero tenía entendido que una sola falta más y estarías fuera"

"¿Y?"

"El otro día te vi volver a los dormitorios con la Guardiana Petrov –señalo- para esta hora deberías estar fuera de la academia"

Habla del día en que Alberta me encontró entre los arbustos. Recuerdo salir de los dormitorios por culpa de mi pesadilla…

Yo sacudí la cabeza negando. El reconocimiento de mi negativa me hizo asentir frenéticamente. He de parecer una loca moviendo mi cabeza para todos lados. ¿Qué podría decir después de semejante revelación? Revelación no ¡carajo, fue una Epifanía! Ignorando el dolor que me atravesaba el cráneo hice lo único que creí correcto hacer. Me arroje contra el cuerpo arrodillado junto a mí, envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor oculte mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello "Recuerdo a mi ita" –su cuerpo se tensó- "eres mi ita Alf" – con esa declaración sus brazos me envolvieron como nunca lo habían hecho.

Como si esperara esto hace mucho.

Después de un momento rompimos el abrazo, pero nos mantuvimos una frente a la otra. Ella rápidamente limpio algunas lágrimas que empañaban su rostro, no sabía si preocuparme o no, pues, no recordaba a verla visto llorar antes; la enorme sonrisa que se extendió en su rostro me tranquilizo, diciéndome que todo está bien.

"No creí que pudieras recordarlo"- murmuro acariciando mi mejilla maternalmente- "Pensé que aun pasaría mucho tiempo para que este día llegara"

"¿Qué me esta sucediendo? ¿Por qué te olvide? ¿Qué motivo te impidió hablarme de ello, ayudarme a recordar? ¿Cómo es que nunca me lo dijiste? He confiado en ti toda mi vida sin saberlo, pero me has estado ocultando cosas ¿Quien más sabe de esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre? Maldición responde alguna de mis preguntas" termine con frustración cruzándome de brazos

Ella me miro un poco divertida tratando de contener la risa "Si te hubieras callado por un momento- murmuro poco después- quizás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo" Esto siempre me ha encantado de Alberta, ella me conoce y sabe que la mejor forma de mantenerse en una conversación conmigo sin perder, bueno, sin quedarse muy atrás es dándome un poco de actitud.

"Bueno, si hubieras sido más sincera en los últimos jod- en los últimos años no tendría tantas dudas"

"Rose, hay muchas cosas que no sabes y-

Le interrumpí "Solo dime la maldita verdad"

Ella suspiro exasperada y tomo asiento entre los arbustos. Me senté junto a ella sin separar mis ojos de los suyos. "Júrame que no hablaras de esto con nadie" la mire confundida por su petición

"Pero-

"Solo júralo" asentí de acuerdo, la mezcla de sentimientos en su mirada me dijo que esto era serio. Alberta me estudio por unos minutos buscando en mi rostro la verdad de mis palabras, cuando quedo satisfecha continuo- "Hay un secreto, uno que involucra a muchas personas. Sin quererlo con tu nacimiento quedaste atrapada en él"

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?"

Su expresión se hizo solemne "Tú conoces el secreto" Si antes estaba confundida ahora mi mente es un maldito laberinto sin salida- "Es por eso que usaron la compulsión para hacerte olvidar. Para que el olvidaras toda tu vida hasta el día que fuiste traída a la academia"

"Así no podría recordar el _Secreto_ " afirme con sarcasmo. _Pues no les funciono muy bien_ pensé. "Dijiste que no esperabas que recordara tan pronto ¿Qué significa eso?" interrogue dándole una mala mirada

"Usaron la compulsión para borrar tu mente esa es la teoría oficial, pero lo que no todos saben es que los recuerdos siguen ahí" le mire aún más confundida "están ocultos, tus recuerdos siguen allí solo que encerrados. Se suponía que después de tu cumpleaños número veinte la compulsión desaparecería sola" –murmuro un poco preocupada- "Algo debió pasar para que los estés recuperando"

"Por favor no se lo digas a nadie" pedí desesperada sujetando su brazo con fuerza. Sea lo que fueran estos recuerdos quiero recuperarlos y no arriesgarme a que me los quiten de vuelta "¿Mi madre lo sabe?"

"¿Crees que alguien emplearía la compulsión en una niña de casi cinco sin el permiso de su madre?" cuestiono levantando una de sus cejas

"¿Crees que la gente anda por ahí coaccionando niños?" le dije fallando horriblemente al momento de levantar mi ceja. Ella negó ante mi lógica. "Por favor, no se lo digas" rogué

Sentí que pasaron años mientras esperaba su respuesta "Escúchame bien Rose, hay muchas vidas involucradas en esto. De la misma forma hay personas horribles que están dispuestas a las peores cosas por tener la información que hay en tu mente, vi lo que hiciste te obligaste a recordar hace un momento y lo lograste. Para, no lo hagas o podrías lastimarte en el proceso – advirtió- si has de recordar algo deja que ellos vengan solos a tu mente" como si pudiera dejar pasar algo como esto, necesito saber cuál es el dichoso secreto, saber contra que estoy jugando, saber que esperar. Alberta tuvo que notar las ruedas girando en mi cabeza o se convirtió en psíquica, porque parecía conocer que era lo que pensaba- "Basta, no le des vueltas a esto- regaño- si alguien se entera, si alguien sabe siquiera que tuvimos esta conversación, vendrán por la princesa –sentí mi ceño fruncirse ante sus palabras- te lo dije hay mucho en riesgo, nadie puede saber esto o vendrán por Lissa."

¿Por Liss? ¿Sera todo esto a lo que se refería la señorita Karp? ¿Son estas mismas personas las que creía la perseguían?

"No te preocupes-dijo más suavemente- En este momento no está en peligro, no por esto. Lo de los animales no tiene nada que ver con esto, las mascotas muertas serian solo un chiste en comparación con lo que puede suceder. Solo guarda esta información para ti"

¿Qué mierda está sucediendo? ¿Acaso no podemos tener un día de paz? Como si fuera poco con todo lo que ya sucede. Un problema más para preocuparse. Lo peor de todo es tener que guardar esto de Liss ¿Que debo hacer?

"Te llevare a tu cuarto" murmuro la guardiana sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Si esto pone la vida de Liss en peligro ¿me lo dirás?" Pedí

Asintió con ojos llenos de orgullo "Por supuesto". Alberta me escolto de vuelta a los dormitorios Dhampirs, llevándome sin que ningún otro guardián notara mi presencia. Utilizo su cargo en la academia y por medio de su radio fue despejando el área por la que teníamos que pasar, entramos por la misma puerta que salí del edificio solo que esta vez fue ella fue quien la abrió con la llave, cuando lo hizo me dio una mirada de _así es como se hacen las cosas_ yo solo coloque los ojos ante eso. Vamos salí del maldito edificio con una pinza para el cabello y un depilador de cejas, por supuesto que eso está mucho más badass que la estúpida llave correcta. Mi recién recordada tía me dejo en mi habitación, claro, no sin antes recordarme que debido a la apretada agenda de mis castigos recibiría el mío en las vacaciones de navidad, pues me atrapo rompiendo las reglas.

"Si no me lo quieres decir está bien –Mascullo Christian molesto- No tienes por qué dejarme hablando solo"

"Oh... si –parpadee tratando de recordar su pregunta- Esto… Ella no me reporto con Kirova, pero estaré castigada para la navidad"

Con eso, dejándolo allí de pie, me marche repasando mi conversación como mi ita Alf

.

.

.

.

comente por favor...


	19. Chapter 19

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Richelle Mead.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes

capitulo 19

.

.

.

.

La conversación con Ozera me recordó las nuevas preocupaciones que me dejo sembradas mi encuentro de hace unos días con Alberta, sumándose estas a las ya existentes. Así que esa noche después de mi último entrenamiento con Dimitri decidí buscar un poco de ayuda externa. Rápidamente tomé una ducha para bajar todo el sudor de mi cuerpo, me metí en pijama y me senté frente al ordenador, tamborileando mis dedos contra la madera del escritorio, mientras esperaba que el equipo encendiera. Cuando la chatarra que se me fue otorgada como equipo de cómputo por la academia encendió, no perdí mi tiempo y lo más veloz que pude instale la memoria USB que tenía para casos urgentes como este.

No soy nada buena en lo que refiere a programas de computadora y ese tipo de cosas, por ende, me dirigí a la carpeta de fotografías del dispositivo, busqué hasta el final de la carpeta y le di abrir sobre el ultimo archivo. Inmediatamente comenzaron a aparecer todo tipo de ventanas y pestañas, con números y letras que aparecían y desaparecían solos; no podía evitar sentirme como una espía en alguna loca película de acción que está tratando de robar información de alguna central de supervillanos. Joder eso sí que estaría emocionante. Después de por lo menos quince minutos, de la misma forma en que aparecieron pestañas y ventanas comenzaron a cerrare por si solas, convirtiendo de esa manera al ordenador en un ordenador fantasma. Imposible de ser rastreado.

Feliz de haber cumplido mi primer objetivo, abrí una cuenta de correo electrónico que no utilizaba hace ya algunos meses y comencé a redactar el mensaje

"El ángel y David están de vuelta en el _paraíso._ David esta inseguro de elevar sus oraciones, pues ya está en casa"

Leí el mensaje varias veces verificando no haber cometido ningún error, cuando estuve satisfecha lo envié. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, casi cinco meses sin estar en contacto y aquí estoy yo buscando ayuda de una persona que no se si estará del otro lado de la línea, pero ¡mierda! Dijo que lo buscara solo si era una emergencia. Y esto es una jodida emergencia. Necesito un plan de respaldo por si todo se sale de control acá en la academia, un lugar seguro para llevar a Liss y apoyo. El sonido de un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada me saco de mis divagaciones. Mi pulso se aceleró, sentí mi corazón latir más fuerte y rápidamente contra mis costillas; la adrenalina por lo que pueda encontrarme me tenía al borde de la silla.

"Los domini canis han cumplido con su trabajo, pero aún no se ha cumplido con el evangelio, pues, Goliat, triunfo sobre David"

Suspire, aunque no estaba segura si fue de alivio al recibir una respuesta o de irritación por las burlas de este idiota.

"Estúpido para que me haces hablar en clave si sabes que soy yo. Solo quieres burlarte de mí" respondí

"Por supuesto que sabía que eres tú, Kido. Eres la única con una cuenta como raa-badass-hathaway13 y aparte de mi la única que conoce el lenguaje secreto"

"QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI ( ¬¬) y a ti no te importa el nombre de mi cuenta, eso es problema mío. Por cierto, la próxima vez que te vea morderás el polvo"

"Desearía poder burlarme en tu cara en este momento"

"Crece"

"Si lo hago no entraria por la puerta"

"Eres un estúpido, comienza a madurar" sonreí por la sana distracción. De hecho, creo que ha sido demasiada distracción. "Necesito ayuda" envié antes de que volviera a responder alguna babosada y nos engancháramos en cualquier tonta discusión. No es que no la pasemos discutiendo o peleando cada vez que nos vemos, es solo que esta es nuestra manera de ponernos al corriente después de algún tiempo sin alguna comunicación, es como llegar y decir hola. Además, no es que piense reconocerlo ante el estúpido, pero él es un tipo muy centrado, protector e inclusive sabio en algunas ocasiones; es como esos hermanos consentidores y sobreprotectores, aunque no por eso deja de ser divertido.

"¿Que sucede?"

"¿Recuerdas las razones que te di cuando preguntaste porque huimos de la academia?"

"Si"

"Está sucediendo de nuevo, pero me temo que esta vez es mucho peor. Alguien quiere lastimar a Liss."

"Necesitamos protegerla"

"No me digas Sherlock" – _hasta ahora lo descubro_ \- "Ya lo sé. Pero esta vez no será tan fácil salir de la academia nos tienen vigiladas. Por eso te escribo necesito tu ayuda, si esto empeora huiremos de nuevo"

"Entiendo, no quieres precipitarte. Volveré a los Estados Unidos mañana y preparare todo, si crees que es necesario avísame y yo mismo las sacare de allí"

Suspire aliviada al ver su preocupación por nosotras, sabía que él nos ayudaría. Cuando lo conocí quise enviarlo al demonio pues no me gusto la familiaridad que sentí en su presencia ni mucho menos como se ganó el cariño y confianza de Liss y míos tan rápidamente, pero lo hizo llego a nuestras vidas y ahora ni porque suplique ante los Dioses de cada religión existente podrá librarse de nosotras. Con lo que he podido observar creo que Christian y yo nos parecemos en eso, no es sencillo para nosotros confiar en los demás.

"Gracias, no tienes idea de cuánto significa esto para mí, para nosotras"

"No me agradezcas, sabes que son mis pequeñas hermanas Rose, siempre que me necesiten ahí estaré. Dime como va tu entrenamiento"

Después de eso comencé a contarle algunas de las cosas que he aprendido en este par de meses y como he estado fingiendo ser un papel en blanco desde que llegue a la academia, lo duro y difícil que ha sido recibir palizas y contenerme por no tirar mi fachada. No es que sea una Diosa en la lucha como todos se refieren a Dimitri, pero tampoco estaba nada mal. En algún momento de estos dos años estuve aprendiendo técnicas de combate, aunque un poco diferentes a las que estaban viendo mis compañeros, no es como si pudiera ir por ahí con Liss sin saber cómo defenderla sería estúpido creer eso. Tan estúpido como la maniobra que use para atacar a Dimitri cuando nos atrapo, si hubiera usada otra quizás habríamos escapado, claro tampoco es como si le hubiera platicado a Goliat como fue que los domini canis nos arrastraron de vuelta a esta prisión.

Estuvimos platicando por un rato y acordamos en que yo le avisaría si las cosas se salen de control para llevar la nueva fuga a cabo, también, que él va a ir a nuestros escondites a buscar nuestras pertenecías. Eso me hizo realmente feliz, vamos por fin poder disponer de mejor ropa y poder recuperar algunas pertenencias que realmente aprecio. Definitivamente amo a este hombre.

Lo malo de mis resientes descubrimientos con respecto a Alberta y nuestra verdadera relación, no son solo las nuevas preocupaciones, sino, también el pensar en todo lo que me dijo me ha hecho pensar más en mi madre y estos últimos días no he podido sacarla de mi mente. Lo cual es malo, muy malo. No es sano para nuestra inexistente relación. Tengo tantas preguntas para ella, tantas dudas, pero también tanto rencor que no sé qué haría si apareciera en este momento tocando mi puerta. Todas estas estupideces son las que me retiene hace casi una hora congelada en mi asiento frente al ordenador, castigándome por una y otra vez por lo que hice. Es más aun no puedo creerlo, sino fuera por el mensaje en la bandeja de salida frente a mis ojos pensaría que esto es un mal chiste del universo

"La palabra madre es un término relativo. Te diré por qué. Durante la infancia tacha eso desde que llegue a la academia, añore una, pedí a gritos una, durante los días difíciles, las noches de tormentas, cuando habían fracasos, en el dolor físico y emocional, cuando lo único que esperaba era un abrazo, una sonrisa, una palabra de aliento o la suavidad de una caricia; me hubiera bastado con una simple llamada o preocupación sincera. Durante todos y cada uno de los malditos días anhele una madre. Lo poco que se sobre ser hijo y ser padre lo he aprendido con los Dragomir y hoy lo poco, pero lo bueno y hermoso que conocí y tuve de una madre está en un cementerio con un lapida con el nombre de Rhea en ella. Madre es un término relativo, pues el dar a luz un niño no te convierte en una"

Me encogí de hombros apagando de una vez el ordenador tampoco es como si ella lo fuera a leer, no en un futuro próximo.

Como si fuera algo cotidiano esa noche las pesadillas no abandonaron mis sueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Comentar chicos :) ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Richelle Mead.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes

.

.

.

capitulo 20

.

.

.

Lissa me encontró junto a la cafetería pocos días después. Traía una noticia de lo más sorprendente.

"Natalie se va de compras a Missoula con el tío Víctor este fin de semana. Es por el baile. Dicen que puedo acompañarlos".

No le contesté y ella me miró, sorprendida por mi silencio.

"¿No es guay?"

"Para ti, supongo que sí, pero yo no veo centros comerciales ni compras en mi futuro. Recuerda que tampoco tenemos dinero, no por ahora"

Ella sonrió con entusiasmo.

"Víctor le dijo a Natalie que podía llevar a otras dos personas además de mí. Le convencí para que os eligiera a ti y a Camille".

Alcé las manos.

"Bueno, pues gracias, pero no puedo ni ir a la biblioteca después de clase. Nadie va a darme permiso para ir a la ciudad ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces le pedí a Kirova para ir a la estúpida biblioteca?, la biblioteca Liss"

"El tío Víctor se cree capaz de convencer a la directora Kirova de que te deje ir y Dimitri también va a intentarlo". Eso si no me lo esperaba

"¿Dimitri?"

"Sí. Debe acompañarme si dejo el campus" - Liss sonrió todavía más, tomando mi interés en Dimitri como si fuera por los grandes almacenes- "Pero, aun no sabes que es lo mejor de todo" chillo- "Al final, han estimado mi estado de cuentas y me han devuelto mi paga y aunque no es mucho vamos a poder comprar alguna que otra cosa aparte de los vestidos, y además sabes que si van a dejarte ir al centro comercial es que te permitirán asistir al baile".

"¿Ahora debemos asistir a bailes?" -pregunté. Eso suponía una novedad. Tener que mezclarse con todos esos snobs reales no me emocionaba en nada, pero peor aún ¿Íbamos a tener que asistir a actos sociales promovidos por la dirección? Ni en broma".

"Por supuesto que no, pero tú sabes que va a haber un sinnúmero de fiestas clandestinas. Asistiremos al comienzo del baile y nos escaparemos después" -suspiró con júbilo-. "A Mia se la comen los celos."

Ella continuó con la lista de tiendas que íbamos a visitar y la ropa que íbamos a adquirir. Me entusiasmaba la idea de comprar trapitos, lo admito, pero albergaba serias dudas de que fueran a concederme ese permiso.

"Ah, por cierto, Camille me ha prestado unos zapatos divinos, tienes que verlos -dijo con vehemencia-. Calzamos el mismo número, y yo sin saberlo, espera a ver esto...

Mi amiga abrió la mochila y empezó a sacar cosas. De pronto, profirió un grito y la dejó caer. Sobre el suelo se desparramaron libros, zapatos y una paloma muerta.

Era una de esas tórtolas de plumaje marrón habitualmente visibles sobre los cables de la luz situados junto a la autovía y debajo de los árboles del campus. El pájaro estaba cubierto por tanta sangre que resultaba difícil determinar dónde había recibido la herida mortal. ¿Quién podía imaginar que algo tan pequeño tuviera tanta sangre? No obstante, el ave estaba muerta, sin duda alguna.

Lissa se llevó la mano a la boca y miró fijamente al animal sin articular palabra y con los ojos abiertos de forma desmesurada.

"Hijos de puta" -maldije. No vacilé ni un instante: agarré un palo y aparté el cuerpecillo emplumado del ave. En cuanto la hube retirado, comencé a empaquetar en la mochila todas las propiedades esparcidas mientras procuraba no pensar en los gérmenes de las plumas de la tórtola-. "¿Por qué diablos seguir con es...? ¡Liss!"

Había hincado una rodilla en el suelo y alargaba la mano hacia el cuerpecillo sin vida. Me abalancé sobre ella y la agarré para apartarla de allí, fue fácil pues su fuerza moroi no se compara con la mía. Dudo que fuera consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. El instinto en ella era tan fuerte que reaccionaba por iniciativa propia.

"Lissa" -la insté mientras le sujetaba la mano entre las mías. Liss seguía inclinándose hacia el pájaro muerto-. "No, no lo hagas."

"Puedo salvarla."

"No, no puedes. Me lo prometiste, ¿te acuerdas? Algunas criaturas deben seguir muertas, y ésta es una de ellas. Déjala ir solo es un ave" -todavía notaba una turbulencia en su interior, por lo que supliqué-: "Por favor, Liss. Lo prometiste, nada de nuevas resurrecciones, dijiste que no lo harías. Me lo prometiste."

Al cabo de unos instantes noté cómo su mano se relajaba y su cuerpo se desplomaba sobre el mío.

"Odio esto, Rose, odio todo esto."

"Platiqué con Goliat" Solté de golpe, buscando que mis palabras la tranquilizaran -sus ojos se abrieron tanto que pensé se le saldrían

"Sé que es necesario estar en la academia" continúe con un tono más bajo "Pero todo esto de los animales y las amenazas no me gustan para nada- estuvo a punto de replicar, pero la detuve levantando una mano para que se callarla- Es por eso que, si las cosas se salen de control, él nos ayudara a salir de la academia"

"Pensé que ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo sobre esto Rose, y que estabas bien con permanecer un poco más aquí" susurro insistente, aun en shock por el ave muerta junto a nosotras

"Lo sé. Y es por eso que tendremos todo listo por si tenemos que irnos. Te amo Liss y no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase" –Señale a la paloma- "Las cosas no puede seguir así, estoy tratando de descubrir quien hace todo esto, pero aún no lo consigo. Si no podemos detenerle y esto se pone peor nos largamos"

"¿Hay algo que no sepa, que no me estés diciendo?" Pregunto unos instantes después. Repase en mi mente mi conversación con Alberta

"Por supuesto que no, somos un equipo no podría ocultarte algo que te ponga en peligro" le dije sin duda.

Ella me estudio, buscando mentira alguna en mis palabras. Al parecer, sigo siendo una buena mentirosa porque el vínculo me dijo que ella creí en mi palabra, no solo en mi palabra sino en mí. Confiaba que yo nos mantendría a salvo. No pude evitar sentirme un poquito culpable por ocultarle le cosas, si, solo un poquito pues lo hacía para protegerla. Poco después me atrajo hacia ella en un abrazo suave y firme "Gracias Rose" murmuro sincera alejándose un poco mas tranquila

Natalie apareció caminando en ese momento, ajena a la espantosa escena que le aguardaba.

"Eh, chicas, ¿qué ha...? Ay, Dios mío" -gritó al ver el ave-." ¿Qué es eso?"

Ayudé a caminar a Liss después de que nos pusiéramos de pie. "Otra eh, inocentada."

"¿Está muerta?" -arrugó la nariz e hizo una mueca de asco. No Natalie es un simulacro.

"Sí" -contesté con firmeza.

Natalie se percató de nuestra crispación e iba mirando de una a la otra.

"¿Va mal algo más?"

"No" -entregué a Liss su mochila-. "Esto es sólo una broma macabra y estúpida, y voy a decírselo a Kirova para que suban a limpiarlo. ¿No viste algo?"

Natalie se volvió negando y miró la zona de césped. "¿Por qué insisten en hacerte esto? Es horrible." No me gusto que no me respondiera mirándome a los ojos, pero lo deje pasar.

Lissa y yo intercambiamos miradas. "No tengo ni idea" -repliqué.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la oficina de la directora, comencé a formularme algunas preguntas.

Lissa había dado a entender que alguien debía saber lo del cuervo cuando encontramos al zorro. No le creí en ese momento. Esa noche habíamos estado solas y la señora Karp no le había mencionado el incidente a nadie, pero ¿y qué ocurría si alguien lo había visto? ¿Y si alguien seguía insistiendo para ver si Liss volvía a sanar al animal sacrificado? ¿Qué decía la nota hallada junto al conejo? «Sé qué eres».

No hice mención alguna sobre eso a Lissa. Tenía la impresión de que había más teorías de la conspiración de las que ella podía manejar. Además, cuando la vi al día siguiente, casi había olvidado el contratiempo de la tórtola gracias a la llegada de otras noticias: Kirova me había autorizado a acompañarla de viaje durante el fin de semana. La perspectiva de ir de compras aportaba luz suficiente para iluminar las situaciones más sombrías, incluso la de la matanza de un animal y un secreto que podría significar el peligro inminente, deje mis preocupaciones por el momento.

Sólo que no tardé en descubrir que mi puesta en libertad venía acompañada de algunos añadidos.

"La directora Kirova piensa que te has portado bien desde tu regreso" -me informó Dimitri. _Eso es_ porque _no sabe sobre mis excursiones nocturnas y el plan de fuga_ , pensé.

"¿Nos olvidamos de la lucha iniciada en la clase del señor Nagy?"

"Ella no te culpa de eso, o al menos no del todo. La convencí de que necesitabas un respiro y de que podrías utilizarlo para un ejercicio de prácticas."

"¿Ejercicio de prácticas...?"

Me dio una breve explicación mientras salíamos al encuentro de los otros compañeros de viaje: el príncipe Víctor Dashkov, tan desmejorado como siempre, sus guardianes, y Natalie, prácticamente encajonada entre ellos. No puedo negar que me emocionaba la idea de salir y hacer un ejercicio de practica protegiendo a Liss, pero no es como si no lo hubiera hecho ya por dos años y aunque esto era diferente ¿No puede una chica desear un día normal de compras?

Víctor me sonrió y me dio un abrazo lleno de precaución, pero el achuchón terminó en cuanto empezaron las toses. Natalie puso ojos como platos a causa de la preocupación: debía de temer que se muriera allí mismo.

Él aseguró que se hallaba en condiciones de acompañamos. Admiré su resolución y también pensé en que iba a pasar las de Caín sólo para ir de compras con un puñado de adolescentes.

Salimos poco después del alba e hicimos un viaje de dos horas en la gran furgoneta escolar. Muchos moroi llevaban una existencia separada de los humanos, pero bastantes vivían entre ellos, y era necesario respetar sus horarios cuando ibas de compras a sus centros comerciales. Los cristales tintados de las ventanas de la furgoneta estaban provistos de un filtro a fin de suprimir los efectos más dañinos de la luz solar para un vampiro.

Éramos un grupo de nueve: Lissa, Victor, Natalie, Camille, Dimitri, yo y otros tres guardianes. Dos de ellos, Ben y Spiridon, siempre acompañaban a Victor en sus viajes mientras que el tercero era uno de los guardianes de la Academia: Stan, el bobo que me había humillado el primer día de mi regreso.

"Camille y Natalie todavía no tienen guardias personales"-me explicó Dimitri-. "Ambas se encuentran bajo la protección de las escoltas de sus respectivas familias. Dado que son estudiantes de la Academia, las acompaña un guardián desde que abandonan el campus: Stan. Yo hago este viaje por haber sido designado el guardián de Lissa. La mayoría de las muchachas de su edad todavía no disponen de un guardia personal, pero las circunstancias hacen de ella un caso especial." Al Liss ser a ultima de la línea de sangre Dragomir se le concedía mayor protección por decirlo de alguna forma, por esa razón ya tenía un guardián nombrado. Lo cual por mi estaba genial, pues, significaba que ella estaría a salvo.

Yo me sentaba en la parte trasera del vehículo con él y Spiridon a fin de que ellos pudieran irradiarme con su sabiduría de veteranos. Formaba parte del «ejercicio de prácticas». Ben y Stan ocupaban los asientos delanteros y el resto se sentaba en el centro, Lissa y Victor no paraban de hablar, poniéndose al día de las novedades. Camille, educada para mostrar cortesía ante los miembros mayores de la realeza, sonreía y asentía sin cesar, parecía uno de esos adornos en forma de cachorro que llevan en los autos que solo suben y bajan la cabeza. Por su parte, Natalie miraba hacia el exterior e intentaba atraer la atención de su padre, centrada en Lissa, pero no funcionó. Daba la impresión de saberse bien el truco de hacer oídos sordos a la voz de Natalie.

Me volví hacia Dimitri.

"Se supone que debería tener dos guardianes, como todos los príncipes y princesas."

Spiridon debía de rondar la misma edad de Dimitri. Llevaba el pelo rubio en punta y tenía una actitud más informal. A pesar de su nombre griego, arrastraba las palabras al hablar con ese deje característico de los estados del sur. No se puede negar que también es muy guapo.

"No te preocupes, ella los tendrá a puñados cuando llegue el momento. Dimitri ya es uno de ellos y las apuestas están a favor de que tú seas la otra, y ésa es la razón de tu presencia aquí hoy."

"El ejercicio de prácticas... -aventuré.

"Si. Vas a ser la compañera de Dimitri."

Se hizo un silencio curioso entre nosotros. Probablemente, sólo perceptible para Dimitri y para mí. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

"la compañera de guardia" -aclaró Dimitri de forma innecesaria...

... como si también él hubiera estado pensando en otra clase de compañeros.

"Si" -convino Spiridon.

Ajeno a la tensión existente en derredor suyo, él siguió explicando la operativa del trabajo por parejas. Era un rollo estándar sacado de un libro de texto, pero significaba bastante más de lo que había hecho hasta ese momento en el mundo real. Los guardianes se asignaban a los moroi en función de su importancia. El número habitual de un equipo era dos, como en el que probablemente yo iba a trabajar para la seguridad de Lissa. Un guardián permanecía cerca del protegido mientras que el otro se mantenía rezagado y vigilaba los alrededores. Guardias próximo y lejano era la poco original abreviatura para designar a los ocupantes de estas posiciones.

"Lo más probable es que tú seas el próximo" -me explicó Dimitri- "pues eres mujer y de la misma edad que la princesa. Puedes permanecer cerca de ella sin llamar la atención".

"y tampoco puedo quitarle los ojos de encima" -observé-. "Ni tú nos pierdes de vista a nosotras."

Spiridon volvió a reír y dio un codazo de complicidad a Dimitri.

"Tienes ahí a un aprendiz de primera, ¿no? ¿le has dado ya una estaca?"

"No. Todavía no está preparada." Bufé

"lo estaría si alguien me enseñara a usarla" -argüí.

Todos los guardianes allí sentados llevaban ocultas una estaca de plata y una pistola, y yo lo sabía.

"Hablamos de algo más que usar una estaca" -repuso Dimitri con ese tonillo suyo de adulto sabiondo-. "Antes deberás reducirlos y tener la convicción necesaria para matarlos."

"¿y por qué no iba a tenerla?"

"Una buena parte de los strigoi fueron antes moroi que se convirtieron a posta. A veces, se trata de moroi o dhampir convertidos a la fuerza, pero eso no importa. Existe una probabilidad muy alta de que les conocieras antes. ¿Serías capaz de matar a un conocido, a un ser querido?"

El viaje era cada vez menos divertido.

"Supongo que sí. Debería hacerlo, ¿no? Si he de elegir entre ellos y Lissa...

"Pero podrías vacilar -replicó Dimitri-, y esa vacilación te costaría la vida, y también la de ella."

"En tal caso, ¿cómo te aseguras tú de que no vas a dudar?"

"No debes dejar de repetirte que ellos no son las mismas personas que tú conociste. Se han convertido en criaturas oscuras y maliciosas, en algo antinatural. Debes hacer lo correcto y no andarte con miramientos. Si queda en ellos un átomo de su antiguo ser, probablemente te lo agradecerán."

"¿Me agradecerán que los mate?"

"¿Cuál sería tu deseo si alguien te convirtiera en strigoi?" -me replicó. No conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, por lo cual no contesté nada, pero él siguió presionándome sin apartar los ojos de mí-. "¿Qué desearías si supieras que ibas a convertirte en una strigoi contra tu voluntad y que ibas a perder toda norma moral y el discernimiento sobre el bien y el mal? ¿Vivirías el resto de tu vida inmortal matando a inocentes? ¿Es eso lo que querrías?"

El vehículo se sumió en un silencio de lo más inquietante. Le miré fijamente mientras soportaba el peso de todas esas preguntas y de pronto comprendí la razón de esa extraña atracción existente entre nosotros, dejando a un lado lo guapo que era.

Jamás había conocido a nadie que se tomara tan en serio lo de ser guardián ni comprendiera las consecuencias tan cruciales que suponía. Nadie de mi edad lo hacía aún. Mason ni siquiera era capaz de comprender por qué no podía relajarme y emborracharme en una fiesta. Dimitri había comentado que yo asimilaba cuál era mi deber mejor que otros guardianes de más edad. No comprendía la razón, en especial cuando ellos habían visto más peligros y muertes. En ese momento supe que él estaba en lo cierto: yo tenía un peculiar sentido de cómo la vida y la muerte, el bien y el mal obraban en cada uno.

Muy parecido al suyo. Tal vez nos sintiéramos solos a veces y quizá debíamos posponer nuestros momentos de diversión. Tal vez no íbamos a poder vivir las vidas que deseábamos llevar, pero así era como debía ser. Nos comprendíamos el uno al otro, entendíamos la necesidad de proteger otras vidas. Nuestra existencia jamás iba a ser fácil.

Y tomar esa clase de decisiones formaba parte de todo eso. "Si me convirtiera en strigoi... querría que alguien me matara." Respondí si vacilación alguna

"También yo" -contestó él en voz baja.

Habría jurado que él había tenido la misma súbita comprensión que yo y había notado esa conexión existente entre nosotros.

"Eso me recuerda a Mikhail dando caza a Sonya" -murmuró Victor, pensativo.

"¿Quiénes son Mikhail y Sonya?" -preguntó Lissa.

Victor reaccionó con sorpresa.

"Vaya, pensaba que lo sabías. Sonya Karp."

"Sonya Kar... ¿Te refieres a la señora Karp?" -situada entre mi persona y la de su tío, Lissa miró adelante y atrás-. "¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Se convirtió en... strigoi" -contestó, y luego, rehuyendo la mirada de Lissa aclaró-: "Por elección propia."

Sabía que Liss iba a averiguarlo algún día. Ésa era la última pieza del puzzle de la señora Karp, un secreto que yo había guardado para mí y que me preocupaba sin cesar. El semblante de Lissa y el vínculo reflejaron la enorme sorpresa con que acogió la noticia, y la cosa fue a más conforme iba comprendiendo que yo lo sabía y jamás se lo había dicho.

"No sé quién es Mikhail" -comenté yo.

"Mikhail Tanner" -contestó Spiridon.

"Ah, el guardián Tanner. Estaba aquí antes de irnos -fruncí el ceño-. ¿Y por qué está persiguiendo a la señora Karp?"

"Para matarla" -respondió Dimitri sin rodeos-. "Eran amantes."

Todo el asunto de los strigoi cobró un nuevo significado para mí: una cosa era correr a la batalla contra ellos y otra muy diferente perseguir con saña a quien... amabas. Bueno, no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo, aunque técnicamente era lo correcto.

"¿Lo harías?" pregunto Lissa de pronto volviéndose sobre su asiento para sostener mi mirada "Me matarías si… si me convirtiera en strigoi?" termino mi amiga sorprendiéndonos a todos. Sopese la pregunta por un rato en mi mente ¿Podría matarla? aun sabiendo lo que significaría para un ser tan puro y bueno como ella convertirse en una criatura tan malvada ¿Podría matarla?

"Buscaría la forma de traerte de vuelta" le dije con toda sinceridad

"Tal vez haya llegado el momento de cambiar de tema -propuso Víctor con sumo tacto-. Hoy no es un día para pasarlo hablando de cosas deprimentes."

Creo que todos sentimos un gran alivio cuando llegamos al centro comercial. Ocupé mi papel de guardaespaldas, me pegué a Lissa mientras íbamos de una tienda a otra y admirábamos el estilo de la ropa allí expuesta. Resultaba agradable hallarse entre la gente otra vez y hacer con ella algo divertido, sin más, algo sin relación alguna con los siniestros y oscuros meandros de las marrullerías de la Academia. Se parecía bastante a los viejos tiempos. Echaba de menos salir por ahí. Echaba de menos a mi mejor amiga.

El centro comercial ya había montado toda la parafernalia navideña, aunque apenas si estábamos a mediados de noviembre, no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto: emocionada porque realmente la navidad son mis fiestas favoritas o deprimida por no poder llevarme todos los adornos y ornamentos para decorar. Decidí que tenía el mejor de los trabajos, si bien me sentí un poco desplazada al comprender que los demás guardianes permanecían en contacto entre ellos gracias a unos cucos comunicadores. Protesté al no recibir uno, pero Dimitri alegó que iba a aprender más sin él. Si protegía a Lissa a la manera tradicional, podría manejar cualquier situación. Coloque los ojos ante eso, no podía entender que mi deseo por uno de ellos era solo por tenerlo, por jugar un rato con el estúpido aparato.

Victor y Spiridon permanecieron con nosotros mientras Dimitri y Ben se ubicaban en una posición más rezagada. No sé cómo se las arreglaban para no parecer siniestros acosadores de adolescentes.

"Ni hecho para ti" -dijo Lissa en una tienda de la cadena Macy's. Un top de tirantes engalanado con un lazo-. "Voy a comprártelo."

"En cuanto pueda te devolveré el dinero"

"Sabes que no lo recibiré" resoplo "Anda Rose, te debo mucho-

"No me debes nada Liss, además, Pronto recibiremos algunas de las cosas que abandonamos por ahí en medio de nuestra vida fugitiva"

La emoción brillo en sus ojos por la noticia, por supuesto que estaba feliz. Ella se moría por recuperar sus Jimmy Choo en oro rosa "No importa yo quiero comprártelo"

Miré con ansia la prenda, pues ya imaginaba cómo me quedaría. Me vería mortalmente sexy. Luego, tras comprobar que seguía manteniendo el contacto visual con Dimitri, negué con la cabeza y se la entregué.

"Cogeré frío con ella ahora que se acerca el invierno".

"Eso no te ha importado nunca."

Se encogió de hombros y la devolvió a su sitio. Ella y Camille se probaron una interminable lista de prendas, pues el precio no era un problema ante lo sustancioso de las asignaciones de ambas. Lissa se ofreció a comprarme lo que me apeteciera. Toda la vida habíamos sido muy generosas la una con la otra, razón por la cual no vacilé en aceptar su oferta, además, podre devolverle pronto el dinero que se gaste, aunque mis elecciones le sorprendieron.

"Ya tienes tres camisetas térmicas y una sudadera con capucha" -me recordó cuando echó un vistazo por encima de la pila de unos jeans con motivos bordados-. "Sólo te llevas cosas aburridas."

"Eh, tampoco veo que tú te compres tops de putilla".

"No soy la única que se los pone".

"Muchas gracias".

"Sabes a qué me refiero. Si hasta llevas el pelo recogido ahí de cualquier modo ¿Qué paso con la melena salvaje, el cabello libre con el viento?".

Eso era cierto. Me había recogido el pelo en un moño alto, siguiendo el consejo de Dimitri, lo cual me había valido una gran sonrisa suya cuando me vio. Y él no se equivocaba las posibles marcas molnija que pudiera ganarme serían perfectamente visibles con ese peinado.

Ella miró a nuestro alrededor para asegurarse de que ninguno de los demás pudiera oírnos. A través del vínculo detecté que sus sentimientos habían cambiado y ahora mostraban su turbación.

"Estabas al tanto de lo de la señora Karp" No era una pregunta, fue más una acusación

"Sí. Algo oí al mes o así de su marcha".

Lissa se echó un par de vaqueros con bordados sobre el brazo y se dirigió a mí sin mirarme. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"No necesitabas saberlo".

"¿Pensabas que no podría digerirlo?"

Mantuve el rostro perfectamente inexpresivo y mientras la miraba, rememoraba lo acaecido hacía dos años. Estaba en mi segundo día de castigo tras autoinculparme de la destrucción del cuarto de Wade cuando un grupo de nobles visitó la Academia. Me dieron permiso para estar presente durante la recepción, pero estuve estrechamente vigilada para evitar cualquier tontería por mi parte.

Dos guardias me escoltaron a la cafetería sin dejar de hablar en voz baja durante todo el trayecto.

"Mató al doctor encargado de atenderla y acabó con la mitad de los pacientes y las enfermeras mientras se abría paso hacia la salida".

"¿Tienen idea de su paradero?".

"No. La están rastreando, pero, bueno, ya sabes cómo es"

"Jamás esperé de ella una reacción semejante. No parecía el tipo de persona capaz de algo así".

"Ya, bueno, pero Sonya estaba como una cabra. ¿Viste lo violenta que se ponía poco antes del final? Era capaz de cualquier cosa".

Yo me sentía fatal mientras arrastraba los pies a su lado, pero giré la cabeza de sopetón nada más escuchar aquello. "¿Sonya...? ¿Están hablando de la señora Karp?"- inquirí. "¿Ha matado a alguien?".

Los dos guardias intercambiaron una mirada, y al final uno contestó con voz grave:

"Se convirtió en una strigoi, Rose". -Dejé de caminar y le miré con fijeza.

"¿La señora Karp? No, ella jamás habría...".

"Me temo que sí", replicó el otro, "Y convendría que no dijeras nada de esto. Es una tragedia. No lo conviertas en un cotilleo de escuela".

Pasé el resto de la noche sumida en una nube. La señora Karp. Karp la Chiflada. Sonya Karp. La amable mujer que me cubrió unas cuantas veces. Había matado a alguien para transformarse en una strigoi. No daba crédito a mis oídos.

Me las arreglé para dar esquinazo a mis guardias en cuanto concluyó la recepción, pues deseaba pasar un ratito con Lissa. El vínculo entre nosotras se había fortalecido mucho para esas fechas y no necesitaba verle el rostro para saber lo mal que se sentía.

"¿Qué ocurre?", le pregunté cuando llegamos a una esquina del pasillo, en los aledaños de la cafetería.

Me contemplaba con la mirada ausente y podía percibir su jaqueca. El nexo me transmitía una parte del dolor.

"No... No lo sé. Me noto rara. Tengo la impresión de que me siguen, es como si debiera tener cuidado, ¿sabes?".

No supe qué contestar. Yo pensaba que nadie la seguía, pero la señora Karp solía decir lo mismo. La paranoia de siempre.

"Probablemente no sea nada", le contesté, quitándole hierro al asunto.

"Es posible", convino. De pronto, entornó los ojos. "Ahora bien, Wade sí es un asunto serio. No va a cerrar el pico sobre lo ocurrido. No puedes ni imaginarte las cosas que va diciendo sobre ti".

De hecho, sí podía, y fácilmente, pero me traía sin cuidado, no es como si yo no supiera mi propia verdad. "Olvídate de él. No es nadie".

"Le odio", admitió con una nota acerada en la voz, algo poco habitual de ella. "Estoy con él en el comité para recaudar fondos y me revienta oír todo el rato lo que suelta por esa bocaza. Le tiraría los tejos a una escoba con faldas. No deberías pagar tú los platos rotos por él. Debe pagarlo".

Se me secó la boca.

"Está bien, no me preocupa. Cálmate, Liss".

"Pero a mí sí", espetó, descargando su rabia contra mí. "Me gustaría encontrar la forma de devolvérsela, un modo de herirle al igual que él te está haciendo daño a ti". Ay Liss, si supieras que tú eres la única que me lastima en este momento.

Puso las manos detrás de la espalda y empezó a pasear de un lado para otro, llena de furia, pisando fuerte y con determinación.

Lissa hervía de odio e indignación, y yo lo percibía todo gracias a nuestro vínculo. Parecía una tormenta y bien que me asustó. La vacilación y la inseguridad envolvían semejante estallido. Mi amiga se moría de ganas por hacer algo, cualquier cosa, pero no sabía el qué. Rememoré de inmediato la noche de la fiesta y el asunto del bate de béisbol, y a continuación pensé en la señora Karp. Se convirtió en una strigoi, Rose.

Nunca en la vida me había asustado tanto, verla así me provocaba más miedo que cuando estuvo en la habitación de Wade o cuando curó al cuervo, y más del que pasaría cuando me pillaran los guardianes, ya que en ese preciso momento cobré conciencia de que no conocía a mi mejor amiga ni sabía de lo que era capaz. Un año antes me habría reído si alguien hubiera dicho que se le podía pasar por la cabeza ser una strigoi, pero un año antes también me habría mofado de cualquiera que hubiera dicho que iba a hacerse cortes en las muñecas o que deseaba hacérselas pagar a alguien.

Fue entonces cuando tuve la súbita comprensión de que ella podría llegar a hacer lo imposible, y yo debía asegurarme de que no lo hiciera. _¡Sálvala, sálvala de sí misma!_

"Nos vamos de aquí", le dije mientras la tomaba del brazo y me la llevaba hacia el vestíbulo. "Ahora mismo".

La ira dejó paso a la confusión en la mente de Liss. "¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quieres ir al bosque o algo así? ¿No estas castigada?". No le contesté. Había algo en mi actitud o en mis palabras que le habían sobresaltado, ya que no me formuló ninguna otra pregunta mientras la alejaba de la cafetería y atajaba por el campus en dirección al garaje atestado por los vehículos de los visitantes de esa noche. Uno de ellos era un enorme sedán Lincoln Town Caro. Contemplé cómo el chófer ponía en marcha el motor.

"Alguien va a marcharse pronto", comenté mientras lo observaba a escondidas desde detrás de un matojo. Miré hacia atrás y no vi nada. "Lo más probable es que estén aquí de un momento a otro".

Lissa al fin se percató de mi propósito.

"Cuando has dicho que nos vamos de aquí, te referías a... Rose, no. No podemos abandonar la Academia. Jamás vamos a poder pasar las defensas y los puntos de control".

"Nosotras, no", repliqué con firmeza. "Lo hará él".

"Pero ¿cómo va a ayudarnos?".

Tomé aliento, pues lamentaba mis siguientes palabras, pero consideraba mi propuesta como el mal menor.

"Recuerdas cómo obligaste a Wade a que hiciera todo aquello, ¿a qué sí?". Ella dio un respingo, pero asintió. "Bueno, pues necesito que hagas lo mismo. Ve a junto al chofer y ordénale que nos esconda en la limusina".

Lissa se sintió abrumada por el miedo y la sorpresa. No comprendía nada y estaba aterrada, muy asustada. Llevaba semanas siendo presa del pánico, desde la curación, los bosques y Wade. Era frágil y se hallaba al borde de un precipicio cuya comprensión se nos escapaba a las dos, pero a pesar de todo eso, ella confiaba en mí, y creía que podía mantenerla a salvo.

"Vale", accedió, y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él antes de volverse hacia mí y preguntar: "¿Por qué ... Por qué hacemos esto?".

Pensé en la ira de Lissa y en su deseo de hacerle pagar el golpe a Wade, costara lo que costara, y luego pensé también en la señora Karp, tan amable, tan inestable, y en su conversión en una strigoi.

"Cuido de ti", respondí. "Es cuanto necesitas saber". Ahora, en el centro comercial de Missoula, Lissa permanecía de pie entre montones apilados de ropa de diseño y volvía a preguntar:

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"No necesitabas saberlo" -repetí.

"Te preocupa que se me afloje algún tornillo" -me dijo en susurros mientras se encaminaba hacia el probador-. "¿También te preocupa que me convierta en una strigoi?"

"No, en absoluto. Eso es cosa de ella. Tú jamás harías algo así".

"¿Ni siquiera si me vuelvo majareta?"

"No" -contesté, - "De todos modos ¿A santo de que vino todo eso en el auto? ¿No sabes que si eres un Strigoi sería por la fuerza y porque yo también estaría muerta?"

"No lo sé. Solo sentí curiosidad" vacilo por un momento – "Solo... sabes que jamás desearía ser un strigoi. Prométeme que jamás lo permitirás, que nunca me dejaras dañar a otros" Pidió mi amiga suplicante. Esto es una de las cosas que amo de Liss, su compasión.

Asentí solmene "Por supuesto" y luego intenté hacer un chiste-: "Además, si enloquecieras, te afeitarías la cabeza y vivirías sola con treinta gatos".

El ánimo de Lissa se ensombreció de forma considerable, pero no dijo nada más. De un momento a otro se detuvo en el umbral del probador y retiró del colgador un vestido negro con un movimiento brusco. Se animó un tanto.

"Naciste para llevar este vestido. No me importa lo práctica que te hayas vuelto".

El rutilante vestido de seda negra sin tirantes me llegaba hasta las rodillas. Tenía un corte airoso a la altura del dobladillo, pero el resto se las apañaba para ceñirse al cuerpo y resaltarlo todo de mala manera. Era increíblemente sexy. Tal vez incluso un tanto desafiante para el código académico del atuendo.

"Nací para llevar ese vestido" -admití.

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente. Lo deseaba con tanta fuerza que empezó a dolerme el pecho. Era la clase de vestido que desafía al mundo y con el que se inician las religiones.

Lissa eligió uno de mi talla. "Pruébatelo".

Sacudí la cabeza e hice ademán de devolverlo.

"No puedo. Te pondría en peligro mientras lo hago. No merece la pena dejarte desprotegida y arriesgarme a que sufras una muerte espantosa por un vestido".

"En tal caso, deberemos llevárnoslo sin ver cómo te queda".

Liss compró el vestido.

La tarde fue desgranando las horas y acabé cada vez más cansada. La vigilancia continua en un permanente estado de alerta se convirtió de pronto en algo mucho menos divertido. Me llevé un alegrón cuando hicimos nuestra última parada en una joyería.

"Aquí está" -exclamó Lissa al tiempo que señalaba uno de los estuches-. "Ese collar hace juego con tu vestido". Lancé una mirada y vi una fina cadena de oro con un colgante en forma de rosa con pétalos de oro y un diamante, la parte más llamativa de la pieza. Era hermoso.

"Odio ese rollo tuyo de la rosa".

Mi amiga solía regalarme cosas con forma de rosa sólo para ver mi reacción, o eso creo, pero se le borró la sonrisa de la cara al ver el precio.

"Oh, mira eso. Hasta tú tienes tus límites" -bromeé-. "Al fin dejas de derrochar a lo loco".

"Te salvas solo porque aún no soy legal para recibir mi herencia, pero en cuanto la tenga te comprare diez del mismo" Molesto, solo pude colocar los ojos y comerme mi replica porque sabía que si la contradecía podría cumplir su promesa.

Esperamos a Victor y Natalie para dar la visita por terminada. Él debía de haberle comprado algo a su hija, porque la chiquilla estaba tan rebosante de felicidad que parecía que le iban a crecer alas y salir volando en cualquier momento. Eso me alegró. Natalie se moría de ganas por atraer su atención y por suerte, el príncipe le había comprado algo prohibitivo para arreglar las cosas.

Hicimos en silencio el viaje de regreso, pues estábamos cansados, y además todos teníamos algún que otro trastorno del sueño por culpa del viaje diurno. Me senté junto a Dimitri, me recliné sobre el respaldo del asiento y bostecé, perfectamente consciente del contacto de nuestros respectivos brazos.

"Bueno, parece que jamás podré volver a probarme ropa, ¿no?" -pregunté en voz baja, pues no deseaba despertar a los demás. Victor y los guardianes estaban despiertos, pero las chicas se habían dormido.

"Puedes hacerlo cuando no estés de servicio. Es posible durante tu tiempo libre".

"No quiero disponer de tiempo libre. Deseo cuidar de Lissa en todo momento" bostecé otra vez-. "¿Viste ese vestido?"

"Sí".

"¿Te gustó?" -no respondió, y yo interpreté su silencio como un sí -. "¿Voy a poner en peligro mi reputación si lo llevo al baile?"

Respondió en voz tan baja que pude oír a duras penas su respuesta:

"Vas a poner en peligro la escuela entera". Sonreí y me quedé dormida.

Mi cabeza descansaba sobre el hombro de Dimitri cuando me desperté. Ese largo guardapolvo suyo me cubría como una manta. El vehículo se había detenido, pues habíamos regresado al colegio. Salí de debajo de la prenda y bajé de un salto detrás de mi mentor. De pronto, me sentía feliz y muy despierta. Era una verdadera lástima que estuviera a punto de acabarse mi tiempo de libertad.

"De vuelta al presidio" -suspiré mientras caminaba junto a Lissa en dirección a la cafetería-. "Tal vez me den otro permiso si simulas un ataque al corazón".

"¿Te vas sin tus ropas?" -me entregó una bolsa y yo empecé a moverla alegremente de un lado para otro-. "Me muero de ganas por verte con el vestido".

"También yo, y está por ver que me permitan asistir al baile. Kirova aún debe determinar si he hecho méritos suficientes para merecerlo".

"Muéstrale esas camisetas tan sosas que te has comprado. Seguro que le da un patatús. A mí ha estado a punto de darme algo. Es más, te aseguro que ella misma te arrastraría de vuelta al centro comercial ¿Has visto como siempre está a la vanguardia con la moda?".

Eché a reír y me subí de un salto a uno de los bancos de madera, por donde anduve igualando mi paso al suyo mientras caminaba a mi par. Me bajé de un salto al llegar al final del mismo.

"No son sosas y si. No usa nada que no sea de diseñador ni de la última temporada ¿Recuerdas cuando por accidente dañe el paquete que le enviaron de la casa de modas?"

Ella se rio divertida "Por supuesto, la expresión en su cara no tiene precio"- su semblante se volvió un tanto más serio "No sé qué pensar de la nueva Rose tan responsable".

Me subí de un salto a otro banco. – "No soy esa chica responsable".

"Eh" -me avisó Spiridon, pues él y el resto del grupo venían detrás de nosotras-. "Todavía estás de servicio y no se permite jugar durante el mismo".

"No estoy jugando" -le repliqué a voz en grito, pues había percibido una nota de burla en su voz-. "Juro que... ¡Mierda!"

Me había subido al tercer banco y ahora estaba llegando al final del mismo. Tensé los músculos, lista para bajar de un salto, pero los pies no me acompañaron cuando lo intenté: la madera, que hasta ese momento había parecido dura y fiable, se hundió y cedió como si fuera papel. Se desintegró, y mis pies quedaron atrapados en el agujero recién surgido a la altura del tobillo cuando el resto de mí intentaba impulsarse hacia delante. Mi cuerpo giró hacia el suelo, pero el banco aún me retenía a la altura del tobillo, que se dobló en una dirección imposible. Me caí de cara al tiempo que escuchaba el chasquido de una fractura, y no era la madera. Me recorrió el cuerpo un dolor como no había sentido otro igual en mi vida.

Y a continuación perdí el conocimiento.

.

.

.

N/A

Eliza: me alegra que te este gustando esta historia. Aunque las cosas mas emocionantes comenzaran a suceder apartir de la segunda parte, es decir, Frostbite.

Esperemos que al menos Janine saque tiempo para leer los correos electronicos y Goliat, bueno, Goliat, tendra pequeñas menciones, pero nada mas grande hasta mas adelante.

un abrazo a tod s y por favor sigan con la lectura...

.

.


	21. nota del autor

Hola a todos

Me paso por aca para contarles que estaré publicando nuevos capítulos dos veces por semana: Jueves y Domingo. Por ende, los invito a que lean y dejen sus comentarios.

Les envio un abrazo superhipermega gigante a todos, les deseo unas felices fiestas y sobre todo que disfruten mucho todas y cada una de sus lecturas.

xoxoxoxooxo


	22. Chapter 22

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Richelle Mead.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes

.

N / A: este capitulo es muy parecido al original solo cambian algunos pequeños detalles, comentar si descubristes cuales

.

capitulo 21

.

.

.

Me desperté con la mirada fija en el anodino techo blanco de la enfermería. Sobre mí se derramaba una luz, filtrada a fin de no dañina para los pacientes moroi. Me sentí extraña y desorientada, pero no dolorida.

"Rosa".

La voz que me llamo era amable y profunda. Buscando encontré con los ojos negros de Dimitri cuando ladeé la cabeza. Estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama donde descansaba. Su largo cabello castaño le caía sobre los hombros y también hacia adelante, encuadrándole el semblante.

"Hola" -contesté con una voz similar al croar de una rana.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Tengo el cuerpo raro. Estoy un pelín grogui".

"La doctora Olendzki te ha suministrado un analgésico para el dolor. No tenías buen aspecto cuando te trajimos".

"No me acuerdo de eso... ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?"

"Unas pocas horas".

"Parecía resistente, tenía pinta de no ceder" -empecé a recordar algunos detalles, como el banco y mi tobillo atrapado en la madera. No logré acordarme de muchos más detalles. Sentía calor y luego frío, y luego de nuevo calor. Con cierta indecisión probé a mover los dedos del pie sano-. "No me duele nada".

Él negó con la cabeza.

"No, porque no estás herida de gravedad".

Recordé en ese momento el crujido de mi tobillo. "¿Estás seguro de eso...? Recuerdo cómo se me dobló el pie. Debería habérmelo roto" -me las arreglé para incorporarme y así poder verme el tobillo-. "O al menos tener una buena torcedura".

Se incorporó para frenarme.

"Ve con cuidado. Tal vez tengas bien el tobillo, pero tú todavía estás desorientada".

Cambié de posición en la cama con sumo cuidado y me senté junto al borde. Tenía enrollado el dobladillo de los jeans. El tobillo parecía enrojecido, pero no se veían moratones ni marcas serias.

"Bueno, tuve suerte. Me habría perdido unas cuantas prácticas de haberme hecho daño".

Dimitri regresó a la silla sin dejar de sonreír.

"Lo sé. No dejabas de decírmelo mientras te traía hasta aquí. Parecías muy perturbada".

"Tú... ¿me trajiste hasta aquí?"

"Una vez que rompimos el banco y te liberamos el pie".

¡Vaya! Había dejado pasar la oportunidad. El único sueño mejor que Dimitri llevándome en brazos era Dimitri llevándome en brazos sin camisa.

Luego se impuso la realidad de mi situación. "He sido derrotada por un banco" -gemí.

"¿Qué?"

"He sobrevivido a todo un día como escolta de Lissa y ustedes dijeron que había hecho un buen trabajo. Luego, vuelvo aquí y me encuentro con la horma de mi zapato en forma de banco -puaj-. ¿Te haces idea de lo embarazoso que resulta? Y lo vio toda esa gente".

"No fue culpa tuya" -repuso Dimitri-. "El banco estaba podrido, nadie lo sabía. Parecía en buen estado, al menos a simple vista".

"Aun así. No debí apartarme de la vereda, como una persona normal. Voy a ser la burla de los demás novicios cuando regrese".

Una sonrisa le curvó los labios.

"En poco tiempo te has convertido en una fuerza a temer ¿Crees que se arriesgarían así?" Bufé como si no los conociera "Tal vez los regalos te levanten el ánimo". Erguí la espalda.

"¿Regalos?" odio las sorpresas, pero los regalos son tema aparte. Encuentro realmente emocionante desenvolverlos y ver lo que está del otro lado del empaque.

El gesto risueño desapareció cuando me entregó una cajita con una nota de papel.

"Es del príncipe Victor".

Leí el mensaje todavía embargada por la sorpresa de recibir un obsequio del príncipe.

Eran unas pocas líneas garabateadas a toda prisa con una pluma.

 _Rose:_

 _Me alegra mucho saber que no has sufrido daños graves a causa de tu caída. Es un milagro, sin duda. Gozas de una vida excepcional y Vasilisa es muy afortunada al tener a alguien como tú._

"Es muy amable de su parte" -comenté mientras abría la caja. Entonces vi el contenido-. "Ahí va, qué chulo".

Era la cadena de oro con el pendiente en forma de rosa, la que Lissa había deseado comprarme, pero no podía permitirse. Envolví la cadena alrededor de la mano y alcé la joya para que la luminosa flor de diamante pendiera libre.

"De hecho, la compró en recompensa a tu estupendo trabajo durante tu primer día como guardiana oficial. Vio cómo Lissa y tú mirabais esa pieza".

"Vaya" -no era capaz de decir nada más-. "Aunque es bueno saber que no la recibo por mi pequeño accidente. No pensé que lo había hecho tan bien".

"Yo sí".

Volví a colocar la cadena dentro de su estuche con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lo deposité en una mesita cercana.

"Dijiste «regalos», ¿no? ¿Sólo hay uno?"

Rompió a reír en el acto. Dios, cuánto me gustaba la sonoridad de su risa.

"Éste es mío".

Me entregó una bolsita sencilla. La abrí, abrumada por la confusión y el entusiasmo. Era brillo de labios, y de mi marca. Me había quejado varias veces de lo poco que me quedaba, pero jamás pensé que me prestase atención.

"¿Cómo te las arreglaste para comprarlo? No te perdí de vista todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el centro comercial".

"Secretos de guardián".

"¿y esto a santo de qué? ¿Por mi primer día?"

"No, pensé que te haría feliz, eso es todo" -respondió con sencillez.

Me incliné hacia delante sin pensado dos veces y le di un abrazo.

"Gracias".

Esa reacción por mi parte le pilló desprevenido, sin duda, a juzgar por cómo se envaró, y sí, en realidad, también a mí me tomó por sorpresa; él se relajó al cabo de unos momentos, pero pensé que iba a morirme cuando me rodeó con los brazos y apoyó las manos en la parte inferior de mi espalda.

"Me alegra que estés mejor" -dijo. Su voz sonaba muy cerca de mí, junto a mis cabellos, encima del oído-. "Cuando te vi caer...

"Pensaste, «vaya, menuda perdedora»...

"Eso no se me pasó por la cabeza ni por asomo".

Se echó hacia atrás levemente a fin de poder verme, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sus ojos oscuros me llamaban temerosos. La continua contemplación de los mismos encendió en mi interior un fuego que me hizo sentirme como si fuera una caldera. Estiró esos alargados dedos suyos y fue trazando con ellos el contorno de mi mejilla, subiendo más y más. El primer roce de su piel sobre la mía me hizo estremecer. Enrolló un mechón de mis cabellos en torno a su dedo, tal y como hizo en el gimnasio.

Tragué saliva y dejé de mirarle los labios. Había estado fantaseando con cómo sería besarle, una posibilidad que me excitaba y me atemorizaba a partes iguales, lo cual era una estupidez, pues había besado a un montón de chicos y jamás le había dado más importancia. No había motivo alguno para concederle tanta importancia a otro más, aun cuando fuera de más edad. Bueno si me había sucedido, pero solo una vez en el pesado, está de más decir que aquel bes hace tanto tiempo jamás llego. Aun así, la posibilidad de salvar la distancia existente y poner mis labios sobre los suyos hacía que mi corazón latiera con más fuerza de lo normal.

Alguien llamó con suavidad a la puerta. Me eché hacia atrás a toda prisa. Enseguida la doctora Olendzki asomó la cabeza.

"Me dio la impresión de haberte oído hablar. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?"

Se adelantó y me obligó a tenderme de nuevo. Me palpó el tobillo y lo dobló hacia uno y otro lado para calibrar los daños antes de sacudir la cabeza y dar por terminada la exploración

"Eres afortunada. Cuando te trajeron aquí armaste un alboroto tan grande que llegué a pensar que te habías amputado el pie. Debió de ser cosa de la sorpresa" -la doctora se echó hacia atrás-. "Me sentiría más a gusto si mañana no realizaras entrenamiento alguno, pero por lo demás, estás en condiciones de marcharte".

Solté un suspiro de alivio. No recordaba nada sobre mi ataque de histeria y de hecho me avergonzaba bastante el haber montado un numerito, pero no había andado desencaminada sobre los problemas que podía haber tenido si me hubiera roto algo o hubiera sufrido una torcedura fuerte. No me sentía capaz de soportar nuevas dilaciones. Necesitaba pasar las pruebas y graduarme en primavera.

La doctora abandonó la habitación tras darme el alta médica. Dimitri se acercó a la otra silla, de donde tomó mis zapatos y mi abrigo para dármelos. Al mirarle, recordé lo sucedido antes de que entrara la doctora Olendzki y me entró un sofoco por todo el cuerpo.

Él me observó mientras deslizaba el pie dentro de uno de los zapatos.

"Tienes un ángel de la guarda". Señalo de la nada.

"No creo en ángeles" -le repliqué-, "confío en lo que soy capaz de hacer por mí misma".

"Bueno, entonces debes de tener un cuerpo excepcional" -alcé los ojos y los fijé en él con una pregunta escrita en la mirada-. "Excepcional en lo tocante a tu capacidad de recuperación, oí lo del accidente..."

No especificó a cuál se refería, pero sólo podía tratarse de uno. Hablar de ello solía incomodarme no solo por el hecho de que haber sobrevivido milagrosamente, sino también, porque en el yo también perdí mi familia, pero con él me sentía capaz de conversar sobre cualquier cosa. Bueno, al menos ahora que le conocía, no es como si hace un par de meses atrás hubiera aceptado ir en esta conversación.

"Todo el mundo dijo que no debería haber sobrevivido si se tenía en cuenta el choque morrocotudo y mi posición dentro del coche al chocar contra el árbol" -le expliqué-. "La única sentada en un lugar seguro era Lissa, pero lo cierto es que salimos por nuestro propio pie con apenas unos rasguños".

"y no crees en ángeles ni en milagros".

"No, yo...

 _«Es un milagro, sin duda. Gozas de una vida excepcional...»_.

Y entonces, como si tal cosa, un millón de pensamientos se me agolparon en la cabeza. Quizá sí, tal vez tuviera un ángel de la guarda al fin y al cabo.

Dimitri se percató enseguida de que se había producido un vuelco en mi estado de ánimo.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

Proyecté mi mente hacia el exterior en un intento de extender el alcance del vínculo y librarme de los efectos sedantes de los fármacos ingeridos para controlar el dolor. Empecé a percibir más emociones de mi amiga: ansiedad, desconcierto.

"¿Dónde se encuentra Lissa? ¿Ha estado aquí?"

"Ignoro su paradero ahora mismo, pero no se apartó de tu lado mientras te traía a la enfermería y luego siguió junto a la cama hasta que entró el doctor. Te calmaste en cuanto ella se sentó cerca de ti".

Cerré los ojos y me sentí desfallecer. Claro que me calmé, y lo hice en cuanto ella se sentó a mi lado porque ella se había encargado de mitigar el dolor. Me había curado...

... tal y como hizo la noche del accidente.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido. Había unanimidad a la hora de concluir que yo no debía haber sobrevivido. De hecho, ¿quién sabía la gravedad de las heridas sufridas? Hemorragias internas. Huesos rotos. De todo. No importó gracias a Lissa, que lo arregló todo, tal y como se las arreglaba para curar a todos. Por eso había estado inclinada junto a mí cuando me desperté.

Ésa era la causa de su desmayo cuando la llevaron al hospital. Lissa había estado exhausta durante los días siguientes y la depresión había comenzado a partir de ese momento. Había pasado por ser la reacción normal de cualquier persona cuando pierde a su familia, pero ahora me preguntaba si no había algo más, si el hecho de haberme curado no había desempeñado un papel crucial en todo aquello.

Abrí la mente de nuevo al exterior con el fin de buscarla, necesitaba localizarla. Si me había vuelto a sanar, no hacía falta decir en qué estado iba a encontrarse ahora. Sus estados de ánimo y la magia se hallaban estrechamente unidos y mi mejoría había sido una exhibición mágica de primera categoría.

Empezaba a pasarse el efecto de los analgésicos, lo cual resultó de lo más oportuno, y me permitió colarme de tapadillo dentro de su mente. Me resultó hasta fácil. Me abrumó una oleada de emociones en cuanto entré. Fue peor que cuando me veía agobiada por sus pesadillas. Jamás había percibido una alteración tan enorme.

Liss permanecía sentada en el ático de la capilla. Estaba llorando, pero no tenía del todo claro el motivo de esas lágrimas. Se sentía feliz y aliviada de haber sido capaz de curarme y de que hubiera salido ilesa del percance, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía débil de cuerpo y espíritu. Ardía por dentro, como si hubiera perdido una parte de su propio ser. Además, había usado sus poderes para curarme y le preocupaba que pudiera enfadarme con ella.

También temía el vía crucis de un nuevo día de fingir agrado ante la compañía de unas personas sin más intereses que derrochar el dinero de sus familias y burlarse de quienes eran menos guapos y populares que ellos. No le apetecía lo más mínimo asistir al baile en compañía de Aaron ni ver cómo la miraba con ojos de cordero degollado, adorándola, ni sentir el toque de sus manos, pues ella únicamente albergaba sentimientos de amistad hacia él.

Todas esas preocupaciones entraban dentro de lo habitual, pero hacían mella en su ánimo con mayor intensidad de lo que a mi entender cabía esperar en una persona normal. Ella no podía sortear esos obstáculos ni tampoco imaginar una solución.

"¿Estás bien?"

Alzó los ojos y se apartó el pelo, pegado a las mejillas humedecidas por el llanto. Christian se hallaba en la entrada del ático. Liss ni siquiera le había oído subir las escaleras, pues estaba demasiado ensimismada en su propio pesar. Un chisporroteo de ira y anhelo brotó en su interior.

"De maravilla" -le respondió con brusquedad.

Lissa aspiró ruidosamente e intentó contener las lágrimas, impulsada por su deseo de no mostrarle su vulnerabilidad.

Él se reclinó contra la pared, se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una expresión inescrutable.

"¿Quieres... quieres hablar?"

"Oh, ¿ahora...?" -soltó una carcajada áspera-. "¿Ahora deseas hablar tú? Con la de veces que lo he intentado..."

"No ha sido cosa mía, sino de Rose..."

Él enmudeció y yo di un respigo. Estaba pillada y bien pillada. Liss se incorporó y caminó hacia él dando grandes zancadas.

"¿Qué pasa con Rose? ¿Qué tendría que ver ella en todo esto?

"Nada" - Christian recompuso el rostro y el semblante volvió a ser una máscara de indiferencia-. "Olvídalo".

"¿Qué pasa con Rose?"-se acercó todavía más. Lissa aún se sentía muy atraída por él a pesar de toda su rabia. Entonces lo comprendió todo-. "Fue cosa suya, ¿verdad? ¿Te dijo que no me dirigieras la palabra?"

Christian siguió observándola con esa mirada suya tan glacial.

"Probablemente fue lo mejor. Yo sólo habría contribuido a enredar más tus asuntos y no ocuparías la posición actual".

"¿y qué he de entender por eso?"

"¿Qué crees tú? Dios, ahora la gente vive o muere según tu dictado, alteza".

"Te estás poniendo un poquito melodramático".

"¿Ah, sí? Escucho a todas horas del día hablar de lo que haces, de lo que piensas y de tu ropa. Hablan de si vas a aprobar esto o lo otro, de quién te gusta o a quién odias. Son tus títeres".

"Eso no es así. Además, debía hacerlo, Mia debía pagar por ello".

Él puso los ojos en blanco y desvió la mirada de mi amiga. – "Pero si ni siquiera sabes qué le estás haciendo pagar".

"Ella urdió las mentiras que Jesse y Ralf contaron sobre Rose" -Liss estaba que echaba chispas-. "No podía dejar que la quitaran de en medio con eso".

"Rose es dura. Habría sobrevivido a esas habladurías".

"No la viste" -repuso con obstinación-. "Estaba llorando".

"¿Y…? La gente llora. Tú estabas llorando hace unos instantes".

"Rose no".

Christian se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa en los labios. "Jamás he visto a nadie como vosotras dos, siempre preocupadas la una por la otra. A ella le pillo el punto, debe de ser algún resto raro de su adiestramiento como guardiana, pero es que tú eres igual".

"Ella es mi amiga".

"Es así de simple, supongo. No sabría decir... –suspiró pensativo durante unos instantes, y luego recuperó el habitual tono sarcástico-. "De todos modos, hablemos de Mia. Aunque le estés haciendo expiar lo que le hizo a Rose, sigues sin ver lo importante: ¿por qué lo hizo?"

Lissa frunció el ceño.

"Mia tenía celos de Aaron y de mí".

"Es algo más que eso, princesa. ¿De qué iba a tenerte celos? Ella ya estaba con Aaron y no necesitaba atacarte para conseguir ese objetivo. Le bastaba montar un numerito para hacer ostentación de que le tenía en el bote, algo parecido a lo que ahora haces tú" -añadió con sequedad.

"Vale, entonces, ¿qué otra razón puede haber? ¿Por qué deseaba arruinarme la vida? Jamás le he hecho nada, antes de esto, claro".

Él se inclinó hacia delante y sus ojos de azul cristalino se clavaron en los de Liss.

"Tienes razón. Tú no le has hecho nada, pero tu hermano si lo hizo".

Liss se apartó de él. Si hay algo que ella odia con pasión es a la gente que habla mal de s familia

"No sabes nada acerca de mi hermano".

"La puteó bien a conciencia".

"Calla, deja de mentir".

"No es mentira. Lo juro por Dios o por lo que tú quieras creer. Antes, cuando era una estudiante de primer año, hablaba con ella de vez en cuando. No era muy popular, pero lista como el hambre, y aún lo es. Empezó a meterse en un montón de grupos de trabajo con los de sangre real, como danza y cosas de ésas. No me sé toda la película, pero debió de conocer a tu hermano en uno de esos comités, y empezaron a tener una medio relación".

"No salieron juntos. Yo lo habría sabido. André me lo habría dicho".

"No, no se lo dijo a nadie. No mencionó el asunto y la convenció para que fuera una especie de secreto romántico, cuando en realidad no quería que ninguno de sus amigos se enterase de que se lo estaba montando con una plebeya de primer curso".

"Si Mia te ha contado eso, se lo está inventando" -le atajó Lissa.

-Ya, bueno, no creo que estuviera exagerando mucho cuando la encontré llorando. Tu hermano se cansó de ella al cabo de unas semanas y le dio la patada. Ella era demasiado joven y él tampoco podía ir muy en serio con alguien que no era de buena familia, eso le dijo. No se mostró muy amable con Mia, o eso me pareció entrever. Ni siquiera se molestó en soltarle el rollo ese de «vamos a ser buenos amigos»".

Lissa acercó su rostro al de Christian.

"¡Tú ni siquiera conoces a André! Era incapaz de hacer algo semejante".

"Al parecer, quien no le conocía eres tú. Era un tío muy guay con su hermanita, y te quería un montón, de eso estoy seguro, pero las personas a veces son más o no todo lo que creemos".

Mi amiga contuvo un sollozo, dubitativa sobre si creerle o no.

"Entonces, ¿por eso me odia Mia?"

"Si. Te aborrece por lo de André, por eso y por lo insegura que se siente alrededor de todos los aristócratas. De ahí los esfuerzos de Mia por subir peldaños en la escala social y hacerse amiga de ellos.

El hecho de que acabara con tu ex novio tiene pinta de ser una coincidencia, pero la cosa ha empeorado desde vuestro regreso. Tú le arrebatas al novio y Rose difunde esas historias sobre sus padres, chicas, habéis elegido la mejor forma de hacerle sufrir. Buen trabajo".

Una mínima punzada de culpabilidad se agitó en el interior de Líss.

"Sigo pensando que mientes".

"Soy muchas cosas, pero no un embustero. Ésa es tu especialidad, y la de Rose".

"Nosotras no...

"¿No habéis exagerado ciertas historias sobre la familia de la gente? ¿Tampoco ha dicho ella que me odiabas? ¿No habéis fingido ser amigas de personas a las que consideráis imbéciles? ¿No sales con un tipo que no te gusta?"

"Él me gusta".

"¿Te gusta o te pone?"

"Ah, pero ¿hay alguna diferencia?"

"Sí. Te gusta es cuando te citas con un grandullón rubio y tarado y te ríes de sus chistes estúpidos".

Entonces, de súbito, se inclinó hacia delante y la besó.

Toda la rabia, la pasión y la vehemencia contenidas por Christian en su interior estallaron en ese beso ardiente, precipitado y furioso. Jamás habían besado a Liss de ese modo y yo percibí su respuesta: reaccionó ante él, que la hizo sentir mucho más viva de lo que Aaron y nadie más había podido conseguir.

Christian dejó de besarla, pero mantuvo el semblante cerca del de Lissa.

"Cuando alguien te pone, es esto lo que se siente".

El corazón de Liss latía desbocado a causa de la ira y el deseo.

"Tú no me gustas ni en uno ni en otro sentido, y creo que tanto tú como Mia mentís sobre mi hermano. Aaron jamás se inventaría nada por el estilo".

"Eso tiene un motivo: Aaron no es capaz de pronunciar frases que requieran palabras de más de una sílaba".

Ella se retiró.

"¡Largo! ¡Aléjate de mí!"

"No puedes echarme de aquí" -él miró en derredor con gesto cómico- "El contrato de arrendamiento de este sitio está a nombre de los dos".

"¡Largo, fuera!" -aulló ella-. "¡Te odio!"

Le hizo una reverencia.

"Como desee su alteza".

Él abandonó el ático tras lanzar una última mirada y Lissa cayó de rodillas sin contener ya las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo delante de él. Muchas cosas la herían sin que yo apenas lograra hilvanarlas con alguna coherencia. Sólo Dios sabía cómo me alteraban ciertas cosas, como el incidente de Jesse, pero no me afectaba igual que a Liss. Las historias sobre André, el odio de Mia, el beso de Christian, el esfuerzo hecho para curarme, todo eso le martilleaba las sientes y giraba en su interior como un remolino. Así era como se percibía una verdadera depresión, comprendí; así se sentía la locura.

Doblegada, se sumió en su propio dolor y tomó la única decisión posible, la única vía a través de la cual podía canalizar aquel borbotón de emociones. Abrió el bolso y encontró en su interior una minúscula cuchilla que siempre llevaba en él...

Percibí cómo mi amiga, enferma e incapaz de dominarse, practicaba unos cortes perfectos y uniformes en su brazo izquierdo para luego contemplar cómo la sangre corría por su piel blanca. Evitó las venas, como de costumbre, pero esta vez las incisiones fueron más profundas. Los tajos dolían de forma considerable, sin embargo, con ese comportamiento, ella era capaz de concentrarse en el daño físico y distraerse del desconsuelo moral, y de ese modo sentía que conservaba el control de la situación.

Los gotones de sangre se estrellaron contra el suelo cubierto de polvo y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. La visión de su propia sangre la intrigó. Se había pasado toda su vida obteniendo sangre de otros -de mí, de las proveedoras-, y ahora la dejaba escapar. Con una risilla nerviosa, decidió que era de lo más divertido. Quizá devolviera todo cuanto había quitado si la dejaba salir por completo, pero también era posible que estuviera desperdiciando la sagrada sangre de los Dragomir con la cual todos estaban tan obsesionados.

Hice un intento de regresar a mi mente lo más deprisa posible y no fui capaz de salir de la de Liss, cuyas emociones eran tan intensas y potentes que me habían atrapado, pero debía escapar, lo sabía hasta la última fibra de mi ser. Debía detenerla. Estaba demasiado desfallecida después de haberme curado para debilitarse aún más con una sangría. Era el momento de avisar a alguien.

Conseguí zafarme al fin y me encontré de vuelta a la enfermería, donde Dimitri me sujetaba con las manos y me sacudía con suavidad mientras pronunciaba mi nombre una y otra vez en un intento de captar mi atención. La doctora 0lendzki permanecía de pie junto a él con un rostro de sombría preocupación.

Miré fijamente a Dimitri. Vi su gran preocupación y cuánto me cuidaba. Christian me había aconsejado que recabara ayuda, que acudiera a alguien en quien confiara para ayudarme. Había pasado por alto el consejo porque no me fiaba de nadie, salvo de ella, pero ahora, mirándolo, obtuve una percepción de mi cuerpo compartiendo y superando la confianza en alguien más.

La voz cuando fallarme cuando hablé: "Sé dónde está Lissa.

.

.

.

.

.


	23. Chapter 23

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Richelle Mead.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes.

.

.

capitulo 22

.

.

.

No sabría decir qué me llevó a tomar aquella decisión en la enfermería. Había guardado demasiados secretos durante demasiado tiempo en la creencia de que era el mejor modo de proteger a Lissa, pero ocultar esos cortes no la protegía lo más mínimo. Yo no había sido capaz de detenerla, y me preguntaba en realidad si no sería culpa mía que hubiera empezado. Nada de esto sucedió hasta que me curó tras el accidente. ¿Qué habría ocurrido de haberme dejado allí herida? quizá me habría recobrado y tal vez ella estaría perfectamente a día de hoy. O como todos piensan hubiera sido imposible sobrevivir, estaría muerta. Pero Liss estaría a salvo.

Dimitri no vaciló ni un segundo en cuanto le revelé el paradero de Liss. Salió disparado nada más saber que la princesa estaba en peligro.

Después de aquello, todo se movió como una pesadilla a cámara lenta. Los minutos se desgranaron despacio mientras yo esperaba. Se levantó un alboroto cuando Dimitri regresó con mi amiga en brazos, inconsciente. Todos quisieron sacarme de allí. Había perdido demasiada sangre e hicieron todo lo posible por acometer la difícil tarea de hacerle recuperar el conocimiento mientras conseguían a un proveedor a fin de que pudiera alimentarse en cuanto lo trajeran. Tuve miedo, pues, si la hubiéramos encontrado un poco más tarde, podría no haberlo logrado. No fue hasta bien entrada la medianoche de la Academia cuando alguien decidió que se hallaba lo bastante estable como para permitirme una visita.

"¿Es cierto?" -me preguntó cuando entré en la habitación. Ella yacía tendida en el lecho con las muñecas fuertemente vendadas. Sabía que había bebido mucha sangre, pero a mi juicio todavía estaba demasiado pálida-. "Me han dicho que fuiste tú quien les avisó".

"Tuve que hacerlo" -respondí, temerosa de acercarme demasiado-. "Liss... esos cortes tuyos son cada vez peores, y después de haberme curado y haber tenido una discusión con Christian... No podías manejar eso tú sola, necesitabas ayuda".

Ella cerró los ojos.

"Christian, de modo que lo sabes... Estás al tanto de eso, por descontado que sí. Lo sabes todo".

"Perdona, sólo quería ayudar".

"La señora Karp insistió en mantener el secreto, ¿lo has olvidado? ¿No has estado todo el tiempo martillando con que no utilice mi magia?"

"Ella se refería a las otras cosas. Dudo que ella quisiera que te autolesionaras" –respondí ignorando su ultimo comentario

"¿Les has hablado de las otras cosas?" Negué con la cabeza.

"Todavía no".

Ella ladeó la cabeza para dirigirme una mirada gélida. "Todavía. Pero vas a hacerlo".

"Es mi obligación. Puedes curar a otras personas, pero eso te mata. Te dije que te protegería".

"Te sané a ti".

"Al final me habría puesto bien de todos modos. Un tobillo se recupera. No merecía la pena que te pusieras tan mala para sanarlo, y creo que fue así cómo comenzó, cuando me curaste por primera vez".

Le detallé mi revelación sobre el accidente y cómo tanto los poderes como la depresión habían comenzado a partir de ese momento. También observé que nuestro vínculo se había establecido a partir del percance, aunque todavía no era capaz de comprender del todo la razón creía firmemente que había algo más en lo referente al vínculo.

"No sé qué va a suceder, pero esto nos supera. Necesitamos ayuda".

"Podríamos huir como lo habías planeado" –Negué con conocimiento pues sabía que Goliat, a pesar de ser un tío muy listo y un buen guerrero, seguía siendo un dhampir sin grandes conocimientos de la magia moroi.

"En este momento solo podemos encontrar la ayuda que necesitamos aquí"

"Se me llevarán" -respondió Liss de forma tajante-, "como a la señora Karp".

"Van a intentar ayudarte, o eso creo. De hecho, ya están preocupados, Liss. Voy a hacer esto por ti, sólo deseo tu bien".

Ella me dio la espalda. "Vete, Rose".

Y eso hice.

Le dieron el alta a la mañana siguiente con la condición de que debía regresar todos los días para hablar con un orientador. Dimitri me informó de que también habían planeado administrarle alguna medicación para ayudada con la depresión. Las pastillas nunca me habían hecho mucho tilín, la verdad, pero iba a recibir con agrado cualquier ayuda para ella.

Por desgracia, algún estudiante de segundo año se hallaba en la enfermería para ser asistido de un ataque de asma y había visto a Liss con Dimitri y Alberta. Desconocía la causa de su ingreso, pero no se había cortado ni un pelo a la hora de decir en los pasillos todo cuanto había visto. Ésos se lo contaron a otros en el desayuno y a la hora del almuerzo hasta el último alumno de clase social superior estaba al tanto de la visita médica a medianoche.

Y lo más importante de todo: todos sabían que Liss no me dirigía la palabra.

Cualquier posible avance social hecho hasta ese momento se hundió como el Titanic. Ella no me había condenado al ostracismo de forma directa, pero su silencio era evidente y la gente se comportaba en consecuencia.

Me pasé todo el día andando por el centro como un espectro. La gente me miraba y me dirigía la palabra de vez en cuando, pero pocos hicieron un esfuerzo superior a ése. Siguieron a Lissa, e imitaron su silencio. Nadie me daba caña abiertamente para no arrastrar las consecuencias de una posible reconciliación entre Lissa y yo, pero de forma ocasional, cuando creían que no les oía, me llamaban «prostituta de sangre».

Mason y Eddie no habrían tenido inconveniente en que me sentara con ellos durante el almuerzo, pero algunos de sus amigos no habrían sido tan agradables y yo no deseaba ser el motivo de ninguna pelea entre ellos y sus colegas. Por eso, elegí la compañía de Natalie.

"He oído que Lissa intentó escaparse otra vez y que tú la detuviste" -comentó ella.

Nadie tenía la menor pista de la razón de su ingreso en la enfermería y yo esperaba que las cosas siguieran así, pero ¿escaparse? ¿De dónde había salido esa tontería?

"¿y por qué iba a hacer eso?"

"No lo sé" -bajó la voz-. "Tal vez por haberse fugado ya una vez, ¿no? Es lo que he oído".

"¿No crees que si fuera así yo habría optado por huir con ella?" cuestione terminando la conversación. Lo cual fue extraño pues Natalie parecía no saber cuándo parar de hablar.

Esa historia fue a más conforme transcurría el día, al igual que toda clase de rumores sobre las razones por las cuales Lissa podía haber necesitado asistencia en el centro médico. El embarazo y el aborto eras las dos más populares.

Salí de la última clase lo más rapidito posible, pero me quedé a cuadros cuando Mia caminó hacia mí.

"¿Qué quieres?" -inquirí-. "No puedo salir a jugar contigo, chiquitina".

"Te das muchos humos para ser alguien que ahora mismo no existe".

"A diferencia de ti, ¿no?" -pregunté. Sentí una punzada de pena por ella al recordar las revelaciones de Christian. La culpabilidad desapareció en cuanto contemplé su rostro de cerca. Tal vez fue una víctima en el pasado, pero ahora era victimaria. Su semblante tenía un aspecto artero y frío, muy diferente al de la chica desesperada y llorosa del otro día. No se había dado por vencida después de lo que le había hecho André, si es que era cierto, y yo pensaba que sí lo era, y albergaba serias dudas de que diera su brazo a torcer con Lissa. Mia era una superviviente, no pararía hasta estar segura de haber ganado.

"Ella se ha librado de ti, y tú eres demasiado altiva y orgullosa para admitirlo" esos ojos azules suyos estaban a punto de salírsele de las órbitas-. "¿No quieres hacérselo pagar?"

"¿Estás más loca de lo habitual? Es mi mejor amiga. Además, ¿por qué me sigues?"

Ella chistó.

"Pues, al parecer ella la olvido, no se comporta como tal. Vamos, dime qué ha pasado en la enfermería. Ha sido algo grave, ¿a que sí? Está embarazada, ¿no? Cuéntamelo".

"Lárgate".

"Si me lo dices, me encargaré de que Jesse y Ralf digan que se inventaron todo aquello".

Dejé de caminar y me giré para encararme con ella. Mia retrocedió un par de pasos, asustada. Debió de recordar algunas de mis amenazas en el pasado sobre el empleo de la violencia física.

"Ya sé que se lo inventaron todo... porque no hice nada de eso, y van a correr historias sobre cómo te has desangrado si vuelves a intentar que me revuelva contra Lissa, ¡porque te rajaré la garganta!"

Iba aumentado el volumen de la voz con cada palabra pronunciada hasta acabar casi gritando. Mia retrocedió todavía más, manifiestamente aterrada.

"Estás como una chota. No me sorprende que se haya librado de ti" -se encogió de hombros-. "Da igual. Me enteraré de lo ocurrido por otras vías".

Ese fin de semana se celebraba el baile y resolví no acudir: no me apetecía lo más mínimo. En primer lugar, habría resultado un tanto estúpido, y además, a mí únicamente me interesaban las fiestas privadas de después, y no era probable que me invitaran a ninguna si no iba con Lissa. En vez de eso, me atrincheré en mi cuarto e intenté sin éxito alguno hacer alguna tarea mientras percibía a través del vínculo toda clase de sentimientos enfrentados, ansiedad e inquietud. Debía de ser duro salir por ahí toda la noche con un chico que no te gustaba de verdad y tener que fingir tal grado de adoración.

Diez minutos después de que empezara el baile resolví asearme y darme una ducha. Me encontré a Mason y Eddie delante de mi puerta cuando regresé al pasillo desde los servicios con el pelo envuelto en una toalla. Ninguno de los dos vestía de punto en blanco, pero no iban en vaqueros, lo cual ya era un comienzo.

"Estás ahí, descocada. Estaba a punto de rendirme". Se rio Mase.

"Te lo dije amigo, lo más probable era que estuviera en los servicios" intervino Ed con su tono bromista de siempre.

"¿Han provocado otro incendio? No se permiten chicos en esta área".

"Qué más da, como si eso supusiera alguna diferencia" -eso era cierto. Quizá el colegio fuera capaz de repeler un ataque strigoi, pero lo hacían de pena a la hora de impedir que nos juntáramos unos con otros-. "Déjanos entrar. Has de prepararte".

Necesité un minuto antes de comprender a qué se refería. "No, no voy a ir".

"¿No?" Cuestionó el rubio confundido

"Venga, vamos" -me azuzó Mason, mientras se metía en mi cuarto-. "¿Y eso porque te has peleado con Lissa? Van a reconciliarse pronto. No hay motivo para que te quedes aquí la noche entera, y si no quieres estar cerca de ella, Eddie" –Señalo a nuestro amigo recostado en la puerta cerrada- "va a reunir un grupo para seguir en su habitación más tarde".

Cuando el aludido asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa mi viejo yo, tan amante de la diversión, resurgió un poquito. Nada de Lissa. Probablemente tampoco nadie de sangre real. ¡SI!

"¿Sí? ¿No lo dices por hacerme ir al estúpido baile?"

Mason esbozó una gran sonrisa al ver que empezaba a convencerme. Me bastó mirarle a los ojos para verificar lo mucho que le gustaba, y de nuevo me mortifiqué preguntándome por qué no podía tener un novio formal, alguien tan chulo como Mase. ¿Por qué quería a mi sexy mentor, de más edad, a quien probablemente acabaría consiguiendo que despidieran?

"Sólo va a haber novicios" -continuó Eddie, ajeno por completo al curso de mis pensamientos-. "Y Mason aquí, te tiene preparada una sorpresa para cuando estemos allí".

"Tenemos" corrigió el otro

"Yo solo eh ayudado un poco- contra arresto el más alto con aire divertido- "Todo fue idea del tío sobre tu escritorio" termino mirándome.

"¿Está dentro de una botella?"

La idea me emociono un poco, además, no tenía razón para mantenerme sobria si Lissa quería ignorarme.

"No, eso corre de cuenta de Eddie. Ya sabes él es el del padre moroi que le dejo una herencia" A diferencia de muchos dhampirs, Ed, es uno de los pocos que tiene alguna relación con su padre moroi. Sus padres, realmente se habían enamorado y se casaron siendo jóvenes; lo que llevo a que el hombre fuera repudiado por su familia adoptando el apellido de soltera de su madre, así paso de ser Neil Voda a convertirse en Neil Castile. Repudiado por enamorarse de una humana, si las relaciones moroi-dhampir son tabú en nuestra sociedad una relación moroi-humano es el apocalipsis, tuve la oportunidad de conocerlos y me han parecido realmente agradables y encantadores, sin mencionar el impresionante contraste que hacían juntos: ella una hermosa nativa americana con sus facciones bellamente marcadas, ojos oscuros como la noche y labios carnosos y él alto y blanco tal cual moroi, con rizos rubios, rostro masculinamente angelical y grandes ojos avellanas. Debo admitir que solía sentir un poco de sana envida por mi amigo pues aun con la apocalíptica relación de sus padres tuvo una familia, un hogar al cual volver. Lamentablemente Neil murió hace algunos años, dejándole así una pequeña fortuna a Eddie y su familia. "Levántate y vístete. -prosiguió- "Sé que no vas a llevar esos harapos".

Agaché la cabeza y miré mis ajados vaqueros y la camiseta con el logotipo de la Universidad de Oregón. Eso estaba fuera de toda duda: no iba a llevar esa ropa.

Cruzamos el patio en dirección a la cafetería un cuarto de hora más tarde reviviendo cómo esa misma semana un compañero de entrenamiento especialmente tonto se había puesto un ojo a la funerala él solito. Resultaba bastante difícil caminar deprisa sobre el suelo helado con zapatos de tacón. No me había sacado de encima la congoja por lo de Liss, pero era un comienzo. Quizá no la tuviera a ella ni a sus amigos, pero me quedaban los míos. Era muy probable que fuese a pasarme toda la noche bebida y patas arriba. No resultaba la mejor forma de solucionar los problemas, eso era bien cierto, pero al menos era realmente divertido. Sí. Mi vida podía ser peor.

Caminando así, en medio de mis dos amigos sosteniéndome del brazo de cada uno no pude evitar soltar una risita al recordar algunas de las veces que nos paseamos de esta forma "¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?" cuestiono Eddie a mi izquierda.

"Estaba pensando en el día de nuestra iniciación" sonreí diabólicamente. Ambos soltaron pequeñas carcajadas

"Como olvidarlo" –dijo Mason- "Te pusiste aquel traje- sonrió negando- "Cuando llegamos a la ceremonia todos estaban con la boca abierta, nadie podía creer que realmente lo hicieras"

"Lo mejor de toda la noche fue ver como tacleabas a Jonas cuando te invito a bailar" se burló Eddie.

"Oh amigo el deberia a verlo sabido mejor"

Jonas es el hermano mayor de Eddie y también estudio en San Vlad, gracias al cielo porque ha sido uno de los tíos más geniales que he conocido, JC como le llamábamos siempre estaba dispuesto para las bromas y cualquier tipo de diversión en general. Además de ser realmente hábil a la hora de la lucha. Prácticamente le conocí desde siempre luego de patear los traseros de Mason y Eddie en segundo de primaria.

Hace unos días en el almuerzo cuando les pregunte a los chicos por él me entere que poco después de nuestra fuga dimitió como guardián y se mudó a un pueblo en Washington, el lugar en donde nació la madre de Eddie; la parte más dura y dolorosa de la conversación fue enterarme que hace poco menos de un año murió en lo que se presume fue un accidente automovilístico, ha sido terrible saber que una persona tan joven, fuerte, amable con un futuro brillante por delante perdiera la vida de esa manera. Me parece un acto de trampa del destino que después de entrenarse tan duramente por tantos años para luchar contra el mal perdiera la vida en un accidente de carretera, pero bueno ¿Quién soy yo para quejarme de algo como esto? Si por poco yo tampoco la cuento.

Lo otro que por poco no me creo fue el cuento de su dimisión, vamos, Jonas quería tan fuerte ser un guardián y salir al mundo a proteger los morois contra las criaturas del mal; tendría que haber una razón de fuerza mayor que lo obligase a tomar una decisión como esta, estuvimos platicando un rato sobre el tema haciendo especulaciones, pero, no encontramos nada lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarlo a ese extremo. Todo esto fue un golpe muy duro para Eddie, había perdido a su padre tan solo dos años antes de la muerte de su hermano y ahora solo quedaban él y su madre con el dolor y el vacío. Y a pesar de lo que diga mi amigo la peor parte para él fue sentir que ya no conocía mas JC, todas sus vidas fueron muy cercanos y no solo por los lazos de sangre, pero desde que dejo su título como guardián no se volvieron hablar; para él, Jonas no solo abandono un título, sino que le dio la espalda en general a toda nuestra sociedad, a nuestra ideología de vida, a todo lo que cree es justo guardar y proteger, pero sobre todo sintió que le dio la espalda a él mismo, a su pequeño hermano.

Sacudí la cabeza enviando los pensamientos tristes lejos "Fue una gran noche" murmuré mientras caminábamos más a prisa

Entonces nos topamos con Dimitri y Alberta.

Venían de algún otro lugar e iban a su bola, hablando de cosas de guardianes. Alberta sonrió al vernos y nos concedió esa mirada indulgente que dedican los mayores a los más jóvenes que parecen estar pasándolo bien y actuando de forma alocada, como si creyera que éramos adorables. Los nervios nos hicieron perder la seguridad del paso y nos detuvimos, afortunadamente iba teniéndome de un brazo de cada chico. Estando allí de pie frente Alberta no pude evitar recordar la conversación que traíamos y al parecer el otro par pensaba en lo mismo que yo, pues intercambiamos miradas y comenzamos a reír escandalosamente. Nos calmamos después de un rato, pero las sonrisas no dejaron nuestro rostro.

"Señor Ashford, señorita Hathaway, señor Castile me sorprende que todavía no hayan entrado en las zonas comunes". Nos dijo dándonos una breve mirada de sospecha por nuestro arrebato anterior.

Mason le dedicó su mejor sonrisa angelical de mascota del profe.

"Nos hemos retrasado, guardiana Petrov. Así son las cosas con las chicas: siempre han de estar estupendas. Usted sobre todo debería saberlo".

Normalmente le habría dado un codazo por soltar semejante sandez, pero yo estaba mirando a Dimitri y me sentía incapaz de articular palabra, y tal vez lo más importante de todo: él no me quitaba ojo de encima.

Llevaba puesto el vestido negro, que me sentaba tan estupendamente como yo esperaba. De hecho, me sorprendió que Alberta no me llamara al orden y me recordara las normas del decoro. La tela colgaba por todas partes y el pecho de ninguna chica moroi podía haber sostenido aquel vestido, lucía en mi cuello la cadena de oro con la rosa de diamante. No me había puesto pantis, porque nadie se los ponía cuando llevaba un vestido como ése, por lo que se me estaban quedando helados los pies, pero todo fuera por estar guapa.

Me hallaba segura de estar realmente atractiva, pero el rostro de Dimitri no ofrecía indicio alguno al respecto. Él me miraba, me miraba, sólo me miraba. Tal vez eso ya indicaba algo sobre mi apariencia en sí misma.

Él y Alberta dejaron de hacer comentarios jocosos y cada pareja continuó su camino por separado.

La música retumbaba en el interior del restaurante cuando llegamos. Había lucecitas navideñas blancas y, puaj, una bola luminosa de discoteca proporcionaba la única iluminación real, pues de otro modo estaría en penumbra. Un amasijo de cuerpos daba más y más vueltas en la pista de baile. Eran alumnos de primer curso en su mayoría. Los alumnos de nuestra edad se congregaban en las esquinas de la estancia en grupos de actitud displicente a la espera de una oportunidad para escabullirse, pues los guardianes y los profesores patrullaban por la zona como si fueran carabinas y separaban a los bailarines que se arrimaban más de la cuenta.

Cuando vi a la directora pasear por allí con un conjunto sencillo a cuadros, por supuesto un Chanel de la última temporada me volví hacia Mason y le dije:

"¿Estás seguro de que no podemos empezar ya con las bebidas fuertes?"

Él se rió con disimulo y me tomo de la mano. "Venga, es hora de tu sorpresa". Odiaba las sorpresas y con todo lo que está sucediendo ya no creo necesitar una más, pero los chicos prometen que esta será una buena así que me dejé llevar por él con Eddie siguiéndonos. Caminé por el cuarto a través de la chavalería de primer año, demasiado jóvenes para hacer bien el tipo de movimientos pélvicos que intentaban. ¿Dónde estaban las carabinas cuando se las necesitaba? Fue entonces cuando vi adónde me conducían y me detuve entre gritos.

"No" -insistí mientras me resistía cuando tiraba de mi mano.

"Vamos, va a ser estupendo"-me dijo Eddie dándome un ligero empujo desde atrás.

"Me estás llevando hacia Jesse y Ralf, la gente únicamente puede verme en su compañía de un modo: con un objeto contundente en la mano y apuntándoles entre las piernas".

Mase dio otro tirón.

"Eso se acabó. Vamos".

Acabé moviéndome a regañadientes y mis peores temores se materializaron cuando varias personas se movieron hacia nosotros mientras nos habríamos paso. Ni Jesse ni Ralf se habían percatado de nuestra presencia en un primer momento, la diversión cincelaba una mueca de mofa en sus rostros. Miraron mi vestido y mi cuerpo lo primero de todo y el subidón de testosterona les cambió el rostro transformándolo en una máscara de pura lujuria. Luego, parecieron darse cuenta de que era yo y de pronto parecieron aterrados. Guay.

Mason le hundió con fuerza la punta del dedo en el pecho mientras Eddie tomaba a Ralf por el cuello de su camisa y lo empujaba junto a -Jesse. "Vale, Zeklos, díselo".

Jesse no dijo ni pío y Mason repitió el gesto, pero con mayor dureza.

"Díselo".

"Sabemos que nada de eso pasó, Rose" -farfulló Jesse sin mirarme a los ojos.

Estuve a punto de ahogarme por el ataque de risa. "¿No me digas? Ahí va, cuánto me alegro de oírlo. Ya ves, estaba pensando que había sucedido de verdad hasta que tú lo has dicho. Chicos, menos mal que estáis ahí para enmendarme y decir qué he hecho y qué no".

Ellos dieron un respingo y la expresión alegre de Mason se ensombreció hasta tornarse bastante más dura. –"Ella ya sabe eso, dile el resto" gruñó. Jesse suspiró.

"Lo hicimos porque nos lo dijo Mia".

"¿Y…?" -los azuzó Eddie golpeándolos ambos con su palma en la parte de atrás de sus cabezas.

"... y lo sentimos mucho" -concluyó Jesse.

Mason se volvió hacia Ralf

"Quiero oírtelo decir a ti, grandullón".

Ralf también rehuyó mirarme a la cara, pero farfulló unas palabras que vagamente parecían una disculpa.

Mason se volvió más incisivo al verlos derrotados por completo.

"Te falta por oír lo mejor". Susurraron un poco malévolos él y Eddie al mismo tiempo

Le dirigí una mirada fulminante por el rabillo del ojo. "¿Ah, sí? ¿Te refieres a cuando rebobinamos el tiempo y todo esto no ha ocurrido?"

"Lo siguiente mejor después de eso" – Mase dio unas palmaditas a Jesse-. "Díselo, cuéntale la razón de vuestro comportamiento".

Jesse alzó los ojos e intercambió una mirada incómoda con Ralf

"Van a conseguir que tres de los mejores novicios de esta escuela se cabreen un montón, chicos" -les avisó Mason, a quien se le notaba feliz de la vida por algún motivo-. "Díganle por qué lo hicieron".

Jesse tenía esa pinta de quien sabe que las cosas no podían empeorar más, de modo que me miró a los ojos y contestó:

"Lo hicimos porque durmió con nosotros, con los dos".

.

.

.


	24. Chapter 24

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Richelle Mead.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes

.

.

.

capitulo 23

.

.

.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

"Eh... Esto, espera... ¿Quieres decir que se acostaron con ella?"

La sorpresa fue de órdago y evitó una respuesta mejor por mi parte. A Mason y Eddie aquello les parecía para morirse de risa. A juzgar por las pintas, Jesse quería morirse, pero de la vergüenza.

"Pues claro, a eso me refiero. Aceptó montárselo con nosotros si decíamos que... Bueno, ya sabes..."

Torcí el gesto.

"Ustedes no lo hicieron a la vez, ¿verdad...?"

"No" -contestó Jesse con desagrado. Ralf puso una cara con la que parecía dejar claro que eso ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

"Dios" -murmuré mientras me apartaba el pelo de la cara-, "en la vida habría podido pensar que nos odiaba tanto".

"Eh" -exclamó Jesse, leyendo entre líneas lo que yo insinuaba-. "¿Qué significa eso? Tampoco estamos tan mal, y tú y yo estuvimos bastante juntos para..."

"No, no estuvimos lo suficiente juntos como para llegar a eso".

Mason volvió a reírse, y entretanto, caí en la cuenta de algo-. "Si esto sucedió hace... un tiempo, bueno, entonces todavía estaba saliendo con Aaron".

Los cuatro chicos asintieron.

Mia nos odiaba de verdad. Había cruzado la frontera de ser la pobre chica burlada por el hermano de Liss para adentrarse claramente en el terreno de la sociopatía. Se había acostado con esos dos chicos y había engañado a un novio a quien parecía adorar solo por tirarnos abajo. Jamás imagine desagradarle tanto a una persona como para llevarla a extremos como estos.

Jesse y Ralf respiraron muy aliviados cuando nos alejamos de allí. Mason deslizó un brazo sobre mis hombros y Eddie tomo mi mano izquierda entre la suya dándole un suave apretón.

"¿Y bien…? ¿Qué piensas? ¿A qué impongo? Puedes decirlo, no me importa" –jugo Mase.

Me eché a reír.

"¿Cómo lo han averiguado?"

"Pedí un montón de favores"- comenzó el pelirrojo- "e hice unas cuantas amenazas. También ayudó el hecho de que Mia no pudiera tomar represalias" -recordé la escena del otro día, cuando me acosó. No tenía la impresión de estar muy desvalida, pero no dije nada-.

"El lunes empezarán a contárselo a todos" –intervino Ed-. "Lo prometieron. Todo el mundo lo sabrá a la hora del almuerzo".

"¿Por qué no ahora?" -les pregunté, molesta -. "Estuvieron con una chica, eso le perjudica más a ella que a ellos".

"Ya, eso es verdad. Ellos no querían soltar prenda esta noche porque podías empezar a decírselo a todo el mundo. Podíamos anunciarlo con unos carteles".

¿Con todas las veces que Mia me había llamado zorra y puta? No era una mala idea.

"¿Tienes a mano papel y rotulador?" sonreí imaginando el rostro de la chiquitina al leer los carteles- "Creo que sería mucho mejor conseguirnos un megáfono y gritarlo por todo el campus"

"No, sería más fácil ir y anunciarlo por el micrófono del Dj" aporto Eddie divertido

"En esto Rose, tiene un punto- intervino Mason- "No sería tan divertido ir con el Dj, si puedes recorrer cada pasillo de la maldita escuela y gritárselo a todos una y otra y otra vez" Sip, definitivamente este chico piensa como yo. Estoy empezando a creer que es mi hermano perdido o algo así.

No pude responder con alguno de mis comentarios ingeniosos, pues me quedé mirando al otro lado del gimnasio, donde se hallaba Lissa. Estaba rodeada de admiradores y Aaron le había pasado el brazo en torno a la cintura. Llevaba un reluciente y muy ajustado vestido rosa de algodón con un garbo del que yo jamás sería capaz. Había usado horquillas de cristal para recoger los cabellos dorados en un rodete y el conjunto guardaba cierta semejanza con una corona, la de la princesa Vasilisa.

Me llegaron los mismos sentimientos de antes: ansiedad e inquietud. Ella no lograba divertirse esa noche.

Christian se hallaba en el otro extremo, prácticamente oculto entre las sombras, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Si lo piensas bien dirías que parece un acosador, esperando y deseando la oportunidad de ir a por su víctima.

"Echa el freno" -me reprendió Mason al ver el objeto de mi mirada-. "No te preocupes por ella esta noche."

"Resulta difícil no hacerlo."

"Con eso, únicamente consigues parecer deprimida, y estás demasiado despampanante con ese vestido como para tener ese aspecto."

Eddie asintió a su lado –"Vamos, ahí está Meredith y algunos de los chicos".

Antes de que diéramos un solo paso me volvi por completo hacia ellos reteniéndolos "Esperen" murmure suavemente- "Gracias" -automáticamente ellos me envolvieron en alguna especie de abrazo grupal- "Gracias, por no creer en esos rumores"

"No tienes que agradecer, Rose" dijo Mase separándonos

"Haríamos cualquier cosa por ti, eres nuestra chica" apoyo mi rubio amigo.

Volvieron a arrastrarme lejos de allí, pero ladeé la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás mientras me iba a fin de ver a Liss. Nuestras miradas se encontraron durante unos instantes. Me llegó una oleada de pesar a través del vínculo, no solo por lo sucedido entre nosotras. Sino también, porque ella deseaba estar conmigo y con los chicos, nos conocíamos entre si desde que solo éramos unos niños a Liss le encantaron Eddie y Mason casi tanto como a mí.

Me la quité de la cabeza, en un sentido figurado, y conseguí poner buena cara cuando nos unimos al grupo de los demás novicios. Aproveché a conciencia el escándalo de Mia para limpiar mi buen nombre, por baladí que eso pueda parecer, y me sentí increíblemente bien al tomarme cumplida venganza sobre ella. Los miembros de nuestro grupo se dispersaron para luego integrarse en otros corrillos, y entonces pude ver cómo la noticia no dejaba de correr. Era demasiado fuerte como para cerrar el pico y esperar hasta el lunes.

Fuera como fuera, no me preocupaba. Lo estaba pasando bien ahora que volvía a encajar en mi antiguo papel, feliz al ver que no había juntado tanto moho como para no divertirme y jugar a ser coqueta. Aun así, percibí un repunte de la inquietud de Lissa conforme pasaba el tiempo y se acercaba el momento de irnos a la fiesta de Eddie. Torcí el gesto y me di la vuelta para buscarla por la estancia con la vista.

La localicé enseguida, en compañía en un grupo de gente, un pequeño sistema solar del cual todavía era el sol, pero Aaron se inclinó junto a ella y le susurró algo al oído. Su semblante mostró una sonrisa de pega, más a mí no me engañó. La inquietud y la ansiedad fueron en aumento...

... y ahí se quedó, pues Mia, ataviada con un vestido rojo, se acercó al grupo de Liss.

Con independencia de lo que fuera a decir, la pequeña Mia no iba a andarse por las ramas: lo soltó entre gestos salvajes y borbotando las palabras a toda pastilla, ante la atenta mirada de los ojos de los admiradores de Lissa. Yo no era capaz de escucharlas desde donde estaba, pero las emociones percibidas a través del vínculo eran cada vez más sombrías.

"Debo ir" -le expliqué a Mason.

Me dirigí hacia allí, en parte caminando y en parte a la carrera, no es como si fuera fácil atravesar rápidamente un lugar infestado de gente con un par de tacones como los que traigo encima. Llegué a tiempo de escuchar el tramo final de la diatriba de Mia, que ahora se inclinaba sobre Lissa y le gritaba a todo pulmón, de lo cual deduje que ya le había llegado la noticia de la traición de Jesse y Ralf.

"¡…tú y esa putilla amiga tuya! Voy a contarles a todos que estás mal de la cabeza y cómo han debido meterte en la enfermería para medicarte por demencia. Ése fue el motivo por el cual tú y Rose os escabullisteis antes de que todo el mundo se enterase de que te corta..."

Mal pintaba la cosa. Todo ocurrió como nuestro primer encuentro en la cafetería: la agarré y la aparté de un tirón.

"-¡Eh, tú!" -le dije-. "Aquí está esa putilla amiga suya. ¿Recuerdas lo que te avisé que pasaría si te acercabas a ella...?"

Mía gruñó y me enseñó los colmillos. Como había advertido con anterioridad, ya no me daba ninguna lástima. Era peligrosa. Antes se había desviado de su objetivo para venir a por mí, sin embargo, ahora se las había arreglado de algún modo para enterarse de los cortes en las muñecas de Lissa. Lo sabía de verdad, no era una suposición. La información de Lissa parecía proceder tanto de un posible informe sobre el escenario de los hechos escrito por un guardián como del relato que yo había hecho de la historia de Lissa. Tal vez se lo había soplado algún médico o ella se las había arreglado para rebuscar entre los historiales clínicos.

Liss llegó a la misma conclusión y la expresión de su rostro -el miedo y la fragilidad, se acabó eso de ser princesa- me llevó a tomar una decisión. Me importaron un bledo las palabras de la directora sobre que había hecho un buen trabajo y que iba a concederme la libertad, que me despreocupara y asistiera al baile de esa noche. Iba a estropearlo todo ahí y ahora.

La verdad, no se me da muy allá eso de controlar los impulsos.

Le aticé a Mia con toda la fuerza posible, más aún de aquella con la que había pegado a Jesse. Oí un crujido cuando mi puño impactó en su nariz y de pronto empezó a manar sangre. Alguien gritó. Mia profirió un alarido y salió corriendo para esconderse entre un grupo de chicas vociferantes, pues ninguna quería mancharse los vestidos con sangre. Me lancé en picado y le calcé un par de golpes bien dados antes de que alguien me separara de ella.

No me contuve, a diferencia de cuando me sacaron de la clase del señor Nagy. Lo esperaba tan pronto como me abalancé sobre ella, así que me abstuve de realizar cualquier intento de resistencia y dos guardianes me sacaron del baile mientras la directora procuraba instaurar cierta semblanza de orden. Había dejado de importarme mi suerte, ya fuera un castigo o la expulsión. Fuera lo que fuese, me sentía capaz de encajarlo.

Delante de nosotros, una figura de rosa pasó como una bala, atravesó el flujo y reflujo de las líneas de estudiantes y salió por la puerta de doble batiente. Lissa. Mis emociones desbocadas habían pasado por encima de las suyas: desolación y desesperación ahora que todo el mundo estaba al tanto de su secreto. No se enfrentaba a especulaciones de poca monta, sino a la verdad, y el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. No iba a poder controlar esa situación.

Yo no iba a poder ir a ningún sitio, eso lo tenía bien claro, por lo cual busqué ayuda con frenesí entre los asistentes al baile hasta detectar a una persona.

"¡Christian!" -berreé.

El interpelado seguía observando con fijeza la retirada de Lissa, pero alzó la vista al oír su nombre.

Uno de los escoltas me acalló y me tomó del brazo: "Silencio".

Pasé de la orden.

"Ve tras ella" -le grité a Christian-, "¡Deprisa!" -se quedó ahí sentado. Sofoqué un gemido-. "¡Ve, idiota!"

Mis captores volvieron a ordenarme que me callara, pero algo despertó en el interior de Christian, porque de repente se levantó y fue en la misma dirección que Lissa.

Nadie deseaba encargarse de mí esa noche, pues la directora no daba abasto con Mia chorreando sangre por la nariz y los estudiantes salidos de madre, pero iba a hacerme pasar un verdadero purgatorio al día siguiente: había oído hablar de suspensión e incluso de una posible expulsión. Los guardianes me escoltaron hasta mi cuarto bajo la atenta mirada de una encargada de planta, quien me informó de que iba a pasarse por mi habitación cada hora para asegurarse de que seguía allí y que un par de guardias iban a patrullar por las entradas a los dormitorios. Me había convertido en un riesgo de seguridad, o eso parecía. Probablemente le había arruinado la fiesta a Eddie, no se arriesgaría a subir a todo un grupo a su cuarto con el belén que se había montado.

Me dejé caer sobre el suelo sin preocuparme de las posibles arrugas del vestido y crucé las piernas. Me centré en llegar hasta Liss. Ahora se encontraba más calmada. Los hechos acaecidos en el baile todavía le dolían, pero Christian había logrado mitigar ese dolor, aunque no sabía decir si él lo había logrado con ese pico de oro suyo o mediante su encanto físico. Me daba igual mientras se sintiera feliz y no cometiera ningún despropósito. Regresé a mí misma.

"Y yo que pensaba embriagarme esta noche" – suspire en derrota

Iba a armarse un lío de primera, seguro. Las acusaciones respectivas de Mia y de Jesse iban a poner calientes las cosas en la escuela. A mí me expulsarían, lo más probable, y debería ir a vivir con un puñado de dhampir de baja estofa. Al menos, Lissa iba a darse cuenta de que se había aburrido de Aaron y de que quería estar con Christian, pero incluso si eso era lo correcto, eso significaba...

Christian. Christian. Christian estaba herido.

Un pánico atroz abrumaba a mi amiga y yo volvía a deslizarme dentro de su cuerpo. Un grupo de hombres y mujeres se había materializado de la nada en la capilla donde Christian y ella se habían retirado para charlar y los rodeaban a ambos. Christian se antepuso de un salto con lenguas de fuego en los dedos a modo de arma, más uno de los invasores le noqueó gracias a un golpe propinado con un objeto contundente que le dejó desplomado sobre el suelo.

Algo en mi interior se removió al ver su cuero herido deseaba de corazón que estuviera bien, pero no podía malgastar energías preocupándome por él. No cuando Liss está en peligro. Ahora, todos mis temores se centraban en ella. No debía correr la misma suerte, no podía permitirlo, debía impedir que resultara herida. Necesitaba salvarla, sacarla de allí, pero no sabía cómo, pues en esos momentos ella estaba demasiado lejos y yo ni siquiera podía abandonar mi cuarto e ir a por ella.

Los atacantes se aproximaron a Liss, llamándola princesa y tranquilizándola: le dijeron que no debía preocuparse. Luego, se identificaron como guardianes, y eso parecían, desde luego. En todo caso, eran dhampir a juzgar por los movimientos precisos y eficientes, pero ninguno de ellos estaba destinado en la Academia, o al menos yo no los identifiqué, y tampoco Lissa. Además, los guardianes no habrían atacado a Christian ni tendrían interés en atarla ni amordazada.

Algo me obligó a salir de la mente de Liss. Abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor con cara de contrariedad. Necesitaba volver a ella y estar al tanto de los hechos. La conexión entre nosotras solía desvanecerse o interrumpirse, más en esta ocasión daba la impresión de que algo la había cortado y me había echado para devolverme aquí.

Sin embargo, eso no tenía sentido. ¿Qué podía haberme hecho volver...?

Un momento.

Me quedé en blanco.

No era capaz de recordar en qué acababa de estar pensando. Se había esfumado. Mis cavilaciones parecían ser simple estática en mi cerebro. ¿Dónde había estado? ¿Con Lissa? ¿y qué pasaba con ella?

Me puse en pie y me rodeé el torso con los brazos para darme consuelo ante semejante confusión, sentía el vacío en mi mente mientras hacía lo posible por averiguar qué sucedía. Lissa. Guardaba relación con Lissa.

"Dimitri", dijo una voz en mi interior, "acude a Dimitri". Sí, Dimitri. Él podría resolverlo, él podría ayudarme. De pronto, mi cuerpo y mi espíritu se consumían por él y deseaba estar con él más que nada en el mundo. El guardián sabría qué hacer y en el pasado me había dicho que acudiera a él si algo le ocurría a Lissa, aunque era un mal rollo que no me acordase del problema. Aun así, sabía que él se haría cargo de todo.

Llegar al ala de los dormitorios de la plana mayor no era difícil, ya que su objetivo esa noche era no dejarme salir. No sabía cuál era la habitación de Dimitri, pero no importaba, pues una fuerza desconocida me impulsaba hacia él y me urgía a acercarme más y más. El instinto me condujo hasta una de las puertas del pasillo y llamé. Esperé iluminada por la luz del día.

El mentor Belikov abrió al cabo de unos momentos y puso unos ojos como platos al verme. "¿Rose?"

"Déjame entrar. Se trata de Lissa".

Se apartó para dejarme entrar de inmediato. Al parecer, le había sorprendido durmiendo, pues las mantas estaban retiradas de un lado de la cama y la única luz de la habitación era la lamparita de la mesilla. Dimitri sólo llevaba puesta la parte de abajo del pijama y tenía el torso desnudo, no le había visto el pecho antes, y; ¡guau!, estaba estupendo. Debía de haberse duchado hacía poco a juzgar por cómo se enroscaban en torno al mentón los extremos húmedos de su larga melena.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Me lo comí con los ojos, y no era capaz de apartar la mirada. Me acerqué, empujada por la fuerza que me había llevado hasta él. Me embargaba un deseo tan ardiente de ser tocada por él que apenas era capaz de soportarlo. Era tan guapo, tan increíblemente atractivo... Era una sinrazón, y una parte remota de mí así lo decía, pero eso no parecía importar. No mientras estuviera junto a él.

Nos separaba un único paso. No iba a ser fácil besarle en la boca sin colaboración alguna por su parte, por lo que cambié de objetivo y busqué con los labios el sabor de la piel lisa y cálida de su pecho.

"¡Rose!" -exclamó él al tiempo que retrocedía- "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿A ti qué te parece?"

Volví a acercarme a él, impelida por mi necesidad de tocarle, besarle y hacer muchas más cosas.

"¿Estás borracha?" -me preguntó mientras alargaba una mano a modo de aviso.

"No es bebida lo que deseo" -intenté eludirle, pero luego me detuve, momentáneamente insegura-. "Pensé que querías... ¿No me encuentras guapa?"

Jamás me había dicho que me encontraba atractiva ni desde que nos conocíamos ni durante todo el tiempo en que se había ido fraguando aquella atracción mutua. Dimitri la insinuaba, pero no era lo mismo, y a pesar de todas las garantías oídas de labios de otros chicos en el sentido de que yo era la sensualidad hecha carne, necesitaba escuchárselo decir.

"No sé qué ocurre, Rose, pero has de volver a tu cuarto." Avancé hacia él una vez más. Él extendió las manos y me sujetó por las muñecas. Saltó un chispazo en cuanto nos tocamos. Le miré y supe que había olvidado cualquier cosa que le hubiera preocupado hasta ese momento. Esa fuerza desconocida también se había apoderado de él, algo le hacía desearme tanto como yo a él.

Me soltó las muñecas y sus manos empezaron a deslizarse por la piel de mis brazos, subiendo muy despacio. Me atrajo hacia él sin apartar de mí sus negros ojos relucientes por el deseo y me estrechó contra su cuerpo. Alzó una mano hasta situarla alrededor de mi nuca y enroscó los dedos entre los mechones de mi cabello mientras ladeaba mi cabeza y acercaba mi rostro al suyo. Se agachó hasta rozar mis labios con la boca.

"¿Me encuentras guapa?" -repetí, tragando saliva.

Él me miró con extrema seriedad, como de costumbre. – "Creo que eres hermosa."

"¿Hermosa?"

"Tanto que a veces me lastima."

Movió sus labios sobre los míos, con suavidad en un primer momento y luego con mayor fuerza y avidez. Ese beso suyo me encendió. Bajó las manos a lo largo de mis brazos y caderas para llegar hasta el extremo del vestido; luego, tomó la tela con ambas manos y empezó a levantado, rozándome las piernas. Me derretí ante ese contacto y la forma en que sus labios ardían en mi boca. No dejó de levantar el vestido hasta que me lo sacó por encima de la cabeza y lo dejó caer sobre el suelo.

"Sí que te has librado rápido de ese vestido" -observé entre fuertes jadeos. "Pensé que te gustaba."

"y me gusta" -repuso con una respiración tan agitada como la mía -. "Me enloquece."

Y entonces me llevó a la cama.

.

.

.

.

dejen sus comentarios...


	25. Chapter 25

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Richelle Mead.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes

.

.

.

Capitulo 24

.

.

.

Nunca antes había estado del todo desnuda con un chico cerca. Me ponía atacada de los nervios, aunque también me excitaba. Nos aferramos el uno al otro entre las sábanas sin dejar de besarnos. Sus manos y sus labios tomaron posesión de mi cuerpo, provocando espasmos de fuego con el menor roce en la piel.

Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando esto que apenas podía creerme que estuviera sucediendo. La atracción física era magnífica, pero también me gustaba el simple hecho de estar junto a él.

"Roza, Roza..." -murmuraba Dimitri como una letanía.

Entretanto, en algún lugar, en algún sitio de todo aquel maremágnum, sonaba la voz que me había impulsado hasta la habitación de Dimitri. No se parecía a la mía, pero me sentía indefensa ante su sonido, no podía ignorarla. "Sigue junto a él, no te apartes de su lado. No pienses en ninguna otra cosa, salvo en Dimitri. No dejes de tocarle. Olvida todo lo demás."

Yo le prestaba oídos, pero no necesitaba ninguna motivación adicional.

El brillo ardiente de sus ojos me revelaba su deseo de ir mucho más lejos de adonde habíamos llegado, pero se tomaba las cosas con calma, tal vez porque era consciente de que estaba muy nerviosa. No se quitó los pantalones del pijama. Llegó un momento donde cambié de postura y me quedé encima de él con las puntas de los cabellos colgando sobre él, que ladeó levemente la cabeza, lo cual me permitió verle la nuca. Acaricié con las yemas de los dedos las seis minúsculas marcas allí tatuadas.

"¿De verdad mataste a seis strigoi?" -él asintió-. "iQué pasada!"

Me tomó por el cuello para luego atraerme hacia él y besarme.

"No te preocupes. Algún día tendrás muchas más que yo."

"¿Sientes algún remordimiento?"

"¿Eh...?"

"Por matarlos. Me dijiste durante el viaje que eso era lo correcto, pero todavía te perturba. Por esa razón vas a la iglesia, ¿a que sí? Te veo allí durante la misa, pero en realidad tienes la mente en otro sitio."

Esbozó una sonrisa, en parte sorprendido y en parte divertido por el hecho de que hubiera adivinado otro de sus secretos.

"¿Cómo te enteras de esas cosas...? No siento remordimiento alguno, es sólo... tristeza. Todos ellos habían sido humanos, dhampir o moroi. Es una lástima, eso es todo, pero ha de hacerse. Cuando llegue el momento lo entenderás. Todos debemos hacerlo en ocasiones y a veces eso me duele, y la capilla es buen lugar para meditar sobre ese tipo de cosas. De vez en cuando me siento en calma allí, pero no a menudo. Encuentro más paz en tu compañía."

Rodó sobre sí mismo hasta ponerse de nuevo encima de mí y volver a besarme, cada vez con más fuerza y urgencia. «Ay, Dios», pensé, «al fin voy a hacerlo. Es esto. Puedo sentirlo».

Debió de ver la resolución en mis ojos, ya que deslizó las manos por detrás de mi cuello sin dejar de sonreír a fin de soltar el broche de la cadena de oro regalada por Victor. Tuve la impresión de haber recibido una bofetada cuando el colgante se deslizó y quedó entre sus dedos. Parpadeé, sorprendida.

Dimitri debió de notar algo muy similar. – "¿Qué ocurre?"-preguntó.

"No lo sé."

Me sentí como si intentara despertar después de un sueño profundo de dos días. Debía recordar algo...

…algo sobre Lissa.

Notaba la cabeza espesa, pero no era dolor ni vértigo, sino la desaparición de la voz. Ya no escuchaba en mi interior ese apremio machacón de que me acercara a Dimitri. Eso no significaba que ya no le deseara, ¿vale?, pues estaba fenomenal verle con esos pantalones de pijama y el pelo castaño fluyendo sobre un lado del semblante, pero había desaparecido esa influencia exterior que me empujaba hacia él y dios por supuesto que no quería perder mi virginidad no estaba lista para ello, no aún. Todo era de lo más extraño.

Frunció el ceño y dejó de dar vueltas. Atrajo hacia sí la joya y la recogió tras unos segundos de cavilación. El deseo apareció otra vez en sus facciones en cuanto tocó la cadena de oro. Deslizó la mano libre sobre mi cadera y de pronto me asaltó otra embestida de lujuria enfebrecida. Noté una arcada en el estómago mientras se me ponía carne de gallina y empezaba a respirar pesadamente. Sus labios se movieron sobre los míos otra vez.

Una resistencia luchaba por abrirse paso desde mi interior.

"Lissa" -murmuré, cerrando los ojos con fuerza-. "He de decirte algo sobre Lissa, pero no logro recordarlo... ¡Qué rara me siento!"

"Lo sé" -repuso, sosteniéndome todavía. Reposó la mejilla sobre mi frente-. "Hay algo extraño aquí..." -abrí los ojos cuando noté que retiraba el rostro-. "¿Es ésta la cadena que te regaló el príncipe Victor?"

Asentí con la cabeza. Pude ver detrás de sus ojos cómo empezaba a hilvanar pensamientos muy despacio y a salir del trance. Retiró las manos de mis caderas con un suspiro hondo y luego se apartó de mi lado.

"¿Qué haces?" -exclamé-.

No me escucho, se bajó de la cama, llevándose consigo el collar, lo cual me hizo sentirme como si me hubieran arrancado una parte de mí, pero al mismo tiempo comencé a experimentar la sensación de haberme recobrado, como si lograra pensar con claridad otra vez, sin que mi cuerpo adoptara todas las decisiones por mí.

Por otra parte, él tenía aspecto de estar consumido por una pasión animal y daba la impresión de hacer un gran esfuerzo mientras cruzaba la habitación en dirección a la ventana. Consiguió abrirla con una sola mano, dejando que entrara un soplo de aire helado. Me froté los brazos con las manos para calentarme.

"¿Qué estás haciendo...?" -intuí la respuesta en ese momento y salté disparada de la cama, tarde para impedir que tirara la cadena por la ventana-." ¡No! ¿Sabes cuánto debe de haber costa…?"

Ya no me sentí a punto de despertar, sino completamente despierta, cuando la joya desapareció de la habitación. Estaba dolorida y sorprendida.

Miré a mi alrededor: me hallaba desnuda en la habitación de Dimitri y la cama estaba deshecha. Que alguien me diga que no tuvimos sexo, porque odiaría haber perdido mi virginidad y no saberlo.

Pero todo eso no era nada en comparación con el alcance de mi siguiente pensamiento.

"¡Lissa!" -exclamé con voz ahogada.

En ese momento me vino todo a la cabeza: los recuerdos y las emociones, de hecho, toda la conmoción interior de Lissa se desparramó sobre mí de un modo inquietante. Estaba asustada, muy asustada. Todas esas sensaciones pretendían absorberme y llevarme de vuelta a su cuerpo, pero no se lo permití. Todavía no. Luché contra ella, pues necesitaba quedarme donde estaba. Le conté a Dimitri de forma atropellada todo cuanto había sucedido.

Él reaccionó sin dejarme terminar de hablar: parecía un dios airado mientras se vestía de forma precipitada y luego me ordenó hacer lo mismo, lanzándome una sudadera con un lema escrito en cirílico para que la llevara encima de mi descocado atuendo.

Las pasé canutas para poder seguirle mientras bajaba por las escaleras, pues esta vez no ralentizó el paso para esperarme. Habían comenzado los gritos cuando llegué, pues él ya había llamado a quien correspondiera. Se oían órdenes por todas partes. No tardamos en llegar junto a la oficina de la directora, donde ya habían llegado Kirova y otros profesores, además de la mayoría de los guardianes del instituto, y todos se pusieron a hablar a la vez mientras yo notaba el temor creciente de Lissa y la percibía cada vez más lejos.

El entrar en la dirección me recordó que no estuve en ella para ser castigada desde que volvimos a la academia, la única conversación real que tuvo lugar entre Kirova y yo aparte del día en que me concedió el permiso para ir a la iglesia, fue la que tuvimos el mismo día de nuestro regreso

 _Desviando su mirada por segunda vez en esta reunión, miré al suelo, era consciente de la presencia de Lissa, que estaba mi lado y de su propio coraje que me estaba quemando por la conexión. Por último, suspiré y miré de nuevo a la directora._

 _"Muy bien. Acepto". "Pero antes, necesito un favor"._

 _"_ _Es privado" –murmure cuando estuvo a punto de exigir que hablara._

 _Ella me estudio con un poco de desconfianza. Bueno, no me puedo quejar por eso acababa de ser traída después de huir por el mundo con el último miembro de los Dragomir, solo se me permitió quedarme bajo matricula condicional y ahora estaba pidiendo favores._

 _"_ _Bien" asintió despechando a los demás de la oficina y ordenándoles esperar a fuera, dejándonos solo a las dos "¿Entonces señorita Hathaway?" –pidió desde su asiento_

 _"_ _Vamos Kirova, hemos pasado el suficiente tiempo juntas puedes llamarme Rose."_

 _"_ _Después de lo que hiciste no estoy tan segura de ello, Rosemarie" me llamo por mi nombre completo solo para molestarme, sabia cuanto odie eso. Sobre todo, después de la cantidad de castigos que recibe por ir en contra de quien se atreviera a llamarme así. Me guarde mi comentario, solo le mire fijamente. "¿Y bien? ¿Crees que estas en posición de pedir cualquier cosa?"_

 _"_ _No es nada de otro mundo." -le dije- "No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes directora Kirova". Asintió dándome permiso para continuar. Tampoco es como si realmente lo necesitara. "Solo quiero algunos pares de lentillas y tintes para el cabello" Añadí con un poco de pesar- "pueden ser en cualquier color realmente no me importa, aunque preferiría conservar mi cabello cual tal es. Me imagino que esto va de la mano con seguir todas las reglas"_

 _De pronto una mirada cansada y de comprensión ocupo su rostro. Suspiro negando. "No tienes necesidad de nada de eso, Rose."_

 _Le di una mirada escéptica "¿En serio? la última vez que me negué a cualquiera de estas dos cosas yo- vacile un poco, esforzándome por alejar los recuerdos de mi mente- "Yo terminé en un maldito calabozo" la sorpresa en sus ojos me dijo que no esperaba que yo en cualquier momento tocara este tema. En mi vida esto era algo tabú, más bien algo prohibido de mencionar como lo fueron para nuestra sociedad los morois que se convertían por voluntad propia en strigoi._

 _"_ _No te paso nada fuera de la academia en este par de años, no e pasara nada en nuestra protección" debatió con una ferocidad que era extraño ver en ella muy a menudo. El silencio que continuo fue mi notificación que estaba siendo despedida de esa reunión, así que me levante y comencé la marcha, recordando que ahora tendría que dirigirme con el orientador, pero antes de salir de la habitación su voz me tuvo "Mientras estés en la academia te mantendremos a salvo" – asentí en su dirección_

 _"_ _Hasta luego, Directora Kirova"_

 _"_ _Rosemarie"_

Alejando el recuerdo de mi mente, me centre en lo que realmente importaba: Lissa. Pedí a gritos que alguien se apresurara a hacer algo, pero nadie salvo Dimitri parecía creer mi historia sobre el rapto de Lissa hasta que alguien regresó de la capilla y otros guardianes verificaron que ella no estaba en el campus.

Christian entró con paso tambaleante, sostenido por dos guardianes. Poco después se personó la doctora Olendzki a fin de hacerle un reconocimiento rápido y limpiarle la sangre de la herida del cogote.

«Al fin va a ocurrir algo», dije para mis adentros. "¿De cuántos strigoi hablamos?" -me preguntó uno de los guardianes.

"¿Cómo rayos han conseguido entrar?" -masculló otro en voz baja.

Les miré fijamente.

"¿Qué...? Ninguno de ellos era strigoi". Todos los ojos se posaron en mí.

"¿y quién más ha podido llevársela?" -inquirió Kirova-. "Has interpretado mal la... visión". Quería resoplar y decirle que no era maldita gitana, viendo en una estúpida bola de cristal, pero esa pregunta golpeo duro en mi mente

"No. Estoy segura". -murmure observando una de las ventanas pintadas- "Se trataba de... eran... guardianes".

"Ella está en lo cierto" -convino Christian con un hilo de voz, todavía bajo los cuidados de la doctora. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando le limpió en la parte posterior de la cabeza-. "Eran guardianes".

"Eso es imposible" -dijo alguien.

"No eran de la Academia" -me froté la frente e hice de tripas corazón para no zanjar la conversación e ir a por Lissa. Mi mosqueo fue a más-. "¿Vais a moveros de una vez? Liss se encuentra cada vez más lejos"- Mete tenían harta, nadie actúa, solo me miran en vez de ponerse en marcha haciendo que la angustia en mi aumentara

"¿Estás diciendo que un grupo de guardianes sobornados se ha colado entre estos muros y la ha raptado?" -preguntó Kirova. Su tono de voz daba a entender que yo estaba hablando en broma haciéndome querer maldecirlos a todos.

"Kahrolası pislikler, aptal, beceriksizler. Kahrolası kıçını kaldır ve bir şeyler yap, burada ne yapıyorlar, ama hiçbir şey yapmıyorlar mı? Aptalca bir aksama olmadan her şeyi kendim yapabilseydim ayrılırdım. Ayak tırmalıkları, işe yaramaz* - La risa quejumbrosa y un poco histérica risa de Ozera me saco de mi divagación, haciéndome consiente nuevamente de lo que me rodeaba y de como todas las personas en la sala me miraban entre confundidos y extrañados a excepción de Alberta que tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y el tonto de Christian. No tenía idea de lo que sucedía

"Sen, sadece hepsine Türkçe hakaret ettin ve hiçbirinin söylediğin şeyin en uzak fikri yoktu*" -ofreció Christian recuperando la compostura, podía oír la aprobación en su voz. Le hubiera sonreído de no haberme dado cuenta en ese momento que acaba de gritarle mis pensamientos sobre su rápida labor por traer a Liss de vuelta a los guardianes de la academia y que lo había hecho en turco. Aunque, me sorprendió un poco que justamente el fuera un de las únicas dos personas que entendió por completo mi famélico discurso.

"En azından ceza almayacağım*". Le respondí

Dimitri junto a Kirova me miro levantando una de sus cejas pidiendo qe aclarara lo que acaba de suceder

"¿Qué?" me queje- "Yo, al igual que los demás puedo poner atención en algunas de mis clases"

Alberta, me dio una mirada de _esto no se queda así_ antes de volver a lo importante "¿Podrías comprobar a la Princesa?"

"Sí" –respondí de inmediato, tomando asiento en la silla de la directora, debo admitir que siempre he querido estar de este lado del escritorio. Me saqué de encima la sujeción mental, poco a poco y con cuidado, y volé enseguida a la cabeza mi amiga. Vi un cochazo caro de cristales tintados para impedir el paso de la luz. Tal vez fuera «de noche» entre aquellas paredes, pero era pleno día en el resto del mundo. Uno de los guardias de la capilla iba al volante y otro ocupaba el asiento del copiloto. Le identifiqué. Era Spiridon. Lissa estaba sentada en la parte posterior con las manos atadas, entre un guardia y...

"Trabajan para Victor Dashkov" -anuncié con voz entrecortada, concentrándome otra vez en Kirova y los demás-. "Están a sus órdenes".

"¿El príncipe Victor Dashkov?" -preguntó con sorna uno de los guardianes.

Como si hubiera otro maldito Victor Dashkov.

"Como si hubiera otro jodido Victor Dashkov" murmure con sequedad-"Haced algo, por favor" -me quejé mientras me sujetaba la cabeza entre las manos-. "Siguen alejándose. Están a..." -miré por la ventanilla del vehículo y una imagen onduló delante de mis ojos-. "Están en la autovía 83. Se dirigen hacia el sur."

"¿Tan lejos ya? ¿Cuánto hace que se marcharon de aquí? ¿Por qué no has dado la alarma antes?"

Miré a Dimitri con ansiedad.

"Estaba sometida a un hechizo de coerción" -contestó él, arrastrando las palabras-. "El príncipe Victor le regaló un collar con un hechizo de coerción. Eso la impulsó a atacarme".

"No hay nadie capaz de usar esa clase de coerción" -exclamó Kirova-. "Nadie ha realizado uno desde hace siglos". Aunque cualquiera podría haber creído esto, pues no era común ver que sucediera, yo, había visto la coerción de primera mano y no cerraba mi mente ante tal idea claro, aunque también fui la victima del encantamiento he visto a Liss utilizarla en incontables ocasiones de maneras que tampoco deberían ser posibles. Aun así, había algo que me decía que ni ella misma creía en su declaración, su voz tenía un tinte de miedo histérico, ese que suelen tener las personas cuando se sienten descubiertos y quieren ocultar algo.

"Bueno, pues alguien lo hizo. Transcurrió bastante tiempo para cuando la reduje y le quité el collar" -agregó Dimitri con el semblante perfectamente sereno, ajeno al comportamiento de la profesora.

Nadie cuestionó esa versión de la historia.

Al fin, se ponía en acción. Nadie deseaba llevarme, pero Dimitri y Alberta –a regañadientes la última- insistieron al darse cuenta de que yo podía conducirles hasta Lissa. Tres grupos de guardias se lanzaron en pos de los raptores en los siniestros SUV de color negro. Me monté en el primero y me coloqué en el asiento del copiloto mientras Dimitri conducía. Se fueron desgranando los minutos en silencio, roto sólo las contadas ocasiones en que yo les informaba.

"Siguen circulando por la 83, pero están a punto de llegar a una salida. No han acelerado. No quieren que la policía los detenga".

Dimitri asintió sin mirarme. Él sí estaba pisando a fondo el acelerador, de eso no me cabía duda alguna.

Estuve mirándole por el rabillo del ojo mientras revivía en mi mente todos los hechos de esa noche. Rememoré todo de nuevo, en especial la forma en que me miraba y me besaba.

Pero ¿qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Una ilusión? ¿Un engaño? De camino hacia el coche, me había dicho que habíamos actuado impelidos por un hechizo de coerción fijado en el collar, una coerción de lujuria. Sabia sobre lo poderosa de la coerción, pero jamás en la vida había oído hablar de algo semejante, y escurrió el bulto cuando le pedí más información, limitándose a decir que era un tipo de nigromancia antigua ya en desuso empleada por los ejecutantes del elemento tierra.

"Están tomando un desvío" -anuncié de pronto-. "No veo el nombre, pero lo sabré cuando estemos cerca".

Dimitri soltó un gruñido en señal de asentimiento y yo me hundí todavía más en el asiento.

¿Qué significado tenía lo de esa noche? ¿Representaba algo para él? Para mí suponía muchísimo.

"Ahí" -le advertí al cabo de unos veinte minutos, e indiqué el camino sin asfaltar por donde había girado el coche de Víctor.

Nuestro vehículo estaba más preparado para correr sobre la gravilla, y eso nos daba un plus. Avanzábamos en un silencio absoluto, sólo roto por el crujir de los guijarros debajo de las llantas. A ambos laterales del vehículo se arremolinaban las dos nubes de polvo levantadas por las llantas a nuestro paso.

"Están girando de nuevo".

Los fugitivos se alejaban más y más de las rutas principales. Nosotros los seguimos todo el rato gracias a mis indicaciones. Al final, percibí cómo se detenía el coche de Victor.

"Han frenado delante de una pequeña cabaña" -avisé-. "La están llevando dentro".

«¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué va a pasar?».

Era Lissa, encogida de miedo. Me había zambullido en su ser a causa de la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

"Vamos, chiquilla" -repuso Víctor al tiempo que entraba en la cabaña con dificultad, apoyándose en su bastón, mientras uno de los escoltas le mantenía abierta la puerta. Victor se sentó en frente de ella. Un guardián clavó una mirada de aviso en Liss cuando ella hizo ademán de ponerse en pie-. "¿De veras piensas que voy a hacerte daño?". Quería gritarle que ya la había secuestrado, la sola palabra secuestro enviaba escalofríos por mi columna. Solo rogaba al cielo que Victor no fuera tan maldito, como lo fue él.

"¿Qué ha sido de Christian?" -chilló ella, ignorando la pregunta del anciano. "¿Está muerto?"

"¿El joven Ozzera? No era mi intención que eso sucediera. No esperábamos que estuviese allí. Nuestro plan consistía en atraparte a solas y convencer a los demás de que habías vuelto a fugarte. Ya habíamos empezado a hacer circular rumores en ese sentido".

¿Nuestro? ¿Habíamos? Esa semana habían vuelto a escucharse esas historias, y recordaba el origen de las mismas: Natalie.

"¿Y ahora? No lo sé" -suspiró y estiró los brazos en gesto de impotencia-. "Dudo que alguien vaya a relacionamos con tu desaparición incluso en el caso de que no se crean la historia de tu huida. El mayor lastre de todos es Rose, y teníamos intención de matarla, dejando creer a los demás que también ella había huido, pero resultó imposible después del numerito que montó durante el baile. Por suerte, tenía un plan B para asegurarme de que estuviera ocupada durante un buen rato, probablemente hasta mañana. Luego, deberemos afrontar ese problema".

Podría besar a Mia en este momento.

Víctor no había contado con que Dimitri descubriera lo del conjuro. Había supuesto que los dos íbamos a estar demasiado ocupados toda la noche como para darnos cuenta. "¿Por qué...?" -inquirió Lissa-. "¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?"

Los ojos verdes del príncipe se dilataron. Me recordaron a los del padre de Lissa. Tal vez fueran sólo parientes lejanos, pero los Dragomir y los Dashkov tenían los ojos del mismo tono verde jaspeado.

"Me sorprende el que debas preguntármelo, cielo. Te necesito, necesito que me cures".

La realización de todo lo acontecido en la academia desde nuestra llegada me golpeo, me golpeo como un grande y fuerte muro de concreto.

Bufe en mi asiento junto a Dimitri "Por supuesto que lo necesitas maldito"

.

.

.

.

traducciones:

Por favor, disculpen si son malas. no tengo conocimientos sobre esta lengua, así que lo hice con el traductor de google

 **1\. Kahrolası pislikler, aptal, beceriksizler. Kahrolası kıçını kaldır ve bir şeyler yap, burada ne yapıyorlar, ama hiçbir şey yapmıyorlar mı? Aptalca bir aksama olmadan her şeyi kendim yapabilseydim ayrılırdım. Ayak tırmalıkları, işe yaramaz**

Malditos bastardos, estúpidos, incompetentes. Muevan sus malditos traseros y hagan algo ¿para que demonios están acá sino hacen nada? Si pudiera hacerlo todo yo sola sin su estupida interrupcion ya me hubiera largado. Estorbos, inútiles

 **2\. Sen, sadece hepsine Türkçe hakaret ettin ve hiçbirinin söylediğin şeyin en uzak fikri yoktu.**

Tu, simplemente acabas de insultarlos a todos en turco y ninguno tiene ni la mas maldita remota idea de lo que dijiste

 **azından ceza almayacağım.**

Al menos no recibire un castigo por ello.


	26. Chapter 26

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Richelle Mead.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes

.

.

.

CApitulo 25

.

.

.

"¿Curarte?" Cuestiono ella

"Tú eres la única forma" -repuso él con paciencia-. "No hay otra cura para esta enfermedad mía. Te he observado durante años a fin de asegurarme de que estaba en lo cierto". Lissa sacudió la cabeza.

"No... no puedo, no puedo hacer algo así".

"Tienes unos poderes de sanación increíbles. Nadie se ha hecho una idea exacta de hasta qué punto son fuertes".

"No sé de qué me hablas..."

"Vamos, Vasilisa. Estoy al corriente de lo del cuervo, pues Natalie te vio hacerlo, y no te ha perdido la pista desde entonces, y sé cómo curaste a Rose".

Liss comprendió la inutilidad de negarlo.

"Eso fue... distinto. Rose no estaba tan mal, pero tú... No soy capaz de vencer una enfermedad genética como el síndrome de Sandovsky".

"¿Que Rase no estaba tan mal?" -se echó a reír-. "No me refiero a la curación de su tobillo, aunque fue impresionante, sino al accidente de coche. En realidad, tienes razón, ¿sabes? Rose no estaba «tan mal». Ella murió".

Dejó que las palabras causaran su efecto.

"Eso no... Rose vivió" -se las arregló para decir al final.

"No, bueno, sí, sí vivió, pero he estudiado todos los informes: no había modo alguno de que hubiera sobrevivido, no con semejantes heridas. Tú la curaste y la trajiste de vuelta" -suspiró de nuevo en un gesto que denotaba en parte cansancio y en parte sabiduría-. "Venía sospechándolo hacía mucho tiempo e intenté que lo repitieras para verificar hasta qué punto eras capaz de controlar ese proceso".

Lissa jadeó al comprender por fin lo que yo haba descubierto desde el momento en que hizo su petición inicial. –"Tú estabas detrás de lo de los animales".

"Con ayuda de Natalie".

"¿Por qué hacer algo así? ¿Cómo fueron capaces? No sabes lo difícil y doloroso que han sido tus estúpidas pruebas"

"Debía saberlo, Vasilisa. Sólo me quedan unas pocas semanas de vida y si de verdad puedes resucitar a los muertos, entonces puedes curar el síndrome de Sandovsky. Antes de raptarte necesitaba saber si eras capaz de curar a voluntad o si lo hacías únicamente en arrebatos de pánico, como cuando sucedió el accidente.

"Pero ¿por qué raptarme?" -una chispa de rabia prendió en el interior de Lissa-. "Eres mi tío, el pariente más cercano que me queda aparte Rose. Si piensas que puedo hacerlo y quieres que lo haga, ¿por qué no me lo has pedido?" -la alteración de la voz y el torbellino interior de mi amiga revelaban que ella no estaba completamente segura de ser capaz de curarle-. "¿Por qué me has secuestrado?"

"Porque no es un asunto de una sola vez. Me ha llevado mucho tiempo averiguar qué eres, y para eso he debido repasar viejas historias y conseguir papiros custodiados en museos moroi. Cuando leí los textos sobre el empleo del espíritu..."

"¿El empleo de qué...?" _Espíritu-_ la palabra resonó en mi mente y se sintió correcta – _espíritu- susurre en mi propio cuerpo._

"El espíritu, ése es tu elemento".

"Todavía no me he especializado en ningún elemento. Estás loco".

"¿De dónde crees que vienen esos poderes tuyos? El espíritu es otro elemento. La dinastía mayormente bendecida con este regalo ha sido la de la familia principal, uno solo que otro moroi, no perteneciente al clan mayor domina este elemento haciéndolo extraño y desconocido para los demás, quizás esta es una de las razones por la que los números de sus descendientes vivos son tan bajos claro, sin mencionar, el costo que tendrá para ellos los otros tipos de magia que puede utilizar y que son imposibles que cualquier otro moroi pueda controlar"

La mente de Lissa no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo de su secuestro y a la posible verdad de mi resurrección. Por otro lado, el discurso histórico de Victor tenía la mayor parte de mi atención.

Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, aun cuando no sea nada común, ¡habría oído hablar de ese otro elemento! O de alguien que lo poseyera. Si algún miembro de la familia principal lo tuviera seria conocido ¿No? No- se respondió ella misma, como lo dijo Victor, la magia que corre por la sangre de dicho linaje real es un misterio para la mayoría, sino, era que para todos.

"Ya nadie sabe nada del espíritu. Ha sido olvidado y cuando alguien se decanta por él, los demás no le entienden y llegan a la conclusión de que esa persona no se ha especializado en ningún elemento".

"Mira, si pretendes hacerme sentir..." -enmudeció de forma repentina. Estaba enfadada y atemorizada, pero detrás de esos sentimientos, su mente racional había seguido procesando la información sobre los ejercitantes del espíritu y dicha especialización. Entonces lo comprendió todo-. "Ay, Dios mío. San Vladimir y la señora Karp".

El príncipe le dirigió una mirada de entendimiento. – "Lo has sabido todo el tiempo".

"¡No, lo juro! Es sólo algo que Rose estuvo investigando... Ella aseguraba que ellos eran como yo. Solo que… sabía que tenía razón, ero era demasiado para ser cierto y no quise creerlo".

Las noticias eran demasiado sorprendentes para Lissa y ella pasó de estar asustada a estar completamente aterrada.

"Son como tú. Los libros definen al santo como un hombre «lleno de espíritu»" - Victor pareció encontrar eso de lo más divertido. Me entraron ganas de arrearle un guantazo al ver esa sonrisilla suya.

"Pensé..." - Liss todavía deseaba que él se equivocara, pues la perspectiva de estar especializada en un elemento tan estrambótico era mucho peor que la de no tener especialización alguna-. "Siempre había pensado que se referían al Espíritu Santo".

"Y así lo creen todos, pero no: es algo completamente distinto, un elemento existente en el interior de todos nosotros, un elemento primordial capaz de concederte un control indirecto sobre los demás".

Al parecer, mi teoría sobre la especialización de Lissa en todos los elementos no estaba tan traída por los pelos, ni mucho menos la de quizás tendría algún elemento de esos extraños que manipulaba la familia principal, según el desquiciado Dashkov ellos eran quien comúnmente poseían este elemento. Mi amiga tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por asimilar todas esas noticias sin perder la calma.

"Eso no responde a mi pregunta. No importa que yo tenga la cosa esa, el espíritu, o lo que sea. No tenías necesidad alguna de raptarme".

"Como ya has visto con tus propios ojos, el espíritu puede curar heridas físicas, pero, ay, por desgracia, sólo es bueno para cortes y heridas directas. Prodigios de un solo acto como el tobillo de Rose. Heridas de accidentes. Sin embargo, las enfermedades crónicas, como el síndrome de Sandovsky, por ejemplo, requieren una curación continua o de lo contrario se reproducirían, y eso es lo que me sucedería. Te necesito, Vasilisa. Necesito tu ayuda para luchar contra la enfermedad y superarla, y así poder vivir".

"Eso no explica lo del secuestro" -arguyó ella-. "Te habría ayudado si me lo hubieras pedido".

"No te habrían dejado... El concilio... La escuela... la misma Tatiana Habrían salido con las monsergas éticas en cuanto hubieran encajado la sorpresa de encontrarse con un especializado en el espíritu. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo se elige a quién curar y a quién no? Dirían que no era justo y que era como jugar a ser Dios. Algunos se preocuparían por el precio que tú habrías de pagar. ¿Y cómo arriesgar al último y valioso Dragomir?"

Ella soltó un respingo, pues sabía muy bien a qué precio se refería Víctor.

Éste asintió al ver su expresión.

"Sí, no voy mentirte pequeña. Va a ser duro y te dejará agotada física y mentalmente, pero ha de hacerse. Lo siento. Se te facilitarán proveedores y otros entretenimientos a cambio de tus servicios".

Ella se levantó de un brinco, pero Ben reaccionó en el acto: avanzó un paso y la empujó, obligándola a sentarse de nuevo.

"¿y luego qué? ¿Vas a mantenerme aquí presa como tu enfermera particular?"

Él volvió a abrir los brazos, un gesto de lo más circunspecto.

"Lo lamento. No tengo elección".

Lissa echaba chispas y la rabia hizo retroceder al miedo en su interior.

"Sí" -replicó en voz baja-, "no tienes elección porque es de mí de quien hablamos".

"Esta vía te conviene más. Bien sabes cómo acabaron los demás: Vladimir pasó los últimos días de su vida loco de remate y tuvieron que encerrar a Sonya Karp, quien vaya casualidad se convirtió en un strigoi. Desde el accidente has experimentado unos traumas que son algo más que el dolor por la pérdida de tu familia. Se deben al uso del espíritu. El percance lo despertó. El temor al ver muerta a Rose le permitió estallar y te permitió curarla. Eso forjó el vínculo existente entre ustedes, pero no es posible reprimirlo una vez fuera. Es un elemento poderoso, y también peligroso. El practicante de la tierra obtiene de ella su poder, e igual sucede con el del aire, pero ¿qué ocurre con el espíritu? ¿De dónde piensas que obtiene el poder?" -ella le miró fijamente-. "Procede de ti, de tu propia esencia. Has de perder parte de la misma para sanar a otros y cuanto más lo hagas, más vas a destruirte. Es inevitable para ti usar tu magia y entre más la uses te consumirás y perderás como los demás. Ya debes de haberlo empezado a notar. He visto cuánto te perturban ciertas cosas, he presenciado indicios de tu fragilidad.

"No soy frágil" -le espetó Lissa-, "y no voy a enloquecer. Voy a dejar de usar el espíritu antes de que las cosas vayan a peor".

"¿Vas a dejar de usarlo?" -él esbozó una sonrisa-. "¿Podrías dejar de respirar? El espíritu tiene sus propios designios... Siempre sientes la urgencia de ayudar y de curar. Forma parte de tu esencia. Lograste resistirte a los animales, pero no te lo pensaste dos veces a la hora de curar a Rose. Ni siquiera puedes evitar el uso de la coerción, un don para el cual tienes una especial facilidad gracias al espíritu, y siempre va a ser así. No puedes evitar al espíritu. Te conviene más quedarte aquí aislada, lejos de cualquier otra fuente de tensión. Acabarías convirtiéndote en alguien cada vez más inestable si permanecieras en la Academia o empezarían a atiborrarte de pastillas. Te sentirías mejor, pero eso atrofiaría tu poder y de igual manera te destrozaría".

Percibí cómo se asentaban en el interior de Liss una calma y una confianza desconocidas durante los dos últimos años.

"Te quiero, tío Víctor, pero soy yo, y no tú, quien ha de tratar con eso y decidir qué debo hacer. Me estás obligando a renunciar a mi vida por la tuya, y eso no es justo".

"Es una cuestión de qué vida tiene más valor. Yo también te quiero, y mucho, pero los moroi se están desmoronando. Nuestro número es cada vez menor e irá a menos mientras permitamos que los strigoi nos den caza. Antes, solíamos perseguirlos con saña, pero ahora Tatiana y los demás líderes prefieren la ocultación. Os mantienen a ti y a tus pares aislados. ¡En los viejos tiempos se habrían entrenado con sus guardianes y habrían aprendido a usar la magia como arma! Eso se acabó. Ahora nos mantenemos a la espera. Ahora somos víctimas" - Lissa y yo pudimos ver la vehemencia de su pasión en el posterior cruce de miradas-. "Yo habría cambiado eso de haber sido rey. Habría traído una revolución como no hubieran imaginado los moroi ni los strigoi. Yo debí haber sido el heredero de Tatiana, y ella estaba dispuesta a elegirme como tal antes de que descubrieran la enfermedad, y entonces ya no lo hizo. Si me curase... Podría tomar mi legítima posición si me curase".

Esas palabras dispararon en el fuero interno de Lissa un repentino debate sobre la situación de los moroi. Ella jamás había considerado la opción de su tío: cómo serían las cosas si los moroi y sus guardianes lucharan codo con codo para librar al mundo de la plaga maligna de los strigoi, pero eso también le hizo recordar su credo cristiano y la obligación de no usar la magia como arma. Incluso aunque valorase las convicciones de Víctor, ninguna de las dos pensábamos que las mismas valieran tanto como para justificar lo que él pretendía obligarle a hacer a Lissa.

"Lo siento" -cuchicheó ella-, "lo siento por ti, pero no me obligues a hacer esto, por favor".

"He de hacerlo".

Ella le miró fijamente a los ojos. "Yo no lo haré".

El príncipe ladeó la cabeza y alguien salió de las sombras de la esquina. Era un moroi a quien no había visto jamás. Dio un rodeo, se puso detrás de Lissa y le liberó las manos.

"Te presento a Kenneth" - Victor tendió sus manos hacia las manos recién desatadas de Liss-. "Vasilisa, por favor, toma mis manos y haz que tu magia fluya por mi cuerpo tal y como hiciste con Rose".

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No".

"Por favor. Vas a curarme de uno u otro modo" -esta vez habló con tono menos amable-. "Preferiría que lo hicieras al tuyo y al nuestro".

La amenaza directa en su declaración hizo que una descarga de miedo recorriera mi columna vertebral, la sola idea de imaginar a Lissa torturadora, lastimada me hacía temblar de temor, pero también alimentaba mi ira. Haciendo que mi determinación de llegar a ella fuera más fuerte a cada instante.

Liss volvió a negar con la cabeza y el príncipe hizo un leve gesto hacia Kenneth.

Y entonces fue cuando comenzó el dolor. Ella gritó, y yo también.

Dimitri se movió de forma brusca, sobresaltado, y aferró con más fuerza el volante del SUV. Me miró de refilón e hizo intención de detenerse al costado del camino.

"¡No, no, no pares!" -me froté las sienes con las manos-. "¡Debemos llegar ahí cuanto antes!". _Se fuerte Liss_

Alberta se inclinó hacia delante desde su posición en el asiento de atrás y me puso una mano en el hombro. "¿Qué ocurre, Rose?"

Parpadeé para contener las lágrimas.

"La están… la están torturando con... aire. -murmure- Un tipo nuevo, el tal Kenneth, manipula ese elemento contra ella, en su cabeza. La presión es enloquecedora. Parece que la cabeza va a explotarme, bueno, la suya". Termine, podía oír la angustia en mi propia voz.

Dimitri me miró por el rabillo del ojo y pisó el acelerador con más fuerza aún.

Kenneth no se conformó con usar la fuerza física del aire, sino que pronto empezó a influir sobre la respiración de Lissa. A veces le hacía respirar de forma irregular y otras le quitaba el aire, dejándola sin resuello. Soportado como espectadora era terrible y sufrido en carnes propias debía ser peor, por eso tuve claro que yo habría hecho cualquier cosa que me hubieran pedido.

Y al final, Lissa también lo hizo.

Tomó las manos tendidas de Víctor a pesar de estar dolorida y tener borrosa la visión. Jamás había estado presente en su mente cuando ella obraba su magia, por lo cual no sabía qué esperar a ciencia cierta. No percibí nada en un primer momento, excepto una cierta concentración, pero luego fue... Ni siquiera sabría describirlo. Aquello era color, luz, música, vida, gozo, amor, y tantas y tantas cosas maravillosas, todas esas sobre las que se cimienta el mundo y gracias a las cuales merece la pena vivir la vida.

Lissa reunió todas esas maravillas, tantas como fue capaz, y se las transmitió a Victor. Una magia suave y deslumbrante fluyó por nuestros cuerpos. Aquello tenía vida propia, era la vida de Lissa, y aunque se percibía como algo maravilloso, ella se debilitaba más y más mientras todas esas maravillas, atadas por ese elemento misterioso, el espíritu, fluían hacia Víctor, cada vez más recuperado.

La transformación fue sorprendente. La piel de Víctor se alisó. Ya no estaba picado por la viruela ni presentaba arrugas. Los finos cabellos agrisados se espesaron y volvieron a ser negros y sedosos. Los ojos verdes conservaron esa tonalidad jade, pero ahora chispeaban, atentos y llenos de vida.

El príncipe se había convertido en el hombre que ella recordaba de sus días de infancia.

Exhausta, Lissa se desmayó.

Volví a mi cuerpo e hice lo posible por describir lo sucedido a mis compañeros de viaje. El rostro de Dimitri cada vez era más sombrío y empezó a soltar una ristra de palabrotas en ruso cuyo significado no me había enseñado y se negaba hacerlo por más que insistía.

Cuando estábamos a cuatrocientos metros de la cabaña, Alberta efectuó una llamada por el móvil y la caravana se detuvo al borde del camino. Los guardianes, más de una docena, salieron de los vehículos y se agruparon a fin de preparar la estrategia de ataque. Uno de ellos se adelantó para explorar y regresó con un informe acerca del número de personas situadas dentro y fuera del cobertizo. Hice ademán de salir del coche cuando el grupo pareció listo para intervenir, pero Dimitri me detuvo.

"No, Roza, tú te quedas aquí".

"Al diablo con esas monsergas. Debo ir en su ayuda". Él no lo entendía, yo necesitaba ir a Lissa, asegurarme que estuviera bien no solo porque fuera mi compañera de vinculo, mejor amiga o familia, sino, porque yo sabía lo que estaba pasando, lo difícil que era recuperarse de algo como esto. Necesitaba asegurarme que la situación fuera lo menos trauman te posible para ella.

Me tomó la barbilla entre las manos y fijó sus ojos en los míos.

"Ya la has ayudado. Has hecho tu trabajo, y muy bien, además, pero este no es tu lugar. Ella y yo necesitamos que permanezcas a salvo".

Me mordí la lengua al darme cuenta de que una discusión sólo iba a servir para provocar un retraso, de modo que me tragué las protestas y cabeceé fingiendo estar de acuerdo. Él me devolvió el asentimiento y se reunió con los otros; luego, todos se adentraron en el bosque, camuflándose entre los árboles.

Me quede en el auto esperando que los guardianes se internaran en el bosque para escabullirme y llegar allí por mi cuenta. Suspiré, buscando la mente de Liss. Di un puñetazo al respaldo del asiento del copiloto y me dejé caer sobre el mismo. Estaba reventada y soñolienta, pues para mí era de noche por mucho que el sol atravesara los cristales tintados. Había estado en vela todo el tiempo y habían pasado un montón de cosas. Entre el bajón de adrenalina y compartir el dolor de Lissa, me podía haber desmayado igual que ella.

Excepto que ahora se había despertado.

Poco a poco, sus percepciones fueron dominando a las mías. Yacía en la cabaña, tumbada en un sofá, donde la había depositado uno de los asalariados de Víctor tras el desmayo. Los guardianes se hallaban en la cocina e intercambiaban cuchicheos acerca de sus planes. Sólo uno de ellos montaba guardia cerca de Lissa. No iba a ser difícil derribarle cuando Dimitri y sus tipos duros irrumpieran en el interior.

Lissa estudió al único guardián y luego lanzó una mirada de soslayo hacia la ventana. Se las arregló para incorporarse a pesar de estar medio grogui después de la curación. El vigilante se dio la vuelta y la miró con recelo. Ella le miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

"No vas a moverte, haga lo que haga" -le ordenó-. "Cuando me escape, no vas a pedir ayuda ni a decírselo a los demás. ¿De acuerdo?"

El conjuro de coerción se deslizó en la mente del hombre, que cabeceó en señal de asentimiento.

Ella se deslizó hacia la ventana, la abrió y subió la contraventana. No dejaba de darle vueltas a un montón de consideraciones mientras realizaba esos preparativos de fuga. Estaba débil y no sabía a qué distancia se hallaba de la Academia, bueno, de la Academia y de cualquier otro sitio en realidad. Tampoco tenía noción de cuánto iba a poder alejarse antes de que advirtieran su desaparición.

Pero también sabía que no se le iba a presentar otra oportunidad de fuga y no albergaba la menor intención de pasarse el resto de sus días encerrada en ese chamizo en medio del bosque. "Por favor ven rápido Rose" – rezo en su mente

Yo habría celebrado su coraje en cualquier otra ocasión, pero no esta vez, no cuando todos esos guardianes iban a entrar a salvarla, cuando yo estaba esperando mi oportunidad para correr directamente a ella y habría bastado con que se hubiera estado quieta. Por desgracia, ella no podía oír mi aviso.

Solté un taco a voz en grito cuando se subió a la ventana.

"¿Qué...? ¿Qué es lo que ves?" -preguntó una voz detrás de mí.

Salté del asiento como movida por un resorte y me di un golpe en la cabeza contra el techo. Cuando volví la vista atrás descubrí a Christian espiando desde el espacio de carga, detrás de los asientos del fondo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" -inquirí.

"¿Acaso no está claro? Me he colado de rondón".

"Pero ¿no te habían dado un porrazo en la cabeza o algo así?" le dije viendo sus familiares ojos helados.

Se encogió de hombros, como si no le importase. menudo par de locos estaban hechos Lissa y él! No tenían el menor reparo en lanzarse de cabeza a las mayores gestas incluso estando heridos. Aun así, si Kirova me hubiera obligado a quedarme atrás, yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo: esconderme con él hay detrás o quizás habría encontrado la manera de robar un auto y buscarla por mi cuenta, Goliat me ayudaría con eso. Goliat, maldita sea ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Cuando se entere de todo esto querrá despellejarme viva por no informarlo a tiempo. Bueno no es como si en este momento pudiera hacer mucho para buscar su ayuda.

"¿Qué ocurre?" -insistió-. "¿Has visto algo nuevo?"

Se lo expliqué a toda prisa mientras salía del coche. Él me siguió.

"Liss no sabe que nuestros chicos están a punto de acudir en su ayuda. Voy a ir a por ella antes de que la descubran y alguno de esos locos la lastime o acabe matándose de cansancio".

"¿y qué hay de los guardianes...? Me refiero a los de la escuela. ¿Vas a informarles de que se ha escapado?"

Negué con la cabeza.

"Probablemente ya habrán echado abajo la puerta del refugio. Me voy tras Liss" -ella debía hallarse en algún lugar a la derecha de la cabaña. Empezaría por avanzar en esa dirección, pues no podría moverme con mayor precisión hasta encontrarme más cerca, pero debía dar con ella. Al ver el rostro de Christian, no pude evitar dedicarle una seca sonrisa y añadir-: "Y sí, ya lo sé: vienes conmigo".

 _Genial, alguien más por quien preocuparme_. Pensé con cansancio.

.

.

.

.

comentar, por favor


	27. Chapter 27

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Richelle Mead.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes

.

.

.

capitulo 26

.

.

.

Nunca antes había tenido problema alguno por estar fuera de la mente de Lissa, pero también era cierto que jamás nos habíamos visto involucradas en una situación como esta. Liss albergaba unos sentimientos e ideas tan fuertes que seguían tirando de mí mientras corría todo lo posible por el bosque, tratando de orientarme y encontrar la dirección correcta hacia ella.

Christian y yo corrimos entre los arbustos y matorrales de la foresta, alejándonos más y más de la cabaña. Dios, cuánto me habría gustado que Lissa se hubiera quedado allí quietecita. Cuando me puse a correr, valieron la pena las vueltas alrededor de la pista que Dimitri me había obligado a dar. Ella no se movía muy deprisa y yo tenía la impresión de que le estábamos ganando terreno, lo cual me permitía obtener una idea más precisa acerca de su posición. De igual modo, Christian no era capaz de seguirme el paso y ralenticé el ritmo para no dejarle atrás, pero no tardé en darme cuenta de que eso era una sandez.

Y él también.

"Ve" -me instó entre jadeos, y reforzó su indicación haciendo un gesto con las manos.

La llamé por su nombre en cuanto llegué a un punto lo bastante próximo como para imaginar que podía oírme, pero no me contestó Lissa, sino un coro de aullidos y suaves ladridos de perro.

Sabuesos psíquicos. Por supuesto. Víctor había dicho que solía cazar con ellos, pues era capaz de dominar a esas criaturas. Comprendí de pronto por qué nadie en la escuela recordaba haber enviado sabuesos psíquicos tras nuestros pasos en California o Chicago. La Academia no lo había dispuesto, había sido cosa de Víctor. Puff! y Dimitri se atrevió a mirarme como si estuviera loca o como si fuera la peor mentirosa; si, si soy una mentirosa, una genial.

Al cabo de un minuto llegué al calvero donde mi amiga permanecía acurrucada junto a un árbol. A juzgar por su aspecto y las emociones procedentes del vínculo, tendría que haberse desmayado hacía un buen rato y sólo se mantenía despierta gracias a los últimos jirones de su fuerza de voluntad. Permanecía inmóvil y con el rostro lívido, mirando fijamente a la docena de sabuesos psíquicos que la habían acorralado. Entonces me percaté de que estábamos a plena luz del día, lo cual era otro obstáculo con el que ella y Christian debían lidiar en el exterior.

"¡Eh!" -aullé a los canes en un intento de atraer su atención hacia mí.

Victor los había enviado para atraparla, pero yo albergaba la esperanza de que tuvieran autonomía para percibir otra amenaza y responder a ella, especialmente si venía de un dhampir.

La jauría se revolvió hacia mí, tal y como había previsto, mostrando los dientes y chorreando espuma por las fauces.

Los canes guardaban un gran parecido con los lobos, salvo por el pelaje castaño y esos ojos iluminados por unas llamas anaranjadas. Me recordaron al villano de una película en la que una chica que resultó ser una sirena, huía del sabueso endemoniado que trataba de cazarla antes de que ella pudiera volver a su hogar. Era posible que el príncipe les hubiera ordenado no hacer daño a Liss, pero no tenían las mismas instrucciones respecto a mí.

Lobos, igualitos a los de la clase de Ciencias. ¿Qué había dicho la señora Meissner? «Los conflictos se resuelven la mayoría de ocasiones más por una cuestión de personalidad, resolución y fuerza de voluntad». Con esa idea, intenté proyectar una actitud alfa, aunque no terminaba de creerme que la aceptaran. Cualquiera de ellos me aventajaba por mucho. Ah, sí, y también me superaban en número. No, no tenían razón alguna para estar asustados.

Puse cara de póquer, como si aquello fuera otro combate más contra Dimitri, y tomé del suelo una rama del mismo tamaño y peso que un bate de béisbol. Acababa de acomodarlo entre las manos cuando dos perros saltaron sobre mí. Me castigaron con zarpas y dientes, pero conseguí aguantar la posición sorprendentemente bien al mismo tiempo que intentaba recordar y aplicar todo cuanto había aprendido en los dos últimos meses sobre los enfrentamientos contra adversarios de mayor fortaleza y corpulencia.

La idea de herirlos no era de mi agrado, pues me recordaban demasiado a los perros normales, pero era o ellos o yo, y prevaleció el instinto de supervivencia. Logré tumbar a uno, quedó inconsciente o muerto en el suelo, no sabría decirlo, pero el otro seguía acosándome, furioso y muy veloz, vi mi oportunidad y la tome. "Hathaway dos, perros mutantes del demonio cero" –susurre. Sus compañeros parecían listos para unirse a él, pero entonces irrumpió en escena un nuevo competidor, bueno, más o menos: era Christian.

"Largo de aquí" -le ordené a grito pelado mientras me quitaba de encima a mi agresor, cuyas garras rasgaron la piel desnuda de mi pierna. Le había faltado un pelo para hacerme caer. No me había quitado el vestido, aunque me había librado de los zapatos de tacón hacía mucho.

Christian se comportó como todos los tontos enamorados: no me hizo caso y recogió otra rama del suelo para blandirla a continuación ante uno de los sabuesos. Eso nos dejaba, dos contra diez. De súbito, el bosque estalló en llamas y la manada reculó. Seguían impelidos por las órdenes del príncipe Víctor, pero era obvio que temían al fuego.

El cuarto sabueso dio un rodeo para evitar la antorcha y luego atacar a Christian por la espalda y golpearle. El pequeño bastardo era de lo más listo.

El incendio desapareció en cuanto Christian soltó la rama y dos de sabuesos restantes se echaron encima de la figura caída. Di buena cuenta de mi atacante -de nuevo me sentí mal por lo que debí hacer para tumbarlo- y me dirigí hacia esos dos, dándole la espalda a los seis restantes. Al ver la escena ante mis ojos, un dolor e ira desconocida me atravesaron, más rápido de lo que había corrido alguna vez me lance contra ellos, chocando contra ambos cuerpos. Rápidamente me levante del suelo y me agazape junto al cuerpo de Christian, los ocho sabuesos se reunieron ante mi gruñendo, esperaba que en cualquier momento se lanzasen en mi dirección y despedazaran mi cuerpo. Me concentre en todo a mi alrededor todos mis sentidos agudizados ante la amenaza, la casi inexistente respiración de Ozera me dijo que estaba en las ultimas; la realización de este hecho lo removió todo en mí, había algo salvaje tratando de apoderarse de mi ser y cuando uno de los animales hizo el más mínimo movimiento en mi contra un gruñido ensordecedor y casi primitivo emergió de mi pecho.

Me erguí en mi lugar y volví a gruñir contra la jauría, algo en mi interior me gritaba que esto no era normal y que no estaba bien al ver a las criaturas retroceder un paso ante mí, pero el instinto de supervivencia prevaleció de nuevo. Llegaron a mi mente recuerdos de conversaciones con Liss, sobre como ella decía que tenía este don para los animales, así que trate de concentrarme y transmitirles a los sabuesos que era yo quien estaba a cargo, que yo era el alfa. Claro, jamás había hecho nada de esta magnitud antes, pero una vez hice que un perro enorme y salvaje se acurrucara a mis pies como una mansa criatura. Mantuve mi posición y un gruñido bajo y amenazador vibro en mi garganta, podía verlo era como cuando Lissa usa la compulsión en las personas, solo que yo no era tan buena y ellos se resistían ferozmente. Aunque algunos retrocedían un poco o agachaban su cabeza en señal de sumisión no se entregaban por completo y permanecían como una amenaza frente a mí. Estaba comenzando a temer no poder salir de esta, cuando apareció Alberta descargando dos pistolas en los cuerpos de los sabuesos, no supieron que fue lo que les paso.

No pude evitar ver con dolor la docena de cuerpos que nos rodeaba, a pesar de todo, eran criaturas magnificas que ahora descansaban junto al cuerpo de Christian.

El cuerpo de Christian...

Las tres nos precipitamos hacia él "Lissa y yo acudimos prácticamente a gatas". Tuve que desviar la mirada en cuanto le vi. Me dio una arcada y necesité hacer un gran esfuerzo para no vomitar. No estaba muerto todavía, pero le faltaba muy poco, no quería que Christian muriera. Sentía como el cansancio de todo lo sucedido y el peso de esta realización estaban a punto de llevarme a la histeria.

Los enormes y turbados ojos de Lissa intentaron embeberle. Alargó la mano hacia el moribundo con indecisión, pero la dejó caer.

"No puedo" -logró decir con un hilo de voz-, "no me queda suficiente fuerza".

El rostro curtido de Alberta reflejaba compasión y un dolor abrazador. "No podemos dejarle aquí" susurro para ella misma, pero alcance a oírle "Esto no puedo estar pasando"

Me giré para ponerme de frente al moribundo y a continuación me obligué a mirarle y a permitir que me inundaran los sentimientos que el chico despertaba en mi cada vez que lo veía.

"Liss" -la llamé, insegura.

Ella me miró sin verme, como si hubiera olvidado mi presencia. Sin decir palabra, me aparté la melena del cuello y ladeé la cabeza para ofrecérselo. Lissa me miró fijamente durante unos segundos con rostro inexpresivo, hasta que le iluminó los ojos una súbita comprensión.

Se acercó y hundió en mi cuello esos colmillos suyos, ocultos tras una hermosa sonrisa. Un gemidito se escapó de mis labios. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos aquel dulce y maravilloso dolor, seguido por una sensación de júbilo que derramó sobre mí una bendición mareante y gozosa.

Era como estar dentro de un sueño.

No recuerdo del todo cuánto tiempo bebió Lissa de mí.

Probablemente, no mucho, pues ella jamás habría considerado siquiera la posibilidad de tomar una cantidad que pudiera matar a alguien y convertirla en un strigoi. Cuando terminó, Alberta me sostuvo en sus brazos porque empecé a balancearme.

Observé con cierto aturdimiento cómo Lissa se arrodillaba junto a Christian y apoyaba sobre él las manos. A lo lejos podía oírse la estrepitosa llegada de los demás guardianes a través del bosque.

El acto de curación no estaba rodeado de lucecitas ni fuegos artificiales. Tenía lugar de un modo invisible. Ocurría entre Christian y Lissa. El mordisco de Liss había liberado endorfinas, cuya euforia me enturbiaba los sentidos, pero, aun así, era capaz de recordar la sanación de Víctor y los colores maravillosos y la música que debía de estar transmitiendo.

Se obró un milagro delante de nuestros ojos, y Alberta jadeó cuando Christian dejó de sangrar podía sentir su corazón ir más rápido en el pecho de mi ita, sus heridas se cerraron y el color volvió a sus mejillas. Los ojos se le llenaron de vida después de un leve parpadeo, miró a Lissa y sonrió. Era como estar viendo una peli de Disney.

Debí de desmayarme después de eso, pues no recuerdo nada más.

Finalmente, me desperté en la enfermería de la Academia, donde estuvieron metiéndome sueros y azúcar mediante goteros durante dos días. Lissa se pasó a mi lado casi todo el tiempo y lentamente se fueron desgranando los detalles del secuestro.

No nos quedó otro remedio que contarles a Kirova y a unos pocos elegidos lo de los poderes de Lissa y explicarles cómo había curado a Víctor y a Christian, bueno, y también a mí. La noticia les dejó bastante sorprendidos, pero estuvieron de acuerdo en mantenerlo en secreto para el resto de la escuela. Ninguno de ellos se planteó la posibilidad de llevarse a Lissa tal y como había ocurrido con la señora Karp. Más les valía, sino aprenderían de una buena ves de lo que soy capaz.

La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban al loro de que Víctor Dashkov había raptado a Lissa Dragomir, pero no tenían ni idea del motivo. Varios guardianes del príncipe habían muerto durante la operación de rescate encabezada por Dimitri, lo cual fue una verdadera vergüenza si se tenía en cuenta el número realmente bajo de los mismos. El raptor se hallaba en la Academia fuertemente vigilado veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, hasta que llegara un regimiento de guardias reales para hacerse cargo de él. Tal vez los gobernantes moroi fueran soberanos casi simbólicos en el interior de un país con autoridades de mayores poderes, pero contaban con una administración de justicia y yo había oído hablar de sus cárceles. No era un lugar donde me apeteciera estar. La cuestión de Natalie era más peliaguda. Seguía siendo menor de edad, pero había conspirado con su padre. Había traído y llevado animales muertos y no le había quitado el ojo de encima a Lissa, incluso antes de nuestra fuga. Además, ella se había especializado en el uso del elemento tierra, como su padre, y fue ella quien pudrió el banco que me rompió el tobillo. Padre e hija comprendieron que necesitaban hacerme daño para salirse con la suya después de ver cómo yo impedía a Liss curar a la tórtola. No tenían otro modo de conseguir que volviera a realizar curaciones. Natalie únicamente había esperado una buena oportunidad. No estaba encerrada ni nada por el estilo, y los directivos no sabían muy bien qué hacer con ella hasta que llegara una orden real.

Me daba pena, no podía evitarlo. Se mostraba tan torpe y cohibida. Cualquiera podía manipularla, ella habría hecho cualquier cosa si la dejaban a solas con su padre, a quien adoraba y cuya atención deseaba atraer casi con angustia. Las malas lenguas comentaban que se había plantado delante del centro de detención y se había puesto a pedir a gritos que le dejaran ver a su padre. Le habían negado la petición y se la habían llevado de allí a rastras. Si eso era tener un padre, daba gracias por no tener ninguno.

Entretanto, Liss y yo retornamos discretamente nuestra amistad, como si nada hubiera sucedido, aunque en el resto de su mundo no habían dejado de pasar cosas. Ella parecía haber adquirido un nuevo sentido sobre lo que era realmente importante después de tantos nervios y todo aquel dramón. Rompió con Aaron. - _Ya era hora-_ fue lo único que le dije cuando me lo conto. Estoy segura de que lo hizo con todo el tacto del mundo, pero debió de ser un palo para él. Le habían dejado dos veces. Probablemente, el hecho de que la anterior novia se la hubiera pegado de nuevo no iba a ayudarle mucho en su autoestima, sin mencionar que esta lo engaño con dos de su dizque mejores amigos.

Y luego, sin solución de continuidad ni preocuparse lo más mínimo por su reputación, empezó a salir con Christian. Verlos en público cogidos de la mano me ofreció una doble perspectiva. Él mismo no parecía terminar de creérselo y el resto de nuestros compañeros no salían de su asombro, así que como para comprenderlo. Si apenas eran capaces de digerir la existencia de Ozzera, menos aún el hecho de que saliera con alguien como ella.

En lo sentimental, me iba bastante peor que a ella, si es que podía hablarse de algún tema sentimental, ya que Dimitri no me había visitado durante mi convalecencia y las prácticas se habían suspendido de forma indefinida. No fue hasta el cuarto día después del rapto cuando entré en el gimnasio y nos encontramos solos.

Había regresado en busca de mi bolsa de deportes y me quedé helada al verle, era incapaz de hablar. Echó a andar para irse, pero luego se detuvo.

"Rose..." -empezó después de unos momentos bastante incómodos-, debes informar sobre lo sucedido, sobre nosotros..."

Había esperado mucho tiempo para hablar con él, pero no era ésa la conversación que había imaginado. – "No puedo hacerlo, te echarán o algo peor".

"Deberían expulsarme. Obré mal".

"No podías evitarlo. Era el hechizo..."

"Eso da igual. Fue un error, una estupidez..."

¿Un error? ¿Una estupidez? Me mordí el labio mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas que me llenaban los ojos. Hice lo posible para recobrar enseguida la compostura y tratar de que no notara la bófeta verbal que él acababa de darme.

"Bueno, mira, tampoco fue para tanto".

"¿Que no fue...? Me aproveché de ti".

"No, no fue así" -repuse sin alterar la voz.

Sin embargo, algo debió de revelar la nota de mi voz, ya que él me miró a los ojos con verdadera intensidad.

"Te saco siete años, Rose. Eso no significará demasiado dentro de una década, pero ahora es un abismo. Yo soy un adulto y tú, una chiquilla".

Ay. Di un respingo. Habría preferido recibir un puñetazo suyo.

"No parecías pensar que era una chiquilla cuando estabas encima de mí".

Ahora fue su turno de sobresaltarse. Me satisface lograr esa reacción en su persona.

"Eso fue cosa de tu cuerpo... No es eso lo que hace de ti un adulto. Ocupamos dos posiciones muy diferentes. He estado fuera, en el mundo, y he vivido a mi aire, y he matado, Rose, he matado a personas, no a animales, y tú apenas acabas de empezar. Tu vida está relacionada con los deberes, los trapos y los bailes".

"¿y tú crees que no me preocupa nada más?"

"No, por supuesto que no, no del todo al menos, pero eso forma parte de tu mundo. Aún estás creciendo y debes averiguar quién eres y qué es importante para ti. Necesitas seguir en ello. Debes estar con chicos de tu edad" -no quería chicos de mi edad, pero no se lo dije, bueno, por no decir, no dije nada-. "Has de comprender que fue un error incluso si optas no informar, y no va a suceder de nuevo" -agregó.

"¿Por qué?, ¿porque eres demasiado mayor para mí y te sientes responsable?

"No" -respondió con rostro inexpresivo-, "porque no me interesas en ese sentido".

Le miré fijamente. El mensaje de rechazo llegó alto y claro. Todo lo sucedido esa noche, se convertía en polvo delante de mis ojos.

"Eso únicamente ocurrió por la coerción, ¿lo entiendes? Estaba abochornada y enfadada, pero me negué a humillarme todavía más discutiendo o implorando. Me encogí de hombros".

"Claro, comprendido. No es como si me arrojara a cada tío con el que paso el rato" termine al recordar su comentario el día que me encontró con Jesse.

Me pasé el resto del día enfurruñada e ignoré todos los intentos de mis amigos por sacarme de mi cuarto. Resultaba irónico que no deseara salir ahora que Kirova, impresionada por mi actuación durante el rescate, había levantado mi arresto domiciliario.

Al día siguiente, antes de clase, me dirigí adonde mantenían preso al príncipe Víctor. La Academia contaba con unas celdas como Dios manda, con barrotes y una guardia de dos centinelas en el pasillo próximo. Debí usar unas cuantas artimañas y engaños hasta recibir el permiso y entrar a hablar con él. Ni siquiera Natalie lo había logrado, pero uno de los guardias había viajado en la misma SUV que yo y me había visto padecer la tortura sufrida por Lissa. Necesitaba saber qué le había hecho exactamente, le dije, lo cual era una trola como un piano, pero le di pena y se la tragó. Autorizaron una conversación de cinco minutos siempre que me mantuviera en el pasillo a una discreta distancia, de forma que ellos pudieran verme sin escucharme.

Allí, plantada delante de la celda de Víctor, no podía creer que una vez hubiera sentido lástima por él. La contemplación de ese cuerpo suyo, lozano y saludable, me provocó un ataque de rabia. Leía sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre un camastro estrecho. Levantó los ojos del libro cuando escuchó el ruido de mis pasos.

"Vaya, Rose, qué agradable sorpresa. Tus mañas jamás dejan de sorprenderme. Tenía entendido que no permitían visitas".

Me crucé de brazos e intenté adoptar una pose de guardiana para dar una imagen de fiereza absoluta.

"Quiero que acabe con el hechizo de coerción. Bórrelo".

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"El conjuro que lanzó sobre Dimitri y sobre mí".

"Eso se acabó. En cuanto el collar desapareciera de vuestro camino, terminaría, además, con el tiempo se hubiera consumido".

Sacudí la cabeza.

"No, no dejo de pensar en él, y sigo queriendo..." Sonrió sin darse cuenta cuando no terminé la frase.

"Eso ya estaba ahí mucho antes de que yo me metiera mis manos".

"No era así, antes no era tan malo".

"Tal vez no a sabiendas, pero todo lo demás, la atracción física y la conexión mental, ya estaban en ti, y en él. El conjuro no habría podido funcionar de otra manera. El hechizo no añadió nada realmente nuevo, sólo servía para remover las inhibiciones y fortalecer vuestros mutuos sentimientos, intensificarlos".

"¡Miente! Dimitri dice que no siente nada por mí".

"Quién miente es él. El conjuro no habría funcionado de lo contrario, y la verdad, tu guardián lo sabe perfectamente. Belikov no tenía derecho a albergar esos sentimientos, no cuando eres su mucho menor alumna.

Puede perdonarse esa debilidad en ti, pero ¿en él? Debió mostrar más autodominio a la hora de ocultar sus sentimientos. Natalie lo percibió y me lo dijo. Lo observé por mi cuenta y también lo encontré obvio. Eso me proporcionaba la oportunidad perfecta para distraerlos a ambos. Yo coloqué en el collar un hechizo para ambos, y vosotros hicisteis el resto".

"Es usted un sucio bastardo... Hacernos eso a nosotros dos... Y a Lissa".

"No tengo el menor remordimiento en lo tocante a ella" -manifestó mientras se apoyaba en la pared-. "Volvería a hacerlo si estuviera en mi mano. Cree lo que gustes, pero amo a mi pueblo y mi propósito era servir a sus intereses. ¿Y ahora qué? Es difícil decirlo, pero no hay un líder, uno de verdad. En realidad, ninguno de ellos es gente de valía" -irguió la cabeza para mirarme con gesto pensativo-. "De hecho, Vasilisa podría haber llegado a ser una buena dirigente si se hubiese encontrado a sí misma alguna vez, si hubiera superado la influencia del espíritu y hubiera creído en algo. Es una ironía, la verdad. El espíritu puede convertir a alguien en un líder y también puede borrar esa habilidad suya para seguir siéndolo. El miedo, la depresión y la incertidumbre han predominado en ella y han enterrado su auténtica fuerza en lo más hondo de su ser. Aun así, por sus venas sigue corriendo la sangre de los Dragomir, que no es poca cosa, y te tiene a ti, por supuesto, su guardiana bendecida por la sombra".

"¿Bendecida por la sombra?"

Ahí estaba otra vez, se dirigía a mí igual que la señora Karp.

"Estás bendecida por la sombra. Has atravesado el río de la muerte, has pisado la otra orilla y has regresado. ¿Acaso piensas que eso no deja una huella en el alma? Tienes una percepción de la vida y del mundo mayor que la mía, incluso aunque no te des cuenta. Deberías haber muerto y Vasilisa derrotó a la muerte para traerte de vuelta y te ligó a ella para siempre. De hecho, estás ligada por esa atadura y una parte de ti lo va a estar siempre, para que siempre luches por aferrarte a la vida y a cuanto ella ofrece. Por ese motivo eres tan temeraria en todo cuanto haces y no controlas tus sentimientos ni tu pasión ni tu ira. Eso te hace notable y también peligrosa. Si hubiera logrado mi objetivo y no fueras un obstáculo en ello, sin duda, te habría recogido como parte de mi ejército para derrotar los strigoi. Serias un gran general, con todas estas maravillosas cualidades tuyas Rosemarie.

Me quedé sin habla, no sabía qué contestar, lo cual pareció resultar de su agrado.

"Sabes pequeña eso fue también lo que permitió la creación de vuestro vínculo. Las emociones de Vasilisa tienden a escaparse de su interior y proyectarse sobre los demás. La mayoría de la gente no puede captarlas a menos que la princesa se concentre en ella para ejercer la coerción. Sin embargo, tú tienes una mente extraordinariamente sensible para las fuerzas extrasensoriales, en especial la suya" -suspiró, casi con jovialidad. Entretanto, recordé mis lecturas. Vladimir había salvado a Anna de la muerte. Eso debió crear el vínculo entre ellos-. "Sí, esta ridícula Academia no tiene la menor idea de lo que tenían aquí ni contigo ni con ella. Si, como lo dije yo te habría convertido en parte de mi guardia real en cuanto hubieras tenido la edad de no haber tenido la imperiosa necesidad de matarte".

"Usted jamás habría tenido una guardia real. ¿No se le ha ocurrido pensar lo mucho que le hubiera extrañado a la gente una recuperación tan repentina? Incluso si nadie se enteraba de lo de Lissa, Tatiana jamás le habría hecho rey".

"Lo más probable es que tengas razón, muchacha, pero eso no importa. Existen otras formas de alcanzar el poder. A veces es preciso sortear los caminos establecidos. ¿Acaso piensas que Kenneth es el único moroi que me sigue? Las mayores y más trascendentales revoluciones suelen comenzar en silencio, ocultas en las sombras" -me contempló-. "Recuerda eso".

En la entrada del centro de detención se produjo un estrépito de lo más desconcertante. Desvié la mirada hacia el camino por el cual había acudido hasta la celda. No había rastro de los guardianes que me habían dejado pasar. Del otro lado de la esquina únicamente se escuchaban unos pocos gruñidos y algunos porrazos. Fruncí el ceño y estiré el cuello a fin de obtener una mayor visibilidad.

El príncipe se puso en pie. –"Por fin". Murmuró con triunfo.

Un escalofrío de miedo corrió por mi espalda hasta que vi doblar la esquina a Natalie.

Me abrumó una mezcla de ira y compasión, pero me obligué a dedicarle una sonrisa amable. Lo más probable era que no volviese a ver a su padre después de que se lo llevaran. Fuese o no un villano, padre e hija tenían derecho a despedirse.

"Hey" -dije al verla acercarse dando grandes zancadas.

Había una inhabitual determinación en los movimientos de Natalie y una parte de mi ser presintió que algo no iba bien-. "No creo que hayan autorizado tu entrada".

En teoría, tampoco debían haberme dejado pasar a mí, por supuesto.

Ella vino hacia mí y no exagero cuando digo que me lanzó contra la pared más lejana, donde me llevé un porrazo morrocotudo que me hizo ver las estrellas.

"¿Qué…?"

Me llevé una mano a la frente e intenté incorporarme. Natalie se despreocupó de mi persona y abrió la celda de su padre con un juego de llaves que antes había visto colgado del cinto de un guardián. Me acerqué a ella con paso inseguro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ella alzó la vista y entonces fue cuando distinguí la roja redondez alrededor de sus ojos, la blancura extrema de la piel, demasiado pálida incluso tratándose de una moroi, y la mancha de sangre alrededor de los labios. Aun así, lo más revelador de todo fue su mirada. Esa mirada suya tan fría y tan diabólica estuvo a punto de provocarme un síncope porque revelaba que ya no caminaba entre los vivos, delataba que ahora era un strigoi.

.

..

.

.

comentar...


	28. Chapter 28

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Richelle Mead.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes

.

.

.

capitulo 27

.

.

.

Esta vez estaba preparada cuando vino por mí. Más o menos. Me eché hacia atrás para evitarla y me puse fuera de su alcance mientras me preguntaba cuáles eran mis posibilidades reales de salir bien librada. Recordé las bromas de Dimitri durante el viaje al centro comercial. No tenía una estaca de plata ni un objeto con el cual cortarle la cabeza ni había forma de quemarla en un fuego. Después de todo, correr era la mejor opción de todas, mira tú por dónde, pero ella me cerraba el paso.

Me sentí una inútil, razón por la cual retrocedí por el vestíbulo conforme ella avanzaba hacia mí con movimientos mucho más gráciles de lo que había mostrado en vida. Una de las cosas que ms odio, es sentirme una inútil.

En ese momento, saltó hacia delante, también mucho más deprisa que cuando estaba viva, y me agarró. Acto seguido empezó a golpearme la cabeza contra el muro. Noté un estallido de dolor por todo el cráneo y estaba convencida de que el sabor metálico que paladeaba al fondo de la boca era el de la sangre. Luché frenéticamente contra ella, intentando urdir algún tipo de defensa, pero era como cuando peleaba con Dimitri. No encontraba ningún fallo.

"Procura no matarla si no es estrictamente necesario, cariño" -murmuró Víctor-. "Tal vez nos sea de utilidad más adelante".

Natalie hizo un alto en su ataque, lo cual me concedió un respiro para ponerme de pie, sin embargo, no me quitó los ojos de encima ni un segundo.

"Haré lo posible -replicó ella con una nota de escepticismo en la voz, reconocí el odio tintando su mirada frente a la petición de su padre-. "Sal de aquí ahora mismo. Me reuniré contigo en cuanto haya terminado".

"No me lo puedo creer" -le grité mientras él me daba ya la espalda-. "¿Has hecho que tu propia hija se convierta en un strigoi?"

"Es un recurso de última instancia, un sacrificio necesario en aras a un bien superior. Natalie lo entiende".

Y se marchó.

"¿Lo entiendes? ¿De verdad?" -esperaba poder salir del atolladero dándole palique, como en las películas, y también confiaba en poder ocultar mi pánico detrás de esas preguntas-. "Dios Santo, Natalie, te has convertido en... ¿Y sólo porque él te lo dijo?"

"Mi padre es un gran hombre" –replicó-. "Va a salvar a los moroi de los strigoi".

"¿Te falta un tornillo o qué?" -chillé. Iba andando hacia atrás cuando de pronto topé con el muro. Mis uñas se hundieron en la pared, como si escarbando pudiera abrirme camino-. "¡Tú eres un strigoi!"

Ella se encogió de hombros con un gesto muy similar al de la antigua Natalie.

"Debía hacerlo para sacarle de aquí antes de que vinieran los guardias. Un strigoi a cambio de salvar a todos los moroi. Merece la pena, no importa renunciar al sol ni a la magia".

"Pero tú vas a querer matar a los moroi, no vas a poder evitarlo".

"Él me ayudará a mantener el control. Si no es así, tendrán que matarme".

Alargó los brazos para sujetarme por los hombros. Me estremecí cuando Natalie habló de su propia muerte como si tal cosa. No me cupo duda de que consideraba mi muerte con idéntica indiferencia.

"Estás como una cabra. No puedes quererle tanto, no puedes, de veras..."

Volvió a arrojarme contra la pared y de nuevo acabé en el suelo, hecha un revoltijo de miembros. Tenía la impresión de que no iba a poder levantarme esta vez. Su padre le había dicho que no me matara, pero los ojos de Natalie decían otra cosa: deseaba hacerlo, quería alimentarse de mí, el hambre estaba ahí, seguía el camino de los strigoi. No debería haberle dirigido la palabra, comprendí ya tarde, pues iba a vacilar, tal y como me había prevenido Dimitri.

Y entonces, de pronto, apareció él, estaca en mano, corriendo por el pasillo como si fuera la muerte vestida con un guardapolvo.

Natalie se giró como una peonza y lanzó una acometida. Era rápida, mucho, pero mi mentor no le iba a la zaga, y evitó su ataque. El semblante de Dimitri era la viva imagen de la potencia y la fuerza en estado puro. Con fascinación, los vi moverse: daban vueltas el uno en torno al otro como los integrantes de una pareja en un baile mortífero. Ella le aventajaba claramente en fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo era un strigoi recién convertida, y obtener superpoderes no implica que sepas utilizarlos.

Sin embargo, Dimitri tenía un conocimiento muy preciso sobre el uso de los suyos y efectuó su movimiento después de un intercambio encarnizado de golpes. La estaca de plata centelleó en su mano como un rayo cuando él la volteó para dirigirla al corazón de Natalie, donde la hundió. Retrocedió y permaneció impasible mientras ella aullaba y caía al suelo. Dejó de moverse al cabo de unos segundos espantosos.

Con la misma rapidez, se inclinó sobre mí y deslizó los brazos por debajo de mi cuerpo. Se puso de pie, llevándome como cuando me fastidié el tobillo. Bueno según lo que me contaron, porque no recordaba mucho de aquel momento.

"Eh, camarada" -murmuré. Mi voz me sonó soñolienta-. "Tenían razón sobre los strigoi".

El mundo comenzaba a oscurecerse y se me cerraban los párpados.

"Abre los ojos, Rose. Roza" -nunca le había oído tan tenso ni frenético-. "No te duermas en mis brazos, aún no".

Entreabrí los ojos y le miré de soslayo mientras me sacaba del edificio prácticamente a la carrera, de vuelta a la enfermería.

"¿Estaba en lo cierto?"

"¿Quién?"

"Víctor... aseguraba que no hubiera funcionado. El collar". Comencé a delirar, perdida en la negrura de mi mente, pero Dimitri no dejaba de azuzarme para que permaneciera consciente.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Al conjuro. Víctor dijo... que... debías quererme e interesarte por mí para... que... funcionase" -intenté agarrarle por la camisa cuando no me contestó, pero me faltaba fuerza en los dedos-. "¿Es verdad? ¿Me quieres?"

"Sí, Roza, te quise, aún te quiero" -contestó él con voz poco clara-. "Me gustaría... que... pudiéramos estar juntos".

"Entonces, ¿por qué me mentiste?"

Llegamos a la enfermería y él se las arregló para abrir la puerta a pesar de llevarme en brazos. Pidió ayuda a gritos en cuanto estuvimos dentro.

"¿Por qué me mentiste?" -repetí con un hilo de voz. Continuaba llevándome en brazos cuando bajó los ojos para mirarme. Las voces y el sonido de las pisadas sonaban cada vez más cercanos.

"Porque no podemos estar juntos".

"Por el rollo ese de la edad, ¿no?" -pregunté-. "¿O porque eres mi mentor?"

Se me había escapado una lágrima y corría por mi mejilla hasta que él la enjugó delicadamente con la yema del dedo.

"Eso es parte del problema -respondió-, pero no todo. Bueno... Tú y yo seremos guardianes de Lissa algún día y debo protegerla a ella a toda costa. Si nos ataca un grupo de strigoi, debo interponerme entre ellos y la princesa".

"Eso ya lo sé, forma parte de tu obligación" -volví a ver las estrellas. Estaba a punto de desmayarme.

"No. Si me permito amarte, no me interpondré entre ellos y Lissa, te protegeré a ti".

El equipo médico llegó en ese momento y me robó de sus brazos.

Y así fue como di con mis huesos en la enfermería otra vez a los dos días de haber recibido el alta. Desde que regresamos a la Academia, era el tercer ingreso en dos meses. Eso olía a récord de algún tipo. Lo más probable es que tuviera una hemorragia interna y una conmoción cerebral, eso sin duda, pero nunca llegamos a averiguarlo. No te preocupas por esas menudencias cuando tu mejor amiga es una maldita curandera.

Aun así, debí permanecer ingresada un par de días. Lissa y Christian, su nuevo novio, no se separaban de mi lado cuando no estaban en clase. Me enteré de unos cuantos cotilleos sobre el mundo exterior gracias a ellos. Dimitri había tomado conciencia de la presencia de un strigoi en el campus cuando encontró muerta y desangrada a la víctima de Natalie: el señor Nagy, de entre todos le había tocado la china a él. Era una elección sorprendente cuando menos, pero dada su edad, Natalie lo había tenido fácil para derrotarle con muy poca lucha. Al parecer, el hombre se encontraba en su tiempo libre y como nada extraño estaba borracho. Se acabaron las clases de Arte eslavo y el alcohol gratuito para los estudiantes. _No puedo creer que haya pensado eso._ Pobre tipo, espero este en algún lugar mejor. Los guardias del centro de detención sólo habían resultado heridos. Ella se había limitado a machacarlos, como a mí.

Encontraron y apresaron a Víctor mientras intentaba escaparse del campus. Me alegré, a pesar de que eso significaba que el sacrificio de Natalie había sido en vano. Los rumores decían que el príncipe no mostró el menor temor cuando vino la guardia real y se lo llevó. Se limitó a sonreír todo el tiempo, como si estuviera al corriente de un secreto ignorado por todos los demás.

Después de aquello, la vida volvió a su normalidad, en tanto en cuanto algo así fuera posible, claro. Lissa dejó de practicarse cortes en las muñecas y se encontró mucho mejor desde que la doctora le prescribió una medicina, un antidepresivo o un ansiolítico, nunca logro acordarme, pues jamás he entendido mucho sobre esa clase de pastillas. Siempre pensé que la gente se volvía estúpida y feliz cuando las tomaba, pero resultó ser una píldora como otra cualquiera, quiero decir, algo arreglaba, y sobre todo, la mantenía normal y estable, pero sobre todas las cosas cuerda...

...lo cual era estupendo, pues todavía le quedaban unos cuantos temas pendientes de resolución, como lo de André. Al final, había terminado por creer la historia de Christian y Lissa se permitió aceptar que su hermano no era el héroe sin mácula que ella siempre había tenido en un pedestal. Le resultó un tanto duro, pero al final alcanzó una solución tranquilizadora: aceptó que André tenía un lado bueno y otro chungo, como todos nosotros. Le entristecía su comportamiento con Mia, pero eso no quitaba para que hubiera sido un buen hermano que la quería mucho, y lo más importante de todo: eso la liberó por fin de la necesidad de ocupar el papel de su hermano y enorgullecer a la familia. Lissa podía ser ella misma, lo cual demostraba a diario en su relación con Christian.

La escuela no había logrado superar todo aquello, pero a ella le daba igual, se lo tomaba a risa, e ignoraba las miradas de sorpresa y desdén que le dirigían los de sangre real por ser la novia de alguien con una familia de tan mala reputación. Ahora bien, no todos ellos pensaban de ese modo. Algunos conocieron a Lissa durante su breve giro social y descubrieron que les caía bien por sí misma, sin necesidad de coerción alguna. La apreciaban con sinceridad y de forma franca, prefiriendo demostrarlo antes que andarse con los juegos a los que se entregaban casi todos los aristócratas.

La mayoría de los nobles la ignoraron y a sus espaldas echaban pestes de ella, por supuesto. Lo de Mia estuvo entre lo más sorprendente de todo: se las arregló para congraciarse con unos cuantos alumnos de sangre noble a pesar de la gran humillación sufrida. Eso demostró que yo tenía razón. No iba a quedarse mucho tiempo hundida en el hoyo, y de hecho, empecé a atisbar los primeros síntomas de que urdía de tapadillo su venganza una mañana que pasé junto a ella de camino a clase. Mia se hallaba junto a varios alumnos más y hablaba en voz alta con la intención manifiesta de que la oyera.

\- …son la pareja perfecta. Los dos proceden de familias deshonradas y desacreditadas.

Apreté los dientes y no dejé de caminar, pero seguí la dirección de la mirada de Mia, que no quitaba ojo a Lissa y Christian. Ellos estaban perdidos en su propio mundo y hacían muy buena pareja: ella era una guapa rubia y él un chico de ojos azules y pelo negro. No pude evitar el mirarlos también yo. Mia estaba en lo cierto. Sus familias habían caído en desgracia. La reina Tatiana había denunciado en público a Lissa, y por mucho que nadie culpase a los Ozera por el destino sufrido por los padres de Christian, el resto de familiares reales de los moroi iban a mantener las distancias.

Pero Mia también tenía razón en otro sentido: Lissa y Christian estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Quizá fueran unos marginados sociales, pero los Dragomir y los Ozera habían figurado entre los líderes moroi más destacados, y en cuestión de muy poco tiempo, ellos dos habían empezado a dar forma a caminos que podrían situarlos en una posición muy semejante a la ocupada por sus antepasados. Él empezaba a imitar un poco de la amabilidad y de la fachada social de Lissa mientras ella aprendía a defenderse en lo tocante a sus pasiones. Cuanto más los miraba, más fácilmente podía ver a su alrededor un halo de energía y confianza.

Tampoco ellos iban a quedarse en el hoyo.

Y creo que eso, junto a la gran humanidad de Lissa, ha hecho que mucha gente se haya sentido atraída por ella. Nuestro círculo social comenzó a ampliarse con cierta rapidez. Eddie Y Mason se unieron enseguida no era como si el vínculo forjado a raves de los años entre nosotros pudiera desaparecer por cualquier razón, eso sí Mase ya no hizo intento alguno de ocultar cuánto le atraía yo. Lissa no dejaba de gastarme bromas al respecto, y lo cierto es que todavía no sé cómo zanjar el tema. Una parte de mí opina que tal vez ha llegado la hora de darle una oportunidad como novio formal, incluso aunque la otra mitad se muera de ganas por conseguir a Dimitri, pero otra no deja de verlo como un hermano y no es como si fueras por ahí besuqueándote con tu hermano.

Por lo demás, Dimitri sigue tratándome exactamente como uno podría esperar de un mentor. Es eficiente, amable, estricto y comprensivo. Nunca ocurre nada fuera de lo normal, no sucede nada que levante sospechas sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros, nada salvo algún que otro encuentro de miradas.

Él tenía razón en lo referente a nosotros, al menos en teoría, y así lo asumí en cuanto logré controlar las emociones y superar mi primera reacción. La edad era un problema, cierto, en especial mientras yo fuera una alumna de la Academia, pero jamás se me había ocurrido pensar en el segundo argumento mencionado por mi mentor. Si dos guardianes mantenían una relación, su mutua compañía podía distraerlos y eso afectaría a la seguridad del moroi a cuya protección estaban dedicados. No podía permitir que eso sucediera, no era posible arriesgar la vida de Lissa por nuestros sentimientos. De lo contrario no seríamos mejores que el guardián de los Badica, que dimitió. Una vez le aseguré a Dimitri que mis sentimientos no importaban, Lissa estaba por encima de todo.

Sólo esperaba tener la oportunidad de demostrarlo, pues era cierto.

"No me gusta cómo están las cosas en lo de las curaciones" -me dijo Lissa un día que estábamos en su cuarto.

"¿Eh...?"

Fingíamos estudiar, pero yo tenía la mente puesta en Dimitri. Le había contado muchos secretos a mi mejor amiga, pero no le había dicho ni mu sobre lo cerca que había estado de perder la virginidad. No conseguía contárselo, ignoraba el motivo.

"Lo de que haya debido dejar de curar" -soltó el libro de historia que sostenía en las manos-. "Y de usar la coerción" -la sanación había sido acogida como un don maravilloso necesitado de un estudio posterior, pero el uso de la coerción le había valido serias reprimendas por parte de Kirova y la señora Carmack-. 2Me explico, ahora soy feliz y debería haber pedido ayuda hace mucho, en eso tenías razón. Me alegra estar medicada, pero Víctor también estaba en lo cierto: ya no puedo usar el espíritu. Lo percibo, eso sí, pero echo de menos la posibilidad de tocarlo".

No tenía muy claro qué contestar a eso. A mí me gustaba su estado actual, la veía completa, confiada y sociable ahora que había desaparecido la amenaza de perder la cordura. Viéndola ahora, resultaba fácil creer las palabras de Víctor sobre lo de su futuro como líder moroi. Me recordaba a sus padres y a André y a cómo ellos solían despertar la devoción en quienes los conocían.

"Y hay algo más" -continuó-. "Él tenía razón cuando aseguró que no podría dejado. Me duele no disponer de la magia. A veces, me muero de ganas de usarla..."

"Lo sé" -repuse, y era cierto: percibía ese dolor en su fuero interno. Las pastillas habían entumecido el acceso de Lissa a la magia, pero no habían afectado al vínculo existente entre nosotras.

"No dejo de pensar en todas las cosas que podría hacer y en toda la gente a la que podría ayudar" -parecía compungida.

"Primero debes ayudarte a ti misma" -le repliqué con fiereza-. "No quiero que te hagas daño otra vez. No te lo voy a permitir."

"Lo sé. Christian dice lo mismo -puso una sonrisa tonta, como cada vez que pensaba en él. No habría mostrado tanto entusiasmo en que volvieran a estar juntos de haber sabido lo idiotas que se vuelven los enamorados-. "Supongo que los dos tenéis razón: más vale desear la magia y estar cuerda que tenerla y estar como un cencerro. No hay término medio.

"No -convine-, en esto, no".

Entonces, salido de la nada, me vino a la cabeza un pensamiento. Había un término medio. Las palabras de Natalie me lo recordaron. «Merece la pena, no importa renunciar al sol ni a la magia».

La magia.

La señora Karp no se había convertido en un strigoi por haber enloquecido. Lo había hecho para mantener la cordura. Convertirse en un strigoi anulaba todo vínculo con la magia. No era posible utilizarla después de la transformación. De ese modo, ya no podría percibirla ni usarla. Una espiral de pena me recorrió las entrañas al mirar a Lissa. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir si llegaba a averiguarlo? ¿También ella se convertiría en un strigoi? No, me apresuré a contestar. Ella jamás haría algo así, era una persona muy fuerte y de una enorme rectitud, y mientras siguiera tomando la medicación, su profunda racionalidad evitaría que adoptase una medida tan drástica y sin importar que me tenía a mí. Y jamás permitiera que nada le pasara.

Aun así, la idea en sí misma me impulsó a averiguar un último detalle y por eso, a la mañana siguiente, acudí a la capilla y me senté en una bancada a la espera de que se asomara por allí el sacerdote.

"Hola, Rosemarie" -me saludó él, abiertamente sorprendido-. "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

Me puse de pie.

"Necesito saber algo más sobre San Vladimir. He leído ese libro que me prestó y un par más" -más valía no hablarle de los libros birlados-. "Ninguno menciona cómo murió ni cómo acabó sus días. ¿Sufrió algo así como un martirio?"

El sacerdote arqueó una de sus pobladas cejas. – "No, murió de viejo y en paz".

"¿Está seguro? ¿No se suicidó ni se convirtió en un strigoi?"

"No, por descontado que no. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido algo semejante?"

"Bueno, él era un santo y todo eso, pero vamos también estaba un poco chiflado, ¿no? He leído al respecto y me dio por pensar, no sé, que tal vez hubiera sufrido alguno de esos destinos".

"Es cierto, luchó contra el demonio de la locura toda su vida" -contestó con semblante grave-, "y fue una lucha ardua en verdad. Quiso morirse en ocasiones, pero se sobrepuso. No se dejó vencer por ella".

Le miré, sorprendida, pues el santo no disponía de pastillas y era obvio que no había dejado de usar la magia.

"¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo logró?"

"Por pura fuerza de voluntad, supongo" -hizo una pausa-. "Por eso y por Anna".

"Anna, la bendecida por la sombra" -murmuré-. "Su guardiana".

El sacerdote asintió, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

"Ella permaneció a su lado y estuvo allí para sostenerle cada vez que aumentaba la debilidad de San Vladimir. Ella le instaba a permanecer firme, a no entregarse a los brazos de la locura".

Salí de la capilla como si estuviera en trance. Anna lo había logrado, había dejado que Vladimir navegase por las aguas del término intermedio y le había ayudado a obrar milagros por el mundo sin acabar de forma espantosa. La señora Karp había tenido la mala suerte de no contar con un guardián vinculado a ella. No había contado con la ayuda de nadie que la sostuviera en los momentos difíciles.

Lissa sí tenía a esa persona.

Crucé el patio de camino a la cafetería con una gran sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que la vida no me parecía tan maravillosa. Lissa y yo podíamos logrado. Juntas podríamos conseguirlo.

En ese preciso instante, distinguí una figura oscura por el rabillo del ojo.

Descendió en picado y se posó en un árbol próximo. Me detuve a mirado. Era un cuervo enorme de aspecto fiero y lustroso plumaje negro.

Un momento después me percaté de que no se trataba de un cuervo cualquiera, sino del cuervo al que Lissa había curado. Ninguna otra pájaro toma tierra tan cerca de un dhampir, bueno, aunque tenía esta cosa extraña para los animales, pero aun así ninguna otra ave iba a quedarse mirándome con esa familiaridad e inteligencia. No daba crédito a mis ojos, no lograba creerme que siguiera por allí. Noté un escalofrío y retrocedí. Entonces comprendí la verdad.

"Tú también estás ligado a ella, ¿a que sí?" -le pregunté, convencida de que cualquiera que me viera iba a pensar que estaba mal de la cabeza-. "Ella te trajo de vuelta. También tú estás bendecido por la sombra".

De hecho, eso era realmente guay. Extendí el brazo hacia el ave y envié pensamientos atrayentes, bueno, trate de hacer algo arecido a lo que hice con los sabuesos, albergando cierta esperanza de que hiciera un movimiento dramático, como en las pelis, y se posara en mi antebrazo, pero todo lo que hizo el pajarraco fue mirarme como si yo fuera tonta de remate. Luego, desplegó las alas y echó a volar.

Contemplé su batir de alas mientras se perdía entre la penumbra del crepúsculo y luego me volví para ir en busca de Lissa. A lo lejos oí el sonido de un graznido, muy similar a una carcajada.

Joder estaba segura que era una carcajada.

.

.

.

Chic s como notaran no han habido muchos cambios en este capitulo, ademas, este ha sido el final de la historia. Pronto comenzare con mi versión de Frostbite, espero me sigan dando su apoyo.

Un abrazo enorme.


	29. Nota final

.

.

.

hola a todos...

Quiero agradecerles por su apoyo en esta historia y contarles que la continuación ya la comencé a publicar. Podrán encontrarla como Frosbite: secuencia de actos, los invito a leerla; así continuaremos conociendo juntos los secretos y misterios que envuelven la vida de Rose Hathaway.

.

.

.


End file.
